I Will Remember You
by flowerchild77
Summary: A death hits close to home for Sara and Gil, now they have to help one another get though it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own CSI but this story is totally mine

_Just so you know this story is based before Natalie happened and Sara was abducted. The gang still does not know about Grissom and Sara being together well everyone but Jim of course, he always knows._

* * *

The day had started out pretty nicely for Sara. She woke up to Gil kissing her face and slowly working his way down her body as he slowly caressed her.

"I could wake up like this everyday" she said arching her back as he caressed a hot spot

"I wouldn't mind waking you up like this everyday" he mumbled into her neck

After a hot and sweaty round of early morning or evening in Sara and Gil's case of sex a shared shower and Gil making her dinner, Sara was on top of the world. She actually had to try and hide her smiles as she walked into the lab.

That was until she reached the break room and found the gang watching CNN, watching the war on TV. More soldiers had been killed in a roadside bombing

"Man I just think we should get out of there, more and more deaths are happening everyday" Greg said shaking his head

"I agree with you Greg but think about what would happen once we left. The situation over there would just regenerate itself. We need to be there for a little while longer" Nick said taking a sip of coffee

"I hear you Nick we can't let innocent people over there suffer at the hands of terrorists but the question is how many soldiers' lives do we want to sacrifice in order to make peace" Warrick chimed in

"What do you think Sara?" Catherine asked not knowing the sensitivity of the subject with Sara

Taking a deep breath she spoke very simply

"I think we should support our soldiers. There the ones in the line of fire everyday and the ones taking the chance with there life. Never knowing if today is going to be the day they die. War or no war I support them." She manage to finish what she was saying and then quickly left the room heading for Grissom's office for refuge

"Did we say something wrong" Catherine asked as she watched Sara leave the room

"I don't know Cath? War is a tough subject to talk about for some people. People of all races and creeds are dying everyday" Warrick piped in

"They are Rick, the question is though if we can't stop the violence here in out own town how are we going to stop it in Iraq. If people could just get along and respect one another and not pull a gun when the going gets tuff the world of violence would dissipate.

I read something once from a speech and it makes a valid point. 'In war, whichever side calls itself the victor, there are no winners, but all are losers'.

No matter how this war ends there is going to be great loss on both sides, no one is ever going to be a true winner" Gil said coming into the room

"That's true Grissom but how do we watch a society live so horribly. Children being raised to fight and people willing to commit suicide and kill as many people as possible while doing so"

"Nick I hear your point and that should be stopped, but we talk about children over there being put into militia's and growing up with a gun in there hand and no one cares to take a look at some of there own communities. Look at Vegas or parts of New York and Detroit. Young kids are joining gangs by the age of 12 or younger and in order to become part of it they have to take a life or rape someone, how do we put a stop to violence in someone else's country when we can't do it in our own country"

As Grissom made his final point the room fell quiet. Grissom had made a valid point, if we can't control the violence in there own city like Vegas where the crime rate was constantly rising how were they going to make peace in the middle east.

"Ok assignments"

"Are we not going to wait for Sara?" Greg asked

"She and I are finishing up the case from last night, she has already started working.

Nick take Greg with you on a DB out in Henderson. It's a decomp so be prepared. Cath and Warrick I want you on a rape case. Victim is a 17 year old teenager; she's at Dessert Palms as we speak so Catherine I want you there with her while Warrick goes to the scene. Ok that's it guys, let's get to work" Gil finished, walking out of the break room to go and find Sara. It wasn't hard, she was in a layout room combing through evidence so they could finally nail there suspect

"Find anything?"

"I did; a strand of hair and a blue fibre on the victim's sweater. If this matches out suspect we can nail him. He said he was no where near the victim when she died, this proves he was not, this plus motive, I think we got him"

"Good work, looks like you didn't even need me"

"I always need you Griss" she said in a low voice

"Likewise. Now why don't you go run this stuff to trace and DNA and I'll clean up the evidence"

By the time seven in the morning came around Sara had the smile back on her face. Grissom and she just came back from P.D. They nailed there suspect. By the time they laid out all there evidence he was talking.

"That was too easy; he never even let me finish talking before he was confessing"

"I'll have to admit Sara that was a lot easier then it usually is. He didn't even give us a chance to really let him interrogate him" He said placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her down the hall, not looking up to see the two army men and a woman holding a small child

Gil was the first one to notice them. A woman was holding a boy that looked like Matthew, Sara's nephew and to the side of them two men stood in there army uniforms

'Oh God, please let this not be happening' he thought

"Griss why did you stop" Sara said finally looking up and seeing the two men at the front desk. She dropped the files she had and immediately went to pick them up, her hands trembling. Gil who had now come out of his trance was helping her.

"Sara" Gil said bending down

"No Gil, if I don't look they won't be here"

The two army men now noticed there expressions and made there way over to them, ready to deliver there news.

I hope everyone likes this story, the first 5 chapter or so are going to be sad, so be prepared. These chapter won't be as long as my last story and i have no idea how long this one will be.

Just so the readers know I know that war can be a touchy subject and I hope no one was offended by what I wrote, my views on the war will not come in to play much in this story but I wanted to try and make valid points and write what people have voiced.

Please stay tuned for more to come, the next chapter will be sad so be prepared.

Come chapter four and five the gang will finid out about Gil and Sara


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"No Gil, if I don't look they won't be here" Sara said trembling

The two army men now noticed there expressions and made there way over to them, ready to deliver there news.

"Mam are you Sara Sidle" The first army man asked

Looking up tears appeared in her eyes

"Please don't tell me he's dead" she said through a sob. Gil grabbed her hand and helped her stand

"Why don't we go to my office?"

"No because Daniel is not dead Gil!"

Heads were starting to pop out of labs and the gang was coming out of the lay out rooms, everyone trying to figure out what was happening. A baby's cries got everyone's attention

"Are you Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom" The woman holding Sara's nephew came up to the pair

"Matthew" Sara squeaked out, holding her arms out for him to be placed. The cries suddenly stopped as Matthew recognized some one familiar. Sara was still not moving so Gil gently pushed her into a seat in front of the reception desk knowing that she was going to breakdown as soon as this was over

"Mam I have to ask just to be sure, was Daniel Sidle you're brother" the man asked her

"He was" She said holding Matthew close. Gil grabbed her hand and squeezed, feeling his own tears come.

"I'm very sorry to inform you of this but he died in the line of fire"

A racking sob could be heard coming from her. Sara was visibly shaking. Gil trying to think quickly wound her in a hug and held on for dear life.

"When" Sara choked out

"Excuse me mam?"

"When did he die?"

"Three days ago, there was a raid. He died protecting an injured solider, covering him with his own body. He died a hero" The man said bending down to face her.

"A video was taken of you're brother a few months ago and he asked that if anything should happen to him that this be brought to you" He said holding out the video and then giving it to Gil as Sara was wrapped in his embrace

"Sara why don't we go to my office honey" Gil said picking up Matthew from her arms and grabbing her hand, never letting go as he led her inside the confines of his office with the two army men and social service woman following. Once inside Sara again broke into sobs. Gil set Matthew on his lap while sitting beside her and pulling her close, kissing the top of her head, trying to give some sort of comfort. Again Matthew started to cry and Sara took him from Gil, trying to calm the child

"It's ok Matthew, were all going to be ok" she whispered into his ear. The social services woman motioned to talk to Gil, he got up and sat of the edge of his desk, taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes

"I am so sorry for you're loss Mr. Grissom" she stared. Gil just looked up at her; the words meant nothing at this point

"What's going to happen to Matthew?"

"That's why I came with these two gentlemen. Daniel stated in his will that in the time of his death that custody was to be given to you and Ms. Sidle"

"But wasn't he staying with his grandparents"

"He was Mr. Grissom, but that was only supposed to be a short term solution. Matthew's grand parents are in there late seventies and cannot care for a one and a half year old. Daniel was supposed to be returning in a few months but now there is no one to care for Matthew

"Yes there is. I am here and so is Gil. This child will not be raised in foster care, I know what that feels like and it won't happen to him" Sara said finally starting to calm down a bit, but she still clutched Matthew tight

"That's what Daniel wanted Ms. Sidle. He left custody to you and Mr. Grissom if anything were to happen to him. All I need you to do is sign a couple of papers and guardianship of Matthew Wyatt Sidle will be in your and Mr. Grissom's names. After that I'll be gone and you won't have to see me again"

For the next five minutes papers were signed and guardianship of Matthew was placed under Gil and Sara. A few belongings were left with them as well. Car seat, clothes, toys and his stuffed bear were left with them as the woman left. Now it was only the army men with them

"Mam, I just want you to remember that your brother died a hero. He protected Sgt. Jamie Good from flying bullets. He was already injured and you're brother refused to leave his side, instead carrying him to the next safest place."

"Did he suffer" asked Sara quietly

"I see dead people everyday and a lot of them suffered threw there last moments of death. Did Daniel suffer through his? Please tell me the truth, I can handle it"

"According to Sgt. Good, he took a bullet to his leg and bled out in minutes. He was only in pain for a few short minutes"

"Minutes that probably felt like hours" She mumbled out

"Daniel requested that if he died that his body be shipped to wherever you were. Funeral arrangements are already made" he said giving Gil the rest of the details

"Our condolences Ms. Sidle and Mr. Grissom, Daniel will be arriving from McCarran Thursday, we will see you then" they said as they made there way out of the office

"He's really gone Gil" Sara said as her tears started up again

"I know honey I know" Gil said embracing her again

Meanwhile in the break room a lot of people had gathered including Ecklie, watching as the two men in army uniforms walked silently out of the building

"What the hell" Nick said

"I have a bad feeling about this" Catherine replied looking at the closed office

"Did they know anyone in the army, nether one of them said anything" Greg said trying to figure out the situation

The gang watched as Grissom came out looking pretty broken. He was on his cell phone and entering the locker room

"Jim I need you to in my office now" was the first thing Gil said when Jim answered

"Why, what's wrong Gil?" Jim already grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. From the tone in Gil's voice he knew something was up

"It's Sara's brother, he died Jim"

"What how?"

"I told you he was fighting over in Iraq, there was a raid and he got caught in the middle of it saving someone else's life"

"OK Gil, I'll be there in five minutes"

"Thank you Jim" Grissom said closing the phone and then opening Sara's locker to grab her jacket and purse. Taking a deep breath he punched his locker hard but his hand was numb.

The gang heard the bang and watched as Grissom walked out of the room, his hand slightly bleeding walking back into his office

"What did you do to your hand?" Sara asked watching as Matthew looked around Grissom's office

"It came in contact with a locker, I'll be fine" He said bending down to Matthew's level

"Hey Matthew"

"Bug" he said pointing up at his tarantula

Gil picked him up so he could see 'Harry' the tarantula

"Matthew meet Harry"

"Ary"

"Yes Matthew Harry"

Sara watched the whole interaction from the couch and tears welled in her eyes again.

'Matthew will never know his father' She thought

Jim came in the door that moment and saw tears welling in her eyes again. Quickly coming to her side he gave her a fatherly embrace

"It's alright Sara let it out, I'm here and Gil's here we won't leave you're side ok"

A nod in his shoulder was all the response he got as sobs overtook her again.

He held her for the next ten minutes until she calmed down enough to talk again

"I want to go home Gil"

"The let's go" Gil said softly to her, helping her up and placing the jacket around her shoulders.

"Jim can you get the car seat in the car please"

"I'll meet you down there Gil" Jim said taking the seat as Gil got Matthew and his little belongings together.

"Jim what's going on" was the first question asked surprisingly from Conrad

"All I'm going to say is that someone really close to Sara and Gil died a few days ago protecting someone else from getting killed in a raid in Iraq"

"Oh my God, are they ok"

"What do you think Catherine? Sara just lost her brother and that little boy just lost his father. No there not ok" Jim said slightly irritated not realizing he said a little too much while walking to Gil's car to put the seat in.

"We should go check on them" replied Warrick looking in to the dark office

"Right behind you" Nick said ready to comfort Sara and Gil any way he could.

Knocking on the door there was no answer

"They have to be in there" Greg said

"No they don't, I saw them leave with the child a couple of minutes ago out the back door of Grissom's office" said Hodges leaning on the wall looking kin of glum

"Why didn't you stop them" Cath asked

"Because Sara looked like a wreck and Grissom didn't look much better add to the fact that they had what looked to be a two year old with them they didn't need twenty questions from you guys."

"We wouldn't ask twenty questions" Said Catherine. A raised eyebrow from Hodges and he was speaking again

"I know what it's like to loose someone in the army Catherine, my father died in it. It's never fun loosing someone you love but when someone you love gets killed in a war you have a bundle of emotions that all want out at the same time. Give them time" Hodges finished walking away to the stunned group

"Stupid damn car seat, why won't you go in?" Jim said wrestling the seat. A hand on his arm stopped his tirade

"Here Jim let me try" Sara said taking his place and snapping the seat in quickly. Taking Matthew from Grissom she secured him in his seat

"Want some company cookie?"

"That would be nice Jim, why don't you follow us home"

"I'll be right behind you"

"Thank you Jim" Sara said hugging him

"For what"

"For being another shoulder to cry on"

"You always have one available, day or night I'm here" He whispered in her ear

"Take me home Gil. I just want to go home" She said pleading into his eyes to just take the grief and pain away

Opening her door he helped her buckle her belt and close the door, giving her a soft kiss on the lips

"Thanks for coming so quickly Jim; I wasn't quite sure what to do. I had Matthew on one arm and Sara on the other"

"It's ok Gil, I'll be right behind you; do you want me to get anything? Food, beer, aspirin"

"Food would be good there's not much at the house at the moment"

"I'll stop and get some soup and crackers from that little vegetarian place Sara love's, that way Matthew can have some as well"

"Thank you Jim"

He just nodded his head and walked to his car intent on getting food

"Home" Gil said entering the car to find Sara and Matthew asleep

* * *

Ok chapter two is finished.

Thanks you for all your reviews so far there very encouraging.

I hope everyone likes this story so far I know it's a little rough. Be prepared the next few chapters are kind of sad but it will get better I promise!

Please keep reading and reviewing


	3. Chapter 3

I DO Not Own CSI

* * *

"_Sara, Gil if you're watching this I guess the worse has happened and I never made it back home. I hope I at least went out with a bang." Daniel said dressed in his army gear with the dessert behind him_

"_I was actually never going to make this video but a few buddies of mine convinced me to do it just so that I could say my goodbyes to you two and my son and for you to hear my own voice one last time; so Sara and Gil this is my goodbye and my final wishes. _

_Ha Sara! you know you have to do as I ask, these will be my dying wishes and you have to carry them out, this goes for you two Gil" Daniel said laughing into the screen_

"_This one is directed at you Gil. _

_I have known you almost as long as Sara has. I remember when we met and I knew you already loved her by the way you looked at her. _

_Take care of my baby sister, marry her and give her children. She may say she doesn't need a piece of paper to say she loves someone but deep down inside she wants it, and you know it Sara. I remember when you were little talking about Barbie doll weddings._

_And I know she says she's bad with kids Gil but she's not. Sara has more love in her heart then anyone I know. The times I came to Vegas and the few times you guys made it out to San Francisco Matthew was all over Sara and Sara was all over Matthew. They are two peas in a pod. _

_I think he inherited her brains and not mine, which is a good thing just don't let him turn out to be too much of a book worm._

_I know raising Matthew will be a lot of hard work but I couldn't think of two better guardians, parents now I guess, for Matthew. I want you to tell him about me and make sure he knows who his father is and was, his mother too if you remember much about her._

_Gil I want you to teach him how to play baseball. I am just like you in that way, a good baseball game in the spring with a cold one is always fun, just don't let him drink until he's at least sixteen._

_As for kids Gil give Sara one and Matthew a brother or sister._

_I know you Sara, better then you think and I know you always wanted a child, especially one with Gil. I still do remember that night a few years back when I came to Vegas and we had to much to drink and you spilled you're guts about what a genius child you two could have." Daniel said laughing well telling the story_

"_I believe you said and I quote 'Just think Daniel, My IQ is, ummm, it's like really high and Gil's is even higher, if we made a baby together it's sure to be president or win the Nobel Peace Prize' end quote, you slurred that so much I can't believe I made out what you were saying, and I totally agree with you Sara, you two could produce one or two child genius's._

_And Gil don't throw your age into the mix about kids, you're only 51 not 71 and if you lived until you're at least eighty you can see your kid's grow until adulthood. _

_So saying that one of my final wishes is for you two is to marry and have a kid, no exceptions_

_Sara this one's for you. I want you to finally put our past to rest. I did and you can to. Were not 5 and 7 years old anymore, were full grown adults that have our own lives and family. Our parents sucked but I want you to let it go Sara, no more hanging on and no more baggage. When you think of us as kids I want you to remember me and you at the beach, park, or the library that you always dragged me to so I could read to you. Forget the fights, yelling and trips to the hospital, forget foster care and everything that went along with it, just remember the good memories, forget the bad._

_Sara I want you to live your life to its fullest. You have travelled to as many places you could when you were younger and experienced that but now I want you to experience the family life we never had. Don't be stubborn and hard headed like me, I want you to settle down with Gil, marry him and pop out a kid or two, hell go for three. Make the family that you always wanted with Gil, I know he wants to spend the rest of his life with you and vice versa so start it already!_

_Plus I know Gil has a ring hidden somewhere, he's just to chicken to give it to you. Trust me Sara it's gorgeous, I know because he showed me himself when he asked me for permission which you didn't need Gil._

_Next tell Matthew I love him and always will. Raise him how you see fit and always show him that he's loved no matter what. Let him scrape his knees and bump his head, don't become those over protective parents. _

_Make sure he laughs and makes friends and gets a girl every now and then to. Set him boundaries when he's older and kick his butt if he breaks the rules._

_Let him know whose boss and that you two are the ones making the rules._

_Lastly Sara my final request is that my body be shipped and buried in Vegas. I want you to be able to visit my grave without having to take a plane or an eight hour car trip. _

_Also because I may have put our past to rest but I do not want to be buried anywhere near our parents and bad memories. I want to be near you and my son is and where happiness lies._

_And no black Sara, I want you to wear bright colors to my funeral, celebrate my life with color." By Now Daniel had Tears in his eyes as he spoke_

_So just a quick recap you two. I want you married. I don't care when or how, just do it. You live in Vegas, there's always a place open._

_Kids, I know you both want them so make them and name one after me. Plus the fun part is making the baby, trust me I know from experience. Make a family._

_Love my son and raise him well, make sure he knows who I am._

_I think that's it guys so I'm going to go. I love you and know that I will haunt you from the grave if you don't do as I wished._

_So goodbye and good luck"_

The only thing that could be heard as the video came to an end was sobs from Sara and sniffles from Gil. Matthew had fallen back to sleep after lunch and now rested on his side beside Sara on the couch while her head was in Gil's lap.

Jim had gone home after he made the two eat and help console the couple.

"Come on honey let's take Matthew and go to bed"

"Ok" she said trying to get up without moving Matthew. Gil slipped from under her head and then picked up Matthew gently. He stirred a little but Gil rubbed his back and he settled down. Holding out his other hand he helped Sara up.

"Where should we put Matthew Gil? He's too small for the bed we have in the spare room"

"Why don't we just stick him between us for now, we can get him a bed to sleep in in a few days"

"How are we going to manage this Gil? The team doesn't even know we have been together for over a year"

"We'll deal with it later honey, for now let's just sleep" Gil said lying Matthew down in the middle of the bed while he lied to his side. Sara climbed in on Matthew's other side.

It didn't take long for the tears to start again for Sara, grief getting the better of her. Reaching over Matthew Gil tried to show her some sort of comfort by wiping her tears. Instead he watched her slowly cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Chapter three everyone

I hope you had a tissue when reading this it was a bit of a tear jerker for me.

The reviews have been awesome; please keep leaving them for me!

Next chapter the gang comes to visit and we get a little background on Sara and Daniel


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Brown"

"Hey Warrick" Catherine said on the other end of the phone

"Hey Catherine what's up"

"I've been thinking about what happened at the lab this morning and I think we should go check on Gil and Sara. I mean it was her brother that died and were her friends, we should be there helping"

"You think that's smart Cath? I mean those two are intensely private people. Yes I want to help but do you think they want us around"

"I think we should at least check on them and see if there alright"

"Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll pick you up. I already called Greg and Nick and I'm going to pick them up"

"Ok I'll be ready when you get here"

"I'm actually here outside with the guys so get a move on"

Warrick looked out the blinds to find Catherine's SUV parked in his driveway, putting his shoes on and grabbing his jacket he made his way out the door

"Ok where to first?"

"We were going to go to Sara's apartment first and then to Gil's"

"Let's roll then"

Ten minutes later the four made there way into Sara's apartment building, climbing three flights of stairs. Greg was the first one to knock on her door, there was no answer. Knocking again an elderly gentleman opened the door

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Is Sara here" Nick asked a little confused

"Who"

"Sara Sidle, she lives here"

"No she doesn't I have lived here for the past eight months"

"This doesn't make any sense" Cath said confused as well

"What was the name?" the man asked

"Sara Sidle" Nick said as the man stepped inside the apartment to grab something. Holding out a picture to the four he asked

"Is this her?" he said handing over the picture

Looking at the old picture they nodded. It was a picture of Gil and Sara a long time ago. The Golden Gate Bridge in the background

"I found this when I moved in, don't know why I kept it but if you know her maybe you can give it back"

"We can do that sir" Nick said holding the picture

"Gil was a lot younger in this picture"

"So was Sara" Greg said

"Is that all you needed" the elderly man asked

"Sorry to disturb you sir we didn't realize Sara had moved" Warrick replied as the man shut his door

"Well what now? I have no clue where Sara lives, hell I didn't even know she moved. And she tells me more then you three" Greg exclaimed

"Let's go to Gil's. He would know where she lives, plus he looked pretty torn up to so checking on him couldn't hurt as well"

"Lead the way Catherine"

Meanwhile at the townhouse

After a two hour nap Matthew was awake and playing with Gil's beard, it tickled his hands. Gil feeling the sensations of little hands touch his face opened his eyes to see Matthew looking back at him, wide eyed like he had just been caught doing something wrong. After Gil smiled Matthew relaxed and smiled

"Hi Matthew"

"Hi" he replied shyly

"Are you hungry? Do you want food?"

"Cookies" he said smiling

"I guess a cookie couldn't hurt"

"Cookies" he said a little louder this time which made Sara stir and open her eyes.

"Whose getting cookies" she said yawning, she needed more sleep

"Me" Matthew said smiling

"Come on buddy, let's go downstairs and let Sara sleep ok" Gil said pulling him out of bed and setting him on the floor, only to smell something bad coming from his diaper

"Guess a diaper change is in order to" he mumbled, kissing Sara on the forehead

"Sleep" was all he said as he watched her close her eyes again

"Follow me Matthew" Gil whispered to him

The two slowly made there way into the kitchen with Matthew holding onto Gil's hand, looking at all the things in the house

"Bug" he said pointing to the butterflies on the wall

"Butterflies" Gil told him while picking him up so he could see the mounted butterflies

"Burfys" he asked, trying to copy Gil

"That's right buddy, come on let's go find you a cookie"

Opening the top cupboard and reaching behind a couple things Gil pulled out his secret stash of chocolate cookies. Grabbing one for Matthew and one for himself he put the box back

"Don't tell Sara where we got those ok" The only response he got was the boy happily gnawing on the cookie. Getting a whiff of a stinky diaper again Gil decided it was best to change him now while he had a cookie to occupy him. Lucky for Gil Matthew cooperated while he changed his diaper, too engrossed with his cookie to care about anything else. Gil had just finished changing Matthew when he heard the doorbell.

Turning on Dora the explorer on the cartoon network Gil went and answered the door to find Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg there.

"Hey Grissom" Warrick said while the others just smiled in a hello

"Hey guy's. What are you doing here?"

"We went to go check on Sara but we found out she moved, then we figured we would check on you because you looked pretty upset this morning to." Greg said from the door, Grissom had not moved to let them in

"Are you going to let us in Gil" Cath asked

"Yeah I guess, come on in guys" he said walking back in to check on Matthew

"What are we watching buddy" He said taking a seat on the couch waiting for the team to come in and twenty questions to start

"Ora" he said watching the little girl cartoon on the TV

"Who's this Grissom" Nick said coming into the room and seeing the little boy

"What's your name bud?"

"Maffew" he said turning to answer Grissom then going back to watch cartoons.

"Cute kid Gil, what's he doing here?"

"Guys this is Matthew Sidle, Sara's nephew. Get used to him being around because he's staying"

"What?" said Nick

"Daniel, Sara's brother was killed a few days ago in Iraq. He left guardianship of Matthew to Sara and I" Gil said getting up and going down the stairs to the kitchen for more coffee, letting what he just told the team sink in.

Sniffles could be heard coming from the hallway and Sara appeared in the kitchen with red eyes dressed in Gil's old Yale sweater and sweat pants.

Sara on the verge of sobs again quickly came up to Gil, needing his warmth and comfort, holding him tight

"Shhh Honey, its ok I'm here" he said stroking her hair

Getting mad at the situation Sara pulled back

"No it's Not Ok Gil. My brother is dead and he's not coming back. Other then you he has been the only person in my life not to hurt me!" she said raising her voice, not realizing that the gang watched from above

"He was the one who protected me from our parents who thought hitting there kids were alright. He was the one who got us through group homes and foster homes. He helped me study my ass off to get into Harvard on a scholarship, he even followed there, and I was 16 and scared out of my mind, so he quit his job to come with me so he could make me feel safe." By this point Sara was pacing, trying to relieve her anger, frustration and grief while Gil just watched knowing he needed to let her get mad. The gang was watching intently

"He was the person I called after I met you and he insisted that he meet the infamous Gil Grissom after that call. That's why when we got that picture taken by the bridge he was with us. Daniel was the one who told me to go to Vegas after you asked me to stay and to put up with all the bullshit you put me through. Luckily I did because t paid off.

I am pissed off God Dammit, He died at the hands of someone else and I never even got to say goodbye, we never got to tell him goodbye. He left us his son, that little boy is never going to know his dad, know his strength and kindness or his heart.

I just miss him" Sara finished her tirade by slumping down the island to sit on the floor, crying. Gil was immediately on the floor with her, pulling her into his lap while she cried.

"Let it out Sara" he whispered into her ear

Just now realizing that Matthew was no where to be seen she panicked

"Where's Matthew?" She asked standing up, searching for him

"He's" Gil never got to finish his sentence because Matthew called for her

"Ara" he giggled from above. Looking up she noticed the gang with Matthew looking over the railing

* * *

Ok so I am going to leave to leave you hanging but don't worry I will post again.

I know its kind of sad right now but the next chapter is a little lighter but then we go back to being sad for a couple more, after that things will start to look up, I promise. Sara needs to grieve her loss.

Please keep reading and reviewing

Katie


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Wiping her eyes Sara stood tall and made her way up the stairs to Matthew who ran towards her once she was at the top

"Up" he asked holding his little arms up. Sara smiled and grabbed him up

"Buferys" he said pointing to the mounted butterflies on the wall

"Yeah buddy butterflies" Sara said looking over her shoulder to find Gil smirking at them. A raised eyebrow from her made Gil ask

"What"

Another raised eyebrow made Gil talk as he sat back down beside Warrick on the couch

"Ok so we had a little entomology lesson while you were sleeping. He pointed to the wall and said bug and I corrected him and told him it was a butterfly"

That made Sara smile for the first time since work

"Well looks like you're going to get lessons on entomology now but I promised you're dad you wouldn't become too much of a nerd"

That had everyone in the room slightly chuckling.

For the next five minutes the gang watched as Sara interacted with Matthew, pointing out all the different butterflies on the wall, everyone ignoring the elephant in the room concerning Gil and Sara's relationship. That was until Catherine's curiosity got the best of her

"Gil Sara I'm just going to ask this so it's settled, no other questions, at least not yet ok"

They just nodded they knew what she was going to ask

"You two are a couple and living together am I right"

"Yes Catherine you are, we have been together for almost two years" Gil stated as a matter of fact. Leaving the team in shock once again. The room was silent until Sara put Matthew down and immediately ran to Gil, climbing on his lap and getting kneed where no man wants to be kneed.

"Hey buddy watch where you're stepping, if I'm supposed to follow you're dad's last wishes you have to be careful there" Gil said slightly wincing as the guys all made an ouch face

"Sara I'm so sorry about you're brother. I never knew" Nick said coming up and hugging her

"Me to Sara, I'm so sorry that this happened. If there's anything I can do just let me know ok" Rick came up to give her a brotherly hug

"Sara I'm not going to say I'm sorry because I know that never makes anyone feel better but what I will do is be another shoulder for you to lean on ok" Greg said embracing her in a bear hug

"Sara if you need anything just ask ok. If you need help with Matthew or just need someone who isn't Grissom or the guys to talk too I'm here" said Catherine as she came up and gave her a hug which surprised everyone in the room even Sara. But after a second Sara hugged her back

"Thank you Catherine, and you three thank you. I know Gil and I have a little explaining to do and believe me you will get it but not now ok give us both time and then we will explain why we never said anything about us"

"That's ok Sara you to Grissom, we can wait.

You need to grieve and I think all of here understand that"

"Thanks Greg" Sara said sitting beside Gil and Matthew on the couch

"What was your brother like Sara" Catherine asked

"He was my hero, my rock and he died that way too. Stupid idiot took a bullet protecting someone else. At least he went out with a bang like he wanted" Tears started forming in her eyes again and Gil pulled her close

"Talk about him Sara, remember the good times" Gil whispered in her ear

"Trust me it will help"

"My brother was the best" She started playing with Matthew and his Truck while he sat on Gil's lap

"Our childhood wasn't great, I'm sure you figured that out by my tirade in the kitchen. Our parents thought it was ok to hit there kids and each other. He was two years older then me and always tried to make sure I was out of the line of fire. We went to the beach to play or he would let me drag him to the library so he could read to me. Yes I was always a bookworm" She said looking up to find smiles on everyone's faces as she talked about him

"He always made sure I was ok and if I needed him he was always there to talk too. He was the one who pushed me so hard in school. He knew I had brains so he pushed me until I couldn't be pushed anymore. It paid off though, by the time I was 16 I had a scholarship to Harvard. I never seen him so proud, he never finished high school so when I got early admissions to Harvard he couldn't have been happier. I was so scared to move away to school so he followed me there to make sure I was ok, and he stayed to. Found a job and moved into a small apartment not far from campus." Sara smiled at the memory

"By the time I was 18 he was 20 and getting frustrated with working where he was. So one day I go over to his apartment to find out that he joined the army. He said he wanted to serve his country, I told him he was stupid and left.

I didn't talk to him for a week but I finally caved in and went back to talk to him. I knew he couldn't get out of it so I had to deal with it.

When we did talk he said he was jealous of me. I was almost finished Harvard and had a bright future ahead of me and he didn't even graduate from high school. He told me that if he joined the army he could finish and get his GDA and have a job waiting for him, something that he could do that would make him feel proud like I did about school.

After he told me that I started to accept the fact that he would be going off for army training and possibly getting shipped out to somewhere half way across the world.

That's how I ended up seeing a lot of Europe after that. He was shipped overseas and I was able to fly over and stay with him. He showed me so many things. We were in France, Switzerland, Britain, Spain, and Germany. Wherever he got shipped too for the next year I followed, finding jobs everywhere he went. That was some of the most fun I have had in my life. We toured every tourist spot imaginable. But then I had to come home, I needed to finish school and Daniel knew that. We said our goodbyes in Spain.

He came to California a year later to find me at Berkley. He never told me he was coming, just showed up after one of my classes one day. One of the best surprises of my life" Sara was starting to smile more talking about her brother

"He was there when I graduated from Berkley and took me out to get drinking that night in order to celebrate. We drank way too much and I watched him as he tried to ask out this girl, it didn't go very well seeing as he was slurring his words and he watched me as a few guys hit on me. He chased them all away too!"

"I hate to say it Sara but that's what us big brothers do" Nick said smiling, wishing he could have met him

"That's what he said too. I wasn't allowed to date someone he didn't approve of or have sex until I was married. Little did he know I had lost my virginity when I was in Europe to a Spanish heartthrob, a real sweet talker too"

"It's the accent Sara, it's always the accent"

"I'm pretty sure that's the way he got me in bed too Cath.

Anyways he got shipped to Washington and I moved back to San Francisco. Four years later I met Gil at the academy of forensic science, I had just turned 28 had moved up to a level 2 CSI, then I sat in Gil's lecture"

"I remember that" Gil said

"You sat in the front row and asked way too many questions on anthropology"

"Yeah well I was trying to get the never to ask you to dinner. I was falling for you and I knew nothing about you"

"You had a ponytail and a lot more freckles" He said stroking her cheek

"Hey back to the story, I don't think were ready to see the mushy stuff yet from you two" Greg snickered out

"Ok, so after the lecture I called Daniel and told him all about it and this professor I met and was going out for coffee with him after his next class in a couple of days. Next thing I know Daniel is at my apartment and joining me at the lecture. That's where Gil and Daniel met. And I still don't know what you two talked about when we were at the coffee chop and I went to the bathroom" Sara said turning to face Gil and waiting for him to answer

"We talked about you. He told me you were pretty smitten with me and he could already tell by the way I looked at you I felt the same way. All he told me after that was not to break you're heart or he would break me"

"He said that"

"Yes, and I believed him to. Your brother was huge Sara. Guys if you had of met him you would know. He was 6'4 and about 250 pounds of muscle. He could crush you Rick in a heart beat"

"So what happened next" Catherine asked, not believing that they were sharing this much with them

"We all went for a walk down to the Golden Gate Bridge. Daniel insisted that he take our picture. I would show it to you but I haven't been able to find it since I moved in here"

"You mean this one Sara" Nick asked pulling out the picture for her to see

"Yeah, where did you find that Nicky" Sara asked looking at the picture

"When we went to you're old apartment to check on you an old man answered the door. We asked if he knew where you went and he didn't know but he said he found the picture when he moved in and asked if we could give it to you so I pocketed it and figured I would give it to you at work or whenever we found you, and we did here" Nick said handing over the picture to Sara

"Thanks Nick" Gil said as he placed Matthew on the floor so he could play with his trucks.

"No problem Gris. But get back to the story, I want to know more"

"Well Gil and I kept in touch, I worked my butt off in San Fran and he worked in Vegas. Then Holly Gribbs happened. I came and I was going to leave until Gil asked me to stay. I ended up calling Daniel to ask what he thought and he told me to stay in Vegas and follow my heart and so that if he ever managed to come to Vegas he would have a place to stay and I could show him the casinos"

"Which I believe I ended up doing" Gil cut in

"That's because I couldn't play poker to save my life and you're a card shark like Daniel. No facial expressions to give you away and you know when and how to bluff"

"You don't play so bad anymore"

"And I have you to thank for it too.

Stupid strip poker, how was I supposed to know you were that good at cards" she mumbled out" Catherine was the only one to hear the last part and almost burst out laughing

"Anyways then September 11th happened and we both waited for his card to be picked and it didn't take long. He was one of the first crews sent to over. Gil and I both took a few days off and drove out to San Francisco where he was shipping out from and said our goodbyes. He called me a couple of times from the middle of the dessert and wrote either me or Gil every other week just so we knew he was ok. Two and a half years later he was back in the States living in San Francisco and going to therapy. He had seen and done a lot of things that took a beating on his soul and it was hard to watch. He ended up meeting this girl, I think her name was Melanie. She got pregnant and when Matthew was born she ditched him and the baby, she wanted to give him up for adoption but Daniel wanted him, he didn't want to see his son be put in the system. Daniel ended up finding her parents who she hadn't talked to in years and introduced them to there grandson. They were a little sketchy at first but after Daniel talked about there daughter and told them he wasn't after there money he just wanted his son to meet his grandparents they accepted him. I even met them not long after Matthew was born. I drove up one weekend to San Francisco to see him for the first time and met his grandparents at the same time. We all got along great which was good for everyone. They actually volunteered to baby-sit for the night so we could catch up. That's the night he talked about on the video Gil."

"AHHH" was all the response he got

"What video"

"Daniel made a tape of his goodbyes in case he never made it home so I could have at least a little bit of closure"

"Oh" Warrick Said

"Anyways when Matthew was nine months old Daniel got drafted again. So he left Matthew with his grandparents. They told him that they couldn't do this forever, they were in there late seventies and there health wasn't great and he told them that it would only be short term. Daniel was only supposed to be over there for a year, and he almost made it too, a couple more months and he would be home" Sara choked the last part out while Gil finished for her

"Daniel had told us that if anything should happen to him the Matthew was to be raised by us. He had no idea where his mother disappeared too and his grandparents were too old to raise him. So we told him it was ok we just never thought it would happen"

By now everyone had tears in there eyes, they knew how the story ended.

"Sara and I made sure Matthew knew who we were. We flew up a couple of times and we got him and his grandparents to fly down as well. Web cams were set up so Matthew could see our faces, that's why he know us now and is not shy around us, were familiar" Gil said watching as Matthew laid on his side entertaining himself with trucks and making sounds to go along with them

"Wow. I don't know what to say to you two right now other then to give you a hug" Catherine said coming over and hugging them again. The rest of the gang followed suit and soon the room was quiet, the only sounds coming from Matthew and his trucks until a knock sounded at the door. Gil got up to open it and there stood Brass with groceries and a small smile

"Jim you didn't have to get groceries for us" Gil said taking some of the bags

"Yeah I did. When I was over here before I went through you're fridge and you didn't have much and you need food that Matthew can eat so I figured I would pick some up"

"Thank you Jim" Sara said getting up to help. Jim turned her around and sent her back up the stairs with the gang

"So they know I'm guessing"

"Yeah but they didn't ask questions, at least not yet. Right now there just focusing on helping Sara get through this"

"Is she doing better"

"A little but not much. She got mad before and started to yell, which is fine, she needed to vent, and just before you came the gang had her talking about him and got her to smile. Tomorrow is going to be the hardest part with the funeral. I know a lot of people are going to be there"

"Just stay close to her side and I'll be there to help. If you need anything I want you call ok. I know what's it's like in the army and to loose someone in a war, I did it. But there are no words that are going to make it better, just time"

"I know that Jim and so does Sara it's just going to be rough, and now we have a child to look after as well. Not that there's anything wrong with that it's just every kid deserves to have a father, I lost mine when I was nine and it sucked, Matthew didn't even get a year."

"That's true but he has you and Sara and you'll do fine, plus he has us too. Were all family Gil like it or not so Matthew is going to be spoiled" Jim said walking behind Gil up the stairs

"Hey cookie"

"Hey Jim"

"Sara do you have a picture or something of you're brother that we could see" Catherine asked

"I have something better, I'll show you the video he taped for us. That will show you the real Daniel Sidle" Sara said rewinding the tape and pressing play

For the next twenty minutes the gang watched as they met and said goodbye to Daniel Sidle.

A hero.

* * *

Ok the next chapter is sad again so grab a tissue, its not so light hearted but after that I promise that the worst is over and the lighter stuff will appear.

Matthew is the name of my oldest nephew so that's where the first name came from. Wyatt is the middle name of my second oldest nephew, and the meaning behind it will come into the story later on.

As for Matthew playing with trucks by himself, that is based on my youngest nephew at the moment. He can lay on his side and roll his trucks around for a long time, just entertaining himself.

Please keep reading and reviewing


	6. Chapter 6

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Are you ready to go" Gil asked coming to stand behind Sara as she finished her hair. Swiping at her eyes again she nodded.

"Do I look Ok, I man I know he wanted us dressed in colors but my head is so jumbled right now I can't think. I don't want people to think were crazy for dressing this way"

Looking at her Gil gave a slight smile. Sara was dressed in a flower sundress that matched his blue shirt

"You look fine honey don't worry about what other people think, were just doing what you're brother asked"

"Where's Matthew"

"He's watching the fish swim in the fish tank. I think he's a little amazed with them" Gil said grabbing her hand and taking her out into the dining room where Matthew giggled at the fish. Seeing Sara he asked

"What name?" Matthew pointed to a fish. It was a clown fish and Matthew giggled again as it disappeared under a rock

"He doesn't have one Matthew, why don't you name him" Sara suggested to him, watching the fish with him. It looked like Matthew was seriously contemplating the idea of naming a fish very seriously

"Bubba" Matthew said after a minute

"Bubba it is" Gil chuckled, squatting down beside him.

Hearing the knock on the door Sara and Gil knew it was time to go. The army had made transportation arrangements so they didn't have to drive.

"Let's go" Gil said softly picking up Matthew and grabbing Sara's hand, leading her out the door into the awaiting car for the drive to McCarran.

The drive was not very long, Twenty five minutes and they were pulling up to where the plane was landed. The door opened for Gil and he grabbed Matthew and then helped Sara out of the car.

He could already see tears pooling in her eyes again and he pulled her tight along the side if him, never letting go.

Finally looking around Sara realized that more and more people were there. The gang, all dressed in bright colors as well stood off to the side all giving her sympathetic smiles. Ecklie and the Sherriff were standing in the back. Lab rats all huddled together in bright flowing colors. Even a few of Daniel's friends were there as well, all with tissues in there hands, mourning the loss of a friend.

Once she and Gil reached the stairs of the plane, soldiers appeared at the top, holding a casket that held her brother. Slowly they made there way down never wavering at the weight. Once at the bottom Sara took Matthew in her arms and made there way towards them.

Sobs breaking through Gil came up to her and embraced her as she tried to say goodbye to her brother. Stepping back the soldier's continued on until they reached the car that would take Daniel to the cemetery.

Slowly everyone gathered again to there car's, following slowly as they made the trek to the cemetery. Police cruisers led the way and cars pulled over to pay there respects. Knowing that was a soldier who had died.

Stepping out of the car Sara wiped her eyes again with a tissue until Gil came up beside her and wiped them away with his free hand.

"Let me take him" Sara said quietly, holding out her arms for Matthew who smiled his father's smile and slid into her arms, playing with his new truck that Jim had brought him.

By the time they had made it to there chairs everyone else was standing in the back, offering any and all support they could. Gil still held her close as Nick and Warrick put a hand on each of her shoulders, letting her know they were here. Jim stood in the back, clad in his Marine garb as well as the sheriff who also stood in his army whites as an offer of respect.

Many fellow officers stood to the side, heads held high as the priest started speaking.

"We are here today to remember the life of Daniel Sidle, a man who offered his life for another.

I have known Daniel for quite a few years; he came to talk to me at the army base whenever he needed to find peace in himself, so I can say first hand what a kind and gracious young man he was.

He is a big brother always looking out for his sister. He told me he had chased a few boys away in order to protect Sara his sister.

He is a friend. Always one to go to in times of need or crises. He would listen and offer advice or just sit out in the field and enjoy a cold beer with you.

He is a father. Daniel loves his son more then life itself. Matthew was the hardest thing he ever had to walk away from but his greatest accomplishment he said he ever made. Matthew brought new meaning into his life, a meaning he never thought he would experience and a joy so great he told me his heart felt like bursting sometimes just by looking at him.

A lot of people are probably asking themselves right now why I am not saying 'was' in past tense but instead saying 'is'. That is because Daniel will always be here. He may not be physically but he lives on in our hearts. He will still be a brother, friend and father no matter what" The priest said picking up the bible

"I am going to share with you a prayer that I know Daniel loved. It held meaning to him in so many different ways, that only the few who knew him well would understand it.

Lord, make me an instrument of Thy peace;

Where there is hatred, let me sow love;

Where there is injury, pardon;

Where there is doubt, faith;

Where there is despair, hope;

Where there is darkness, light;

And where there is sadness, joy.

O Divine Master,

Grant that I may not so much seek to be consoled as to console;

To be understood, as to understand;

To be loved, as to love;

For it is in giving that we receive,

It is in pardoning that we are pardoned,

And it is in dying that we are born to Eternal Life.

That was the prayer of St. Francis and I think in the times we live in now that prayer is something we should all live by." The priest said, starting to finish up

"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God our brother_Daniel Sidle_ and we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless him and keep him, the Lord make his face to shine upon him and be gracious unto him and give him peace. Amen." He finished. He motioned for Sara, Gil and Matthew to come up and sprinkle dirt over the coffin, releasing him back into the earth.

Trembling Gil took Sara in his arms and sat her down as music was played in the background and shots were fired in honour of Daniel.

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Bang. First shot fired and it made Sara jump

Remember the good times that we had

Let them slip away from us when things got bad

Clearly I first saw you smiling in the sun

wanna feel your warmth upon me

I want to be the one

Bang. Second shot fired and it made Matthew cry as Sara held him close

I will remember you

will you remember me?

don't let your life pass you by

weep not for the memories

Bang. Third shot fired as the soldiers folded up the American Flag that rested on Daniels coffin

I'm so tired that I can't sleep

standing on the edge of something much too deep

it's funny how I feel so much yet cannot say a word

we are screaming inside oh we can't be heard

Bang. Fourth shot fired as the soldiers stood and saluted Daniel

I will remember you

will you remember me?

don't let your life pass you by

weep not for the memories

Bang. Fifth shot fired as the flag was given to Sara and they saluted her as well

so afraid to love you more afraid to lose

clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose

where once there was darkness, a deep and endless night

you gave me everything you had oh you gave me life

Bang. Sixth shot fired and Sara turned into Gil, weeping

I will remember you

will you remember me?

don't let your life pass you by

weep not for the memories

Bang. Seventh shot fired. Matthew stopped crying, a bird had sat itself down beside the open grave. Sara and Gil looked to it and a new found calmness eased over there spirits.

Daniel was with them, maybe not physically but always in spirit

ok i know that one was sad but i promise all the hard stuff is oretty much over.

i know personally what its like to lose someone close, my mom passed away when i was 17, im sure most people have experienced some sort of loss that has affected them.

im not sure how a military funural works but i know there is usually guns fird in a salut i just dont know how many so im sorry in advance for any incorrectness.

thanks for the reviews keep them coming


	7. Chapter 7

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

The ceremony at the cemetery ended quickly after the shots were fired. Gil had wrapped Sara in a tight hug as she wept at her brother's grave. Nick and Warrick had taken Matthew so Gil could comfort Sara and at the moment that meant just letting her cry. Gil knew there was no easy way to deal with grief so he sat holding her as the others just watched from a distance

"I feel so useless" Greg said watching Sara cry on Gil's shoulder

"I think us just being here helps Greg. Sara is going to need all our support and love. Losing someone you are close to is always hard but in time it does get easier" Warrick said playing with Matthew who was driving the truck up and down his arm

"Warrick's right. We just need to let Sara know were here and if she needs to get mad and yell or cry she knows she has more then just Gil's shoulder to lean on" Jim said as he watched the tender display of affection in front of him. Sara had calmed down and he was gently wiping her tears away while whispering something in her ear and watching her nod

"I think it's time to go guys, there getting up" Catherine said as they made there way over

"Come here buddy" Sara said holding her arms out for Matthew who jumped into her arms

"Oomph you got me Matthew" Sara half sniffled half laughed at Matthew

"Got you" He said smiling at her

"He's one cute kid Sara" Nick said

"He's just like his dad, he's going to be a handful but that's ok I knew how to handle Daniel"

"Well anytime you need a babysitter Sara just ask" Greg piped in

"He's a cutie and I think we could become best buddies"

"I think you're right Greg but I think for now I'm just going to keep him close ok"

"Just thought I'd offer but I totally understand why you want to stick close and that's alright"

"I guess we should go before we have a line up at the townhouse" Gil said. They were having a small reception at the townhouse. Close friends and family were invited to pay there respects.

"Yeah I guess we should, you guys are coming right" Sara asked

"We are Sara, there's no other place we would be today" Jim said giving her arm a squeeze. Sara just smiled in response as Matthew wiggled until Sara put him down.

Right away he started walking back to where Daniel was being buried.

"I'll get him" Gil said turning around

"No let me, we'll meet you back at the car ok" replied Sara as she walked slowly behind Matthew, he wasn't to far ahead of her so it didn't take long for her to catch up and follow him

"Is she going to be alright Grissom" Nick asked

"She will be Nick just give her time and let her grieve that's all we can do" he replied. Turning around and walking towards the car. He watched and waited for Sara and Matthew to make there way back to him.

Gil watched as Matthew approached the grave and sat down beside it, Sara joined him on the ground trying to figure out what he was doing. He sat and waited until that bird that calmed him before came back. And it did and it sat directly across from the two. Sara watched amazed while Matthew smiled and giggled at it, the bird never flinched other then to coo at the pair which caused Matthew to giggle again. They sat there for the next five minutes until the bird finally stood and flew away and Matthew got back up, hands on the ground and bum in the air and pushed himself up with his dinky car truck in his hand and waited for Sara to follow. He grabbed her hand and the two made there way to Gil.

"What just happened" Asked Gil

"I think that was Matthew's way of saying goodbye Gil. That same bird calmed him down during the ceremony. I think it was Daniel. I think that was his way of saying goodbye to us" She smiled in the thought

"I think so to, I watched the whole thing and it makes sense. Daniel would want to say goodbye in his own way and that way makes sense" Gil said as he helped Sara into the awaiting car and then handed her Matthew

By the time they arrived outside of the townhouse there were already a lot of people parked outside waiting. Upon seeing there arrival people started getting out of there cars. The gang was all there as well as a lot of lab rats. Ecklie was there as well as the sheriff. Some of Daniels friends had shown up. A lot of army men and women arrived to pay there respects.

Making there way inside Sara was surprised to see caterers with food everywhere

"How?"

"Gil told us that there was going to be a small gathering back here so I asked Gil if it would be alright if the guys and I pitched in and organized for caterers to come. I figured people would need to eat. Plus this way you can keep all the extra food and not have to worry about cooking for a few days" Catherine smiled

"Thank you Catherine" Sara sincerely replied as she sat down, willing her body to relax for the first time in a few days.

People came and went. Friends of Daniel paid there respects to Sara and made there way back home.

Lab rats came up to Sara and Gil even and offered there condolences. Saying that if they needed anything all they had to do was ask. Hodges was the one who surprised Sara with a hug.

"Thank you David" She said hugging him back

"I just want to let you know Sara I know what you're going through today. I can honestly say I have been in your exact same shoes. My father died in the army overseas when I was a teenager."

"I'm so sorry David I had no idea"

"Not a lot of people around here know but I just wanted to say I understand where you are. I know when I found out he died I got mad and angry for the first few days. I even remember getting mad at my bed because the sheets wouldn't go on properly. My mom ended up hearing my tirade upstairs and helped me make the bed because I was to frustrated to do it by myself"

"I can already say I have gone through the angry bit but Gil helped me through it. He just listened as I ranted and it helped" Sara said looking to see Gil in a conversation with Doc and Jim

"I'm glad you're together Sara, you belong with one another. Keep each other strong and support one another and never be afraid to lean on him for support, Grissom would gladly except the extra weight" Hodges said giving her one final hug

"I know, thank you David for coming. It does mean a lot to me"

"You're welcome Sara. And bring Matthew around sometime he's a cutie"

As David and the lab rats left another set of people made there way up to Sara. This time they were all dressed in army whites. Gil saw this and excused himself from Doc and Jim. Coming up behind her he wrapped his arm around her waist for support

"Mam, Sir, We were, are friends of Daniel. My name is Sgt. Henry Mack and this is Sgt. Amber Hay, Sgt. Owen Reitz, Sgt. Randall Braun and lastly Sgt. Jamie Good."

Hearing Jamie's name Sara locked eyes with him and he stepped forward

"Mam"

"Sara please call me Sara"

"Sara I cannot put in words how thankful I am towards you're brother. He sacrificed his life for mine so I could see my wife and child again.

I have never trained with someone like Daniel. He could be serious and down to business one minute and the next he would be cracking the funniest joke and have everyone laughing"

"That was Daniel, always knew how to make someone laugh" Sara smiled at the memory of Daniel telling jokes to a crowd full of people

"He saved my life and I am forever indebted to him for that. If you ever need anything Sara just ask and I will not hesitate to help"

"All I need for you to do is remember my brother for all that he was. You owe Daniel and me nothing. He knew the risk he was taking by joining the army and he always told me he wanted to go out a hero instead of a nobody. He died just the way he should have. And even though I would much rather have him here I know that's not possible and after everyone leaves here today I will grieve his death. But I think I will be alright.

Daniel was the only one to protect me and support me for a long time but now I have another man in my life that is standing here right bedside me who will help me grieve. So all I ask of you is that you remember the good times you shared with him because that is how he would want it. Why do you think were all wearing bright colors today? He wanted us to celebrate his life, grieve and cry but remember every great moment he shared with you" Sara finished as Gil squeezed her waist

"We will Sara. You are such a wonderful woman just like Daniel said you would be. I'm just sorry we had to meet this way"

"As am I Jamie. But now I want you to go home and heal emotionally and physically. Lean on you're family for love and support just like I'm doing with mine"

"We will Sara. It was nice meeting you." Jamie said turning around to lead the crew out the door but turning around remembering he had something to give to Matthew. Taking the small army men out of his pocket he placed them down on the floor by Matthew who looked up and smiled, putting one in the back of his little truck.

Giving a small smile he stood up and made his way home.

"Gil, Sara" the sheriff and Conrad said coming up.

'Please don't say anything stupid Conrad' Gil thought

"Thank you for coming Conrad, sheriff" Gil said tightening his hold on Sara's waist

"I know what it's like to fight in a war and lose a comrade Sara. I came here today to pay my respects to you.

I want you to take as much time off of work as you need, the lab will be fine without you both for a while" The sheriff said touching Sara's shoulder offering his condolences

"Thank you Sheriff" Sara said giving him a small smile

"Conrad and I also came up with a solution for work as well. News travels fast around the lab and as soon as you're ready to come back to work we can all sit down and discuss it but for now I don't want to see you two in the lab for at least two weeks"

"Are you sure" Gil asked

"Gil stay home and grieve properly. Do not let work come in the way of that. The lab will not be calling you. Catherine will be acting supervisor while you're gone. No arguments ok"

"You don't have one from me Conrad I would much rather stay home with Sara and Matthew anyways"

"That's good to hear Gil.

Matthew seems to like trucks" Conrad said looking to see Matthew keeping himself busy with dinky cars and trucks

"He get's that from his dad. Daniel loved cars, taught me how to take one apart and put it together again, it's only fitting that his son would inherit his love of cars as well"

"That explains how you can take apart a car and put in back together in record time" Conrad commented. Sara just gave a samll smile in return

"Am I to assume that Matthew will be staying with you from now on Sara" asked the sheriff

"Gil and I actually. He's under our guardianship now"

"Well if you need more time off just let me or Conrad know, we will be happy to grant leave ok"

"Thank you sheriff, Conrad for coming and paying you're respects it means a lot to both of us" Gil said shaking there hands

"Just remember Gil" Conrad said turning around

"I don't want to see you at the lab for at least two weeks got it"

"Got it, bye Conrad"

The gang now the last ones left slowly made there way towards Sara and Gil who were sitting down on the couch looking exhausted

"Everything go ok with the sheriff and Conrad?" Brass asked taking a seat in the opposite chair

"Yeah but you guys are going to be a little short handed for the next couple of weeks. I won't be back for a bit and Gil's not allowed back for two weeks"

"I think we can handle the extra work for a bit Sara" Nick said handing her and Gil a plate of food. He hadn't seen them eat all day. Making his way over to Matthew Nick gave the boy some crackers and fruit

"Thank you Nick"

"You're welcome Sara"

"I didn't realize how hungry I actually was until I started to eat. We didn't have much to eat this morning and now it's almost dinnertime" Sara said chowing down on her plate of food

"Thanks for doing this guys. We never even thought about food" Gil spoke up from eating

"It's no problem Gil. I think we were just happy to be able to do something to help" Jim said watching as Matthew went to town on the fruit and crackers

"Can I get him something a little bit more substantial Sara" asked Jim

"Yeah. I saw the mashed potatoes and veggies down there why don't you get that"

"Sure"

Minutes later Brass came up with another two small plates. Handing one to Sara he smiled knowing she wanted the potatoes and veggies as well. Sitting down beside Matthew Jim helped him eat, trying not to get to much on his clothes or in his hair and failing miserably

"I'll clean him up Sara" Jim said smiling at the boy who had mashed potatoes in his hair

"It's ok Jim we'll get him" Gil replied

"Come on guys why don't we leave and let these guys relax, we have to get ready for work soon anyways" Catherine said ushering them all up and out but not before everyone gave a final hug to Sara making sure she knew that she could call night or day if she needed anything

"Bye guys" Gil said closing the door. Finally for the first time that day there was almost complete silence, the only sound coming from Matthew as he played

"I guess we should clean him up" Sara said looking at her mashed potato of a nephew

"Should we make a bath or take him in the shower"

"I think a bath would be best" Sara suggested

"With bubbles, every kid loves bubbles"

"Ok, I'll go run it do you want to strip him" Gil asked

"Yeah, come on little man time for a bath"

Five minutes later Matthew was placed in a warm tub with lots of bubbles. They watched as he played and poked all of the bubbles, splashing and getting everyone wet, causing Gil and Sara to laugh. Washing him down quickly and getting potato out of his hair Matthew giggled. Apparently he was a very ticklish boy

"Time to get out Matthew" Gil said picking up the small boy and wrapping him in a towel. Rubbing his hands up and down his back as he felt the boy start to shiver. Quickly grabbing a diaper and a set of PJ's Gil redressed him quickly so he could play with his trucks some more.

Sara watched all this from the bathroom door and realized that although Gil may not be his biological father he was doing a great job stepping up to the plate.

'Maybe kids aren't out of the question' was the last thing Sara thought as she sat on the floor with Matthew and Gil each playing with there own car

Ok so the sadness is pretty much over from here on out things will be looking up, i promise!

That bedroom scene Hodges talkes about is a true story. After my mom died i got so mad at my bed i becuase the sheets wouldnt go on properly. My dad ended up helping me make my bed. When you loose someone close anger can be a great way to relieve stree and fustrations and my bed was the perfect target at the time!

Anyways keep reading and reviewing. I love seeing the reviews in my inbox and to know that ppl are enjoying what i write!


	8. Chapter 8

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

A pat on the face was the first thing Gil felt as he laid in bed with his eyes still closed. Slowly opening them he found a pair of brown eyes looking back at him, giving a small smile

"Good morning Matthew" Gil said trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes

"Moning" he replied back, loud enough to cause Sara to moan and open her eyes

"Morning honey" Gil replied as Matthew turned around to face Sara

"Mooning hiney" Matthew said trying to copy Gil which caused snorts of laughter from him

"Good morning Matthew, but I think we have to work on some of you're sounds" Sara giggled out. Looking at the clock it read eight in the morning

"Decided to let us sleep a little bit later huh buddy

Do you want something to eat?" she asked

"Cookies"

"No cookies how about some cheerio's" she suggested

"Cookies"

"Breakfast first cookies later"

"Peas" he asked almost melting her heart but knowing he just wanted cookies

"Cookies are snack time food, right now we have to eat breakfast so let's go get some cereal ok" she said picking him up and carrying him into the kitchen to put in a chair that they had put a couple of books on so he could sit at the table.

Five minutes later Gil came walking out into the kitchen, making himself a bowl of cereal and sitting down at the table with Sara and Matthew

"What did you want to do today Gil?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go shopping. We need some stuff around here for Matthew like clothes, booster chair, new bed and possibly a stroller and maybe some toys and other little things, what do you say about going to the mall"

"Sounds like a plan, we don't have to do to much to the spare bedroom, its already a nice shade of blue so all we have to do is set it up for Matthew, who knows maybe we can even find him a race car bed"

"Think we could find one"

"Most likely. I saw one in a magazine a few weeks back, it was pretty neat to. You could take the race car off the bed once your kid starts to outgrow it, then he can just have a nice twin bed"

"I think a race car bed sounds pretty neat actually, too bad they didn't make a bug bed"

A snort of laughter was all the response he got

By eleven o'clock the three were making there way towards the mall, intent on buying things for Matthew

"Where to first?" asked Gil

"Why don't we just go to baby depot first? I know they have beds sets, along with booster seats and all that stuff"

"Baby depot it is" Gil said grabbing her hand as she held on to Matthew

"Why don't we stop and get a mall stroller first" Gil said walking by the strollers

"Good idea, why don't you grab one"

Placing Matthew in the stroller Sara stretched

"That feels much better he's a heavy kid after a while"

Walking into the store Sara and Gil were shocked to see how much stuff babies actually needed

"How did our ancestors manage to survive without all this stuff?" Gil wondered, looking at play pens and other baby accessories

"I don't know Gil but we don't have to worry about play pens at the moment I think Matthew is a little big for them. So come on let's go check out beds"

"I never knew there were so many different kinds of beds. Bunk beds, single beds, beds with stairs, train beds, one with a slide. Geez you want your kid to sleep not play" Gil said in amazement of all the different beds

"Gil come look at this one" Sara said calling him over

There displayed was a Lightening McQueen race car bed in all it's glory. Bright red with fire on the sides.

Matthew saw it and immediately wanted out of the stroller

"Out" he asked

Gil complied and let him out so he could have a look at the bed. He pulled himself onto it and sat there looking like he had a million bucks

"I think we found our bed Gil"

"Ya think, he seems to be in heaven right now. My only concern is that he might roll out of it"

"Can I help you sir, mam" the salesman asked

"Actually there is, do you have anything that would make sure he wouldn't fall out of that bed in the middle of the night" Gil asked

"We do actually. We have railings that you can attach to the bed to prevent such accidents"

"Great we'll take a set along with the race car bed"

"Would you like to take the whole set. It includes the dresser and small end table as well as the toy chest that looks like stacked tires and the linens to match" The clerk asked, hoping to make the sale

"Sara?"

"We might as well Gil, we need to get the stuff anyways might as well take the deal and make everything match"

"Ok then, we'll take the whole set and make it out for delivery. We'll be up to pay in a while but for now we are going to keep looking we have a few other things to get"

"Take your time and if you need any help my name is Chad and I'll be at the counter here writing out you're invoice"

"Thanks Chad" Gil said as Sara took Matthew and placed him back in the stroller

"We might as well go look at strollers Gil"

"What kind of stroller do we want" Gil asked

"I was thinking a jogging stroller, that way I can take Matthew out with me if I need some company, plus the three wheeler strollers look easier to manoeuvre the then four wheeled ones" She said looking at the different styles

"I like this one Gil, look. I can even plug in my ipod and listen to music from it. It's lightweight and folds easily. It's three wheeled and the seat lays back so that if Matthew falls asleep I can lay him down"

"If you like it Sara we can go with that one, they all kind of look the same to me. What's next on our list?"

"Booster chair"

"That should be easy enough"

"I think I like this better then a chair Sara, look" Gil said holding out a chair booster

"How does it work?"

"You just snap it on to the bottom of your chair, it's adjustable, this way Mathew can sit at the table with us at the same height, plus it's a little cheaper then a seat as well"

"We can get that then its fine by me, it actually looks nicer anyways. I think all that's left on our list to get is diapers and wipes, clothes and some toys because we really don't have any"

"And books to. I want to read to him" Gil said

"Books then to" she smiled to herself. 'He's going to be a great dad and he doesn't even know it' she thought as she watched him pursue children's books. He came back with his hands full

"What did you find?" she asked

"The classics. Goodnight moon, some Dr. Seuss, learning books like ABC's and how to count as well as animal books, even found one on insects too" he said dumping them in to the cart as she smirked at him

"What"

"You're going to be a good dad" She blurted out, not even realizing what she said. To her surprise Gil didn't even bat an eye

"I hope so. I never thought I would have kids, at least until I met you, then I only wanted to have your children. Matthew is part of us now and as crappy as the situation is he will always have a place with me, with us"

"Thank you Gil"

"I should be thanking you Sara. You gave me life, and now I have a child to help raise and I couldn't be happier about it"

"Daniel would be proud of us right now, taking the parenting responsibility so seriously"

"I think so to" he said throwing a few toys in the cart as Sara pushed Matthew in the stroller

"Are we ready to go yet" Gil asked a little impatiently

"Gil you were totally the one who suggested coming to the mall today why are you irritated"

"I'm not irritated I think it's just the crowd getting to me that's all. I'm not used to being in a mall for this long"

"Well were almost done we just have to go to the children's store and get some new clothes for Matthew then we can grab a bite to eat at the food court and leave, how does that sound?"

"Wonderful, lets go pay shall we" he said guiding her and Matthew to the register

An hour later the three were finishing there meal at the food court

"I'll be right back ok honey" Gil said getting up

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back it's a surprise" Gil said leaving the table to disappear around the corner

"Gil is going to do that a lot Matthew so be prepared ok"

"Kay" was his response as he put another piece of food in his small mouth

Five minutes later Gil was coming back with his arms behind his back

"Whatca got there bugman?"

"Pick a hand"

"Ok I pick right" she said smiling

"Good choice" he said pulling out an ice cram cone from his right hand

"Your favourite, crunchy chocolate chip, and for Matthew I got a small scoop of the rainbow and for me I get my favourite, pralines and cream" Gil said sitting down, making sure Matthew finished as much of his lunch as he could

"Try this Matthew" Gil said holding out a small spoonful of ice cream to him which he happily accepted.

Turns out Matthew loves ice cream as he kept opening his mouth for more

"Looks like he inherited a love of ice cream too just like his father" Sara said quietly as she watched Gil feed Matthew. Tears slowly started to spring to her eyes as she watched Matthew enjoy his treat

Gil noticed the tears and quickly put down the ice cream to wipe them away

"Let's go home" he said quietly. Sara just nodded. She grabbed the trash and Gil grabbed Matthew and the two quietly made there way out of the mall.

Later that evening Gil and Sara laid in bed with Matthew in between the two sleeping soundly

"Gil" Sara said turning on her side to look at him

"Yeah"

"What do you think about having our own kids?"

* * *

LOL, ok I am going to leave you hanging again. Keep the anticipation up

ok i dont usually rally for a cuase but i think this one deserves everyones atteention. It's amazing that in the year 2008 things like this are still happening.

First there was Darfur that still is not free and now Burma is on the map as well. Military has taken over Burma and has for years. Raping and killing your wife and children, taking the small boys and training them how to kill, basically brainwashing them. Forcing people to do things that no person should have to do and if you dont do it they will beat and kill you. Would you like to live that way? i know i wouldn't and i am glad i live in a free country like Canada where demoracy lives with free choice and the power of free speech.

I am not asking you to donate money because not everyone can but what you can do is take five minutes and sign a petition to help free Aung San Suu Kyi. She has been under house arrest for the past 12 years for leading a peacful non violent protest for demoracry.

People rallied together to free Nelson Mandela why can't we do it for her?

Visit this website to learn more about it and watch the ads. If you go to Day 7 Jorja Fox and Eric Sezmada made a video that i think is actually one of the best ones, it's moving and makes you realize the severity of the situation

/burmaitcantwait/

all i ask is that you sign the petition to help free burma. With the cyclone that ust hit and destroyed villiages and has killed over 22 thousand and left thousands more homeless, Burma needs our help more then anything and this is the perfect time to try and do something about it!

Ok i have said my peace and i hope you at least take a look at the website.

But for now keep reading and reviewing


	9. Chapter 9

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"What do you think about having our own kids?" She asked him.

The blank look on his face though said it all

"Never mind, forget I said it" Sara said turning over. She felt the bed move and Gil getting up, she tuned out the rest.

Little did she know Gil was searching through his sock drawer for something, finding it he made his way over to Sara's side of the bed. Squatting down he wiped her tears away

"Hey no tears Sara, I never said no I just wasn't expecting that question is all"

"Really"

"Really. I wanted to give you something before we had this talk.

Sara I love you, I think I have loved you since I first saw you all those years ago. You mean the world to me and have never left my mind for longer then a minute.

This ring" he said holding it up for her to see, which made her gasp

"Is the ring I showed you're brother before he left. It was my mother's ring; my father gave it to her while they were stuck out in the rain one night and now I want you to wear it. Sara will you marry me?

I know that you're brother just died a week ago and he said that we should get married but I don't want you to think that's why I'm asking. I have been trying to get the nerve to ask you for months now. This wasn't the way I had planned on asking but after you asked about kids" he was silenced by her fingers on his mouth

"Gil stop talking you're starting to ramble and it doesn't suit you." Sara said with tears in her eyes

"I love you to Gil and yes I'll marry you" she said sitting up

"Yeah"

"Yeah, let's do it" she said as he slid the ring on her finger and then kissing her ring finger. Sara grabbed the sides of his cheeks and pulled him up. Kissing him soundly she slowly lay down while still kissing him forgetting that Matthew was sleeping in the middle of the bed until she felt him move.

"Matthew" she mumbled out feeling him shift above her head

"As soon as his stuff comes tomorrow I'm setting it up right away" he mumbled out between kisses. Finally breaking apart Gil scooted Matthew over to his side of the bed so that Sara was in the middle and he could spoon up behind her.

"So were going to do this" he asked her holing her close as she pulled Matthew close

"Yeah we are"

"Do you want a big wedding or a small wedding with just us" Gil asked stroking her arms

"I think a small wedding, just us the gang and close friends. The team deserves that much, they should see us get married. Are you ok with that?"

"Sounds perfect"

"Gil"

"Yeah"

"Do you want kids?"

"Do you?" he asked

"I asked you first" she said as she grabbed his hand, turning around so that she could face him

"You know I never thought I would have kids, it just wasn't in the cards for me. There wasn't a woman out there that could put up with me, my bugs, or understand my job; but that all changed the moment I talked to you. In that very moment I found someone who understood how hard it could be as a CSI, and the things we see everyday, I finally had someone that could understand what we see and not be afraid of making you run away by talking about it because you understood. I found someone who could match me in a game of mental chess and even take me down a notch or two. In you I found my missing half.

I would love to make a baby with you Sara" he ended stroking her cheek

"I want to make a baby with you too Gil.

You know I never wanted kids before I met you. There was never a right person out there until I met you. As soon as I laid eyes on you I knew you were it for me, you were going to be my family. I wanted you're babies and I didn't even know who you were other then you were a CSI from Vegas.

I never believed in love at first sight until I saw you.

I love you Gil"

"I love you to" he said kissing her softly. Breaking the kiss he started talking again

"So wedding and a baby, I guess we should talk about a new house too, were going to need the room"

"Think we could get a dog too"

The American Dream. I don't see why we couldn't get a dog Matthew would love an animal to play with" he replied as she turned back over and snuggled back into him

"We could get one from the pound, rescue one" she suggested

"Why don't we do one thing at a time Sara? We have lots of time for houses and dogs; let's focus right now on sleeping"

"Sounds good to me considering we can't do anything to risqué tonight" she said closing her eyes as Gil held her tight

The next morning Matthew decided to get up a little earlier then usual, waking both Sara and Gil up by jumping on the bed.

"Hey buddy, you have to stop jumping" Gil said to the bouncing boy who wasn't listening

"Matthew stop jumping" Sara said a little louder, apparently he wasn't listening to her either

"Matthew stop" Gil said a little louder in a sterner voice. Immediately Matthew stopped jumping and just stood there looking at Gil with tears in his eyes.

"Come here buddy" Gil said sitting up and holding his arms out. Matthew moved slowly towards him until Gil slowly grabbed him and sat him down

"Matthew look at me" which the boy did

"When we say stop or no we mean it ok. No jumping on beds you could hurt yourself and we don't want that ok. Do you understand, stop means stop ok"

Matthews only response was a nod

"Why don't we get up and you can play with your cars ok" Gil suggested to the boy who was still slightly pouting until Gil said cars then he smiled

"Play wif me" he asked

"Ok buddy I'll play with you" Gil said as he got up and helped Matthew off the bed. He immediately ran out of the room

"You coming" He asked to a shocked Sara

"Huh, yeah I'll be out in a minute" she said as he walked out of the room

'he's going to be a great dad' was her last thought as she grabbed her robe and made her way into the kitchen to watch Matthew and Gil feed the fish

"He ated it" Matthew said pointing to the fish

"That because there hungry fish Matthew, they need to eat" Gil said putting him back on the ground

"Hey Gil why don't we call the team and see if they want to get breakfast. We can tell them our news"

"Sounds like a good idea, do you want me to call them or do you want to do it"

"I'll do it" Sara said grabbing the phone and calling Catherine

"Willows"

"Hey Cat" Sara said

"Hey Sara, how are you guys doing we haven't heard from you in almost a week"

"Were better but what I wanted to ask you if you and the team plus Brass wanted to get breakfast after shift"

"That sounds good to me but hold on let me ask the guys there right here ok"

"Sure"

"Hey you guys, do you want to go for breakfast with Gil, Sara and Matthew" Cat asked to the guys who were throwing spit balls at each other because they were bored

"Yeah" was unanimously from all of them

"Were in Sara, want to meet at the diner in a hour"

"See ya then Cath" Sara said hanging up the phone

"We have to get ready Gil were meeting them in an hour" Sara said as she went to go change.

"Lucky for us buddy we don't take that long to get ready" he said to Matthew taking his hand and leading him in the bedroom to change and get ready.

Gil changed Matthew's diaper and stripped him out of his PJ's and into a new set of clothes

"Gil he can not go out in that" Sara said coming out of the bathroom and looking at the miss- matched boy. Matthew was wearing a green shirt with blue pants that clashed really badly with orange socks he had on his feet

"What, he's just going to mess them up anyways"

"I know but right now were going out and I would like him to match a little" Sara said grabbing a red shirt and a pair of jeans to put on Matthew

"Much better" she said as Matthew was redressed

"Are you going to go out in you're robe Gil or were you planning on getting dressed today"

"Well I would have gotten dressed before but I was to busy dressing Matthew" he said as he pulled off his top and grab a clean one. Sara came up to stand in front of Gil and stop his hands so she could button his shirt

"Good morning by the way" she said as she kissed him softly on the mouth

"Good morning to you too"

"You did really well with him this morning with the jumping on the bed. Where did you learn to do that anyways?"

"Partially by helping Catherine with Lindsay when she was younger and the other part is by reading on childhood development and how to say no and when to stop them and to make sure that they understand why they have to stop even though they will probably forget the reason in a few hours. It's all about making sure they understand no"

"You're going to be a good dad do you know that?"

"You think so"

"I do. Me on the other hand I'm not so sure about" Sara said looking down

"Hey" he said raising her chin so that she could look him in the eyes

"You're going to be a great mom Sara. Matthew adores you. Remember what Daniel said 'you have more love in you're heart then anyone else' you do Sara and that's all that matters to a child. Love. As long as we give them that they will turn out alright"

"Thank you I needed to hear that"

"You're welcome now let me finish getting dressed so we can go ok"

An hour later the three were walking into the diner. Matthew in between them holding there hands swinging and giggling

"Sara, Grissom over here" Greg yelled across the diner

"Ok up you go buddy" Gil said placing him in the high chair that was already waiting at the table while Sara sat down and held up her hand for the waitress for two more coffees

"Sara what is on you're hand" Catherine asked smiling

* * *

Hope you liked it. Next chapter the team reacts to there news. Lots of fun stuff.

The reviews have been wonderful please keep them up!!

Katie


	10. Chapter 10

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Is that what I think it is Sara" Asked Catherine smiling

"Yeah it is Catherine" Sara said bringing down her hand so Catherine could take a look at it.

"Sara is gorgeous" Cath exclaimed as she looked at the simple but beautiful ring. It was white gold with a sparkling diamond in the middle. Small diamonds surrounded the large one

"I have to say Griss that's one pretty lookin' ring" Nick said taking a look

"Wow Grissom, where did you find a ring like that, looks like it cost a pretty buck" Warrick said holding Sara's hand

"Actually didn't cost a thing. That was my mother's ring. She gave that to me before she died to hold on to in case I ever needed it. Turns out I did" Gil said smiling

"When did this happen anyways" Jim asked

"Last night actually" Sara said pulling her hand back

"Was it at least romantic Sara" Greg asked

"Sorry Grissom but I just don't see you as the romantic type"

"It was romantic Greg and Gil can be romantic when he wants to be" Sara said as Gil blushed

"So are you going to tell us how he asked you Sara" Nick asked wanting the details

"We were talking in bed last night about the future when Gil got up and pulled the ring out of his drawer and asked"

"That's it, no candles and music, fine wine or dinner, just laying there talking in bed" Catherine said

"Gil you should know better, the least you could have done is take her out" she said exasperated

"Cath it was perfect. I don't need a big proposal, didn't really want a big one either. The way it happened was uniquely us. That's perfect"

"At least you were already in bed when Sara said yes. You didn't have to go far to celebrate" Jim said wiggling his eyebrows

"Yeah to bad Matthew was sleeping in the middle of the bed Jim" Sara replied

"Hey that was not my fault he was in the bed, that's also why we just went out and bought him a new bed" Gil said just as the waitress came over

"What can I get for ya guys?"

"Pancakes for me and Matthew" said Gil

"Make the three" Sara added

"I'll have the lumberjack breakfast" Nick said

"I'll take one of those as well" Warrick and Greg added

"You two"

"Eggs over easy with white bread" Jim stated handing her the menu

"Make mine the same but with whole wheat"

"Ok they should be out shortly" the waitress replied

After ten minutes of small talk between the gang breakfast was being served. A small plate with one pancake was placed in front of Matthew already cut up.

"Thanks Nancy" Gil said to the waitress as she left

While the gang was digging in Gil was helping Matthew eat while he slowly ate his own food. Catherine noticed this and commented on it

"Gil you are going to be a good parent to Matthew. I don't know why you never had your own kids"

"Never found the right person to have them with Cath"

"Until Sara right Grissom" said Warrick

"Until Sara"

"So does that mean we could have little Grissom babies some day" Nick asked smiling

"Because that would be really good guys, you would make great parents"

"Plus you're kids would probably end up ruling the world or finding a cure for caner or something great with you're brains put together" Greg commented

"Kids were what we were talking about when Gil proposed" Sara commented in between bites

"And what's the verdict?" Jim asked curiously

"The verdict is that if it happens it happens. Were going to try and see if we can make one" Sara answered as Gil had his mouth full

"Well the fun part is making the baby Sara, after that you get to welcome morning sickness, sore back and feet, tiredness and moodiness. Gil you remember when I was pregnant with Lindsay"

"All too clearly Catherine. You would be laughing one second, crying the next and then yelling at me for giving you a tissue. I think if I can survive you're pregnancy I can survive if Sara got pregnant" Gil said to Catherine

"But I think we should plan a wedding first don't you think Sara" Gil suggested

"Yeah, one thing at a time. So Catherine if you're not busy and you want to help plan" Sara said trailing off

"Say no more Sara I would love to help"

"Well that's settled then, but small Catherine it's not going to be a huge thing. Just you guys and some of the lab techs and Doc and David, we want to keep it small and intimate ok"

"I think we can do that Sara. Oh were going to have to go dress shopping, any ideas in that department?'

"None that I care to share right now other then something simple. Can't give away to much Gil's sitting right here"

"We don't have to be that traditional Sara" Gil said trying to get an idea of her dress

"I know but it's going to be a surprise. To bad Daniel wasn't here to see this he would have loved it, I could already see him fighting with you Catherine to organize things" Sara said softly

"He'll be around Sara you're just going to have to keep thinking about him and keep him in you're heart. Nana Olaf always said that when a loved one passes that there always around in spirit and that if you think about the person hard enough you can feel them. I have never lost anyone close to me so I don't know if it works but nana swore by it, she said she could feel her mother with her all the time"

"Thanks Greg I'll keep that in mind and I believe your nana. I think when you loose a person that is close to you they will always be around no matter what. They may not be here physically but they will haunt you spiritually if they want and Daniel said he would come back to haunt us if we didn't follow his last wishes"

"You're not getting married because of what Daniel said are you" Jim asked

"No Jim I asked Sara to marry me because I want her to be my wife. I have had that ring for a long time I just had to get the nerve to ask her and I finally did last night"

"Well then I propose a toast" Jim said raising his glass with the others following

"To Gil and Sara, Gil thank you for finally getting you're head out of you're ass and seeing what's right in front of you. And for Sara thank you for putting up with Gil and making him a happy man. You two deserve each other and I'm happy for you both" Jim finished

"Here Here" was said around the table as everyone raised there glasses in salute including Matthew who raised his sippy glass and took a sip when everyone lowered there glasses

* * *

Sorry for the late post i was going to post yesterday after work but then i ended up having company over. i will probably post again sometime later today to make up for the late post just for you guys.

i hope you enjoyed the chapter and Matthew, lol, the kid is going to be to cute for his own good and end up getting spoiled

Please keep reading and reviewing


	11. Chapter 11

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

It had now been two weeks since Daniel's funeral and Sara and Gil were ready to get back to work, the only problem was who was going to watch Matthew.

"What are we going to do Sara? Two weeks are up and we can both take some more time off but sooner or later were going to have to figure out how were going to balance work and Matthew"

"I know Gil and I have been thinking about it. I'm don't want to leave work but I was thinking, we can afford for me to come in part time so I only work a few days of the week."

"But what about nights? Do we ant too hire someone to watch him?"

"Actually I was thinking about a part time sitter just for the nights. They can stay here for the night until we get back in the morning. Then I was thinking we could put Matthew in a play group for those mornings for the days I work that way we can get some sleep.

You can arrange my schedule that I only work the days Matthew is in the play group"

"Are you sure you just want to work part time?"

"Actually I am. As much fun as work can be sometimes it can also wear you down and I think it's starting to do that to me. Having death, rape and abuse thrown in you're face everyday is gruelling so I think part time work would be best.

Plus this way one of us is almost always around with Matthew. He won't be raised with a nanny as a parent and he won't be in daycare all the time either. I think this is balanced pretty well"

"Well should we ask Catherine if she knows any good sitters?"

"Already done. I talked to her yesterday and she gave me a number for responsible sitters that can work any time, day or night. This company even does background checks to make sure that they haven't hired anyone who has a wrap sheet. So all we have to do is call and set up some interviews"

"When did you think of all this" Gil asked circling his arms around her waist

"When you were putting Matthew's room together the other day" She smiled back, kissing him on his neck

"You know" Gil said stroking her back

"Hmmmmm"

"Matthew is sound asleep in his new bed. He is no longer in our bed. We can go have our own celebration now" He suggested while his hands sneaked up her top

"I like your thinking" Sara said breaking the embrace but holding onto his hand, dragging him into there bedroom

Just as things were starting to heat up Gil broke there embrace, panting on top of Sara

"Gil, what?" Sara said confused and aroused at the same time

"Protection Sara. Are we using it or leaving it? You decide" he said holding the condom in his hand

Sara took the condom from him and started to open it only to see his eyes dim a little.

"You want a baby?"

"I do honey"

"Now"

"Why not, were getting married and were starting to look for a new house why wait"

"Ok then" Sara said as she placed the condom back in the drawer

"You sure?" he asked moving over her again

"Absolutely Gil. Make a baby with me" was the last thing Sara said as the two made love until the wee hours of the night until they finally fell apart exhausted and out of breath

Matthew was up early the next morning, calling for someone to come get him out of his bed

"Out pes" he called

"I'll get him you sleep ok" Sara said getting up

"Are you sure I can get up"

"Yeah it's ok, I'm going to breakfast with Catherine after her shift so you get to watch Matthew then"

"OK I'll be up in a little while"

"Out pes" Matthew called a little louder this time

"Hey little man" Sara said coming into Matthew's new car bedroom

"Ara out peas" he asked holding up his little arms

"Ok ok let's get you out" Sara said picking him up and setting him on the ground

"Wow there little man hold it" she said grabbing the back if his top and gently pulling him back

"We need to change that diaper first"

"No diaper"

"Yes diaper"

"No diaper later"

"Matthew you're diaper has to be changed now not later. Now let me change it before you eat ok" she said laying him down so she could change him

"Matthew stop wiggling" Sara said raising her voice slightly so he would stop

"Thank you now lets just get the new one strapped on and look were all done" Sara said pulling him up

"Done?" he asked

"Done now let's go feed Bubba" she said taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen

"Bubba befast time" Matthew said looking into the fish tank while Sara pulled the stool up to the tank so Matthew could stand on it

"Ok Matthew here's the food ready to feed Bubba?" Sara asked him while placing the food into his hands so he could drop it in the tank.

Matthew watched excitedly as 'Bubba' ate up the food

"He liked it" Matthew said smiling

"He did. Now what should we feed you little man" Sara said tickling him

"Cookies" he giggled out

"No cookies how about Cheerio's" she said as she kept up the tickle fest

"No cookies"

"You can have a cookie after lunch let's eat breakfast first ok bud" Sara said as she placed him in his high chair.

Juice was placed in a sippy cup and cheerio's were put in front of him so he could feed himself

"Taste good Matthew" Sara said taking a sip of coffee. The only response she got from him was a smile while he shoved more cheerio's in his mouth

Looking at the clock Sara realized that she was supposed to meet Catherine in a little over a hour. Seeing that Matthew was finished eating she cleaned his hands off and put him on the ground

"Matthew why don't you go wake Gil up" Sara suggested. Matthew immediately ran in the opposite direction and back into Gil and Sara's bedroom. Sara watched as he pulled himself on the bed and then proceeded to go and sit on his chest. Gil's eyes flew open the moment Matthew made contact with him

"Oomph! Morning Matthew" Gil chocked out while he just giggled while Sara laughed from the doorway As soon as Gil heard the second set of laughter he saw Sara

"Sorry babe but that was too funny"

"I'm glad my pain makes you laugh"

"Ahh I'm sorry Gil, should I kiss it better" Sara said coming to sit on the bed

"Later when were alone you can. Now why am I getting jumped on" Gil said as Matthew bounced lightly on his chest

"Because I have to leave soon. I told Catherine we could meet and talk wedding stuff after her shift was over and were meeting at the diner in about an hour so you need to get up so I can get ready"

"Go get ready me and Matthew can hang out here right buddy"

"Nope, pay wif cars"

"You don't want to lay here with me"

"Na ah, cars" Matthew said sliding off the bed

"Have fun Gil I'll be in the shower" Sara said walking out of the room

"Fine I'm up I'm up" Gil said to no one. Throwing of the covers and grabbing his boxers and his robe he made his way into the kitchen to find Matthew playing with his cars on the floor. Sitting down with him Gil asked

"Which one do I get?"

* * *

Ok as promised another chapter is out tonight, hope you enjoyed it i know i loved the ending. Can't you just see Gil sitting down on the floor with a small child and playing cars. In my mind that is the sweetest sight. i love watching my brothers interact with there sons and Gil doing it with Matthew is just as cute.

Next chapter is a Sara/ Catherine chapter, you will find out about the dress, lol


	12. Chapter 12

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Cath" Sara said waving her towards the booth

"Hey Sara, wow look at you"

"What, do I have something on my face" She said wiping her mouth

"No you look fine you also look like you got laid last night"

That comment made Sara blush bright red.

"That good huh?"

"And then some. We finally got some time to ourselves last night. Matthew was finally in his own bed"

"Damn I'm jealous I haven't had sex in longer then I can remember"

"Hey I was in you're spot for a long time before Gil and I got together I know how you feel"

"I think most women know how I feel and it sucks. Between work and Lindsay I haven't had much time to myself. You wouldn't happen to know anyone available would you?"

"None that live in Vegas sorry Cat"

"It was worth a shot. Ok enough about men let's talk weddings. DO you have any ideas because I have a few that I'd like to run by you?"

"All that Gil wants is that it's small, just close friends and family and I want the same thing. You guys and the techs and maybe a few out of town friends, you guys are my family"

"Ok small wedding. That's easier. Any idea where you want it?"

"Outside, maybe at the park then the reception could be at a nice restaurant somewhere"

"What about Victoria Park. They have that beautiful pond there with flowers and trees everywhere"

"Gil took me there for our third date. It was beautiful. Do you think they would let us have it there?"

"Most likely. I know that they hold the occasional wedding there, plus it helps that I know the park manager"

"Do I want to know how Cath?"

"Oh he was part of a case years ago. A body was found stabbed to death and he helped solve it. Ever since then we have kept in touch when I wanted to have a party or something there"

"Anything else?"

"I want Matthew to be the ring bearer"

"I think that can be easily arranged. Now do you have any dress ideas because I have the perfect idea for a dress"

"Nothing to big and no frills just something sleek and elegant"

"The I have the perfect dress for you. Do you have time to go out and look for a bit?"

"I guess but"

"No buts just follow me to this place off the strip ok"

"OK"

Twenty minutes later Sara was hopping out of her car

"Cath what is this place?"

"I found this place years ago. The woman who owns it is a very blunt woman she'll tell you if it looks right or not trust me. She has said some things to me that I will not repeat but she's good and knows what looks good"

"Ok I trust you, lead the way" Sara said as Catherine led her into the small shop

"Catherine" Sally shouted. She was a short woman not much taller the 5 feet

"Hi Sally"

"You brought someone new for me hi I'm Sally"

"Sara" she said shaking her hand

"Well Sara what kind of dress are we looking for"

"Wedding dress"

"Well then let me take a good look at you. Take a spin for me let me look at you"

A raised eyebrow to Catherine and she talked

"Trust me Sara just spin"

Sara spun slowly and Sally commented

"Legs woman look at you, nice backside too I bet you're man loves that" Sally said as Sara blushed

"I knew it! Gil's an ass man isn't he" Catherine exclaimed

"If you must know it's an ass and leg thing and seeing as I have both you can say they get a fair amount of attention" Sara said while blushing

"Follow me Sara I have a few ideas for dresses that should suit you. Do you have anything that you don't want on the dress"

"I just don't want a big Cinderella dress, just something simple"

"Of course, we want to show off the legs not hide it under a whole bunch of fabric" Sally said as she pulled out four dresses

"Here try this one on first, there's a changing room just over there"

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute" Sara said as she went to try the first dress on.

"Hey Catherine can you zip me up" Sara said coming out of the room

"Sure" she said as Sara stepped up on the podium in front if the three mirrors

"What do you think Sara" asked Catherine

"I don't think so Cath, it's a little uncomfortable"

"And you look uncomfortable in it Sara, go take it off and try on the next one" Sally ordered

"Yas mam"

The next dress Sara came out in was a beautiful dress but still didn't fit right

"Oh honey take it off, it's bunching at the waist and I don't think altering will make that fit better" Sally said pushing her back into the fitting room

For the better part of the next hour Sara tried on dress after dress until she had just about given up

"Maybe my dress won't be here Cath" Sara said from inside the changing room

"Well we can always look somewhere else Sara"

"Nonsense Catherine I have one more dress that I forgot about" Sally said handing the dress to Sara

"Last one Sara if that's not it you and Catherine can try somewhere else" Sally said as she sat down beside Catherine to wait for Sara to come out. Minutes went by and Sara still did not come out of the fitting room

"Sara you doing ok in there" asked Catherine. Sara still did not come out

"Sara how's it look" Catherine said getting up ready to go into her fitting room to drag her out. Sara finally snapped out of her daze and realized Catherine was talking to her

"I think this is the one Cat" Sara said coming out of the fitting room.

Catherine gasped and Sally smiled

"Told ya I would find you a dress now get up on the podium so we can get a good look at you Sara" Sally ordered

"Sara you look gorgeous" Catherine said amazed

Sara was dressed in a beautiful white dress that ran to the floor and had a very small train, just enough for an effect. It buttoned up in the back and also had a tie around her neck to keep it up. The front came down in a elegant V-neck that showed just a small amount of cleavage. A yellow ribbon wrapped around her waist. The bottom layer was silk and layered over the top was lace. All in all it fit Sara like a glove. Every curve was showed off and her long legs were shown off as the dress clung close with a small flare at the bottom

"This is it Cath, this is my dress" Sara said turning around and smiling

"I think so to Sara. You're going to take Gil's breath away you know that"

"I hope so, I love making him speechless"

"You've done it enough Sara. We have all been in the room when you have said something to leave Gil's mouth hanging open. Hodges even told us about the grey hair comment"

"Yeah well I felt bad for David he was coloring over his grey with a sharpie marker.

And I meant what I said grey hair can be attractive. It just suits some men better you know"

"I know. I actually like grey hair on some men"

"Ok time for me to take it off, if I look at it much longer the wedding is going to be tomorrow in the little white wedding chapel"

"Well then take it off because were having the wedding in the park"

Twenty minutes later Sara and Catherine were walking out of the dress shop. Catherine held Sara's dress.

"Ok so I'll keep the dress at my house for the time being this way Gil can't peek"

"Thank you Catherine, really. I never really had many girlfriends growing up and even though we didn't always get along you helping me today meant a lot"

"It means a lot t me to Sara. Believe it or not I don't have a lot of girlfriends to talk to. Between work and home I don't have a lot of time for my friends. So doing this with you is nice. Feels like I have someone around that I can talk girl stuff to ya know"

"I do because it feels the same way for me.

Look Catherine I'm just going to ask this, if you don't want to do it that's fine. Will you be my maid of honour Cath?

I know it's a lot to ask it's just that like you I don't have many people to ask and"

"Sara stop rambling" Catherine said while smiling

"I'd be honoured to be you're maid of honour. Hey this means I can plan the bachlorette party" She said while embracing Sara in a hug and laughing

* * *

Ok chapter 12 is here hope you enjoyed it!

When i think of a dress Sara would wear i always come back to a dress that showes off her bidy not a big cinderella dress, just wouldn't fit Sara. And just so you all know there will be a bachlorette party and its going to be a fun one for the girls.

please keep reading and reviewing


	13. Chapter 13

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Two nights later found Gil and Sara pulling into CSI parking lot. They were scheduled back into work seeing as they were both going a little stir crazy, needing to get back into a routine, a pattern to help them move on with life.

Sara had called the nanny agency and a sitter was available right away. She was a sweet older woman who had plenty of experience with children so watching Matthew during the nights was no problem, the only thing was they needed somewhere for Mary, the nanny to sleep. So Gil and Sara had cleaned out the office out and put a bed inside for now.

"Are you ready to go back to work" Gil said grabbing her hand

"Yes, I need to get back to normal Gil. Daniel would want me to move on with my life. It's been almost three weeks since he died and even though that's not long the grief is slowly getting better every day. I know he's with me, it's like I can feel him sometimes and it comforts me just like one of your hugs does.

Now I need to work, I need to put the bad guys behind bars"

"Then let's go, we have to meet with Conrad after assignments are handed out"

"Is the sheriff going to be there as well?"

"No, he couldn't make it tonight. Something about a city council party that he had to attend. But he called me and told me that if we needed any clarification on the new arrangements just to call"

"Ok. I guess we should go in seeing as I can see Nick and Warrick getting out of there cars" Sara said opening her door

"Hey guys" Nick and Warrick said as they approached the two

"Hey" Sara replied as Gil just nodded his head in a hello

"You're back Sara?" Asked Nick

"I am. We hired a nanny/ overnight sitter for Matthew so I can work again"

"But aren't mornings and days going to be hard. You're going to have to sleep sometime and Matthew is going to be up" Warrick said as they walked into CSI

"I'm going to go get assignments and then will go talk to Ecklie ok" Gil said separating from the group

"Ok see you in a few" Sara replied back

"So what are you going to do about Matthew and the mornings Sara?" Warrick asked

"I'll tell you after our meeting with Ecklie ok"

"I guess we can wait" Nick said while grabbing a cup of coffee and handing one to Sara who declined

"No coffee Sara are you sick"

"No Nick I'm not sick I have just cut down on my caffeine intake is all. I gotta be able to live with out caffeine if I have to"

"You got something to tell us Sara" Nick asked smiling

"No Nick but i promise once there is you will know" Sara said as Gil walked into the room

"Assignments guys, hey where's Greg and Cath" asked Grissom

"Were here. Sorry Gil my car died and I asked Greg to see if he would mind swinging around to pick me up because he apparently lives the closest to me"

"That and you just love me more right Cath" Greg said finally catching his breath and sitting down

"You wish Greg. So Gil what do we have tonight?"

"Not much actually, I have a couple smash and grabs that look like they might be related who wants them"

"Rick you with me we can take care of those"

"Yeah let's go"

"Catherine I have an attempted rape, victim and suspect are at PD with Brass right now"

"Greg you get a auto collision. Car verses pole. Pole won and as soon as Sara and I are done in our meeting she'll be helping you ok"

"No problemo. I'll see you at the scene later Sara" Greg said taking his slip and leaving

"Ready to go face the music Sara"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I just hope Conrad is ok with the new schedule"

"He has to be. It's not like will be short handed. Greg is now the extra even though he works full time with us so we should be ok" Gil said knocking on Conrad's office

"Come in" Conrad said as he finished up his conversation with the sheriff on the phone

"Yes sheriff they just walked in, yes sir those stipulations we should be able meet. Have a good night sir talk to you later" He finished hanging up the phone

"Gil Sara come on in, take a seat" Conrad motioned for them

Taking there seat Gil Started

"Look Conrad Sara and I know we were breaking the rules when we got together and"

"Gil stop" Conrad said holding up his hand

"The sheriff and I know you were breaking the rules and that technically one of you should be fired or moved to another shift but the sheriff and I also know that Gil you have a lot of leverage around here. If we fired Sara we have the potential to loose you as well, and don't looked shocked that I'm saying this Gil we both know it's true, you know how to play politics if you really wanted to.

So in light of this the sheriff and I came to an arrangement that should suit everyone. Gil Catherine is now going to be co-supervisor of grave with you now. That means paperwork is split up as well as supervision. As of now Catherine will be doing Sara and Nick and your evaluations and you will be doing Greg, Warrick and Catherine's. You can still hand out assignments as you see fit it's just the legal technicalities that we have to take care of. This way a lawyer can't say anything about Sara getting special treatment and so fourth.

So are we all ok with this, do you have any questions"

"That sounds good Ecklie. Catherine and I have gotten along a lot better in the last year or so, so we should be alright in that department the only thing I, we have to discuss with you is my schedule"

"What do you mean Sara?"

"Well as you know Matthew, my brother's son is now under our care and Gil and I both agreed that we don't want him growing up without us around but we both still want to work nights so I came up with a solution that could solve everyone's problems. I am going to start working part- time, about three days a week so that this way I can be home with Matthew"

"And now that Greg is in the field and can go out by himself we have a extra pair of hands around, for once we have more then enough people on grave so when Sara starts working part- time we won't be short handed the other four days of the week" Gil finished

"And I'm guessing that no matter what shift you worked Sara that you would want to work part- time" Conrad asked

"That's right Conrad. I need to be home with Matthew. He's a part of my brother that I need to raise and I don't want nannies and sitters raising my kid"

At the term 'my kid' Gil smiled. 'Motherhood is going to suit her; she's going to be a great mom, hopefully not to over protective though' Gil thought

"Well I think you working part time shouldn't be too much of a problem but if something high profile come in and we need all hands on deck we may need you to come in Sara"

"I realize that Conrad and I'm willing to come in for shifts like that as long as I have someone who can watch Matthew"

"Well then I really don't have a problem with you working part-time Sara. If that's what you want to do I'll agree. I don't want to see you leave the department Sara so if you need part time it shouldn't be a problem"

"Thank you Conrad. I know we didn't always get along but I am willing to put our differences behind us"

"I think I can do that as well Sara" Conrad said holding out his hand in a peace offering.

Sara stood up and shook his hand and Conrad noticed the ring on her finger.

"I see congratulations are in order as well. I hope I get an invitation to the wedding"

"Once a date is set Conrad we will be sure to send an invite" Gil said shaking his hand

"Well if that's everything you two our meeting is finished. Gil I'll leave you to inform Catherine or her new supervisor duties ok"

"Will do Conrad thank you for understanding everything"

"Not a problem Gil. I'll see you two later" Conrad said as he ushered them out of the office

"Well that went well" Gil said as he and Sara made there way back to his office

"Went well Gil, I think that went terrific. I don't know what changed with him but whatever it was I like it"

"Well if you listen to the rumours around the lab and Catherine then apparently Conrad has got back together with his ex-wife"

"And gotten laid" Sara finished

"That would be the perk of getting back together with her.

Well I have paperwork to do so if you want to go help Greg at his scene"

"I'm on it. See you when we get back"

"Be safe"

"I always am" Sara said leaving his office with a little sway in her step

'She's going to be the death of me' Gil thought as he watched her walk down the hall

* * *

Ok chapter 13 is here!

i made ecklie a good guy again i don't know why i do call me crazy but i think i just don't see him being that mean all the time, lol

thank you for all your reviews i love reading them and some have given me a few ideas to add to this story, lol

PLease keep reading and reviewing after each chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Sara, Matthew and I are going to go out for a bit ok" Gil said coming into the living room where Sara was reading on the couch

"Where are you going?"

"Out"

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope, were going to do manly things right buddy" Gil said to the boy in his arms

"Yep" Matthew replied with a smile on his face

"Don't worry Sara we'll be home in a few hours and I have my cell phone"

"I'm not worried I know you two will be fine I'm just curious as to where you are going and you can't tell me"

"You'll know eventually but for now were leaving" Gil said bending down to let Matthew give her a kiss goodbye

"Bye honey" Gil said giving her a kiss

"Bye babe, bye little man" Sara said smiling and then going back to read her book never realizing the date, May 11th

"Ok little man let's go see if we can find you and Sara a dog" Gil said getting Matthew out of the car. Putting him down he grabbed his hand and the two walked into the pound

"Hi there sir can I help you look for a pet" the woman named 'Cindy' said coming from around the desk

"Actually could you point us to the dog's" Gil asked

"Sure there right this way" Cindy said as she lead them to the kennels

"Is there any particular kind of dog you're looking for?"

"Not really but I don't want a small dog or a yappy one but I also need one that is good with children. As you can see I have Matthew here with me and the dog is going to have to be even tempered with him" Gil said as he looked at all the dogs

"Well we do have a few dogs here that are extremely mild tempered.

Blue here is a German Sheppard, we found him running wild about six months ago and no one has claimed him as his owner" Cindy said as the dog looked up from where he was sleeping and laid his head back down

Matthew didn't seem interested in 'Blue' and wandered a little ways from Gil to look at some other dogs. Gil kept a close eye on him as Cindy showed him a couple other dogs. After the third dog Cindy showed him giggles could be heard from Matthew.

Looking up Gil saw Matthew holding on to the front of the kennel as one of the dogs liked his fingers

"Who's this one?" Gil said coming to squat beside Matthew to get a good look at the dog

"This is Bruno and from the time he has been here he has been a sweetheart but everyone looking for a mild mannered dog passes by him because although he is great with people he is very energetic and loves to play" Cindy said as she watched Matthew and Gil interact with Bruno

"How old is Bruno"

"A little over a year and a half, I know he looks older but he shouldn't get to much bigger. He is at full size"

"Can we let him out of the kennel?"

"Sure can" Cindy said as she opened the door and grabbed Bruno's collar

"Sit Bruno" Cindy asked as the dog immediately sat.

"Good boy Bruno" She praised the dog and petted his head. Immediately the dog moved his head into her touch

"He loves a good rub as you can tell and if I kept this up he would be on his back wanting a tummy rub" she said as Gil reached out to pet Bruno who licked his hand. Matthew watched fascinated at the large animal in front of him and timidly reached out his hand to touch him. As soon as Matthew was close enough Bruno gave him a big kiss on the side of the face.

Right then and there Matthew and Bruno connected. Matthew came closer and gently patted the dog who was succumbing to being petted and flopped onto his back wanting his tummy rubbed

"See what I mean he's a sucker for a good rub" Cindy said as Matthew bent down to rub Bruno's tummy

"Well from what I can see Matthew loves him, does he know any other commands" Gil asked watching the two as he stood back up

"He knows the basics. Sit, stay, lie down. Our dog walker has also been teaching him fetch as well, he's getting better at it but he needs some more practice"

"I think we'll take him" Gil said as he bent down to give Bruno a final pat

"Ok well I'll just go get his leash and the paperwork for you to sign and Bruno will be all yours. Come on Bruno" Cindy said as the dog followed her command and got back up to follow her

"Ok Mr. Grissom if you could just sign here Bruno will be all yours" Cindy said as Gil signed the last piece if paper

"OK here you go, papers are signed" Gil said handing the papers back to her and taking the leash from here hand

"Ok Matthew take my hand and we can go to the pet store and get some food and toys for Bruno" Gil said as he lead them out of the animal shelter

Twenty minutes later found Gil, Matthew and Bruno in Pets Mart

The three walked down the aisles. Matthew was in a shopping cart so Gil could place Food, treats, toys and a dog bed in the cart. Bruno was already trained to go outside to do his business so a kennel was not needed

"Ok buddy I think that's everything now let's go home and give Sara her mother's day gifts" Gil said buckling Matthew into the car and making sure he had everything he needed to give to Sara for Mother's day.

Even though Sara was not biologically Matthew's mother Gil still felt the need to surprise her with a Mother's Day gift, Sara was after all going to be a mother to Matthew for the rest of his life and who knows maybe one day Sara and himself could become parents to a child of there own, but no matter what Matthew was always going to be seen as there child and they already felt blessed having Matthew in there lives.

After an amusing car ride home that was full of giggles as Bruno constantly kissed and licked Matthew they finally pulled into the driveway.

"Ok buddy ready to surprise Sara with a mother's day gift" Gil said grabbing Matthew and then Bruno's leash and leading them inside.

"Shhh no barking ok Bruno" Gil asked the dog as he opened the door. Stepping inside Gil could smell the aroma of dinner cooking. Tying Bruno to the bottom of the coffee table Gil and Matthew made there way downstairs

"Hey you're back" Sara said turning around

"So what did you to get that required my two favourite men out of the house for half the afternoon?" Sara asked

"Come on we'll show you but you have to put this on first" Gil said holding up a blindfold. Sara just raised an eyebrow

"Please" Gil asked

"Peas" Matthew repeated

"Fine but this better be good" Sara said as the blindfold was secured around her eyes

"Don't worry it will be" Gil said as he pulled out the necklace from his pocket and placed it around her neck. Sara felt the touch of jewellery and touched it but Gil stopped her hands

"Just wait to look at it ok"

"OK" She replied softly as Gil lead her upstairs to where Bruno was waiting. Bruno upon seeing them sat on his haunches looking on curiously

"Happy Mother's Day Sara" Gil whispered in her ear as he took off her blindfold to reveal Bruno who barked as soon as Sara laid eyen on him

"Gil" Sara looked at him shocked at his thoughtfulness

"I know Matthew is not biologically ours but I just thought" Gil was silenced as Sara kissed him senseless. Finishing the kiss she walked over to where Bruno and Matthew were playing to meet the newest member of there family as Gil stood there in a daze

"Thank you Gil he's perfect" Sara said rubbing Bruno's belly and then remembering that Gil placed a necklace around her neck. Taking it off she saw the locket and gasped

"Open it" Gil whispered to her sitting down beside her on the floor. Inside was a picture of Daniel and Matthew

"Gil you didn't have to do this" Sara said looking at him with tears in her eyes

"I know but after everything that's happened in the past couple months and you becoming an instant mom I thought you deserved something special. I know you said you wanted a dog so I thought why not let's get one so Matthew and I went to the shelter this afternoon and believe it or not Matthew picked Bruno the boxer out and when I saw this locket a few days ago" Gil said fastening the locket around her neck again

"I thought of you so I picked it up"

"I don't know what to say Gil other then thank you and I love you. I totally forgot today was Mother's day and to tell you the truth I wasn't expecting a gift well at least not until we had a child that we made together"

"I kind of figured that but Matthew already sees you as a mom Sara, you deserve a Mother's Day just like every other mom out there.

So come on why don't you take Matthew and Bruno in the kitchen and I'll go unload the car so Bruno has some food and toys"

"Dinner will be waiting for you in a few minutes. Come on boys" Sara said as she unleashed Bruno who immediately started sniffing around the house and Matthew held on to Sara's hand as they made there way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

After dinner was served and eaten and the dishes loaded into the dishwasher it was bath time for Matthew who managed to get spaghetti everywhere including the floor where Bruno happily laid and ate up all the leftovers.

After another hour of playtime it was time for bed for Matthew.

Bruno apparently liked Matthew's bed as he curled up alongside Matthew and promptly fell asleep exhausted after playing with everyone.

"Goodnight buddy" Gil said kissing his forehead and tucking him in

"Night"

"Goodnight Matthew" Sara said repeating the process Gil did kissing his forehead then ruffling his hair

"Night mommy" was his soft reply

Tears sprung to her eyes as she heard his reply. Giving Matthew another kiss Sara whispered 'I love you Matthew' before she got up and her and Gil made there way to the hall where Gil embraced her as Sara cried tears of joy and laughing

"He called me mommy Gil"

"I know honey"

"I'm a mom now, I mean it was different before I was just his aunt but this, I don't know how to explain it but I think I just felt a new kind of love that I have never felt before and I like that feeling"

"Then I'm happy with you Sara you deserve it" Gil finished with a soft and slow kiss.

When Sara moaned and kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm the two slowly made there way back into there bedroom bumping into walls on the way but never breaking contact. By the time they made it to there bed they were both half undressed.

As Gil hovered over her on the bed he whispered 'Happy Mother's Day' in her ear before they became one soul for the rest of the night.

* * *

OK so i know mothers day was a few days ago but i couldnt help but write a special chapter for the holiday.

This time the dogs name is Bruno. Last time i wrote about the dog i called him Hank and you wouldn't believe how many times i had to erase Bruno and retype Hank, lol.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please keep reading and reviewing

katie


	15. Chapter 15

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Sara" Gil said coming into there bedroom. It was Sara's scheduled night off and Gil had the night off with her

"Yeah babe"

"What do you say we go house hunting tomorrow. The wedding is coming up in a couple of months and I think we should have someplace to live and starting fresh in a new house once were married. We have a dog and Matthew and who knows maybe will have another child one day and I think we should seriously start going out to look at houses instead of just looking through Las Vegas real estate books to see if anything catches our attention"

"And you want to start looking tomorrow?"

"Well we don't have anything else planned for tomorrow unless you wanted to do something" Gil said while climbing into bed and curling up around Sara's body

"No I didn't have anything planned it's just don't we need a real estate agent?"

"We have one. I called mine earlier this week and Nancy said she could meet with us tomorrow"

"And you didn't tell me this until tonight because"

"Because we have barley seen each other this week. Between work, meetings and getting Ecklie off my back with paperwork life's been a little crazy and I guess it just slipped my mind until Nancy called me a little while ago and said she could meet with us around ten if we wanted tomorrow" He said into her neck hoping she would agree so he could go to sleep

"Well then I guess were going house hunting tomorrow then" Sara said as she shuffled further into Gil

"Good I'm glad that's settled now let's sleep please"

"Mmm sounds good, Matthew wears me out sometimes" Sara said yawning, closing her eyes

"Night babe, love you"

"You to Sara, sweet dreams"

By seven o'clock the next morning Matthew was up and ready to be let out of his bed

"Mommy out pes" he called from his bedroom

Both Sara and Gil heard him calling and Sara was getting ready to hop out of bed.

"Stay I'll go get him you go have you're shower that I know you want

"Peas let me out" Matthew called

"Ok I'll be out in ten" Sara said grabbing her robe and walking into the bathroom across the hall while Gil got up and trekked into Matthew's room

"Good Morning buddy"

"Moning" was Matthew's reply

"Ready to go feed Bubba?"

"He hungry" Matthew asked as Gil set him on the ground. Taking Gil's hand he dragged Gil into the kitchen, already pulling up the stool so he could get up on

"He's always hungry Matthew" Gil said helping him up on the stool and then placing the food in his hand to drop in the tank

"He real hungry" Matthew said watching 'Bubba' eat

"What about you Matthew are you hungry like Bubba"

"Yep, befast time"

"Do you want pancakes today?"

"Yummy, I want lots"

"Please" Gil reminded Matthew

"Peas daddy"

Hearing daddy come out of Matthew's mouth took Gil's breath away. He wasn't expecting that to come out of his tiny mouth

"What did you say Matthew" Gil asked not quite believing the words he heard come from Matthew's mouth

"Peas daddy, pancakes" Matthew said smiling. Picking him up and setting him in his chair Gil said

"Pancakes it is little man" Never noticing Sara overhear the last of the conversation until she came in and kissed Matthew on the top of his head and then went over to Gil and wrapped her arms around his waist, tuning him out from a self induced daze of making pancake batter

"Daddy" she asked

"Yeah, caught me completely off guard" Gil said never looking up from whisking his ingredients together

"Gil are you ok?

Gil. Gil" Sara said a little louder this time snapping her fingers in front of his eyes

"Huh what?"

"Are you ok honey?"

Smiling that boyish grin of his Gil spoke

"I am, I know we talked about him calling us mom and dad and we were ok if he did or didn't but I've never been called dad before and he just kind of caught me off guard and a little speechless"

"But I'm guessing by the smile on your face that you're ok with it"

"More then ok Sara, I know now what you mean when you said that a new feeling came over you when Matthey called you mom. A new found love, a feeling that makes this more real. I'm a dad now and I couldn't be happier" Gil said finishing mixing his ingredients together and turning to face Sara

"I love you" He said framing her face in his hands

"I love you too" Sara said smiling and pecking him on the lips

"Love you" Was heard from Matthew which caused Sara and Gil to come over to him and reply with 'I love you too Matthew' and kissed to his head, and Matthew returning the favor by kissing Sara on the lips and then turning to Gil to give him one on the cheek but blew him a raspberry instead.

"Thanks buddy, I don't even have to ask where you learned that" He said wiping his cheek and looking at Sara who was trying to hold in her laughter and failing miserably as she burst seconds later into a fit of giggles

By ten o'clock the three were pulling up to there first of five houses they were scheduled to look at that day before Gil had to go into work

"Hi Nancy" Gil said extending his hand for her to shake

"Gil it's so nice to see you again and who is this? Wife and son" She said motioning at Sara and Matthew who were standing to his side

"Close, this is Sara my fiancée and Matthew my son" Gil said for the first time which made him smile as well as Sara

"Sara, Matthew this is Nancy"

"Nice to meet you Sara and you to Matthew" she said shaking his small hand

"You as well Nancy" Said smiled

"Well now that introductions are over with how about I show you this house.

Now the back yard isn't as large but the inside is beautiful" Nancy said opening the door

"There's three bedrooms and two bath. Kitchen is large and has a dining room off to the side."

"What's the basement like" Gil asked looking around

"It's a pretty typical basement, a small room for laundry and a work area" Nancy said watching as the three explored the house

Twenty minutes later Gil and Sara met up in the kitchen while Nancy waited in the front room

"What do you think Sara?"

"I think we should keep looking Gil, this house is nice for a starter home but we already live in a starter home now we need something a little bigger and a basement that can hold your bugs" Sara said while holding Matthew's hand

"I think you're right this place is nice but not for us.

Come on let's go tell Nancy that we want to keep looking" Gil said taking Sara's hand and leading her and Matthew to Nancy

"Well I can tell by the looks on your face you want to keep looking"

"Sorry Nancy we need something a little bigger then this house with possibly a bigger back yard as well" Sara said

"Well Gil wasn't to specific on the details you wanted but now that I know you need something bigger I have a few other homes we could look at.

The two I'm thinking about are about twenty five minutes from here and there in a wonderful neighbourhood."

"Well lead the way then Nancy" Gil said while strapping Matthew in his car seat

The next two houses were beautiful and Sara and Gil were having a hard time deciding what they thought about them because they loved features from each one

"Well there both in the same neighbourhood so that's not a problem when it comes to schools and parks so that's not a problem but I think I like the house that's further down the block" Gil said while they stood against the car

"I think I was leaning towards that one myself. The back yard is nicer and it's more secluded then the other one. The trees keep nosey neighbours from looking too much into the back yard. Plus it has a pool, I always wanted a pool" Sara said

"Me too but I always had the ocean close, and I don't mind the basement in this one. It is a little smaller but that's ok I will just have to organize things a little better"

"Should we go tell Nancy we want to make an offer on it then" Sara said smiling

"Yeah.

Hey Nancy" Gil said calling her over

"You two make a decision"

"We have we want to place an offer the house down the street"

"Ok let's go over some numbers"

"Can we go through the house one more time Nancy" Sara asked

"Sure but let me get you're offer and then I can let you back in"

Twenty minutes later the three were walking back into what was there soon to be home

"Gil I'm going to take Matthew upstairs ok"

"I'm going to follow you up actually, I want another look at the bedrooms" Gil said while he followed her up the staircase. Letting Matthew wander a little bit by himself

"This could be Matthew's room Gil" Sara said stepping into the bedroom. It was painted a nice blue color already and Matthew's stuff could match the room. It had a large closet and a nice open window that looked out into the front yard

"And it's furthest down the hall so when he's older he can have his space if he want's it" Gil said as he wandered down the hall a little more. There were two more spare rooms that looked somewhat the same as the other one except for the colors. One room was painted a soft lavender and the other one a light green.

The master bedroom was on the same floor as well and Sara and Gil made there way into it

"It's big, I've never had a room this big Gil" Sara said looking around. There was a big bay window that overlooked the backyard while Gil looked at the bathroom that was attached

"It would be nice having our own bathroom and letting Matthew and anyone else use the others" Gil said as Sara made her way in, smiling when she saw the tub. It was huge, big enough to fit two people comfortably

"What's with the smile Sara" Gil asked

"Just thinking about us in that tub is all" she replied while walking back out to see where Matthew was

"Matthew" Sara called from the hallway. He poked his head out from what would be his room

"What are you doing back there?"

"Paying"

"Playing with what"

"My car" He stated simply, going back in to 'his' room to play

"What's he doing?" Gil asked coming out to stand next to her

"What else, playing with his cars" Sara said smirking

"Want to go look downstairs, we can take the back stairs down they lead right into the kitchen"

"Let's go but we should grab Matthew first" Sara said making her way into Matthews room

"Hey little man why don't you come downstairs and play with your car ok"

"Kay" Matthew said picking his car up and following Sara down the stairs and into the kitchen so he could play

The kitchen was large and the dining room connected, so there was enough room at the end of the kitchen while the other end held a large island counter and a in wall oven. From the kitchen there was a small room to the side so they could put the laundry machines. On the other side of the kitchen it leads into the living room which came to where the front of the house was once again.

"I love this house Gil" Sara said twirling around and smiling

"I do to. This is perfect for us and if we add to our family there's lots of room to do so, plus I think Bruno will love the backyard he will have lots of squirrels to chase"

"As long as he doesn't kill them I won't mind.

Gil I think I'm mesmerized. I've never had a chance to own a house like this an now that I do I just don't know what to say."

"I know how you feel right now. This house is the start of something new, something great. A fresh start for Matthew and a new beginning for all of us. Soon we will be husband and wife and who knows maybe we'll have a child to add"

"You really want a baby" Sara said looking at him straight in the eye

"I do Sara. I will always love Matthew no matter what he is my son now but I just think what a child that we made would look like or how it will turn out"

"Probably the next president" Sara interjected

"Whatever they may be I would not care as long as they lived life happy.

But I do see a little girl with curly brown hair and dark eyes like you chasing butterflies or a little boy with curly hair catching crickets or frogs and playing with Matthew.

I see holidays filled with lots of joy and love and Sunday dinners that are sat around a happy dinner table" Gil finished kissing Sara softly

"I want to make that happen Gil. I want your babies and I want that fantasy that you just painted"

"It won't be a fantasy Sara we will make it come true I promise." He said smiling as Matthew made his way into the living room looking a little green

"You ok buddy" Sara asked as he held his arms up to be picked up

A shake of his head was her reply.

Gil tried to get a look at his face that was buried in Sara's shoulder and realized he looked a little pale. Touching his forehead he felt slight warmth

"I think he's getting sick Sara he's gotten paler in the last hour and he's getting warm, why don't we go home and put him to bed"

"Yeah let's go, why don't you lock up and I'll get Matthew strapped in the car" Sara said while walking out the front door

As Gil came out the front door he noticed Sara and Matthew at the side of the car, Matthew leaning forward

"We never made it in before he threw up" Sara said rubbing his back

"I think I'm going to ride in the back with Matthew Gil" Sara said while picking him up and putting him in his seat

"Ok I think I have some bags in the back so if you think he's going to get sick again he won't throw up all over himself and you"

"Thanks" she said taking the bags

"You're welcome now get you're seatbelt on and I'll get us home as quickly as possible"

Within 30 minutes they were arriving back home. Matthew sleeping soundly. Gil gently took him out and carried him inside and into his bedroom letting him sleep.

"I know were supposed to work tonight but why don't you take the night off and stay home Sara or I could and you can work"

"What do you want, I don't mind but one of us has to go in tonight"

"Well I can stay I don't mind"

"Then I'll go to work. I can tell the team we placed an offer on a house" Sara said wrapping her arms around Gil

"And I can make chicken noodle soup, my mom always made it for me when I was sick and it always made me feel better"

"If it makes him feel better then I don't mind.

Are you hungry because its dinnertime and I could eat?"

"Why don't you check on Matthew and I'll find something to cook" Gil said kissing her forehead and then releasing the embrace

"OK, I'm going to change as well I'll be out in a bit" was her reply as she walked into the back room to see Bruno curled up at Matthew's feet protecting the sick child

* * *

Ok Chapter 15 is here!

House hunting is always fun. When I wrote this chapter about the house i think about Full House. Everyone remember that show?? Uncle Jesse and Uncle Joey, lol. Anyways that's how i want there house to look, big and beautiful.

Poor Matthew is sick, oh well kids get sick all the time and he will get better. Next chapter has some team interaction and some fluffy Gil.

Please keep reading and reviewing!

Katie


	16. Chapter 16

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Sara" Greg said as she made her way into the break room

"Hey guys" She replied nodding at Nick and Warrick as well

"Where's the bugman of your's Sara?" Nick asked

"He's staying home tonight, Matthew's sick"

"Which means I'm in charge tonight" Catherine said coming into the room with assignments

"How's Matthew doing Sara, Gil called me a little while ago to tell me he wasn't coming in"

"When I left we finally got him back to sleep but I don't know how long it will last. He's been throwing up and he has a bit of a fever. Although I don't know how he got the flu it's the beginning of June"

"He could have come in contact with someone or something; toddlers can catch the flu pretty easily Sara, I remember Lindsay caught the flu in the middle of summer once, that was not very fun seeing as we were in the middle of a heat wave. Don't worry I'm sure he will be fine once he gets some food and juice into him. That is what Gil is doing right" Cath asked

"Yeah, said he was going to make him his mom's chicken noodle soup recipe, apparently it cures everything"

"Sounds like something Gil would do, I'm just surprised he decided to stay home and not come to work, I figured you would stay"

"We talked about it but he said he wanted to stay. I think he's feeling like more of a dad now. Matthew called Gil daddy yesterday and I think Gil wants to just have some alone time with Matthew" Sara said while the guys just smiled. The knew that Matthew had started calling Sara mommy but this one was a shock

"What was Grissom's reaction to being called daddy Sara" Greg asked thoroughly interested

"He was left speechless and a little stunned Greg. One minute there feeding Bubba and the next Gil's being called daddy and I think you would be too if it just came out unexpected"

"Who's Bubba Sara" Nick asked smiling

"Bubba is our clown fish that Matthew named when he first came to stay with us, he loves feeding him every morning and watching him eat, Matthew is amazed with him"

"All pets do that to kids Sara, I remember my first fish. Grandma bought it for me when I was eight and I kept it alive for a year before it died. I loved that fish" Warrick said smiling

"Ok guys we got assignments" Cath said bringing there attention back

"You three boys have a double murder out in Henderson. Two teens found shot inside there parents house, looks like drugs are involved" Cath said handing the sheet to Warrick

"Sara you and I have a murder on the strip. That's it guys let's go"

"I'm just going to go get my kit Cath I'll meet you out at the car" Sara said getting up

Ten minutes later the women were headed off to there scene

"So what else is new with you Sara? Getting excited about the wedding yet?"

"I am getting more and more excited about the wedding everyday. All the guest have RSVP, even Antonio"

"Who's Antonio?"

"You remember the guy I told you about, lost my virginity too, I invited him and he wants to come. We have been pen pals for years so I asked and he wants to come out and see the lights of Las Vegas"

"And Gil's alright with that?"

"Yeah, he knows I'm marrying and committed to him and Gil knows we still talk, he's even talked to him on the computer a couple of times and he knows that were just friends and there's no lingering sexual tension"

"Wow, you are so going to have to introduce me Sara, I want to meet this guy"

"You will Cat I promise. Oh we put a bid on a house yesterday. It's gorgeous Cath and it has a lot of room and a pool"

"You're going to have to take me on a tour Sara"

"If our bid get's accepted we'll take the whole gang out to see but until then it's time to process our scene" Sara said as they pulled up to the flashing lights

Meanwhile back at the house

Gil had finally gone to bed and it wasn't twenty minutes later he heard Matthew crying. Getting up he made his way into his room

"Hey buddy, you ok"

"No" Matthew whined,

"Tummy hurts" he said rolling. Gil slowly rubbed his back as Matthew whined. Ten minutes later and Matthew was still slightly crying

"Come on buddy let's go get you something to drink and then you can come sleep with me ok" Gil said picking him up and carrying him into the kitchen. Filling his sippy cup with 'honey water' like his mother used to do Gil gave it to Matthew to drink

"No drink" he said shoving the cup away

"Just a little bit ok, then we can go back to sleep"

"No"

"Please Matthew. It will help you're tummy" Gil spoke softly to him as Matthew took small sips from the cup. Taking it with him into his room Gil placed Matthew on the King sized bed and then laid down beside him, rubbing his tummy until he fell asleep with Bruno at there feet.

Seven hours later that's exactly how Sara found them when she waked into the quiet house. Gil was curled around Matthew with his hand on his small tummy and Matthew was curled into him. Bruno looked up when he saw Sara and slowly laid his head back down, not wanting to leave his sick master.

Quickly undressing Sara curled up into bed with her two men. Gil felt the bed dip and slowly opened his eyes

"Hey" he said

"Hey"

"How was work?"

"It was ok the usual. How was Matthew?"

"Better, he got up a few times during the night so I just stuck him in here with me, it was just easier that way"

"That's ok, go back to sleep, and let's let him sleep, maybe he'll feel better once he wakes up" Sara said brushing her fingers through his hair

"I have soup for him for later, should be easy on his stomach" Gil said closing his eyes again falling back into a peaceful slumber. It wasn't to long before Sara joined him, smiling as she dreamt of a sunny afternoon in a park holding a baby in her arms and watching Gil and Matthew play catch with Bruno trying to get the ball

Well hopefully this chapter will cheer everyone up after last nights eppy.

Still can't believe Warrick is dead but hopefully this will bring Sara back for season 9, Crossing my fingers. I hope they nail the sheriff with all they can next season, make him pay because i loved Warrick

PLease keep reading and reviewing


	17. Chapter 17

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

A week later and the flu had finally left the house. After Matthew got better Gil came down with it a day later. Sara then taking care of both Gil and Matthew got sick a few days later after Gil was getting better so Gil and Sara switched positions and he took care of her for a change.

Now that everyone was finally feeling better life was starting to get back to normal. Gil had gone back to work a few nights ago and Sara was at home with Matthew patiently waiting for a phone call from the realtor, wondering if there offer had been accepted

"Hey Sara I have to go into work early tonight" Gil said coming into the kitchen

"Why, what's up?"

"I have a meeting with Ecklie and the sheriff about budget reports and a few other things"

"Do you have time to eat dinner" She asked just as she was turning on the oven to put in her vegetarian lasanga

"Yeah I don't have to leave until seven the meetings at 7:30 so we should be good. Hey where's Matthew at"

"Playing in his room with Bruno. I just checked on the two a few minutes ago while you were in the shower. Matthew was crawling all over him, play wrestling with him"

"Those two are going to be inseparable you know. Bruno has barley left his side since we brought him home and when Matthew was sick Bruno never left his side" Gil said coming up behind her and pressing kisses into her neck

"If you keep doing that you won't make it to work and dinner will burn" Sara mumbled out, enjoying the sensation of Gil kissing under her ear

Placing a final kiss to the back of her neck Gil took a step back and smiled when she turned around with a small pout on her face

"Hey you told me to stop" he said smiling wider at her

Grabbing the front of his shirt Sara tugged him forwards until he was pressed against her front. Sitting on the counter behind her she tugged on Gil until he was between her legs so she could wrap them around his waist

"Thought you said we didn't have time" He whispered out

"We don't but that doesn't mean you can't kiss me for awhile" she mumbled against his lips

"Well I guess that can be arranged" Gil said smiling into the kiss

Soft and slow kisses were exchanged with Gil trailing his hands up and down her back and down to the curve of her bottom and to the top of her thighs while she played with the curls at the base of his neck and then clutching his shoulder blades.

For the next fifteen minutes they stayed like this, making out like a couple of teenagers until Matthew came into the kitchen quietly, tilting his head and watching.

A kissing sound could be heard coming from his small mouth as Gil and Sara separated breathlessly and turning red, blushing at the fact that they had just been caught making out by a toddler

"Hey buddy" Sara said wiping her mouth with her sleeve

Matthew just looked at her with a curious expression, smiling like he had a secret that he didn't want to tell

"Are you getting hungry Matthew" asked Gil who was now separated from Sara, straightening out his hair and glasses

"Yep, my tummy need food" was his reply

"Well let's get you into you're seat with some water, dinner will be ready real soon ok" Sara said getting his sippy cup while Gil stuck him in his seat. Leaning over the side of Matthew's head Matthew gave Gil a kiss square on the cheek

"Thanks you Matthew" Gil said as he reciprocated by kissing him on top of the head

"Hey where's my kiss" Sara said placing his cup in front of him

Matthew took her face in his small hands and kissed her on the lips

"That's more like it" She said blowing a raspberry on his cheek causing him to giggle.

By the time dinner was eaten it was just about time for Gil to leave.

"Have fun with bath time tonight Sara" Gil said trying to hold in his laughter

"Funny but I think were going to have a shower together, isn't that right buddy"

"Bafh" he said. Matthew loved his baths, he managed to get water and bubbles everywhere

"Nope, shower tonight" Sara said as she watched the small pout form on his face

"Bye babe have a good night" Sara said chuckling at Matthew while giving a goodbye kiss to Gil

"See you in the morning"

"Come on Matthew let's hop it the shower" Sara said motioning for Matthew to follow her.

For the next half hour giggles could be heard coming from the shower as Matthew and Sara showered together. Sara had been trying to keep Matthew balanced on her hip and trying not to drop him and he thought it was funny.

Drying her hair with a towel while Matthew rolled around with Bruno the phone rang

"Hello" Sara said answering the phone

"Ms. Sidle, this is Nancy your real estate agent"

"Hi Nancy, please tell me you have good news"

"I do indeed, you're offer was accepted and the house will be your's once the paperwork goes through"

A loud squeal could be heard coming from Sara

"Sorry Nancy didn't mean to cause you to go deaf. This is great when can we move in?"

"Actually as soon as the paperwork and money transfer goes through you can. As you noticed when you walked through the house was empty. The owners have already moved out a couple of weeks ago"

"Do you think Gil and I could take a walk through tomorrow?"

"Sure but you will have to stop by here and get the keys first. Excited to move are we" Nancy said smiling into the phone.

"Very, you can count on seeing us tomorrow morning"

"I look forward to it. Have a good night Sara"

"Thank you Nancy you just made my day. I'll see you tomorrow morning" Sara said hanging up the phone. Walking into Matthew's room she saw him giggling with Bruno. Squatting down to his level Sara said

"Come on little man time for bed"

"Not sweepy"

"Tough luck bud, come on we can read for a bit then it's light out ok" Sara said to Matthew picking him up and tucking him in bed. Twenty minutes later he was out like light and Sara quietly made her way into the other room to pick up the phone.

"Damn voice mail, I don't want to tell him we got the house through a message" Sara mumbled to herself hanging up the phone for the third time, giving up figuring Gil must have his phone off while he's in his meeting

'Maybe Matthew and I can just surprise him at work tomorrow' Sara thought as she made her way back into bedroom and opening her book trying to focus on the characters instead of thinking about her new house and babies and failing miserably.

Here is chapter 17, hope you like it!

they got the house! Woo Hoo, you know they would.

COming up soon is the bachlor and bachlorette parties and then the wedding! So stay tuned because i have some great ideas to come!

Please keep reading and reviewing

Katie


	18. Chapter 18

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Come on buddy time to go see daddy at work" Sara said getting Matthew so she could put his shoes on

"Work?" Matthew asked. Matthew had never visited the lab; today would be his first visit there.

"Yep work, but first we have to go get the keys for our new house ok"

"Kay" was his simple reply

Five minutes later the two were out the door, going to get the keys to there new house

"Hi Nancy" Sara said coming into her office

"Sara, how are you doing?" She said coming to shake her hand and then bending down to do the same with Matthew

"Great after your phone call last night. Matthew and I are going to surprise Gil at the office with the good news"

"Well then I'll just get you the keys and you can be on your way" Nancy said opening her safe

"I put the paperwork in a hour ago and everything seems to be in order so all you will have to do is come back and sign a few more papers once it's through"

"Shouldn't be a problem.

Hey Nancy would you consider helping us sell the townhouse once were moved out"

"I would love to Sara just give me a call when you're ready to sell it ok" Nancy said handing the keys over

"Thank you Nancy we'll be in touch" Sara said leading Matthew out of the office

"Say bye Matthew" Sara whispered to him

"Bye" Matthew said waving his small hand

"Bye Matthew" Nancy smiled at the boy

Within the half hour Sara and Matthew were hopping out of the car and walking into the lab

"Hi Sara" Judy said

"That must be Matthew" She said gazing at the small boy

"Hi Judy and you're right this is Matthew. Say hi Matthew" She said to the boy who was playing shy all of the sudden, hiding his head in her neck

"Sorry Judy, seems he's a little shy all of the sudden"

"No problem Sara. Are you looking for Dr. Grissom?"

"I am is he in his office"

"I think he's over at P.D. at the moment but he should be back soon"

"No Problem we'll just go wait in the break room" Sara said as she made her way into the break room to find the guys talking about there latest girlfriends

"I'm telling ya man I think this girl is the one. She's working her way through teacher's college at the diner" Nick said, all googly eyed over her

"Nicky are you in love" Sara said coming into the room with a smile on her face

"I think I am Sara. Hey Matthew" Nick said getting up so Sara could sit with Matthew

"Say hi buddy it's only Nick" Sara whispered in his ear

Finally turning his head from her shoulder he said 'Hi' quietly

"Sorry Nicky, seems he's being a little shy this morning"

"No biggie darlin, first visit to the lab can be a little intimidating"

"So Sara what bring you to the lab this morning" Warrick asked

"That's a surprise but if you stay around until Gil gets back you can find out"

"Well I'm always up for a surprise" Greg said

"I think you can count Nick and I in too Sara" Warrick said smiling at Matthew who was now happily playing with his car on the table while sitting on Sara's lap

"Hey Sara can I ask you a personal question" Nick asked

"Sure but I may not answer it if it's none of you're business"

"Well what I want to know is umm, how did you know you were in love with Grissom. I mean what did it feel like?" Nick asked a little shyly as the guys smiled at him, trying to hold back there snickers

"Well I can answer that Nick. You know that song 'Weak in the Knees?' that's how I felt the first time we met. One look from Gil and I had to sit down before I fell down." Sara said remembering the memory of seeing Gil for the first time

"How did I know I was in love with him that's easy. When you feel empty and lonely without them being around, when you feel like you can't live without that other person in your life and when you know you're loved unconditionally and reciprocate that love onto you're partner.

Someone once told me that you have to complement each other and I think Gil and I do that pretty well. We know which buttons not to press when were angry and we have never gone to bed angry at one another in the two years we have been together.

I think if you're in love Nick you just know. You love that person for who and what they are and accept there faults and baggage that comes along with loving that person. I know I had a load of baggage when Gil and I got together and he has never stopped loving me faults and all and I never have to question his love for me" Sara finished with a smile on her face and looking at Nick

"And you never will Sara" Gil said coming into the room with Catherine behind him.

"Daddy" Matthew said holding up his little arms to be picked up

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" he asked the little boy while sitting down beside Sara

"Surprise" Matthew said clapping his hands

"What kind of surprise"

"House" was his response to which Gil raised an eyebrow towards Sara

"Care to explain honey" Gil said letting the term of endearment slip

"The realtor called last night after you left, the house is ours as soon as the paperwork goes through" Sara said smiling widely

"Really"

"Yep, picked up the keys on the way over so we can go take another look. As soon as the money goes through we can move in"

"That's great! Well I don't have anything more here to do want to go now" Gil said a little excitedly

"You bet"

"Hey Sara you forgetting something?" Catherine asked

"Oh yeah, I guess I promised I would take you with us to see. I guess if you want you can come"

"Well I know I'm coming I want to see this bathroom that you were gushing over" Cath replied

"Trust me Cath you'll be so jealous it will be funny" Sara said getting up so they could leave

"You guys want to come too" Gil asked to which the guys all nodded. Gil got up with Matthew and lead Sara with his hand on the small of her back

"We should call Jim Gil"

"I'll do it" Gil said opening his cell phone as he placed Matthew in Sara's arms as lab techs waved at her and Matthew

"Brass"

"Hey Jim"

"What's up Gil, we just put the bad guy behind bars"

"Oh this is not about work actually. Sara and I just got the house and were taking the team over for a walk through with us and we were wondering if you wanted to come along"

"Sounds like fun, I'll meet you in the parking lot in five I just have to grab my jacket" Brass said getting up

"See you in a minute then" Gil said hanging up

"He's coming" Sara asked as she strapped Matthew in the car

"Yeah said he will meet us in a minute. Why don't you go ahead and lead the guys over and I'll wait for Jim"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Oh and Sara"

"Ye" Sara never finished her sentence as Gil's lips were on hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck they kissed until a cough from Greg broke them apart

"Yes Greg" Gil asked

"You going to lead the way or are you going to make out all day in the parking lot" he replied as snorts of laughter could be heard from the team as the duo blushed

"Get in your car Greg" Sara said as she wiped her lip gloss from Gil's lips

"What was that for" Sara asked turning back around to face Gil

"For the fact that we just bought a house and a good morning" Gil said as Sara slipped into the driver's seat. Giving her one final kiss he shut her door and waved to Matthew as he watched her take off with the guys following.

Twenty minutes later Sara and the guys were pulling into there new houses driveway. Getting out she grabbed Matthew as the guys took in the large house

"Holy cow Sara, this place is huge" Greg said amazed at the size

"It is Greg but it's beautiful, wait until you see the backyard, we have a pool and everything" Sara said leading them up to the front door so she could unlock it

"Wow Sara, these ceilings are huge" Warrick said looking up

"I know, go on, go look around I'm going to go show Cath the upstairs master bedroom and bath" Sara said leading the way up the stairs, putting Matthew down so he could go run into 'his' room

"Take a look at this Cath" Sara said opening the master bedroom door

"You weren't kidding when you said it was huge" Catherine said taking in the size of the bedroom, checking out the walk in closet

"You want to see a bath tub take a look at this" Sara called from the bathroom

"Oh man, what I would do for a tub that big. I can just imagine the fun you are going to have christening the house" Catherine said taking a seat on the side of the tub and watching Sara blush

"Hey christening this house will help get you pregnant so this tub is only a plus" Catherine said

"What's a plus" Gil asked coming into the bedroom

"This house Gil. I was just informing Sara the fun you will have christening it" Cath snickered as she left, making Sara blush again

"She's right you know" Gil said coming up to her

"Were going to have a lot of fun christening the rooms" kissing her neck. Again hearing a cough come from Greg the two separated

"Would you like us to leave or do you want to order some lunch and have a picnic on your living room floor" Cath said watching the two silently groan at beong intrupted

"Let's go downstairs and get something to eat" Sara said breaking apart from Gil and pushing the guys out of her bathroom

"I'll go get Matthew, I'm guessing he's in his new room" Gil asked

"Yeah, that was where he ran off to" Sara said as she followed the gang downstairs

"So what do you think guys?" Sara asked

"I'm jealous of the bathroom Sara, I want one like that" Catherine replied

"Can I come live with you Sara, you got the space" Greg asked

"No Greg, we want to fill on or two of those rooms anyways"

"Well I think you guys got a great house and it's in a real good community and that's always a plus" Jim said trying to get comfy on the floor

"Plus it gives us a little more security for when Matthew get's a little older too, he can play out in the back yard safely" Gil said as he place Matthew down on the floor, watching as he tackled Greg from behind like Gil told him too

"Oomph" Greg said as Matthew jumped on his back

"What was that for" Greg said flipping Matthew around, tickling him

"Daddy tol me to" he said between giggles

"Gil" Sara said laughing

"What, Come on it was funny"

"True enough"

"So you guys like the house" Gil said sitting behind Sara so she could lean back into him

"We do Griss, it's pretty awesome"

"Glad you think so because were going to need help moving" Gil said as the whole team groaned

Hope you liked it!

That part i wrote about Sara being in love where she said you should compliment each other was said by my mom. In the 35 years that her and my dad were married before she died i never saw them go to bed real mad at one another and they never screamed at one another. She told me you have to be willing to love someone faults and all and believe me when i say she put up with a lot from my dad, lol. But i always knew they loved each other and no one ever had to question that, they were a part of each other, like an extra limb.

Next couple chapters will be the bachlor/ bachlorette parties and i should warn you that the bachlorette party will contain more of an adult theme but nothing to bad just thought i would give a heads up!

keep reading and reviewing!

katie


	19. Chapter 19

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

It was now the middle of July, two days before Sara and Gil's wedding and the couple couldn't be more excited, everything was going great, they had moved into there new house a week ago and were unpacking the final boxes so that they didn't have to do much when they came back from there honeymoon

"So where is Catherine taking you tonight" Gil asked sitting down on the couch. The final box had been unpacked

"I'm not sure, but she did tell me to dress for dancing, so I have a feeling we will be doing that at some point. Did Jim tell you where he's taking you?"

"No but he knows I don't want strippers around so I think it's going to be a pretty laid back night, just the guys having drinks and hanging out. What time is the nanny coming over at?"

"I asked her to come for seven and then she can leave when we get back home so we have the day to recover before we get married" Sara said snuggling up to him on the couch

"I can't believe were getting married in two days. We finally made our dream come true Sara, we have a house, dog, Matthew, and were almost married all we need now is a baby and we'll be set"

"I know Gil and I can't wait to become you're wife" Sara said looking at the clock and realizing it said 5:00

"Oh I got to hop in the shower" Sara said getting up

"Care for some company, Matthew is still napping we have probably a half hour before he wakes up, we could start christening more of the house" Gil said wiggling his eyebrows

"MMMM I like the way you think Mr. Grissom" Sara said starting the shower and taking her top off

"And I would very much like some company" Was the last thing said before she pulled Gil into the shower with her clothes and all

By seven o'clock the nanny was at the house waiting for Gil and Sara to go and it wasn't long before two limos pulled up outside the house, Jim getting out of one and Catherine getting out of the stretch limo

"Had to show me up Cath" Jim said watching as Sara and Gil came out of the house

"What can I say Jim, the girls and I are going to show Sara a fun night" Catherine said looking at Sara making sure she was dressed to go dancing, thankfully she was. Sara was dressed in a stunning red dress that showed off her legs and just a little cleavage

"Have fun tonight honey" Gil said giving her a kiss

"You too babe, don't drink too much" Sara said reciprocating the kiss

"Come on you two get in your limos so we can start the parties" Catherine said breaking the pair apart

"Yes mother" Sara said hopping in the limo to find Mandy, Wendy, Jacquie, and Sofia along with Catherine

"Hello ladies, where are we off too first"

"Dancing is the first thing were doing tonight so limo driver take us to Club Abstract" Catherine called up to the driver

* * *

"Hey guys" Gil said getting into the limo where Warrick, Nick, Greg, Doc, David, Hodges, Archie, Henry, Bobby sat along with Brass

"How come there is more men yet we got the smaller limo" Gil asked

"Because we don't get free limo service like Catherine does Gil" Jim said

"Now let's get the party started, Gil were going to a VIP room at the Mirage to play poker" Jim said signalling for the driver to go

* * *

"Ok Sara" Catherine said as they all got out of the limo for the first stop

"This is for you" Catherine handed her a badge that said 'Penis inspector' on it and a plastic penis gun

"Umm Cath what do you want me to do with this"

"Whenever you see a good looking man tonight Sara you are to pull the badge or gun out and say this is 'A dick up' and we ladies are all holding penis whistles so that if you don't follow the rules we blow the whistles got it"

"You're serious" Sara asked trying to hold her laughter

"Dead serious, now come on let's go dance"

* * *

"Ok Gil we pitched in and you have a grand to play with, so win some money so you can buy us drinks" Jim said sitting down next to him and placing his chips on the table

"You guys didn't have to buy me in"

"No problem Grissom we wanted to, now win some money so you can buy Sara something nice" Greg said coming to sit beside Grissom

"Now show me how to play poker with the big boys Grissom" Greg said looking at his cards

* * *

"Sir" Sara said coming up to her tenth man that night

"Yes" the handsome man said not looking up

"This is a dick up, please put you're hands up" Sara ordered laughing all the while, most of the club had joined in on the joke as the women made there way around the club

The man finally turned around and looked at Sara

"Antonio" Sara laughed out

"Sara" Antonio laughed out hugging her

"What are you doing here?"

"Got an earlier flight and thought I would hit the bar for a while"

"Sara whose this" Catherine said finally noticing the man hugging Sara

"Oh sorry, Catherine this is Antonio, Antonio meet my maid of honour Catherine"

"Nice to meet you" Antonio said kissing Catherine's hand

"Damn Sara now I know why you slept with him" Catherine said blushing

"Hey what are you doing for the rest of the night, I'm sure Catherine wouldn't mind you tagging along with us for the rest of my party, right Catherine"

"Why not, were headed back to my house anyways now, you are very much welcome Antonio"

"Well then I would love to join you fine ladies" Antonio said as the walked back to the limo

* * *

"Holy cow Grissom, how do you manage to win almost every hand" Nick asked amazed. A lot of the guys had already lost all there money, only Girssom, Jim, Warrick, and Doc were left

"Practice Nick, now watch as I take out Doc and Jim" He whispered over as Jim then Doc went all in

Low and behold Grissom had a straight flush and took the duo out. Two more hands and Grissom took Warrick out and collected his winnings

"Well this was fun guys; I took all of you out plus the other card sharks at the table and came out eight grand richer"

"Yeah yeah yeah Gil, come on were going back to my house for drinks" Jim said leading the way back out to the limo

* * *

"Now Sara you get the throne" Catherine said motioning for her to sit in the huge chair she decorated

"The girls and I have come up with a few things to do tonight, don't worry there's no strippers. We came to the conclusion that we don't need one, too much floppage if you know what I mean"

"I do Cath and thank you, I really didn't need one"

"Well in lieu of the stripper everyone here was asked to bring a price of lingerie and a naughty toy"

"Oh god" Sara mumbled out hiding her head in her hands

"And now we have a male opinion on the outfits, you don't mind judging them do you Antonio"

"I would love to Catherine" Antonio said smiling at her as she handed out drinks, never noticing Sara never took a sip of hers

"Ok Sara why don't you open Mandy's first"

"If I must" Sara said reaching into the bag and pulling out a beautiful sheer white lace one piece that had matching panties. It was a halter top and ran to just below Sara's butt

"This is beautiful Mandy thank you"

"Well I figured that everyone else was going to get you something a little more fun so I figured I would go the bridal look"

"Antonio what do you think" Catherine asked as it was passed around

"I think it's perfect for a honeymoon" He said passing it around

"Ok mine next" Said Wendy handing over the bag

Opening the bag Sara lifted a light pink baby doll out. It was spaghetti strapped and had a slit down the front. It tied in between her breasts. With pink undies to match it was a beautiful set

"Thank you Wendy"

"Your welcome, I really didn't know what to get you seeing as I don't know you're bedroom style so I bought something I would wear"

"And you chose well, what do you think Antonio" Sara said holding it to her chest

"Gorgeous Sara, just like you" he said making her blush

"Ok my turn" Sofia said handing her the small box

Inside was a small black baby doll that would cling to Sara's every curve. It had matching garters and g-string

"I thought you might like to go a little naughty once and a while and do black instead of pink" Sofia said as Sara passed the garment around

"I think everyone like's to go a little naughty in the bedroom once in a while Sofia, thank you" Said said blushing at the piece

Jackie was the next one to pass her gift over to Sara. Inside the box was a red corset with black matching underwear

"Well this will push the boobs up" Sara said holding the corset up

"That's the point Sara, show a little cleavage to entice the bug man every once and a while" Jacquie said smiling over her drink

"Ok Sara mine is the last one and I think Gil will get a kick out of it" Catherine said handing her the bag

"DO I want to know Cath" Sara said peeking in the bag

"Oh don't worry Sara it's nothing to bad" Catherine said as she opened the bag

Giggles could be heard from Sara as she bulled out the outfit. It was a pink and black striped mini dress with pick wings to match making her look like a pink bee. It was called the 'Bee Mine' costume

"You are totally right Catherine Gil is going to love this" Sara said in between giggles

"What do you think of the lingerie Antonio" Sara asked

"I think Gil is going to be one lucky man"

"Oh he already is, trust me on that"

* * *

Back at Jim's house they guy's were all seated in various parts of the living room smoking cigars and telling stories about Gil and Sara

"Jim how did you end up finding out about Griss and Sara in the first place" Nick asked curiously

"Oh this is a good one" Jim snickered

"Jim" Gil warned

"Well it is Gil and don't give me that look it was a good story"

"Well spill already Brass" Greg asked anxiously

"Ok ok, it was Gil and Sara's night off apparently and I had got a call out to the Venetian. Anyways what do I see when I get into the restaurant but Gil and Sara dancing very very close, like not a hair could fit in between them close. I remember Gil whispering something in Sara's ear and I watched as they went back to there table and grabbed there things. Gil I don't think you ever took your hand off Sara the entire time" Jim said as Gil blushed remembering that night, it was there six month anniversary and they had rented a room at the Venetian

"Anyways I watched as they left the restaurant and took the elevator upstairs and me being the detective I am went to the front desk and flashed my badge and found out what room the two were staying in so making my way up to the twentieth floor I reached there room and knocked, said I was room service. Low and behold Sara answered the door a few minutes later a little out of breath and only wearing a hotel robe a second later Gil came up behind her with a tip and realized why she wasn't talking. For the next minute or so they just stood there staring at me with there mouth's open in a 'oh shit we just got found out look' on there face until I said I was happy for them, I wouldn't tell a soul, and to always use protection, leaving them to gape at the open door for the next few minutes. Tell me Gil did I completely ruin the mood that night" Jim said in bouts of laughter, remembering there faces.

"No Jim you didn't. After the initial shock wore off that we had been caught we laughed it off and finished what we had started before" Gil said taking a puff of his cigar while the others laughed at his expense

OK so that was part 1 of the bachelor/ bachlorette party, it will continue next chapter. Please stay tuned there will be more laughs to come, lol.

I was on the internet searching bachlorette parties and I found this story about a woman who was marrying a cop, her best friends actually made her hold a penis gun and badge for the night and talk to all the good looking men, lol. Thought the same situation fit the occasion, lol

And if anyone doesn't remember who Antonio is, he's the guy Sara lost her virginity to in Europe

Please keep reading and reviewing

katie


	20. Chapter 20

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Ok Sara all of us women here pitched in some money for the final gift, I have a feeling you're going to have a fun time with it" Catherine said putting the box in front of Sara

"I don't know if I want to look" Sara said snickering at the wrapping paper that had penis's all over it. Tearing it off and opening the lid shock was written all over her face as she tried to hold in her laughter.

The first thing she pulled out was Karma Sutra pleasure pack. Massage oils, honey dust and a karma sutra book were all included.

"Hate to tell you this Catherine but we already have a karma sutra book" Sara said as she put it down to pull out a bathtub pack, full of candles, glow in the dark bubbles, and a rubber duck

"That's to break in your new tub Sara" Catherine said as the red on Sara's cheeks got brighter

Next Sara pulled out a book called 'Laughing Sex' it was how to keep sex fun and light hearted and how to laugh through an orgasm to make it more powerful

"That's for all the stressful nights from work Sara" Jacquie said

"Trust me it works, my sex life is a lot better since I've read that"

"Can I see that Sara" Wendy asked as Sara handed her the book so she could pull out the next gift

Pulling out the last gift Sara turned redder then Catherine thought possible. In the bottom of the box was a sex cushion for new angles and better positions

"Catherine do you think our sex life is that boring or something" Sara said as she went to sit on her new cushion

"Well it's just that it's Gil Sara, he has a system for almost everything and anything and we just figured that we could do our part to help with funner sex"

At Catherine's explanation Sara laughed

"I hate to tell you this Catherine but although Gil has a system for everything else in life when it comes to sex there is no routine. We always try and keep it light or romantic or fun when we have to" Sara said rocking back and fourth on the cushion

"Although this thing is pretty comfy, it's going to come in handy"

"Glad we could help Sara" Catherine said a little shocked at what Sara had said

* * *

"So Grissom are you getting nervous about the big day" Nick asked

"Not really nervous as excited. I just kind of want to get the whole wedding thing done with"

"You mean you just want the honeymoon to start" Doc snorted into his beer

"Well the honeymoon is the perk of the wedding now isn't it?" Gil asked smiling as all the guys nodded

"Well from what Catherine told me about Sara's party you are going to have a lot of fun for the next couple of months" Jim said

"When it comes to Catherine I wouldn't be surprised. What did she have in store for Sara tonight?"

"Oh no I'm not telling, I'll leave that to Sara tomorrow" Jim replied lighting his cigar back up

"Jim where did you get these cigars man" Warrick asked a little tipsy

"Yeah Jim, you can't find these around here" Nick asked taking a gulp of his empty beer

"I'll never tell" Jim said

"Hey Greggo grab me another beer would ya" Nick called over his shoulder

"Why me man you're closer" He whined out

"Because you're younger then me and I told you too" Nick said sternly then breaking out laughing as Greg sulked into the kitchen stumbling on his own feet and almost falling

"Here Griss got you another one too" Greg said as he came back into the room with a few beers

"Thanks Greg, I knew you had other talents then dumpster diver, you can now add beer fetcher to you're resume" Gil laughed out with the guys

* * *

"Ok ok ok, stop laughing ladies and gent we have one more game to play tonight" Catherine said pouring shots

"Sorry Cath none for me, you fed me enough alcohol tonight" Sara bluffed, she had secretly poured her drinks down the sink and replaced it with ginger ale all night

"Come on Sara, just a few more"

"Sorry Cath but you don't have a two year old to take care of tomorrow"

"Fine Fine, but you're still playing you can just drink something else. Here ginger ale for you"

"So what's the name of this game Catherine" Wendy asked

"Have you ever. If you have done something you take a shot if you haven't you don't have to drink, the only catch is they have to be about sex, when and where with what and whom questions, got it"

They all nodded as Catherine asked the first question

* * *

"Oh I got a game for us to play" Greg said getting cards from the kitchen

"What's that Greg" Archie asked

"Indian poker" was all he said and the guys all pulled up there seats, too drink to care about the ridiculousness of the game

"I'm dealer" Gil said grabbing the deck and shuffling

* * *

"Has anyone ever joined the mile high club?" Sofia asked

Sara, Sofia and Wendy all took a drink

"Guy in college" was Wendy's reply

"Spring break with an old boyfriend" came from Sofia

"Sara" Catherine said smiling waiting for her answer

"Well I've joined twice what story do you want?"

"Both" was a unanimous answer

"College trip with a BMOC and last year when Gil and I went to that seminar in Boston"

"No way Gil's a member and I'm not" Catherine said, shock written all over her face

"Ok my turn" Jacquie said hushing the room

"Have you ever used a sex toy by yourself or with a partner?"

Everyone took a drink including Antonio

"That was to easy Jacquie, let me ask one. Have you ever done a strip tease for someone" Wendy asked

Catherine, Sara, and Antonio took a drink. Everyone looked at Antonio for a story

"Girl I dated for a while, music got turned on and she did one for me and she said it was only fair that I do one for her" was his simple explanation

"Ok my turn" Mandy said putting her drink down

"Have you ever woke up beside someone you didn't know?"

Jacquie, Catherine and Antonio all took a shot

* * *

"I bet five drinks that I have the highest card" Nick said plastering his card to his forehead, he had a 5

"I'm in" Gil said

"Me too" was said from the rest of the guys

"Ahh man I have something shitty don't I" Nick said as they looked at there cards

Nick, David and Jim all had to take drinks

* * *

"Ok so I get the last question" Sara said tapping her fingernails on her chin thinking of a question

"Have you ever had sex in public?"

Apparently everyone there had seeing as they all took a drink

"Park" was Sofia's answer

"Alley way" was Catherine and Antonio's

"Picnic table in high school" was Wendy's

"In the woods" was Sara's

"Behind a building" Jacquie answered

"Coat check" was all Wendy said

* * *

"Ok guys, I think it's time for me to go home, it's" Gil said looking at his watch. He couldn't make the numbers out so instead he said

"It's real late. So I think I'm going now"

"Wait Griss let us guys hop a ride with you. The limo is still ours for another hour so he can drop us all off" Warrick said stumbling over his words

Twenty minutes later the guys were all stumbling there way out of the house

"See you tomorrow Jim" Gil said waving and almost falling

"As long as the hangover is not to bad you will" Jim mumbled back as he closed his door

* * *

"OK Catherine I'm gonna go. Matthew is going to be up early and it's three in the morning now, I am going to need some sleep" Sara said getting up

"Anyone hitching a ride in the limo with me" Sara asked as everyone but Catherine got up, grabbing there jackets and stumbling out the door

* * *

When Sara walked in the front door it was quiet. Setting her box of goodies down and deciding she would deal with it tomorrow she went in search of her bed to find Gil passed out on top of the covers fully clothed

"Gil honey help me out here, you're not sleeping in you're clothes" Sara said turning him over and unbuttoning his top. Gil slowly manoeuvred his arms out as Sara went to work on his pants

"I'm not in the mood honey"

"Me either Gil, I'm just trying to help you get comfortable" Sara said trying not to laugh as she pulled his pants down.

"Hold on Gil before you lay down lets get you under the covers ok"

A groan was the only response she got as she pulled the covers back and he laid down.

Taking her pants and top off Sara went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Looking at her stomach in the mirror sideways Sara wondered if she may be pregnant. She was now officially a week late, and Sara was never late. Smiling at the thought she figured she would wait until after the wedding to find out for sure

Hope you enjoyed the end of the parties, lol

Ok so the wedding is coming up. Do you think Sara will be able to wait until after the wedding to find out if she's pregnant?? Guess you're just going to have to stay tuned and fine out!

Please review, i love reading them and they are a great incentive to keep writing!

Katie


	21. Chapter 21

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

'MMMM' Gil groaned as he rolled over, his head throbbing, waking Sara up in the process

"You ok there babe" Sara said opening her eyes to find Gil holding his head

"I will be, it's just a headache" he said as he turned to look at the clock on the bedside table

"Sara"

"Hmmmm" she mumbled out, slowly opening her eyes

"It's ten, where is Matthew" Gil said now awake, listening for any sound

"What, no that's not right he's usually called for us already" Sara said getting up, going to see where Matthew was with Gil right behind her walking down the hall to see if Matthew was in his room

"What the? his bed looks slept in" Sara said already leaving the room, panic evident in her voice. Checking the rooms and still not finding him, going down the back stairs and into the kitchen he was still not found. The rustling in the other room brought Sara and Gil's attention to the living room.

Walking in they found Matthew playing with Sara's box of 'toy's'

"Matthew" Sara said rushing over to him, picking him up while he held her 'penis gun' in his hand as Bruno came over to Gil to get a rub down

"What have you been up to little man" she asked, looking him in the face

"Paying" was his simple answer as he squirmed to get down. Once he was on the ground Sara realized what he was playing with

"Care to explain the gun Sara" Gil asked trying to keep his laughter in check as he watched Matthew playing with it

"Blame Catherine, she made me carry it around all night along with the badge" At that Gil burst out laughing, forgetting his headache until it pounded again

Sara snorted at his pain

"Serves you right for laughing at me" She called as she watched him walk away to get some aspirin. Bending down she asked Matthew

"How did you get out of bed Matthew?"

"Climbed out, wanted to play"

"Did you come down the stairs all by yourself?"

"No, Bruno cam wif me, he payed wif me" he said going back to play with the gun

"Can I have that Matthew" Sara asked, holding out her hand for the gun

"No mine!"

"Please Matthew"

"No" he said getting up and hiding behind the couch, as Gil came back in with a camera

"Matthew say cheese" Gil said pointing the camera, wanting to get a picture of Matthew and the penis gun

"Cheeze" He said smiling and holding the gun to his chest, like a mini Rambo making Gil and Sara both laugh

"Ok little man, hand it over that's not a toy" Gil said holding out his hand

"Mine"

"Matthew Wyatt hand it over now or you go to the time out" Gil said a little more sternly which made Matthew give the gun to Gil

"Thank you Gil, I was trying to get it away from him before you came in with the camera" Sara said taking the gun and throwing it back in the box

"Found out he got out of bed and came down here with Bruno all by himself"

"Well then I guess the baby bars on his bed are getting a little useless now" Gil said as he watched Matthew grab one of his trucks and play with it on his plastic map

"Not really. There still good for night's so he doesn't fall out of bed"

"Well then I guess we should have a little talk with him. Hey Matthew can you come here please" Gil called over to Matthew. Watching as he slowly came over

"Matthew" Sara started

"When you get up in the morning you have to wake us up. No going downstairs by yourself ok"

"Kay. Pay now" he asked, making it sound like what Sara just said went in one ear and out the other

"I guess. Are you hungry Matthew" Gil asked. Matthew just nodded

"Are you going to feed Bubba today?"

"Waiting for you" He said taking Sara's hand, leading her to the fish tank. Pulling the stool over she helped Matthew up and placed the food in his hands for him to drop in. Seeing the flash Sara looked up to see Gil holding the camera

"It was a Kodak moment, I had to" Gil said guiltily

"You could have at least waited until I brushed my hair"

"You're perfect the way you are, bed head and all" Gil said coming up to her and giving her a chaste kiss

"Morning breath, sorry" Gil said breaking apart

"It's ok mine's not that great either" Sara replied

"Waffles for Breakfast" Gil suggested

"Sounds good, I'm just going to get rid of the box of toy's before Matthew get's his hands back in it"

"Well I'm looking forward to seeing what's in it" Gil said wiggling his eyebrows

"Oh trust me you will, I think some of it's coming with us on our honeymoon"

"Can't wait" Gil replied, taking Matthew in the kitchen with him as Sara took the box upstairs into there bedroom

* * *

"MMMM smells good in here" Sara said coming into the kitchen to see Matthew situated in his chair, waiting for his waffle

"Breakfast is served milady" Gil said putting a plate of steaming waffles in front of her and Matthew. While Gil got the juice Sara cut up Matthew's waffle and poured some syrup in the corner of his plate so he could dunk

"You have to eat the waffle today too Matthew not just lick the syrup off you're fingers ok" Sara said watching him lick the syrup off the waffle

"So do we have anything to do today or do we just get to relax until Jim comes and picks Matthew and me up at after dinner"

"I just have to get Matthew's bag ready for the guys when they take turns babysitting while were away other then that we have nothing. Catherine told the caterers and florists and anyone else involved with the wedding to call her about last minute details" Sara said in between bits of her waffle

"Hungry" Gil snickered out

Sara looked up from her food and shrugged

"Guess I am, you're waffles are always to die for Gil"

"Good to know for future reference" Gil said smiling while digging in

* * *

By seven there were a couple of knocks at the door and Bruno being the good gurad dog he is barked in response

Opening the door Sara saw Jim, Catherine and Lindsay outside waiting

"Bruno be quiet. Sorry guys come on in" She said grabbing Bruno's collar and letting the three in

"Hey guys" Gil said coming into the room

"Hey Gil, you ready to go" Jim asked

"Just about I just need to grab mine and Matthew's bag then were good"

"So Sara how were you feeling this morning" Jim asked while Cat and Lindsay took there bags upstairs

"I was ok but Gil had a killer headache, how much did you guys drink last night anyways" Sara asked while she got Matthew's shoes on

"Too much, I'm to old to try and keep up with the young guys the recovery rate is a lot longer. I finally got rid of my head ache a few hours ago" Jim said as Gil came back downstairs with a suit bag and an overnight bag

"You ready"

"Yep let's go" Gil replied as he came up to Sara to give her a kiss goodbye

"See you at the alter"

"You bet" Sara said breaking apart when they heard Matthew making kissing noises which caused the room to burst out in laughter

"See you tomorrow little man" Sara said kissing his head and then his neck causing him to giggle

"Be good boys, no hangovers tomorrow ok" Sara said raising an eyebrow

"Don't worry Sara it's just us three until the morning and then the rest of the boys show up" Jim said while Gil got on Matthew's jacket

"Ok Jim were ready, see you ladies tomorrow" Gil said winking at Sara as he grabbed Matthew and left the house

"Ok Sara the men are gone time for manicures and pedicures, movies and snacks, then bed" Catherine said getting out her nail stuff

"Is she this bossy at home too Linds" Sara whispered as she watched Catherine

"You bet! Now come on let me pain your nails"

By eleven everyone had turned in for the night. Sara walked into the hallway from her room and looked in on Catherine and Lindsay, they were both sleeping soundly. Quietly Sara made her way downstairs and slipped on her running shoes and crept out the door, hopping in her car and driving to the nearest pharmacy.

Not knowing if she was pregnant or not was driving her crazy and she needed to know, this way if she was she gave herself and Gil a wedding present and if not Gil didn't need to know until after the honeymoon

Strolling the aisles until she came into the home pregnancy test Sara was shocked to see how many tests there actually were.

"Do you need any help mam" the sales lady asked

"Ummm which one of these do you recommend" Sara said gesturing to the tests

"Well when I found out I used this one, worked for me. From what I see most people grab either this one or that one"

"Well then I guess clear blue it is, thank you"

Within a half hour Sara was quietly opening the door and making her way upstairs, going into her bathroom to take the test

'ok pee on the stick wait five minutes. I can do that' Sara thought as she took the test

Setting it on the counter she set her watch and sat on the edge of the tub until it beeped

Hearing the watch Sara got up and made her way over to the counter. Taking the test in her hands she took a deep breath and looked, tears springing to her eyes as the result was clear

* * *

LOL. I'm going to be mean and not tell you if she's preggers or not, keeps you reading!

Next chapter is the wedding so be prepared

Please keep reading and reviewing, I love the reviews I have got so far! There great I love reading them!

Katie


	22. Chapter 22

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Lindsay it's time to get up honey" Catherine said brushing the hair off her daughters face

"Already, what time is it?"

"8:00 o'clock and we still all have to have showers and do our hair and makeup then make our way over to the park"

"Is Sara up yet?" Lindsay said sitting up

"No, I looked in on her a minute ago and she was still sleeping, I thought I could run her a bath and you could start making some breakfast"

"That I can do, is eggs and toast alright"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a few minutes ok" Catherine said as she watched Lindsay get up and head downstairs.

Walking into Sara's room Catherine went into the bathroom first and started running a hot bath with the bubbles and scents Sara had, walking out Catherine sat on the side of the bed

"Sara"

"Mmmmm, I don't want to get up"

"You don't want to get up, Sara it's you're wedding day" Catherine laughed out as Sara sat right up

"I'm getting married today. I am marrying Gil today, finally this day has come" Sara said smiling

"And it's about time too. Look I have a bath ready for you so why don't you go do that and relax for a while and by the time you come down breakfast will be ready ok. I've got Lindsay making eggs and toast"

"A hot bath sounds nice, thank you Catherine" Sara said swinging her legs over the side of the bed

"I'm going to go use the shower down the hall ok" Catherine called over her shoulder

"There are fresh towels in the hall closet Cath"

"Thanks' Sara"

Waking up beside Gil Matthew giggled at Gil's light snoring.

"Daddy" Matthew said giving Gil a couple love taps on his cheeks

Opening his eyes it took Gil a second to focus

"Hey buddy"

"You're loud" Matthew said giggling

"And you move in you're sleep too much" Gil said tickling him, causing loud giggles to come from his mouth. He never saw Jim open the door and raise his camera until the flash went off causing both Gil and Matthew to look at the door

"Sorry I heard the laughing and I figured something fun was happening in here thought I might make it a Kodak moment, something to remember the morning by"

"It's ok Jim; Sara's managed to take some of those too. Come on little man time to get up" Gil said as Matthew jumped on his back, wanting a piggy back ride

"You're really into the dad stuff aren't you Gil"

"Yeah, Matthew is a great kid, I love him like he was my own son" Gil said setting Matthew down on the couch and then walking over to grab a cup of coffee

"What time are the guys coming over at?" Gil asked taking a sip

"I think sometime around ten, gives us time to have showers and get ready and then bum around here with the guys and eat breakfast, then we can leave for the park around 11:30"

"Sounds good, well I think I'm going to jump in the shower"

"Ok, well Matthew and I can play trucks or something then"

"Actually I was going to take him with me in the shower, trust me when I say its easier then giving him a bath"

"Ahh I remember those days with Ellie. Ok well then I'll just hop in after you" Jim said watching as Gil picked up Matthew and went into the bathroom

"This is good Lindsay where did you learn to cook" Sara said finishing off the last of her eggs

"Well mom taught me the basics but I love cooking so I took a couple of hospitality programs in school and just learned from there"

"Well you got some talent. Now I know who to go to for cooking advice when I don't want to ask Gil"

"Why wouldn't you want to ask Gil Sara?" Catherine asked

"Because I can't cook as well as he can and he like to shove that in my face sometimes"

"Really" Lindsay asked

"Yes, I burn one thing and he will hold it over my head for the next week"

"You learn something new about Gil everyday." Catherine said clearing the plates

"Ok so hair time. What are we doing with your's Sara?"

"Curls, Gil loves my hair curly so that's what I want today"

"Well that's easy enough you're hair is already curly we just have to add to it" Lindsay said warming up the curling iron and the flat iron for her and Catherine

Within the next hour the girl's hair were all done. Lindsay and Catherine had there's straight as a board while Sara's was all in curls and lightly pulled back.

"Ok it is now just after 11, why don't we get our makeup done and then dresses" Catherine said as she pulled out her makeup bag

"Wow Griss you clean up good" Nick commented as he and Matthew came out of the other room. Nick, Warrick and Greg had all shown up about an hour ago and all they had to do now was to change and head over to the park

"Thanks Nicky. You guys don't look so bad yourself"

"Well we try. Hey there Matthew, you're looking pretty good" Greg said crouching down to his level

"Handsome. Daddy said I wok hansom" Matthew said sitting on his butt and grabbing his truck

"Well you're dad is right you look very handsome" Greg said ruffling his hair

"Man Griss where does he get that stuff from. I swear if kids say the cutest things was still on TV he would win"

"I know Greg and I honestly don't know where he picks it up from. He has said some pretty random things to Sara like just coming up to her and saying 'I love you' and stuff like that and I know for a fact that Sara has to hold back tears sometime when he just randomly comes up to and gives her a kiss and an 'I love you'" Gil said as he sat down on the couch

"Don't get to comfy Gil we have to leave in ten minutes or so" Jim said taking a seat across from him

"I know Jim.

So Catherine is watching Matthew and Bruno first who's watching them after her while were up at the lake"

"That would be me Griss" Nick said

"Then me and then Warrick and the Brass you're bringing them up to the lake right"

"You got it Greg, so you got five days of fun and then you get another five days of family fun" Jim snickered out the last part

"Well at least we get a few days by ourselves. Thank you guys for doing this I know it's a lot to ask"

"I think I speak for everyone here Griss when I say it's no problem at all. Matthew is a great kid and Bruno is no problem" Warrick said

"Warrick's right Gil. Plus you and Sara deserve some sort of a honeymoon. With everything that has happened with Sara's brother and Matthew coming to live with you I think you two need a break. So lie on the beach or lock yourselves in your cabin but we want you guys to just relax" Jim said putting his shoes on, they guys all following in his footsteps. Five minutes later they were all hopping in there cars, heading for the park

"Oh my God Sara you look stunning" Catherine gasped as she came out of her bedroom and down the stairs, watching as she blushed

"Sara you're going to take uncle Gil's breathe away" Lindsay said smiling

"That's what I was going for Linds" Sara said smiling as Bruno came up to her and licked her hand

"Well I guess we should let you outside before we go" Sara said going into the kitchen and letting Bruno out the back door so he could have a quick pee

"Ok Catherine let's go, Bruno has everything he needs and our nice neighbours are going to let him out later so that's all set so let's get going before I start hyperventilating" Sara rambled out as Catherine and Lindsay laughed

"OK Sara let's hit the road" Catherine laughed as she grabbed everyone's wrap's and headed out towards the car.

By the time they pulled up outside the park it was almost one and everyone was there. Lab techs and a few cops, Ecklie and the sheriff, Antonio and a few other close friends were all sitting in the crowd.

Looking forward Sara saw Gil standing at the front of the crowd, playing with his hands out of nervousness

"Wow Sara you look awesome" Greg said coming over, Matthew in toe who wrapped his arms around her legs

"Greg's right Sara you're looking mighty fine" Nick said making Sara blush

"Thanks guys, you don't look so bad yourself"

"We try Sara. So are we ready to get this show on the road" Jim asked

"Yes" Sara breathed out

So Warrick took Catherine's arm as Greg took Lindsay's and they slowly made there way up the aisle. Right behind Matthew who slowly made his way up to Gil holding a small pillow

"You ready for this Sara" Nick asked

"Never been more ready" she said taking his arm

"I'm happy for you cookie" Jim said as he held out his other arm

"Thank you Jim" Sara said as the three slowly made there way to start of the aisle.

As the soft violin started the crowd rose and gasped as they saw Sara. Gil finally looked up and locked eyes with Sara, never wandering

'I think I have died and gone to heaven, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She's glowing' Gil thought as Sara made her way to him

"Hey" She whispered as she reached the front

"Hey back" Gil said taking her hand

* * *

Chapter 22 is here, and the wedding can finally start. LOL

I hope you have enjoyed it so far and thank you to all my readers who have left reviews, they mean a lot to me and they keep me writing

I will get back to if she is or isn't pregnant, it will be addressed in the next chapter

Please leave a review

Katie


	23. Chapter 23

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Dearly beloved" the justice of the peace started, as Gil and Sara held hands never taking there eyes off one another

"We are gathered here on this beautiful sunny afternoon to witness the union between Gilbert Aaron Grissom and Sara Elizabeth Sidle.

Now I have known Gil for a long time and I know for a fact that when he's your friend he's your friend for life, always a shoulder to lean on or someone to talk to so Sara you will always have a best friend by your side. And Gil you now have someone to kick you're butt every once and awhile, and from what I hear someone who will keep you on your toes too

Gil and Sara are here today to become one and to let you witness the union.

A few days ago Gil and Sara came to me and asked me to read this instead of my usual 'Love is patient, love is kind' speech so for everyone here this reading is called 'A History of Love'

"Love. What a small word we use for an idea so immense and powerful. It has altered the flow of history, calmed monsters, kindled works of art, cheered the forlorn, turned tough guys to mush, consoled the enslaved, driven strong women mad, glorified the humble, fuelled national scandals, bankrupted robber barons, and made mincemeat of kings. How can love's spaciousness be conveyed in the narrow confines of one syllable? Love is an ancient delirium, a desire older than civilization, with taproots spreading into deep and mysterious days. The heart is a living museum. In each of its galleries, no matter how narrow or dimly lit, preserved forever like wondrous diatoms, are our moments of loving, and being loved."

As the justice of the peace spoke Gil's grip on Sara's hand tightened, staring intently into her eyes trying to convey his love for her without words. Sara's soft smile told Gil that she knew what he was thinking and that she felt the same way

"Gil and Sara have decided to write there own vows today so anytime you're ready Gil"

"Sara, I don't think I ever knew what love, real love was until I met you. When we first met you took my breath away and I didn't even know you're name yet. That scared me, I had never had that happen to me before and I fought that feeling tooth and nail especially when you came to Vegas but I'm glad I decided to stop fighting and let you into my life because I have never been more happy and more in love with someone in my entire life. I love you Sara" Gil finished as he wiped a tear that had escaped her eye.

"Sara when you're ready"

"Gil, I had never believed in love at first sight when I was younger, sure I had heard stories or people falling in love when they first met but I never believed them, well that was until I saw you and you're blue eyes. As soon as our eyes locked I knew what those people were talking about and how you just know that that's the person you are going to spend the rest of you're life with and I knew you felt the same way it just took you a little longer to catch on. Gil you are my life, my love, and my soul mate. I love you" Sara finished smiling at Gil who gave her that boyish grin she loved so much.

Meanwhile there weren't many dry eyes in the crowd. All the women were dabbing there eyes after witnessing such powerful vows from the couple.

"That was beautiful" Catherine whispered over to Nick who was holding back his tears

"Yeah it was Cath"

"May I now have the rings?" He said turning towards Matthew who was sitting with Catherine.

Catherine walked Matthew towards the justice of the peace, bending down he took the rings off the pillow

"Thank you Matthew" he whispered to him

"Welcome" was his soft reply as Catherine walked him back to there seats

"Gil do you take Sara to be you're wife, to love honour and cherish her, to forsake all others and be there for her in sickness and in health"

"I do" Gil answered smiling, sliding the band on Sara's finger

"Sara do you take Gil to be you're husband, to love honour and cherish him, to forsake all others and to be there for him in sickness and in health"

"I do" Sara said while sliding the ring on to Gil's hand

"Gil and Sara have now stood before this audience and have exchanged there vows and rings and professed there commitment towards one another. So by the power vested in me and the state of Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife. Gil kiss you're bride"

It wasn't even a second after he stopped talking that Gil and Sara's lips met and a kiss so full of love and emotion. Breaking after hearing the applause of the crowd Sara hugged Gil close to her for another moment, her face on the side of him so that the crowd couldn't read her lips

"Gil" she whispered

"Yeah"

"I'm pregnant, you're going to be a dad" she said smiling and kissing his ear, pulling back to see the look on his face and being bombarded with his lips on hers again.

Now there were hoots and hollers coming from the crowd alerting the couple that they had an audience. Breaking they turned and made there way down the aisle, beaming with joy

Once they reached the end of the aisle they went towards the bridge by the pond. The guests casually getting up, letting the newly married couple have a few minutes before they were bombarded with hugs and kisses

"You're pregnant" Gil asked smiling

"That's what the test said"

"When did you find out? I would have"

Sara silenced him with her fingers against his lips

"Shhh Gil I know you would have been there with me and I was going to wait I just couldn't. I found out last night, I thought I might be because I was just over a week late, so I snuck out of the house for a bit after Catherine and Lindsay went to bed and went to the drug store came back and took it. I figured if I was we just gave ourselves a wedding present and if I wasn't I would tell you after the wedding" Sara said as Gil wrapped his arms around her, holding his palm on her stomach and Sara putting her hand on top of his

"I'm going to be a dad" Gil whispered in her ear

"And I'm going to be a mom. Can you believe this Gil? Were going to be parents to a baby and a two year old" Sara said smiling into his neck

"This feels like a dream, to good to be true but I am so happy that it's reality and not a dream Sara" Gil said closing the gap between them and kissing her with so much passion that it left them both breathless

"Hey newlyweds are you going to come over here to celebrate with the rest of us or are you just going to make out on the bridge all day" Greg yelled over

Looking over at the crowd they smiled and slowly made there way back

"You look gorgeous by the way Mrs. Grissom" Gil whispered in her ear as they walked towards Matthew who was playing with Lindsay and feeding the ducks

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Grissom" Sara said

"Hey Matthew what are you doing?" Sara asked bending down so she was eye ;evel with Matthew

"Feed da ducks"

"Can I feed one Matthew" Gil said bending down to take a piece of bread from the bag Lindsay had brought

"Here" Matthew said putting one piece of bread in his hands to which Gil threw at the duck

"He ated it" Matthew giggled out

"He did Matthew.

Hey Linds are you ok watching him for a little while so Gil and I go talk to people and get some pictures taken"

"No problem Sara, go mingle"

"Thanks Linds, come on Gil let's go mingle" Sara said grabbing his hand from his crouching position with Matthew

"Be good for Lindsay Matthew" Gil said as Sara dragged him over to the team

"Jeeze we haven't even been married an hour and you're already dragging me places"

"Oh shut up" Sara snorted out, laughing

"Hey guys" Sara said to the gang. Catherine, Warrick, Jim, Greg, Nick and his girlfriend were all in a small circle

"So how does it feel being married?" Nick asked

"So far so good, right Gil"

"I would have to agree, it does feel pretty good" Gil said wrapping his arms around her from behind

"So miss wedding planner what do we have to do now before we go to the hall" Gil asked Catherine

"Pictures, the photographer is here and waiting and I thought we could get some shots of you guys by the pond, some with you and Matthew and then some group shots. After that it's a free for all, we put disposable cameras on the tables at the hall that we will collect at the end of the night"

"Well then let's go do pictures so I can take this tie off, I am sure you guys will agree when I say that" Gil said

"Hit the nail on the head Griss" Warrick said pulling at his tie as Catherine motioned for the photographer to come over

For the next hour or so pictures were taken all over the park. There were a few really nice shots of Gil and Sara on the bridge and gazebo along with some funny ones of Gil holding Sara in his arms with her head tilted back in laughter.

Family shots were taken as Gil hoisted Matthew up on his shoulders for a 'manly' shot and then some pictures of the new family all huddled together. After those were taken Greg came barrelling in picking up Sara and trying to take her away from Gil while she held his hand, luckily the photographer caught it because it made everyone burst out into laughter. They had the 'guys' picture which featured Gil and his team plus Jim and Sara had the 'woman's' picture that was just Catherine, Lindsay and herself. Sara joined the guys on a picture, Gil was not included, and it was just Sara and the boys. Lastly was the team shot with Gil holding Matthew, and that ended up drawing a few more camera's out as lab techs and others took there picture as well.

"Ok so are we done with pictures because I am really starting to see spots" Sara said blinking rapidly

"Were done, I'll mail you the pictures in a week or so once there developed and ready Mrs. Grissom" the photographer said. Sara smiled at the Mrs. Grissom

"Feel weird yet being called Mrs. Grissom" Catherine asked in her ear

"Weird no, it feels great, I was done with Sidle anyways" Sara replied watching Gil as he loosened his tie along with the guys

"To the hall" Sara asked

"To the hall, oh and Sara"

"Yeah"

"See that big stretch limo that just pulled up, that's for you and Gil to ride in, I'll take Matthew with me"

"Catherine you didn't have to do that you have done so much already"

"Don't worry about it Sara, Sam Braun was my father I get this stuff for free now go enjoy it, I ordered the driver to drive around for a bit before you get to the hall so you and Gil can have some alone time" Catherine said wiggling her eyebrows

"Catherine I am not having sex in the back of a limo" Sara said causing the men to raise there heads and laugh

"Tough luck Gil Catherine gets you this big limo for you guys to fool around in and Sara's not in the mood" Jim said slapping Gil on the back

"Oh Jim that's not it, I could totally leave here right now and start our honeymoon but you see there just isn't enough time for what I had in mind" Sara said shutting the guys up causing Catherine to laugh at her bluntness as her and Gil made there way into the limo, leaving four gaping men in her wake

"I think I had the same expression on my face at her bachlorette party" Catherine snorted as she went to go get Lindsay and Matthew

"Man oh man, now see why can't I find a woman like that" Greg said still shocked

"I don't know Greg but I do know that Griss is going to be in one happy mood for the next while" Warrick laughed, shaking his head

"Come on guys let's get to the hall and start this party" Nick said grabbing his girlfriends hand and walking to the cars, everyone taking the hint to go

* * *

I hope you liked it! i had fun writing it. lol

Yes she's preggers, i wouldnt be that mean and not have her pregnant. So those tears she shed when she found out were happy tears.

We'll get more on the pregnancy stuff later but for now the next chapter is the reception and we will meet Nick's new girlfriend and have her enter the story somewhat.

Please leave a review, they make writing this story that much better!

katie


	24. Chapter 24

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Were married" Sara said happily as she snuggled up into Gil's side in the limo

"And were pregnant too, Sara I can't believe there is another life right here" Gil said caressing her stomach

"I know Gil. But you know what this means right? We have to have a whole lot of sex now before I get to big and then have another baby in the house" Sara said smirking, raising her eyebrows

"Well Mrs. Grissom" Gil said as he slowly laid her down on the seat

"I think that can be arranged" he said just before his lips descended on hers, getting lost in one another

* * *

"Man Catherine it's been almost an hour how long did you tell the limo driver to cruise around for? I'm hungry" Greg said whining

"I told him an hour, they should be here soon Greg unless Sara changed her mind on sex in a limo" Catherine snickered out

"Catherine there is such a thing as too much information you know" Nick said trying to wipe the images from his mind

"Oh grow up you guys, they are both adults and are now married, sex is one of the best things about having a partner and being married"

"We get that Cath but do you really want to picture Grissom having sex, I mean Sara is one thing but no guy really wants to picture his buddy or boss getting lucky" Warrick said shaking his head

"I don't know from what Sara told me those two have pretty hot sex and you know me and my curiosity"

"Yeah it killed that cat Cath" Jim said walking up behind them

"Trust me Cath, I heard enough from there hotel room when I found out they were together that there sex life is good"

"Can we change the subject please or at least talk about sex in general instead of Sara and Griss" Greg said pleading while the other guys just nodded there heads agreeing

"Fine, fine, hey Nick where's your girlfriend, Lisa right"

"Yeah it's Lisa and she just went to the bathroom and then she, well she's coming this way.

Hey darlin" Nick said as Lisa came up to the group

"Hey everyone" Lisa said as Nick wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"Lisa you remember everyone right? This is Warrick, Greg, Jim and our resident gossip mongrel Catherine"

"Yeah I do, it's been really nice finally meeting some of Nick's friends"

"Likewise, Nick can't seem to stop talking about you sometimes, it's nice to finally put a face to a name" Catherine smiled at her as Nick blushed

"All I need to meet now is you're boss and co-worker Grissom and Sara"

"Well Grissom is more then a boss to us, wouldn't you guys all agree" Nick asked the group who all nodded

"Griss doesn't act like our boss unless we need a good kick in the butt; he's more like a surrogate father"

"Except for me, Gil's just one of my best buddies" Jim said talking a drink

"Right, and Sara, well she's like our little sister even though she's older then me by a few months and Greg by a couple of years, Warrick is the only one of us here to be able to actually call her a younger sister"

"Thanks Nick for making me feel old" Warrick said shaking his head

"Sorry Rick I didn't know you were sensitive about you're age" Nick laughed out

"So Cath want to start placing bets on how long it takes before those two show up because the way there were acting at the park I'm surprised they could keep there hands off each other" Jim said looking at the door and still not seeing any new arrivals

"Might as well, I give it another twenty" Cath said taking a ten out of her wallet

* * *

"Do I look ok Gil" Sara said straightening out her hair in the mirror

"You look beautiful Sara" Gil said kissing the back of her neck

"MMMMM you keep doing that were going to have to tell the driver to keep going for another hour" Sara said while bending her neck to the side to give Gil more access

"Well it is our wedding day; people do expect us to have sex"

"No Gil we have to get back to the hall or else were going to be in the gossip channels for the next year, especially once the pregnancy come out" Sara said turning around and giving Gil a kiss on the lips

"OK, but were so finishing this once we get to the cabin"

"You can count on that Gil.

Hey Gil about the pregnancy, I think we should keep it to ourselves until we at least see a doctor" Sara said

"I was thinking the same thing so don't worry I won't say a thing.

I think this is our stop, come on honey let's get this over with so we can start our honey moon faster" Gil said while he took her hand to help her out of the limo

Straightening her dress Sara smiled at her new husband

"Let's get this show on the road"

Hand in hand they walked into the reception hall to see all there guests patiently waiting for there arrival and seeing Catherine, Greg, Warrick and Nick handing money over to Jim

Jim and Doc were the first to start clapping and it wasn't ten seconds later that the room broke out in applause as the duo turned red and walked to the front where they were supposed to sit, Matthew happily bouncing in his seat clapping along with the crowd.

Just as Gil and Sara were about to sit "KISS" was yelled out and it soon started into a chant

"Should we give them what they want Gil" Sara said tilting her head

"If we must" Gil smiled at her, slowly closing the gap

Breaking apart the duo looked at the crowd and gave a slight bow and sat down as the rest of the guest took there seats

"Took you two long enough" Greg said coming to sit a couple seats down from Gil

"Hey don't blame us blame the limo driver or Catherine, she was the one who told him to drive for a while" Sara said as Gil poured her a glass of water

"I told him an hour, not an hour and a half" Catherine exclaimed

"Yeah well we got caught up in the moment" was Gil's simple reply

"What happened to no sex in the limo" Jim asked laughing

"Jim he didn't say we had sex just that we got caught up in the moment" Sara said trying to hold back her laughter because it wasn't long after they got in the limo that they had consummated there marriage

"Why are we talking about there sex life again, can we please not" Greg said trying to change the subject

"I agree with Greg there are young ears listening" Lindsay said making the adults laugh

"Ok no more sex comments, dinner is going to be served in a minute anyway" Catherine said looking at her watch and then seeing the waiters some out with trays of food.

A beautiful Greek salad was served first and halibut with rice was served as the main course which everyone enjoyed thoroughly. Lastly the cake came out, a beautiful three tier cake with yellow flowers decorating it

"Ok everyone get you're cameras ready" Catherine called to the crowd as Gil and Sara stood to cut the cake

The two each taking a small piece of cake they each looked into each others eyes daring the other to smear it across there face, but Sara had a mischievous glint in her eye, the same one Matthew got when he was trying to hide something, so Gil fed her the cake slowly and she did the same to him only she kept a hold of his finger in her mouth a little longer then necessary. Smiling as she released his finger Gil silently groaned, kissing her softly and then breaking

"We so have to start our honeymoon soon" Gil whispered in her ear as she laughed

"Soon Gil, I promise" Sara whispered back as he pulled out her chair so she could sit. Soon after cake was cut and served and the guests enjoyed a strawberry cake, Matthew seemed to be having the most fun as he had cake all over his face

"Did you miss you're mouth again little man" Sara said to Matthew who was sitting next to her, Lindsay was trying to help feed him but wasn't having much luck

"I'm sorry Sara I didn't mean to make a mess" Lindsay said apologizing

"No worries Linds, that's what the miracle of bibs are for"

"Hey everyone can I have you're attention please" Catherine said from the podium at the front of the room

"Don't worry I'll make this quick so the dancing can begin.

Gil, Sara the guys and I all wanted to say something tonight but then we realized that we would be talking for the next hour up here so last week we all sat down at the end of shift and made a little speech that I will happily share with everyone

You two" Catherine said pointing at the pair

"Have caused more soap opera drama for the crime lab that's its funny there is not a show about you.

Gil when you told us you were bringing in someone that you trusted we never thought it would be a twenty something vibrant woman who just happened to knock everyone's socks off. I know for a fact that almost every man in the lab at one point or another wanted or tried to ask Sara out, Greg is the perfect example of that" Catherine said as Greg blushed and the room chuckled

"And then what do we get for the next five years? Looks, glances and innuendoes that had everyone wondering what was stopping you two from just getting together.

But then about two years ago something changed very subtly, that tension that was always between you two suddenly disappeared and those glances and innuendoes were a little more prominent even though we never thought anything about it, we were just so used to it already, we never thought you two had finally hooked up" The crowd just nodded smiling

"And you managed to hide it from us. How on earth you managed to do that we will never know. I can't remember a time that would have ever really given you away, no office kissing or being secluded in Gil's office for any long amount of time" Catherine continued on

"Not that they ever knew. I remember quite fondly my office couch and you half naked on it" Gil whispered in her ear as she blushed, turning his attention back to Catherine

"And then Sara's brother happened. No one here ever got to meet Daniel but from what Sara and Gil have both said about him, he sounded like a great man. Someone who you could talk to and someone who will tell you the truth even if it hurt. That little boy over there" Catherine said motioning toward Matthew

"May not have his biological father here anymore but he couldn't have been left with two better parents. From what I have witnessed Gil and Sara are doing a wonderful job even though they have never really been around kids for a long period of time.

Gil, Sara I think I speak for everyone here when I say congratulations and may you're life together be filled with love and happiness and hopefully one day you might add to our ever growing lab family. We love you two" Catherine said finishing her speech and walking towards Gil and Sara and embracing them in a hug

"Thank you Catherine" Gil whispered in into her ear

"That was beautiful Catherine, thank you" Sara said as she separated from the embrace

"Come on Gil let's go make our speech" Sara said grabbing his hand as the two slowly made there way to the podium

"Hey everyone" Sara started as the crowd all looked up to see Gil and Sara speaking

"Thank you for all coming here today it means a lot to us, especially since I know one of you came all the way from Spain" Sara said looking at Antonio and giving him a smile

"I would like to thank all you guys" Gil said motioning towards the team

"Especially you Catherine, you basically planned this wedding by yourself with just our simple input and you did a wonderful job, including taking Sara dress shopping, she looks stunning" Gil said smiling at his new bride and watching her blush

"And thank you for watching Matthew for the next five days so we can have some time to ourselves, it means a lot to us that you would do that with no hesitation" Sara added

"And to the rest of you thank you for coming here today to celebrate with us and that you want to share in this day with us. Sara and I both know you are all thinking 'it's about time' and I have to agree, it was about time we finally did this" Gil said smiling

"So thank you to everyone again for help planning and organizing this wedding and showing up to celebrate, so now let's crack open the champagne and DJ you can start the music" Sara said as the waiters all came out with champagne for everyone

"Mrs. Grissom, this one is sparkling juice that you asked for" the waiter whispered to her

"Thank you" she said taking the glass and clinging it to Gil's as everyone saluted the couple, taking a drink she smiled at Gil and he smiled back and the two slowly headed back to there seats

"Not so fast you two" the DJ said over the microphone

"It's time for you're first dance as husband and wife, so get you're butts out on the dance floor"

"Shall we Mrs. Grissom" Gil said holding out his hand for her to take and leading her out onto the dance floor

"We shall" Sara said as Gil pulled her close

"What song did you pick anyway" Sara asked just as the music started

"One that I though described you perfectly" Gil said as looking at her in the eye smiling

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes_

_A holey pair of jeans_

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses_

_She looks great in anything_

_She's I want a piece of chocolate_

_Take me to a movie_

_She's I can't find a thing to wear_

_Now and then she's moody_

"This song is about me huh" Sara said smiling into his neck

"I think it almost fits you to a tee"

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof_

_With her brown hair a-blowing_

_She's a soft place to land_

_And a good feeling knowing_

_She's a warm conversation_

_That I wouldn't miss for nothing_

_She's a fighter when she's mad_

_And she's a lover when she's loving_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's a Saturday out on the town_

_And a church girl on Sunday_

_She's a cross around her neck_

_And a cuss word 'cause its Monday_

_She's a bubble bath and candles_

_Baby come and kiss me_

_She's a one glass of wine_

_And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

"Never thought I would see the day Grissom and Sara danced to a country song" Nick said squeezing Lisa's leg and talking to Warrick

"I totally agree with you there man, but if you listen to the lyrics it almost sounds like he's singing about Sara" Greg said watching them dance

_She's the giver I wish I could be_

_And the stealer of the covers_

_She's a picture in my wallet_

_Of my unborn children's mother_

_She's the hand that I'm holding_

_When I'm on my knees and praying_

_She's the answer to my prayer_

_And she's the song that I'm playing_

"Man those two were meant for one another" Catherine whispered to Jim

"I don't think I have ever seen those two more happy, look at them Catherine there both glowing"

"I think part of that is the after glow of sex Jim but you're right there both glowing"

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_'Cause she's everything to me_

"Mommy" Matthew called but they two could not hear over the music

"Don't worry buddy they will be back in a minute" Lindsay said to him and then going back to finish her cake, not realizing that Matthew slipped off his seat and ran out onto the dance floor, crashing into the side of Sara and Gil's legs

"Matthew come back" Lindsay called but Gil just smiled and shook his head

"Mommy dance to" Matthew asked holding his hands up. No one but Gil knew the two danced in the kitchen when Sara was home. So Gil bent down to pick him up and put him on his hip and the three slowly swayed to the rest of the song, with cameras flashing for the last minute of the song

_She's the voice I love to hear_

_Someday when I'm ninety_

_She's that wooden rocking chair_

_I want rocking right beside me_

_Everyday that passes_

_I only love her more_

_Yeah, she's the one_

_That I'd lay down my own life for_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_She's everything to me_

_Yeah she's everything to me_

_Everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_She's everything to me_

As the song ended the three separated and slowly made there way back to there seats

"I am so sorry Sara, I just looked away for a second and Matthew was out on the dance floor" Lindsay apologized

"It's ok Lindsay, really don't worry about it, it was kind of nice to have him with us on the dance floor" Sara said as the DJ started talking on the microphone

"Ok everyone time to get up on the dance floor and get this party started, I want to see everyone up dancing" He exclaimed as people smiled and made there way to the dance floor

* * *

Ok everyone chapter 24 is here! Hope you enjoy it!

The next chapter will still be at the reception and then we'll move on to some of the honeymoon, lol

I had this idea of Griss, Sara and Matthew dancing for there first dance so I had to throw it in because I thought it was the sweetest thing!

I actually had kind of a hard time deciding what song would be there song to dance to because I wanted something that was fun and sweet and Brad Paisley's She's Everything went well so I hope you enjoyed it!

Please stay tuned and leave a review!

Katie


	25. Chapter 25

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Gris Sara" Nick said walking over with Lisa in tow

"Yeah Nick" Gil said while the bartender handed them there drinks

"I haven't really had a chance to catch you guys all night and I wanted to introduce you to Lisa. Lisa this is Grissom and Sara" Nick said as she held out her hand to shake

"Nice to meet you Lisa" Gil said shaking her hand

"So you're Lisa, it's nice to meet you, Nick has spoke a lot about you" Sara said shaking her hand

"You as well, he talks about you two a lot" The redhead smiled at the pair

"What can we say, were special" Sara said smiling

"So Lisa, Nick said you were going to teacher's college" Gil asked interested

"Almost finished actually, I just have one more course to finish when school starts again in September. I wanted to finish this year but the one course I needed was full so I had to wait"

"Well at least it's only one course and not five or six" Gil said to her smiling

"Sara" Antonio yelled over

"Where have you been all night Antonio?"

"Sorry I got caught up talking with Catherine for the last while, she's an interesting woman" he said as the others chuckled

"Antonio you have no idea" Gil said still chuckling

"Hey Gil you mind if I steal you're wife for a bit?" Antonio asked

"I dunno Antonio" Gil said smirking

"Hey" Sara said giving Gil a playful love tap to his chest

"He is my husband not my keeper Antonio" Sara said smiling

"Well then Sara I do believe you owe me a dance or two"

"Take that back, Gil's my keeper" She said holding onto Gil's arm while he just looked at her a little perplexed

"Come on Sara I do believe you promised me a dance and now I am taking you up on it, I even went to the DJ to get us a song, so come on" Antonio said pulling her arm and dragging her to the dance floor where many couples were still dancing while Gil, Nick and Lisa looked on curiously

"You ok with Antonio taking Sara out like that Griss" Nick asked

"If she really didn't want to go then yes I would have had a problem but she was smiling the whole time so she does want to dance I'm just curious as to what dance there going to do"

"What dance, what do you mean" Lisa asked

"You'll see" Gil said as the music changed and a Latin beat filled the room. As soon as the music changed people looked curiously to the dance floor to see Sara and Antonio in a dancer's pose. Within moments the two were dancing a Salsa

"I believe that right there is a Salsa dance Lisa" Gil said watching the two dance and smiling widely as Sara looked at him and rolled her eyes

"No way, where did Sara learn to dance like that" Greg said as him and Matthew came over to stand with Grissom

"Daddy up" Matthew asked holding his arms up and laying his head on Gil's shoulder. Gil just rubbed his back as Matthew closed his eyes, tired out from all the days' commotion

"I believe Antonio taught her how to dance like that when she met him in Spain years ago and by the looks of it she never lost her touch" Gil said watching as Antonio spun her as she laughed

"Wow, this is a side of Sara I have never seen" Warrick said as he, Catherine and Jim came to stand with the group

"He looks pooped Gil" Catherine said brushing her hand through Matthew's hair

"I know, he's been pretty active all day and dancing with everyone all night and now it's going on eleven and it is way past his bedtime" Gil said bending his head to look at Matthew. He was desperately trying to sleep but seemed to be fighting it at the same time

"Hey buddy it's alright" Gil cooed running his back as the gang just looked at him and smiled, seeing Grissom's fatherly side come out was a sweet sight to witness

"Hey guys" Sara said as she and Antonio made there way back to the group and standing beside Gil who held Matthew in his arms and smiling as she rubbed his back along with Gil

"Sara that was awesome" Greg said enthusiastically

"Thanks Greg but you should be thanking Antonio he was the one who taught me that"

"Who taught you how to dance Antonio" Catherine asked

"Ahh, that would be my grandmother, mother and my sisters, they believe that a man should know how to dance"

"I hear ya Antonio" Jim said as the team looked at him with eyebrows raised, everyone but Gil that is

"What, just because I don't dance doesn't mean I can't" Jim said rolling his eyes and then smirking at Gil when the team looked at him, all but Sara she knew Gil could dance

"Hey my mom taught me how to dance too!

Jim I think it's a generation thing, we grew up in the fifties and sixties where it was pretty much instilled on you that you had to know how to do certain things, obviously these three" Gil said pointing at Warrick, Nick and Greg

"Didn't get the same training" Gil said smirking

"Hey now, just cause' we can't cha cha or tango doesn't mean we can't dance" Nick said while Greg and Warrick nodded

"Yeah I happen to be a great head banger and I'm wild in a mosh pit" Greg said laughing

"And I can swoon the ladies with a slow dance" Warrick chimed in as Matthew stirred and whined a little

"Hey buddy try and sleep" Sara said looking at her tired boy and feeling sorry for him

"Maybe it's time to start packing things up a little" She suggested

"That way by the time were ready to go Catherine can take him and we can hit the road"

"Sounds like a plan" Gil agreed

"Wait a minute" Catherine said as the pair looked at her curiously

"One more dance, I can hold Matthew but we want one more dance, Nick even picked out a song for you"

"I guess it couldn't hurt" Gil suggested as he slowly passed a sleeping Matthew over to Catherine and he immediately snuggled up to her.

Gil grabbed Sara's hand and led her out to the dance floor as the DJ announced that this would be the couple's last dance of the night

"Well Mrs. Grissom, this is it then we get five nights to ourselves, no work, no family, just us" Gil whispered as he pulled her close

"I know and I can't wait to start our honeymoon Gil" Sara replied as the music began

_Would you mind if I pretended we were somewhere else,  
doing something we wanted to,  
'Cause all this living makes me wanna do,  
is die because I can't live with you,  
and you don't even care.  
Would you mind if I pretended I was someone else,  
with courage in love and war.  
I use to think that's what I was,  
but now this lying hurts to much,  
and I don't know what for.  
_

"I can't believe Nick remembered this" Sara muttered into Gil's shoulder

"Remembered what"

"He asked me how I knew I was in love with you and I told him I went weak in the knees like the song"

"Well leave it to Nick to suggest the song" Gil said as he gestured for the rest of the crowd to dance along with them

_  
I'm weak in the knees for you,  
but I'll stand if you want me to.  
My legs are strong and I'll move on,  
but hunny I'm weak, in the knees._

ooooh,  
ooooohhh,

"I think I really get what Sara meant now" Nick said into Lisa's ear as they danced

"Get what"

"I think I'm in love with you Lisa, no I am in love with you" He said smiling at her

"I'm in love with you too Nick" Lisa said just before kissing him

_  
Would you mind if I walked over and I kissed your face,  
infront of all your friends.  
Would you mind if I got drunk and said,  
I wanna take you home to bed,  
Oh would you change your mind?  
_

"Uh Oh Cath" Warrick said dancing with her, Greg had taken Matthew

"What"

"I think Nicky is really in love, look at him and Lisa" Warrick said as he turned Catherine to look at Nick and Lisa kissing on the dance floor

"Good for him though, he deserves to be happy"

"Yeah, he does"

_  
I'm weak in the knees for you,  
but I'll stand if you want me to.  
My legs are strong, and I'll move on,  
but hunny I'm weak, in the knees, for you_"Well Brass man it's been a hell of a night" Greg said trying to make conversation while holding Matthew

Ooooh for you,  
Ooooh for you,  
Ooooh for you,  
Ooooh for you,  
Ooooh for you,  
Ooooh for you,  
Ooooh for you

"But a good one Greg, Gil and Sara are married and it looks like it won't be long before were throwing another wedding, look at Nick"

"I know, man I need to find me a woman! I hate being single"

"I hear ya Greg, I do" Brass said looking back at Gil and Sara

_I'm weak in the knees for you,  
but I'll stand if you want me to.  
Oooohhhh  
My legs are strong and I'll move on,  
hunny I'm weak in the knees_

I'm weak in the knees for you,  
But I'll stand if you want me to.  
My legs are strong and I'll move on,  
But hunny I'm weak  
Ooooh,  
Hunny I'm weak,  
Oooohh,  
Ooooh for you,  
Ooooh for you,  
Ooooh for you,  
Ooooh for you

As the song came to an end Gil and Sara kissed slowly once more for the audience

"Ready to head out" Gil asked

"Yeah" Sara said as the two slowly made there way back to Jim and Greg

"So you two are headed out" Jim asked smiling at the couple

"Yeah" Sara said as the rest of the gang made there way over

"Ok, so you guys got our number for the cabin and we'll have our cell phones with us so if there's any problems" Gil said as Catherine cut him off

"We'll call but I think we'll be ok right guys it's only Matthew and Bruno" she said as the guys all nodded

"Well then I guess were going to hit the road, it's going to take us a couple hours to get there and it's already past midnight" Sara said linking her fingers through Gil's

"Well congratulations you two" Catherine said coming up and giving Gil and Sara a hug

"Thank you Catherine, and I mean what I said before, thank you so much for helping with the wedding, I'll be sure to come to you for any other advice I need" Sara said leaving Catherine a little bewildered at the 'any other advice'

"No problem" She replied simply letting Warrick hug Sara and shake Grissom's hand

"Have fun on the honey moon you two"

"We will Warrick, don't worry" Gil replied causing everyone to chuckle

"The wedding was awesome guys, I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you for throwing a party, we all needed it" Nick said after kissing Sara on the cheek and patting Grissom on the back

"Well as soon as we get back maybe we can have everyone over for a pool party or something" Sara suggested as the team all nodded with her

"It was nice meeting you two" Lisa said smiling

"You too, do us a favour and keep Nick out of trouble while were gone" Gil said laughing

"I'll try my best" She said while Nick put his arm around her waist

"Well I'd hug ya Sara but I have the little man in my arms right now so I'm just going to say congrats and I hope you have a lot of sex while you're alone at you're secluded cabin" Greg said as Matthew shifted

"We'll do our best Greg" Sara snorted out as she kissed the top of Matthew's head

"Sweet dreams Matthew" she whispered in his ear. Gil came up and brushed his cheek and smiled

"See you in a week Matthew"

"Ok my turn, all I'm going to say is don't forget to use protection, or not" Jim said slapping Gil on the shoulder and giving Sara a peck on the cheek

"Funny Jim" Sara said 'But it's a little too late for that' she thought smiling and looking at Gil who was thinking the same thing

"Well we said our goodbyes so I think were gonna" Gil said motioning for the door with his head

"Yeah yeah, go start you're honey moon" Antonio said coming up to them

"And I'll talk to you when we get back, you're staying for awhile right" Sara asked

"Yeah for a month so we'll have some time to catch up when you get back"

"Great, and guys show Antonio around a little bit, take him to the casino's and stuff" Gil asked

"Hey man I know a great strip bar" Greg suggested

"Well then you might be my best friend for awhile"

"Oh Gil I have to do one more thing" Sara said grabbing her bouquet of flowers that were sitting on the table

"Go on Catherine, Lisa" She motioned for her to go to the dance floor

"Ladies she's throwing the bouquet" Catherine called out as all the single women made there way to her

"OK on the count of three, one, two, three" Sara said from her position, backwards from the women. She turned around as the flowers were in mid air and watched as Lisa caught them

"Looks like you're next Nick" Gil said as he helped Sara into her jacket

"See you guys in a couple weeks" Sara said as the two made there way out to there car that they were taking to the cabin

"Ok how much you want to bet she get's pregnant on the honeymoon" Greg said shifting Matthew

"I'm in" was heard around the audience, apparently Greg said that a little louder then intended

* * *

Ok so the reception is done, finished, finito. Lol. Hope you enjoyed it.

One of my readers suggested that someone catch onto Sara only dinking sparkling juice and hinting that she may be pregnant and I almost wrote it in but decided not to, at least not yet, the time will come when someone will notice I'm just not telling who

So Nick's in love, could we have another wedding or maybe even pregnancy, only time will tell, just a hint for you to keep reading

And I think I might just keep Antonio around, who knows, maybe he'll start falling for someone

And the 'little man' comments coming from the team about Matthew are actually my nickname for my nephews, even my 16 year old nephew who is now bigger then me! So that is why there included, I can't help it

Ok enough with the spoilers and I'm sorry for the late post today, it was a busy one, But please be kind and leave a review!

Katie


	26. Chapter 26

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Two hours after the newlywed couple left the reception they pulled into the driveway or there secluded cabin, Sara sound asleep in the passenger side.

Turning the car off Gil looked at his new wife and smiled, not wanting to disturb her slumber. Brushing her cheek with the back of his hand Gil got out of the car and grabbed there bags from the backseat and went to open the cabin.

Opening the door Gil smiled. It was a beautiful cabin. The kitchen was small, stove, fridge and a small counter was all there was to it.

The living room was larger though. A beautiful fireplace sat along the far wall and two very large couches sat around it. Sliding doors led out to the back deck that was perfect for watching a sunset.

Putting the bags down Gil went back outside to find Sara still sleeping peacefully. Opening her door Gil leaned over her and undid her seatbelt, worked it around her and just as he was about to pick her up she slowly opened her eyes

"Gil" she said softly as he drew her out of the car in his arms

"You don't have to carry me I can walk"

"I want to" was his simple reply as she wound her arms around his neck and cuddled into his shoulder, kissing his collarbone and making him moan

"Are you tired from driving because that cat nap did wonders on me" Sara said as he carried her into the bedroom and set her down on there four poster king sized bed

"Actually I'm not tired at all" Gil said leaning towards her, pinning her to the bed with his body

"Good because we have to make good on this cabin" was all she said before lips crashed and clothes were shed.

Breaking the kiss Gil gazed down at his wife

'Wife, I can't believe I have a wife'

"Hey, where did you just go" Sara said withering underneath him, running her hands through his hair

"Just how lucky I am, I have a beautiful wife squirming under me, a son and another baby on the way. I think I'm stil dreaming"

"Trust me babe, you're not dreaming" Sara said moving underneath him, regaining his attention to what they were doing a minute ago

Hours later, after the two were finally sated they were finally drifting off to sleep, Sara snuggled up to his chest her head in the crook of his neck while Gil ran his hand up and down her back

"That was more like it" Sara whispered into the quiet room

"What was?"

"What I said about sex in the limo and that we wouldn't have enough time for what I had intended"

"But we still ended up having sex in the limo"

"I know, but the love we just made is what I pictured our honeymoon would be, hot, sweaty and magical. I think I actually saw stars" Sara said just before a yawn overcame her

"I know me too, now let's sleep, regain some energy and do it again tomorrow" Gil said kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes

"Sounds like a plan" Sara said yawing again, closing her eyes to drifting off to sleep

* * *

"I'm awake, play now" Matthew called from the hallway, alerting Catherine and Lindsay to his presence

"This is why I'm so happy I'm out of the toddler stage" Catherine mumbled, slowly getting out of bed and making her way to the hallway where Matthew was patiently sitting on the floor waiting with Bruno

"Mom it is way too early to be up on a Saturday" Lindsay said coming into the hall

"I know Linds, tell you what why don't you go to bed for another hour or so and I'll feed Matthew then by the time you're up I can have a shower"

"It's a deal" Lindsay said walking back into her warm bed

"Ok Matthew, let's go downstairs and let Bruno out"

"Feed Bubba too"

"That's right we have to feed Bubba too" Catherine said as they reached the bottom of the stairs, watching him run over to the fish tank and pull out the stool that was tucked away in the corner and pushing it up to the fish tank and slowly stepping up on it, waiting for Catherine to place the food in his hands

"Here you go buddy" Catherine said as she placed the few pellets in his hand and watched amazed as he stood glued to the tank, watching the fish eat

"Are you hungry Matthew" Catherine asked as his attention was drawn to Bruno who was chewing on his squeaky toy

"Pantakes" he yelled

"Pancakes it is, now come on into the kitchen so we can let Bruno out into the backyard ok"

"Tay" Matthew said pushing his stool back to where Sara had taught him to put it and then following Catherine into the kitchen

"Do you want to go swimming today Matthew" Catherine asked

"Swimming" Matthew yelled clapping his hands, excited. Matthew was a fish in the water, always giggling and splashing, Catherine didn't know what she was getting herself into

"Ok but we have to eat first"

A half hour later Matthew had eaten all the pancakes he was going to eat along with all thy syrup he ate off his fingers that was now caked in his hair

"I think we need to clean you up" Catherine laughed as she pulled Matthew out of his chair and towards the kitchen sink so she could wipe his face off

"MMM I smell pancakes" Lindsay said as she walked down the back stairs

"What are you doing up I figured you would be asleep for another hour at least yet"

"I couldn't sleep after Matthew woke us all up and then I smelt pancakes so after I tried to force myself to sleep I gave up"

"Well there are pancakes on the counter and Matthew is now all washed up so can you watch him so I can hop in the shower real quick"

"Yeah, come on Matthew let's go watch some cartoons" Lindsay said leading Matthew into the living room, pancakes in one hand and Matthew holding on to the other

"What do you want to watch?"

"Diego"

"Figured you would want t watch that" Lindsay muttered as she flipped on the TV

* * *

By late afternoon, another round of love making, Sara and Gil sat curled up on the couch with a large bowl of cereal that the two shared

"Anything you want to do today" Gil asked taking a bite

"Not really I would much rather just stay curled up here all day, why did you want to do something"

"I was thinking we could watch the sunset tonight, we have the perfect view of it form the deck then I was thinking we could start a fire on the deck and watch the stars"

"Maybe make love under the stars too" Sara suggested wiggling her eyebrows causing Gil to laugh

"I guess if we must" Gil sarcastically sighed out as Sara paused from laughing for a minute

"Oh God I think I'm going to be sick" was all she got out before she ran off to the bathroom, Gil on her tail

"Hey honey" Gil said kneeling down beside her on the floor and rubbing her back as dry heaves set in

"Her have some water" Gil cooed handing her a glass of water

"And so the morning sickness begins" Sara said after swishing the water around her mouth and spitting it out

"I'll be right by you're side the whole time Sara I promise, we made this together" Gil said rubbing her stomach

"So were in it together"

"Does that mean you can have the morning sickness?"

"If I could I would, promise" He said helping her up

"Liar" she smirked at him, picking up her toothbrush so she could clean her mouth

"Maybe we should call the doctor today?"

"Uhhh Gil it'z Zunday, call tomorrow" Sara said while brushing her teeth

"Ok then we'll call tomorrow morning" Gil said kissing a now minty fresh Sara

"Gil as much as I would love to can we just sleep for a while" Sara said tiredly

"Only if it's on that big four poster bed and not the couch" Gil said as Sara dragged him into there bedroom and hopping back under the fluffy sheets, Gil sliding in behind her, spooning up against her

* * *

"Thank God Matthew is finally in bed, that kid is like a fish" Catherine exclaimed to Lindsay

"I know but it's good that he likes the water so much, he will know how to swim by himself in a few years"

"True enough. Man I don't know how Gil does this, when you were this small I was a lot younger, but Gil is in his fifties and is just now going through this, he's going to have fun for the next few years" Catherine said closing her eyes on the couch, it wasn't long before she was asleep and Lindsay was watching a movie, waiting for Nick to show up to watch Matthew for the rest of the night.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Hey Nick, Lisa" Lindsay said opening the door to the couple

"Hey Lindsay, where's you're mom" Nick said coming into the living room

"I'm right here, hey Lisa, Nick" Catherine said coming down the stairs

"Ok so Lindsay you're going to stay here tonight with Nick and Lisa and I'll come by tomorrow after dinner to pick you up"

"Sounds like a plan to me, but I am so sleeping in tomorrow, you two can get up with Matthew" Lindsay said as Catherine snickered

"Yeah, just so you know Matthew gets up bright and early and I'm thinking that because he went down a little early tonight he might be up earlier tomorrow" Catherine said grabbing her purse

"Ok I'm off, Lindsay if you need me I have my cell, see you guys tomorrow"

"Bye Cath"

"Bye mom"

"So what are we watching" Nick asked settling himself down on the couch

"P.S. I love you; it just started a few minutes ago"

"Oh I love this movie" Lisa said curling up to Nick

"It's a chick flick isn't it?"

"Yeah but I promise you'll love it" Lindsay said hitting play

* * *

"There so beautiful Gil" Sara said curled up under a blanket lying beside Gil on a patio bed, looking at the stars

"But not as beautiful as you"

"Gil that was so corny, sweet but corny"

"How about this then, A thing of beauty is a joy forever; its loveliness increases; it will never pass into nothingness."

"Much better" Sara said turning up and kissing his lips to which Gil kissed her back with equal passion

"Are you sure, you're feeling ok" Gil asked stroking her back underneath her shirt

"I'm sure, make love to me under the stars Gil" Sara said rolling on top of him straddling his waist, his hands quickly shedding her of her top and she did the same to him.

The two made love under the stars breathing heavily while planting passionate kisses on each other throughout the night

* * *

Ok sorry for the late post today, but chapter 26 is here.

I tried not getting too much into detail with the smut stuff for rating purposes so I hope I satisfied everyone with what I wrote!

Oh and that quote Gil said to Sara was by John Keats if anyone was wondering

My nephews were all like fish when it came to swimming and to this day it's hard to pull them out of the water

Please be kind and leave a review!


	27. Chapter 27

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Jim" Warrick said opening the door of the Grissom residence

"Hey Rick, how's everything going" Jim said walking into the quite house

"I don't know how Sara does this, taking care of Matthew everyday; he's a lot of work"

"All kids that age are a lot of work Rick, it doesn't start getting easier until there finally out of the house and even then you still worry.

Was Matthew ok today?"

"He was a little whiney today, he misses mom and dad so it's been a bit of a battle, although we did go to the park with Bruno and went on the swings, that seemed to content him for awhile but after dinner and bath and it was time for bed it was more of a struggle but he finally fell asleep"

"How long did that take"

"A little over a hour and a half, and man it wasn't fun" Warrick said grabbing his jacket

"So what time are you taking him and Bruno up to the cabin?"

"I was thinking a little after lunch but we'll see in the morning, if he's cranky I might just take him up sooner and let Gil and Sara deal with it" Jim said making himself comfy on the couch, Bruno at his feet

"Well I'm off Jim, I'll see you when ya get back" Warrick waved from the door

"Bye Rick"

* * *

"So it's our last night alone" Gil said stroking Sara's bare back

"MMMM, and I haven't gotten sick since this morning so I am feeling ok" Sara said moving her hands up Gil's bare chest

"What do you suppose we do husband"

"Well I was thinking I would do this" Gil said rolling on top of her

"Then this" he said kissing Sara who eagerly kissed him back

"Then I would kiss here" Gil said moving in between her breasts and slowly moving down, causing her to moan

"Then after" Gil was silenced by Sara's lips on his.

Gil never got to finish telling her what he wanted to do to her that night because instead of talking he showed her.

* * *

The first thing Jim heard when he woke up was the sound of Matthew crying. Getting up quickly he went into Matthew's room

"Hey buddy what's wrong" Jim asked sitting on the bed, brushing his tears away

"Want mommy en daddy" he wined out

"I know you do buddy, but do you know what, were going to see mommy and daddy today" He said into the boy's ear. When he still didn't stop crying Jim picked him up and carried him down the stairs and into the kitchen, letting Bruno out along the way

"Should we feed Bubba Matthew" Jim said shaking the fish food and watching Matthew nod, grateful that he was able to make him think about something else for a minute

Standing on his stool Jim placed some pellets in his hand and lifted the lid to the tank so he could drop them in. After a few minutes of watching 'Bubba' Jim figured food was in order

"Want something to eat Matthew"

"No, want mommy"

"Well you have to eat something first, how about Cheerio's" Jim suggested, hoping to avoid a meltdown

"No"

"Pancakes"

"No"

"Toast"

"No"

"Well I want eggs so how about we eat that and then we'll phone mommy and daddy ok"

When he didn't get an answer just a pout Jim took Matthew into the kitchen and put him in his chair, leaving him be with a couple truck while he got busy making scrambled eggs

After an hour of whining and eggs ending up more on the floor then in Matthew's stomach Jim realized just how old he was

'I don't need to deal with this anymore' Jim thought as he picked up the phone

* * *

"Gil that was delicious" Sara said licking the icing sugar from her fork. Gil had made crepes with strawberries

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it" Gil said bending down and giving her a kiss

"Oh I did, and you know what would make it even better" Sara mumbled into his neck, nipping at his ear

"MMMM what would that be honey"

"Finishing the last of those strawberries in bed"

"Well that can be arranged" Gil said getting ready to pick her up but hearing his cell phone go off instead

"You better get that Gil, it could be something important" Sara said stroking his cheek

"Ok but as soon as I'm done with it were finishing this"

"You bet you're ass we are"

"Grissom" he said answering the phone and hearing Jim trying to sooth Matthew

"Jim, what's wrong why is Matthew crying" Gil said, making Sara sit straighter

"What's wrong" She mouthed, worriedly. Gil just shrugged his shoulders

"Jim, Jim" Gil called into the phone

"What, sorry Gil"

"Jim what's wrong"

"I think someone misses you a whole lot, here talk to him" Jim said holding the phone to Matthew's ear

"Matthew"

"Daddy" Matthew said excitedly

"Hey buddy, are you being good for Jim"

"Yep"

"Really, why where you crying"

"Miss you" Matthew started to whine again, tears coming to his eyes

"I miss you to buddy but were going to see you soon" Gil tried soothing the boy, he could already hear in his voice that he was working himself up again

"Do you want to talk to mommy?"

"Uh- huh" he half cried out, while Gil passed Sara the phone

"He's missing us a little" Gil said as Sara took the phone

"Hey baby" Sara said

"Mommy, miss you"

"I know you miss us, we miss you too Matthew, a whole lot" Sara cooed

"Want ta sees you"

"I know baby and I want to see you too and you know what if you're really good for Jim you will see us later today"

"But I want ta see ya now"

"But first you're going to have to be good ok, no more crying, you're a big boy right"

"Yep"

"Then you have to get changed and help Jim get changed to, then after all you're toys are packed you and Jim can come see us ok, then we'll go swimming with Bruno"

"Really" Matthew perked up

"Really, but no more crying ok"

"Oh tay"

"Can I talk to Jim now?" she asked as Matthew handed the phone to Jim

"Hey Sara"

"Hey Jim, how bad is it getting?"

"Nothing I can't handle but I just realized how grateful I don't have a toddler around the house anymore"

"Well if you want you can come up sooner, I have a feeling he's only going to be calm for a little while and then the water works are going to start again"

"Are you sure, I mean I can try and keep him entertained here until after lunch"

"Yeah it's ok; believe it or not I kind of miss him Jim"

"Getting sick of Gil already" Jim said, not knowing that on the other side of the line Gil was wrapping his arms around Sara from behind and kissing the back of her neck

"Never in a million years Jim" She breathed out heavily

"And that's my queue to hang up the phone; we'll be up there in a few hours ok"

"Bye Jim" she said hanging up the phone as Gil picked her up like he was going to do before, whisking her away to the bedroom and not forgetting the strawberries on the counter

* * *

By the time one o'clock came around Jim was pulling into the secluded cabin's driveway, Matthew had finally cried himself to sleep half way there. Getting out of the car he let Bruno out to sniff around while he grabbed a sleeping Matthew from the car. Easing him slowly onto his shoulder he made his way to the front door, Bruno hot on his heels. Knocking softly on the door so he wouldn't disturb Matthew he waited for an answer, when he got none he opened the door quietly

"Hello" Jim called softly, rubbing Matthew's back as he stirred, watching as Bruno quickly made his way down the hall, following the dog Jim was shocked to see Gil slowly rubbing Sara's back as she got sick in the bathroom

"You guys ok" Jim said a little concerned, startling his friends

"Yeah, we will be" Gil said grabbing a glass of water for Sara so she could rinse her mouth out

"I will so be glad when this part is over" Sara mumbled out just enough for Jim to hear and smile

"Why is this morning sickness Sara" Jim asked amused. Seeing the shock on Sara's face he guessed he was right

"Uhhh" Sara said looking at Gil who just nodded and shrugged his shoulders

"Yeah it is Jim, but please don't say anything yet, I haven't even gone to the doctor yet"

Sara rambled on a bit, but Jim held up his hand

"It's ok, you're secret is safe with me" Jim said adjusting Matthew on his shoulder

"Here Jim let me take him, I'll put him down in the other room" Gil said holding his arms out to him. Passing him Jim nodded his thanks and watched as Gil left the room. Focusing his attention back on Sara he asked

"Morning sickness that bad"

"Not really, at least not yet, just around noon it seems to kick in and I can tell you already I don't like it" She said after she finished brushing her teeth and the leaning down to pat Bruno who was waiting patiently for some attention

"Did you miss me boy" Sara cooed to the dog that licked the side of her face

"I'll take that as a yes" Sara said wiping her face

"He wasn't the only one who missed you Sara, Matthew was starting to really miss you two by the time Warrick came over to watch him" Jim said sitting on the couch as Gil came out of the room

"You could have called sooner you know, especially if he was getting out of hand" Gil said grabbing a drink for everyone

"We know that but we wanted to hold off as long as we could so you two could enjoy some alone time, which by the blush on you're faces I'm guessing you did" Jim said

"Well if you must know Jim we have barley left the cabin, the farthest we have gone is the back deck so you can tell that to the guys for an update that I am sure they will ask for once you get back" Sara said as Gil smiled

"I think I should feel proud. The two biggest work alcoholics haven't stepped foot on the beach"

"Yeah yeah yeah, think what you must Jim but Sara and I do have fun outside of work"

Gil said causing Jim to snort his drink

Just as he was about to reply Matthew sounded to which Sara got up

"Stay and talk I'll bring him out" Sara said walking into the back room

"Hey buddy" Sara said smiling at her little man

"Mommy" he whined out, holding his arms up

"Ohh I missed you" Sara said picking him up and cuddling his to her

"Miss you" he squeaked out into her neck and then looking up at her and smiling

"Want to go see daddy"

"Daddy here"

"Daddy's here, come on let's go" Sara said coming out into the living room to find her husband and Jim laughing

"Daddy" Matthew said squirming his way out of Sara's arms and running towards Gil's lap, almost hitting him where the sun don't shine

"Thank God you already got Sara pregnant Gil" Jim laughed out

"Daddy miss you" Matthew said smacking his hands on either side of Gil's face

"I missed you too Matthew, did you have fun with Jim today"

"Yep" Matthew said causing Jim to choke on his drink

"Right, you just keep saying the crying was fun" Jim said causing Sara and Gil to smile

"Swimming today"

"In a little bit Matthew after Jim leaves ok" Sara said sitting down beside Gil

"Well that's my queue to go. You guys have some family fun and play at the beach" Jim said putting his shoes back on

"Thank you Jim, for driving him up here and taking care of him" Sara said hugging him

"Anytime Sara, but no more crying next time ok Matthew" Jim said shaking his hand to signal a deal

"No crying"

"Well Gil, take care of these two and call me when you get back in a week, we'll have drinks or something some night to celebrate the fact that you have another baby on the way"

"Well do Jim" Gil said shaking his hand and watching his friend hop in his car and drive off

"Well it's just the three of us, what should we do" Gil asked

"Swimming" Matthew said clapping his hands

"Swimming it is" Gil agreed

For the rest of the day the three plus Bruno played on the beach, splashing in the water and watching Bruno play fetch until it was time to eat.

They slowly made there way back up to BBQ, watching the sun set as they ate

* * *

Chapter 27 is here!

And Brass knows Sara is pregnant. Someone was bound to find out sooner or later, I just made it a little sooner then everyone else.

Poor Matthew, missing mommy and daddy. That was actually based on somewhat of a true story. I was watching my niece for a couple of days and by the last day she was whining because she missed mommy and daddy so much, it broke my heart watching her cry for mom and dad but as soon as they were back all was good again. Anyone who knows that situation knows what I'm talking about and how kids can switch moods at the drop of a hat!

Please be kind and leave a review

Katie


	28. Chapter 28

I Do Not Own CSI

I Do Not Own CSI

"Mommy Daddy pay" Matthew said coming into Sara and Gil's bedroom and climbing on the bed

Sara and Gil jolted awake when Matthew decided to use there bad as a trampoline

"Luckily he's only turning two Gil because were both naked" Sara mumbled out pulling the sheet close while she sat up

"Matthew stop bouncing please" Sara said a little sternly causing him to sit on his behind

"Thank you, now can you and Bruno go wait in the hall for dad and I to come out please"

"I wan ta jump"

"We don't jump on beds Matthew" Gil said making the boy sit back down causing him to sulk a bit

"Now why don't you go wait in the hall and we'll be out in a second and then we'll eat some breakfast ok"

"Oh tay" Matthew said as Gil helped him on the floor

"Is it just me or are the terrible twos starting?" Sara said as she grabbed her robe from the chair

"I don't know, I think were going to have to watch his behaviour and see but I have noticed a small change in the past few weeks" Gil said as he threw his sweat pants on.

Earlier that night after Matthew had went down Sara and Gil decided that they were still on there honey moon so they would indulge in what honeymooners do, make love until the wee hours of the morning but both forgetting to redress not thinking that Matthew would be jumping on there bed at 7:30 in the morning

"What do you want for breakfast honey" Gil asked as they stepped out into the hall to see Matthew playing with Bruno

"Mmmm how about eggs and toast, make that sunny side up eggs I feel like dipping"

"Sunny side up it is" Gil said pulling out a frying pan

"What did you want to do today Gil" Sara asked sitting down on the couch with Matthew and playing with some trucks

"I was thinking we could go back to the beach. It is our last day here and I wanted to get some more pictures of you two in the water"

"You just want to build a sand castle" Sara said rolling her eyes

"Well that too, it's just common sense that when you're at the beach you make a castle, I always did that with my dad when he took me to the beach and I want to continue that tradition on with Matthew"

"Well it's a good tradition" Sara said as Matthew drove his truck up her arm, laughing when he hit Sara's ticklish spot

Later that afternoon the three plus Bruno were enjoying the beach, Matthew squealing in delight as Sara threw him in the water toward Gil

"Aden Aden" Matthew said clapping his hands, his smile bright

"Ok once more Matthew" Gil said throwing him towards Sara who wasn't very far

"EEEEEKK" Matthew said landing in Sara's arms causing Sara and Gil to laugh

"Ok buddy you have completely worn us out why don't we go play on the beach for awhile" Sara said as she carried him to shore

"Stay in water" Matthew said pouting

"We'll play again later but right now mommy and daddy need a break ok" Sara said. Matthew just harrumphed in reply, not happy that they had to sit on the beach

"Do you want to build a sandcastle buddy" Gil said grabbing a bucket

"How" Matthew asked curiously

"Like this, can you help me fill the bucked with sand"

Sitting down on his behind beside Gil the two eagerly filled buckets after bucket, Gil helping Matthew turn the bucket over to reveal small towers.

Sara watching from further back grabbed her camera, aiming it at her two men sitting side by side on the beach turning over buckets, slowly building there castle the two never realizing that for almost ten minutes Sara snapped constant pictures, even Bruno wandered into a few of them before laying down beside Sara

'These are going to make great pictures' Sara thought as she took the last one only to see Gil looking up at her and raising an eyebrow, to which she returned smiling

"I think were done, all we have to do is fill the mote" Gil said to Matthew

"Why don't we go fill these buckets and then will call mom over so we can show her what we made"

Matthew just got up and filled his bucket, Gil following closely behind. Five minutes later and there castle was complete, water and all

"Why don't you go get mommy so we can show her" Gil suggested, watching as Matthew ran towards Sara

"Mommy tome wok at the tastle" Matthew said grabbing her hand from her lying position on the blanket

"You're all finished"

"Yep, we put wadtr in da mode to"

"You did, well I want to see this castle you to manly men made" Sara said as she grabbed her camera and made her way with Matthew over to Gil and the castle

"Wow Matthew, did you make this all by yourself" Sara asked smiling at Gil

"Daddy helpt"

"Well how about you sit on Daddy's lap so I can get a picture of you and your sandcastle" Sara suggested watching as Matthew tackled Gil at the side, falling into his lap giggling

"OK say cheese"

"Cheezzze" Matthew and Gil said as the camera clicked

"That is the cutest shot I think I have ever taken of you two Gil" Sara said holding out the camera for him to see.

Smiling at shot, Matthew sitting on Gil's lap with his hands outreached smiling with Gil behind him, hands wrapped around his waist in almost a bear hug squeezing Matthew and smiling large

"Well I haven't seen all the pictures you have taken but I do like this one, were going to have to frame it and put it on the mantle" Gil said watching as an elderly couple walked down the beach

"Sara why don't we see if that couple over there will take a group shot for us"

"Good idea, you keep sitting I'll ask" Sara said as she walked over to the couple

"Hi there, I don't mean to be a bother but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking a picture of my husband, son and me?"

"Of course not dear, Roger and I have been watching you for the day from our little cottage for the last day and I must say you were fun to watch" The little old lady said as they walked over towards Gil and Matthew who were still happily playing with Bruno

"Well I'm glad we could entertain you, I must say this has been a honeymoon to remember"

"You brought you're son on you're honeymoon" Roger asked shocked

"No no, well at least not exactly, Gil and I had a week to ourselves before a friend of ours brought Matthew up for the last five days so we could have some family time"

"Sounds lovely, now I'm guessing you're Gil" The lady said shaking his hand

"I am and you are"

"Oh sorry I totally forgot to introduce myself, I'm Madeline and this is my husband Roger" Madeline said introducing Roger and herself

"Well this is Matthew, Matthew say hi" Gil asked nicely

"Hi" he said shyly

"Oh he's going to be a trouble maker when he's older" Roger said smiling

"Hopefully not too much of one, we need our sanity" Sara said handing over the camera

"Bruno come here boy" Sara called for the dog, asking him to come sit with her beside Gil where Matthew was still sitting on his lap

"Ready, ok on the count of three say cheese, one two three cheese" Madeline said smiling

"Cheese"

"Oh I think it turned out nicely" Roger said gazing at the picture and showing it to Sara and Gil

"I think so too" Gil smiled

"Thank you for taking this, it's kind of hard to get a family picture when there's no one around to take it" Gil said standing up

"No problem Gil, we'll Madeline what do ya say, wanna head back" Roger said wiggling his eyebrows and smiling

"Almost fifty years of marriage and he still wants me" Madeline said giggling

"It was nice to meet you two I hope you have a great rest of you're honeymoon"

"We will and thanks again" Sara called to the retreating couple

"I hope were still like that thirty years down the line" Sara said watching as Roger pulled Madeline close and kissed her cheek just before retreating into there cottage

"We'll I'll do my best Sara, but for now why don't we clean up and head back, it's almost dinnertime and after that we can put Matthew down and enjoy our last night here" Gil said as he wrapped his arms around her

"Sounds like a plan, come on let's get Matthew together, he's not going to want to leave the beach" Sara said turning around

"OK little man time to clean up"

"No, I wanna pay"

"We played all day now it's time to go have dinner" Sara said calmly

"No, pay"

"No Matthew it's time for dinner so we have to go" Sara said as tears started to form in Matthew's eyes signalling a fit. Luckily for Sara Gil had grabbed the cooler, towels and buckets so all Sara had to do was pick up Matthew because he was sure not walking

"Ok Matthew that's enough" Sara said picking him up and walking towards the cabin, Gil whistled for Bruno to follow

Matthew did not let up even when Sara placed him on his bed

"Ok time out Matthew, two minutes then you can come off the bed" Sara said walking out of the room and hearing the cries continue

"OK so I do think were in the terrible twos, what is with the crying?" Gil said amazed at Matthew's lung capacity

"Well being pregnant and dealing with this is going to be fun" Sara said collapsing on the couch

"Well you won't be in it alone, I'll be around to help and we have other people to help, plus I'm sure Catherine will give us some advice on how to deal with this"

"I know I just don't like putting him in a time out, I have only had to do that one other time before and I didn't like doing it then either"

"I don't know what to tell you Sara because I haven't had to do it yet all I can say though is that we will get through it eventually"

"I know.

Well two minutes is up and the crying has stopped so I'm going to go let him off the bed do you want to start dinner"

"Yeah, fish on the BBQ ok"

"Sounds lovely" Sara said just before entering Matthew's room

"Are you all done crying now" Sara asked the boy with puffy red eyes

"Uh huh"

"When we say it's time to go Matthew we mean it, no crying"

"Oh tay" was his small reply

"Ok, now do you want to come out and play with you're cars before dinner"

Matthew just nodded and slid off the bed, grabbing Sara's hand on the way out of the bedroom and sitting down on the floor in the living room

"Pay" was his simple request for Sara. Sara smiled at him letting him know that everything was alright again

Dinner that night was served outside on the back deck just after sunset with candles illuminating the back deck and soft music in the background

"Gil that was delicious" Sara said rubbing her belly

"Well I'm glad that everyone enjoyed it but I think it's time for Matthew to go to bed before he falls asleep in the rest of his food" Gil said looking at Matthew who's eyes were almost closed and just about ready to fall face first into his food

"I think you're right, how about I change him and put him in bed if you clear the dishes" Sara asked and Gil just nodded

Carefully Sara got Matthew out of his chair she walked back to Matthew's room, easing him down on his bed she slowly undressed him and changed his diaper then redressed him into PJ's. Sticking him under the covers she kissed his forehead and whispered 'I love you Matthew' in his ear

Walking back out to the deck she saw Gil standing at the edge of the deck watching fireflies. Circling his waist from behind she kissed the back of his neck

Turning around Gil smiled and kissed heron the lips

"Dance with me" he asked as a slow song came on the radio

"Always" she said putting her hands behind his neck, dancing as the lyrics floated from the radio

This years love had better last

Heaven knows it's high time

And I've been waiting on my own too long

But when you hold me like you do

It feels so right

I start to forget

How my heart gets torn

When that hurt gets thrown

Feeling like you can't go on

Turning circles when time again

It cuts like a knife oh yeah

If you love me got to know for sure

Cos it takes something more this time

Than sweet sweet lies

Before I open up my arms and fall

Losing all control

Every dream inside my soul

And when you kiss me

On that midnight street

Sweep me off my feet

Singing ain't this life so sweet

This years love had better last

This years love had better last

So who's to worry

If our hearts get torn

When that hurt gets thrown

Don't you know this life goes on

And won't you kiss me

On that midnight street

Sweep me off my feet

Singing ain't this life so sweet

This years love had better last

This years love had better last

This years love had better last

This years love had better last

Kissing her one more time when the song ended Gil spoke

"I love you Sara"

"I love you too Gil" she replied, kissing him more passionately this time.

Slowly breaking the pair separated and blew out all the candles, turned off the radio and slowly made there way back into there bedroom, intent on making the last night of there honeymoon one to remember

Ok sorry for the delay on this chapter, it's been a busy day and I worked later then I thought I would, but have no fear it is here

I know this chapter is kind of blah but the next ones to come will be more fun, promise!

And the terrible twos start, lol. I am sure a lot of people have either seen it or gone through it; I know I have with my nieces and nephews and they are not a whole lot of fun at times

Please keep reading and reviewing, I love reading the reviews!

Katie


	29. Chapter 29

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Gil are you almost ready" Sara called from there bedroom.

It had been a little over a week since they came back from there honeymoon and today was Sara's doctor's appointment

"Yep, sorry I had to get Matthew's shoes on" Gil said carrying Matthew into the living room where Sara was not so patiently waiting

"Are you nervous" Gil asked smiling, slipping on his shoes

"No, well yes, just a little, aren't you?"

"I think I'm more excited right now but give me time I'm sure the nervousness will come, now come on let's go" Gil said leading Sara out the door.

Placing Matthew in his car seat he asked the boy

"You're going to be good for mommy and daddy right"

"Yep"

"Good boy" Gil said tightening his car seat strap

"Gil he's not a dog" Sara smirked

"Well he was acting like one this morning with Bruno. He was on all fours barking"

"Really, where was I and why didn't you come get me?"

"You had just hopped in the shower, I didn't want to disturb you and you're precious shower but I did manage to video record some of it I'll have to show you later"

"Good because I would really like to see that" Sara said as Gil turned the corner

The rest of the car ride was spent in comfortable silence with lingering glances and smiles to one another, excited that today they would see there baby

"You ready for this" Sara asked Gil as he sat down with Matthew is the doctor's office

"I am Sara, I never thought I would have a child of my own and now that we will I can't wait! Although I'm sure that will change dramatically once we have to get up three times a night and then have to deal with Matthew during the day"

"Yeah I think that's going to be the most challenging part of this, dealing with a child who will be in his two's and a newborn but other people have done it I'm sure we can too" Sara said just as the nurse called her name

"Sara Grissom"

"Come on let's go meet our baby" Sara said pulling on his hand and then grabbing Matthew

"The doctor will be with you in a minute in the mean time can you fill this, there's a bathroom just around the corner"

"Ok thank you" Sara said to the retreating nurse

"I'll be right back" Sara said to Gil as she went around the corner to use the bathroom

Coming back from the washroom Sara met her doctor

"You must be Sara, I'm Dr. Mayer I'll be you're doctor" The lady in her mid fifties said taking her pee cup from her then washing her hands and shaking Sara's hand

"Nice to meet you as well Dr. Mayer" Sara said as the doctor ushered her back into her exam room

"Dr. Mayer this is my husband Gil and our son Matthew"

"Nice to meet you Gil" she said shaking his hand as Gil just nodded and smiled

"And you too Matthew. So Sara you have had a baby before, it's not documented here"

She said looking at Sara's chart

"Oh uhh, Matthew is actually my nephew, his father died overseas about five months ago and custody was handed over to us, since then we have just acted like his parents" Sara said quietly as Gil squeezed her hand

"Oh dear, I am so sorry I didn't know I hope I didn't offend you in any way Sara I just assumed and I shouldn't have because I just made a fool out of myself"

"It's ok Dr. Mayer there's no harm done" Gil said smiling

"Ok then, well how about we start this exam then, Sara first I'm going to ask you to hop up on the scale over here so we can get you're weight and then I'm going to ask you some questions and then we can do an ultrasound and see how what we have in there ok" Dr. Mayer explained as Sara hopped on the scale

"130 pounds Sara, that's a good and healthy weight for you're height, and I'm guessing you eat well"

"Yeah, I'm a vegetarian so I eat my fruits and veggies as well as fish to so I get all my vitamins"

"Well I am going to suggest you take pre natal vitamins as well because you are a vegetarian and you don't get the nutrients from meat like everyone else does, although if you are not a strict vegetarian I suggest to try eating chicken once and a while although as long as you take you're vitamins and eat properly you shouldn't have to"

"That's good because I don't think I could stomach meat" Sara said shuddering

"Now when was you're last period Sara?"

"Well I took the pregnancy test almost three weeks ago, just before we got married that was when I realized I was a few days late, so I guess around the end of May was my last period"

"Can I ask you what took you so long to book an appointment?"

"Well I told Gil on our wedding day and the we went on our honeymoon right after and then it took another week to get in here"

"Well then I'm guessing you are somewhere around you're seventh maybe even eighth week, why don't you lie back and we'll do an ultrasound" Dr. Mayer said as Sara lied back, getting Matthew's attention as she pulled out the machine

"Waz dat" Matthew asked the doctor

"This takes pictures of you're mommy's tummy Matthew, see" Dr Mayer said squeezing the gel onto Sara's stomach and starting the ultrasound

"Ohhh that's cold"

"Sorry Sara, I forgot to warn you that it's usually cold, now let me see what I'm looking at here" Dr. Mayer said as she looked at the screen squinting

"Well I would say you are in you're seventh week Sara almost eighth week and everything looks good for both babies"

"Say what there doctor, because I think you just said babies" Gil said a little shell shocked, not believing what the doctor was saying

"That because there are two babies, look" Dr. Mayer said turning the screen so they could look

"On the right side is baby one and on the left side is baby two, and I must say everything looks good, would you like to hear the heartbeats" she asked the couple who just nodded, not being able to speak

Moments later the rapid sound of two heartbeats filled the air and Sara finally smiled, a tear in her eye

"You nervous yet?" She asked laughing

"I am now, two babies, why do we always have to be the over achievers" Gil said shaking his head and smiling

"Because it's in our blood" Sara said looking back at the screen

"Matthew that's going to be you're new brothers or sisters" Gil said pointing to the screen

"Broders and siters" he asked

"Yep, you're going to be a big brother soon, which means you have to be a big boy now" Gil said to a smiling Matthew

"I'm a big boy" Matthew said straightening his back while sitting on Gil's lap

"Yes you are Matthew" Sara said as she wiped the gel off her stomach

"Here's a picture Sara, you can put it on you're fridge.

Now I just want to go over some stuff with you real quick.

Exercise is good but nothing too strenuous. Walking or a light run is ok. Swimming is a great exercise to do and now that its summer, you may also want to consider yoga for expectant mothers and make sure that the instructor is a registered yoga instructor you don't want to be stretching anything that you shouldn't be."

"That's good I was going to ask you what I could and couldn't do. Now work wise, I'm still ok to work right?"

"For now, you're blood pressure was good so as long as you're feeling ok you can work but I do advise you to take it easy, no lifting anything to heavy and take a break when you have to, let other people help you out and limit the stress, try and avoid it as much as you can"

"I can do that; I will most likely be confined to the lab in another few weeks anyways. Company policy is that after three months are up we have to work in the lab no going out into the field.

Now I work with a lot of chemicals, what should I stay away form?"

"Well I don't know what the chemicals you work with but a good rule of thumb is that anything you wouldn't want Matthew or a baby breathing in you shouldn't breathe in"

"Can we tell people she's pregnant Dr. Mayer" Gil said finally speaking up

"If you want to yes, but another good rule of thumb is to wait until the first trimester is almost over, the risk of miscarriage goes down dramatically after that"

"How about we wait a few more weeks Gil, just to be sure" Sara asked

"Ok, we can wait. That means you have to keep this a secret ok Matthew" Gil said to the boy who was looking at the ultrasound picture

"Oh tay"

"And that puts you're due date around the end of February early March depending on when these two would like to meet everyone" Dr Mayer said writing in Sara's chart

"Have you had any morning sickness yet Sara?"

"Yeah, it started a few days into our honeymoon and it hits usually after lunch as of right now, it's not horrible but I don't like it"

"I don't think any expectant mother does Sara but if it get's out of hand let me know, I can prescribe some medication for you to help with it but that's only if it comes to that, hopefully it won't.

Now then I think we have covered everything today but I would like to see you again in a few weeks. You will notice with twins that some symptoms of pregnancy will be more prominent like morning sickness, tiredness, very tender breasts etc.

I would suggest you start reading about pregnancy and what to expect with twins just so you're prepared other then that I think were done here today so I will see you again in a few weeks" Dr Mayer said shaking there hands smiling and then leaving the room

"Well that was" Gil said still shocked

"Crazy Gil! Were having two babies, not one, two babies how are we going to handle two infants and a toddler?" Sara said rambling

"Sara we'll be ok, you have me, and I'll be here. Plus we also have the gang, as soon as they find out were having twins they are going to want to help and all we'll have to do is ask, you know that" Gil said trying to reassure her even though he wasn't sure he was that convincing

"You are such a bad liar Gil but it helps that you tried.

I think all I need is a little time to digest this and then I'll be ok, two babies are going to be a lot of work but it will be worth it in the end, right?"

"Right, now come on let's get you guys home, you need you're rest" Gil said picking up Matthew who tiredly laid his head down on Gil's shoulder, it was past nap time

"You are not going to turn into one of those over protected fathers to be are you, telling me what I can and can't eat and do"

"I'll try not to do that and I give you full permission that if I start doing any of those things to knock some sense into me"

The next thing Gil felt was getting a light smack on the shoulder

"Hey"

"Well you told me to knock some sense into you, I was only following you're orders" Sara laughed out as she hopped into the car

"Funny Sara, funny"

By the time Gil pulled into the driveway and shut off the car he smiled looking into the back and to Sara they were both sound asleep, Matthew slightly drooling with his head slumped to the side and Sara passed out cold with her head resting on the window.

Getting out of the car he opened Matthew's door and carefully pulled him out so he didn't wake him, opening the door he took Matthew right to his bed upstairs, taking off his tiny shoes and tucking him in, carefully closing the door and going back out to the car and seeing Sara still out cold. Opening her door Gil silently undid her seatbelt and picked her up, Sara never even twitched, she just snuggled more into Gil's warmth, quickly taking her upstairs Gil laid her down kissing her forehead as he pulled his arms out from underneath her. Carefully taking her shoes and pants off he covered her up, smiling when she still didn't move

'She must be in a pretty deep sleep' Gil thought as he watched Sara

Turning back out of the room Gil went downstairs and let Bruno out

"Hurry up boy, I wouldn't mind a nap myself" Gil said to the dog who looked at him curiously before sniffing in the back yard and finding a good place to do his business. Ten minutes later Bruno was back inside and Gil was making his way up to bed, stripping along the way.

Crawling into bed Gil smiled as Sara instinctively moved towards his warmth

"Thank you for bringing me to bed Gil" Sara mumbled out, still half asleep

"You're welcome honey" Gil said kissing the top of her head and whispering 'sleep' in her ear

* * *

Ok Chapter 29 is here! Baby time and its twins, can life get any more interesting, LOL

Stay tuned for the next chapter, its Matthew and Gil's birthday and it will be a fun one!

About the dog thing and Matthew, My one nephew went through this stage where he was always a puppy, crawling around on all fours and barking, he would even lick you're face giving you a puppy kiss if you weren't watching close enough, I have to say it was a fun stage to watch

Anyways, please keep reading and reviewing

Katie


	30. Chapter 30

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Holy crap, when did this happen" Sara mumbled to herself after putting no her bathing suit and seeing her boobs which seemingly grew overnight

"Ahh Gil you may want to come in here" Sara called from her position in front of the mirror

Moments later Gil and Matthew came bounding in the room out of breath, they were downstairs play wrestling

"What's up" Gil asked as Sara turned around

"Holy mother of"

"Don't finish that Gil" Sara said as Gil just kept looking at her now larger chest

"Hey my mouth is up here" Sara said snapping her fingers and breaking Gil out of his trance, making him blush profusely

"Sorry I just ah, wow I don't really know what to say"

"I have actually rendered the great Gil Grissom speechless! Wow if I had known that showing off my boobs would have got you to shut up I would have done it a long time ago" She said laughing

"Mama up" Matthew said holding his little arms up and playing with the straps of her bathing suit as she held him

"Careful there little man, mama is a little sore there" Sara said moving his hands from her breasts

"Seriously Gil, I know we were going to tell the team today but that was supposed to be after birthday cake not before and unless we tell the team I decided to get a boob job were going to have to tell them something"

"Well how about I answer the door and then once everyone is here we can sit them down and tell them because really Sara after they see you're chest there going to know something's up. And when did this happen and how did I miss it!" Gil asked

"After I got up and showered and you left me to sleep longer for which I am eternally grateful for I decided that I would try on my swimsuit to see how much it showed off and when I looked in the mirror, bam there they were" Sara said putting Matthew on the bed

"Well other then the boobs you really can't tell you're pregnant yet. You only have a barley noticeable bump and unless you were looking for it no one would notice" Gil said coming up and placing his hand on her belly, Sara placing her hand overtop.

After about a week of digesting that they were going to have twins the shock had finally worn off and they were able to finally digest that Sara was pregnant with two babies and that life was going to change a whole lot

"You think I should just walk out in this bikini and let them figure it out for themselves" Sara asked smiling

"I think you would put the guys in a stupor and Catherine in amazement Sara. Hell I'm amazed and I just saw you naked the other night" Gil chuckled

"I can't believe were having two babies Gil"

"broders and siders" Matthew said

"Yes Matthew you're getting brothers or sisters" Gil said smiling at him and then hearing the doorbell go off

"I'll get it why don't you figure out what you're going to put on and then come down" Gil said leaving Matthew and Sara

"So buddy are you excited about having brothers or sisters" Sara asked

Matthew just shrugged his shoulders going back to playing with his truck

"Hey guys" Gil said opening the door to Nick, Greg and Warrick

"Hey Grissom" they said in unison

"Jinx" Greg called

"What are we ten Greg, I don't play that anymore" Warrick said putting Matthew's birthday gift in the corner and taking Grissom's out of the bag and placing it beside it. Nick and Greg followed Warrick's lead

"So Gris where's Sara and Matthew, it's too quite in here" Greg said looking around

"Sara's upstairs changing and Matthew is with her but she'll be down in a few minutes" Gil replied as the doorbell rang again. Opening it up Catherine and Lindsay were there with gifts and beach towels in there hands

"Hey Gil" Catherine said

"Hey Uncle Gil" Lindsay said as she came into the door, depositing the gifts in the corner

"Hey don't close that door" Jim said coming up to Gil and holding the door open

"Hey Jim"

"Hey Gil, so where is the other birthday boy" Jim said looking around

"He's right here" Sara said coming down the stairs, Matthew sat with a leg on either side of Sara so his body was square in the middle of Sara's chest so no one could see her boobs yet

"Hey Sara, hey Matthew" Nick said coming over and taking Matthew out of her arms before Sara could protest

"Ahh Sara I don't mean to offend you but where did those come from" Nick asked as he held Matthew, getting everyone else's attention to focus on Sara, mouths dropping at the sight of her

"Sara did you get a boob job" Greg asked as Warrick hit him upside the head

"Thanks Rick, and no I did not get a boob job" Sara said crossing her arms over her chest

"Well then how do you explain those" Greg said pointing

"Greg would you mind not pointing at my pregnant wife's breasts" Gil said coming up to her and placing a arm around her waist, shocking everyone but Brass

Catherine finally coming out of her stupor finally squealed and jumped up to hug Sara and Gil

"Easy there Catherine, they may be big but they hurt like hell at the moment" Sara whispered in her ear so she would pull back

"Sorry Sara, I remember those days. Ok boys if you're going to hug Sara be gentle of the boobs" Catherine said making Sara blush

"Thank you for that Catherine" Sara said as the rest of the gang all came up and gently hugged Sara

"Bout' time you two told, if you didn't do it soon I was going to say something" Brass said smiling, knowing he was the first to find out again

"You knew Brass, how do you always get the good stories" Warrick said smiling

"I found out while they were on there honeymoon, I walked into there cabin with Matthew to find Sara hugging the toilet and me being the detective I am put two and two together and asked, and by judging by there expressions I knew I was right"

"That was three weeks ago, why haven't you two said anything since then" Catherine asked

"Because I had just found out the day before we got married, that's why when you saw us after the ceremony on the bridge were extra happy, I had just told Gil and we were celebrating, and then we went on our honeymoon where morning sickness reared it's ugly head and then we had a doctor's appointment, after that we decided to wait a couple more weeks before we said anything, and we were going to tell you today but my boobs decided to grow over night and we had to make a change of plans" Sara said sitting down between Warrick and Greg on the couch

Sara nodded at Gil to signal that he could tell the team the rest

"You guys may want to be sitting down or holding on to something I have something to add" Gil said gaining everyone's attention as he took Matthew away from Nick. Once everyone was listening Gil spoke to Matthew

"Matthew how old are you turning today, use you're fingers"

"Two" Matthew said holding up four fingers. Gil put tow of his fingers down

"Give us time were still working on numbers" Gil said to the gang causing them to laugh

"And how many brothers or sisters are you getting?" Gil asked causing everyone's head to snap up

"Two" Matthew said holding up four fingers again

"That's right buddy, two babies" Gil said looking up and laughing along with Sara, there expressions were priceless, even Jim had his mouth hanging open like a gaping fish

"Hey Gil you think that's what we looked like when the doctor said there were two" Sara said laughing

"It was probably pretty close. Hey are you guys going to snap out of it soon or are we going to have this birthday party without you" Gil said smirking

"Twins, no way" Greg said still shocked

"Yes way Greg, two babies"

"That's awesome Sara, you're going to be a great mom" Rick said leaning over and giving her a hug

"Thanks Rick"

"He's right Sara, you two are going to be awesome parents, I'm really happy for you" Nick said slapping Grissom on the back

"Thanks Nick" Gil said smiling, letting him take Matthew back

"Well you two are certainly going to have you're hands full and when you need help you know who to call" Catherine said smiling

"That's good to know because I'm sure at some point you'll be getting a phone call" Sara said smiling

"Why didn't you tell me Gil, I thought I was you're best friend" Jim asked smiling

"Sorry Jim but Sara and I decided that we should give you some sort of surprise, it was starting to get unfair because you always managed to find out what was going on before anyone else" Gil replied

"Hey Sara when are the babies due" Lindsay asked finally speaking up

"Around the end of February beginning of March, I'm just about 11 weeks now"

"Man that means no one won the pool" Greg said shaking his head

"Pool Greg" Gil asked, he already knew bets had been placed on when Sara would get pregnant

"Yeah, we made a pool after you got married to see when you would knock ahhh get Sara pregnant" Greg said correcting himself

"And no one guessed that you were already pregnant" Greg added

"Tough luck Greg" Sara said patting his shoulder

"But just think about it this way, now you can start another pool on the date, time, sexes and all that"

"So does this mean word can get out around the office" Catherine asked

"Well I don't know how else I can explain the boobs so yeah if someone asks I won't deny it" Sara said smiling

"Plus in another couple months it will start to get pretty noticeable"

"How come we didn't see any pregnancy signs while we were at work" Nick asked

"That's because I have managed to doge any decomp that has come in and my morning sickness has only hit a couple times at work and other the Hodges giving me a funny look as I dashed for the washroom there really hasn't been much to notice yet"

"I am so glad I am not pregnant, not that being pregnant with you Lindsay was bad it just wasn't all that fun, you gave me horrible morning sickness for four months and then after that I had heartburn for the rest which sucked just about as much as the morning sickness did" Catherine said remembering her pregnancy

"But look what you got out of it mom" Lindsay said smiling

"True enough, but pregnancy can suck after awhile"

"Wee tell me you're horror stories later, why don't we go out back, Bruno's been playing in the bushes for the last hour chasing rabbits and this way we can jump in the pool"

"You just want to show off you're new assets" Catherine said into Sara's ear as they went outside

"Not really but I don't have a choice, my only swimsuit is the one I bought last year so I'm going to be showing something" Sara said taking off her top causing Catherine to laugh and the guys to stare

"Hey, eye's up here" Sara said snapping her fingers and making the guys blush

"Sorry Sara" Nick said

"Yeah sorry Sar" Rick said turning around and mouthing to Nick 'holy shit' causing him to nod in agreement

"Greg stop staring" Grissom finally said

"Sorry Sara, I didn't mean to stare it's just wow"

"I think that was almost the exact same thing Gil said when he saw me" Sara laughed as Gil turned around trying to hide the redness on his cheeks while taking off Matthew's shirt

Hearing the doorbell Gil asked Catherine to answer it.

Going to the front door Catherine opened it to find Antonio

"Hey stranger" She said smiling, giving him a peck

"Hey back" Antonio said smiling

"Is everyone here already" he asked, placing his gift on the ground

"Yeah, and you missed the big news"

"Oh yeah, what's that" Antonio said following her out to the backyard

"Take a look at Sara and then guess"

"Why?

Wow, Sara where did you get those" Antonio said pointing

"When I decided to carry twins, that's when, can you please stop pointing at my chest now" Sara said smiling. Within second she was swept up in a hug from Antonio

"Put me down before you make me sick" Sara said laughing

"He finally got you pregnant huh, and with twins too, Sara this is great, wait until I tell mama, she's going to be so happy for you"

"Let me tell her, I haven't talked to her for a few months"

"Well I know she would love to hear from you, she was actually mad that I let you go all those years ago and now that you're married and having a baby she is going to smack me silly when she sees me"

"I'll put in a good word for you, don't worry" Sara said taking Matthew into the pool. As soon as he hit the water he was already giggling

"Here Sara pass him over" Greg said holding out his arms

"Catch" Sara said throwing Matthew playfully. Greg wasn't that far from her and Matthew was laughing in delight at being tossed

"Hey Nick where's Lisa" Sara asked

"She's going to stop by in a couple hours; she had a shift to work that she couldn't get out of"

"How is everything going between with you two" Catherine asked curiously

"Good Cat"

"Just good Nicky, come on give us a little something, you're turning into these two over here" Catherine said pointing to Gil and Sara

"Fine, if you must know the subject of marriage and all that has been talked about"

"Really, man are you going to propose and leave me and Rick" Greg asked

"It has to end sometime Greggo, some day I want what Sara and Gris have here, house dog, wife and kids too"

"Are you getting sentimental on us Nick" Jim said laughing

"Leave him alone Jim, Nick finally found someone he could settle down with, I think we should be happy for him" Gil said sitting down on the edge of the pool

"Thanks Griss"

"No problem Nicky" Gil said as Sara swam up to his legs positioning herself in between them and pecking him on the lips, then seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes

"Don't you dar" Gil never finished his sentenced his sentence as Sara pulled him into the water

"Thank you for that, I really wanted to swim right now"

"You're welcome" Sara said giving him another peck on the mouth

The rest of the day was spent out by the pool, lots of laughs and jokes all being played. By seven that night Happy Birthday was being sung

"Happy Birthday dear Matthew and Grissom/ Gil, Happy Birthday to you" the gang finished as Sara placed a cupcake in front of Matthew and a cake in front of Gil

"Make a wish" Sara said into Gil's ear

"No need I have everything I already could ever want" Gil said quietly as he blew out the candles

Hearing snorts of laughter Sara and Gil looked up to see Matthew diving into his cupcake, fist full's of cake and icing being shoved into his mouth

* * *

Ok sorry for the slight delay of this chapter, life has been a little crazy!

I didn't mean to make this chapter about Sara's boobs it just kind of happened that way and I thought it was funny so hopefully you do to!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Please leave a review!

Katie


	31. Chapter 31

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hi Sara, Gil! How are you doing today?" Dr Mayer asked as she came into the exam room. Sara was now in her fourth month of pregnancy

"I'm doing as well as can be expected I guess" Sara said rubbing her small baby bump

"Is there anything that you're concerned about Sara, are you feeling alright?"

"It's the morning sickness; it still hasn't got any better since our last appointment and it's really starting to bug me"

"Well I hate to tell you this Sara but with a twin pregnancy a lot of symptoms are increased, you may still feel sick for a few more days or it could last through the rest of you're pregnancy"

"Oh God I hope not" Gil said silently

"Well at least you're not the one throwing up Gil" Sara said looking at him

"Sorry honey I just don't like to see you sick" Gil said, smiling to himself, he covered that perfectly

"No man ever like to see there pregnant wife or significant other sick" Dr Mayer said to the couple, gesturing for Sara to lie back on the table, Pulling the ultrasound machine around

"Ok I'm going to warn you this time Sara it's going to be cold" the doctor said as she squirted the gel onto her stomach, swirling it around with the probe

Heartbeats were the first thing heard from the machine, causing tears to form in Sara's eyes and a large smile from Gil

"Well everything is looking good Sara, there heartbeats are strong and there developing at a very good rate would you two like to know the sexes of the babies?"

"Sara it's up to you" Gil said hoping she would say yes let's find out but knowing she wanted it to be a surprise

"As much as I want to know and as much as it's going to kill me not knowing something for once, I don't want to find out. One of the best things about being pregnant is the anticipation of the end result and what we made, so for once in my life I don't want to know something" Sara finished smiling as the doctor continued to look at the screen, making sure both babies were the proper size

"Well that decision is yours to make, I know when I was pregnant with my babies we really didn't have much of a way to figure out weather it was a boy or a girl and not being able to know until after I delivered them was the culmination of the pregnancy, it just made it that much more special" Dr Mayer said as she handed Sara a cloth to wipe the gel off her belly

"Well I wanted to know, I realize that you want to wait but I'm curious as hell" Gil said slightly pouting

"Well until men start to carry babies Gil you're going to have to wait and be patient like the rest of us" Sara said smirking at his pout and then kissing it off his mouth, making him smile

"Ok you two enough with the kissing you're making me blush here" Dr. Mayer said breaking the couple apart

"Sorry Dr. Mayer" Sara said

"Yeah sorry doctor" Gil said looking down

"Wow you two look like my seventeen year old son when I caught him necking with his girlfriend" Dr. Mayer laughed out

"Ok Sara, seriously now, everything looks alright so far, the babies are developing beautifully, you're gaining weight at a reasonable pace and you're blood pressure is good but I won't stress enough to keep as much stress and drama out of you're life as possible ok"

"You got it doctor, stress from work has basically been cut down to the bare minimum, I haven't been in the field for just about four weeks now and I have been working in the lab and doing a lot of paperwork and other then Matthew life has been pretty stress free"

"Well let's keep it that way shall we.

Now have you felt any movement yet Sara?"

"Not yet but from what I have read so far I should start feeling butterfly movements anytime now right?"

"Yep, you're just at the sixteen week mark now so anytime now you will feel those movements and believe me Sara that's when pregnancy becomes all that more real"

"I'll take you're word for it" Sara said standing up and grabbing her purse

"Well I think that's all for this week Sara but I do want to see you again in a few more for another check-up"

"We'll be here" Gil said as he escorted Sara out of the office smiling, his curiosity already bugging him

"Stop it Gil" Sara said as they hopped in the car

"Stop what"

"Stop fidgeting it's not going to help you're curiosity it's only going to make it worse and you have about six more months to wait" Sara smirked at Gil

"I can't help it I want to know but I don't want to be the only one knowing, if you want it to be a surprise it's going to be a surprise" Gil said as they turned the corner to Catherine's house, Lindsay was babysitting Matthew while they attended there doctor's appointment

Pulling up Sara smiled at seeing Antonio's car

"Looks like Catherine has some company Gil"

"Well they have been spending a lot of time together lately, Antonio even told you himself he had a little crush on Cath" Gil said hopping out of the car and opening Sara's door

Hearing laughter coming form the back yard Sara and Gil decided to go around back only to find Lindsay and Matthew playing with a soccer ball

"Mommy, Daddy" Matthew said seeing them come into the yard and running as fast as his little legs would take him and hugging Sara's legs

"Hey little man did you have fun with Lindsay" Sara asked as the teen walked over

"We pay wit ball" Matthew said happily

"You did, was Lindsay teaching you how to play soccer" Sara said to Matthew but looking up at the teen

"I was trying but I think other then trying to kick the ball soccer is a little over his head" Lindsay said answering Sara's question

"Hey Lindsay where's you're mom" Gil asked

"She was in the kitchen with Antonio; they were going to start making dinner"

"Well I'm going to go in and say hi so I'm going to leave you three out here" Gil said walking inside the sliding doors

"Well well well, what do we have here" Gil said coming into the kitchen and watching Antonio and Catherine jump apart

Gil could barley contain his laughter, Catherine was turning bright red and Antonio was looking like the cat who ate the canary

"Uh Gil this isn't what it looks like" Catherine said

"What isn't what it looks like" Sara said coming into the room

"MMMM smells good in here whatca cooking Antonio"

"My mother's spaghetti sauce and we have a separate pot for you Sara so you can enjoy it without meat"

"Good cuz' I'm starved, now what did I miss" Sara said sitting on a stool at the counter and seeing a red Catherine

"Yes Catherine what did Sara miss" Gil said teasing

"Oh it was nothing really; Antonio and I were just getting to know each other a little better is all"

"Really, how well because I do happen to know a lot of his secrets" Sara said wiggling her eyebrows, realizing that Gil must have walked in on something good because she had never seen Catherine that red

"Oh for goodness sakes, Gil caught us necking in the kitchen" Antonio said

"EWWWWW, I did not want to hear that" Lindsay sad walking into the kitchen with Matthew in tow

"Sorry Lindsay I know how grossed out you get at the thought of you're mother kissing a man" Catherine said rolling her eyes causing snorts of laughter to come from everyone else in the room

"Call me when dinner's ready, Matthew and I are going downstairs to watch Finding Nemo. Come on Matthew let's go watch the fishy movie" Lindsay said taking his hand and leading him down the stairs

"So you've been busy in the last couple weeks haven't you Antonio" Sara said laughing as he rolled his eyes

"Funny Sara, funny"

"Hey I try, but really I'm happy for you two but what exactly is going to happen when you leave to go home in a couple weeks"

"Ummm I think I'm going to go check on Lindsay and Matthew real quick" Catherine said leaving the room leaving Sara and Gil a little bewildered

"Well that's the thing Sara, I think I might stick around for awhile, even without whatever it is Catherine and I are doing I'm having a lot of fun here in Vegas and I have been looking around for work as a chef too and Catherine said she can get me work in one of her father's casino's kitchen's all I need now is a place to live"

"You're serious about this" Gil asked with a raised eyebrow

"I am, I've never really lived anywhere outside of Spain and had the chance to live a little like you and Daniel did Sara, and I've always had responsibilities at home, now my life's different, I'm 43 and other then a job I don't like all that much and my mom I have nothing keeping me in Spain" Antonio said stirring the sauce and boiling the pasta

"Well then we may be able to help you with the living arrangements" Gil said as Antonio turned around

"Gil I am not living with you two, as much fun as that would be you have a two year old and two more babies on the way"

"Oh don't worry that's not what I meant, not that we wouldn't let you live with us but what I meant to say is we still own the townhouse, we haven't managed to fix it up and sell it yet so if you want you could live there as long as Sara is ok with it" Gil said looking at Sara who smiled

"Well we might as well have someone live there otherwise it's just going to collect dust until we sell it" Sara said agreeing

"Really, I mean that would save me so much time and energy trying to find a place of my own, but I insist that if I stay there I pay rent and I won't take no for an answer Sara" Antonio said as she was about to protest

"I'm sure we can work out something reasonable once you start working" Gil said as Catherine came back into the room

"Well Matthew is giggling away at the movie and Lindsay is talking on the phone with her friend, is everything ok in here"

"Everything is fine Catherine I get to have one of my best friends live ten minutes away"

"Ten minutes, you found a place to live" Cath asked Antonio

"Gil and Sara are going to rent me out there townhouse so I don't have to go apartment shopping"

"Well we might have to take the ALS over there, just to make sure everything is clean" Catherine snorted out

"Don't worry Cath I always made sure the countertops were cleaned off afterwards" Sara said smirking at Catherine's face

"Ok, I just got a mental picture how about we change the subject, how was you're doctor's appointment? Did you find out the sexes?"

"The doctor's appointment was great, the babies are growing and I keep getting bigger which is ok as long as the babies are"

"And are you going to keep us in suspense or are you going to tell us what you're having?" Antonio asked putting the pasta in a bowl

"Well we can't tell you because we don't know someone here wants it to be a surprise" Gil said looking at Sara

"The most curious woman in the world is waiting until there born, I don't believe it" Catherine said shocked

"Believe it. I just want it to be a surprise, I think it will make the pregnancy and everything else that comes along with it more worth it in the end, plus I don't really care what we have as long as there both healthy"

"Well this is going to make the baby pools more interesting; the pot is already getting up there"

"Don't tell us Cath we don't want to know" Gil said as Lindsay and Matthew came up for dinner

As Sara started to stand up she felt it, butterflies

"Gil give me you're hand" Sara said grabbing his arm and pulling him over

"What, why, oh wow!" Gil said smiling as he felt a tiny flutter under his palm

"Butterflies, it actually feels like butterfly wings" Sara whispered out with tears in her eyes, ignoring everyone else in the room at the moment and just smiling at Gil

"How cool is it that I just got that recorded on my video phone" Lindsay said breaking Sara and Gil's eye contact as the flutters stopped

"I am so posting this on facebook later, Nick, Greg and Warrick are going to love this"

"Well isn't it lucky that I just became a member of facebook the other day so now I can see all the comments people leave about it" Sara said smirking, making her way to the table sitting Matthew down beside her at the table, a small bowl of noodles and sauce in front of him

"You're seriously a member, how come you haven't added me yet" Lindsay asked Sara

"Because I haven't had the time to search and add everyone yet, give me time I will"

"Catherine what's facebook" Gil asked quietly

"All I know is it's like a personal profile on the internet"

"Is that safe" Gil asked

"Actually Uncle Gil it's a lot better then other sites, facebook lets you put certain settings on it so only close family and friends can see it" Lindsay explained

"Oh man Antonio you haven't lost you're touch since the last time you cooked me this" Sara said scarfing down the pasta

As everyone finished dinner Antonio brought out dessert, a strawberry cheesecake

The sight and smell of the strawberries had Sara's stomach churning

"Oh God" Sara said running towards the bathroom, Gil right behind her as her stomach revolted and Sara brought up her dinner

"Easy Sara easy, take a couple deep breaths" Gil instructed as the dry heaves started

"Here Gil" Catherine said handing him a glass of water to give to Sara

"Thank Cath. Here Sara drink this" He said as she leaned back against the tub

Rinsing her mouth out she apologized

"I'm sorry Catherine; I didn't mean to loose my dinner"

"No need to say sorry Sara, I remember morning sickness well and it sucked I feel you're pain.

I'm just going to go back and make sure the cheesecake is gone" Catherine said exiting the bathroom

"Gil would you mind if we just go home, I'm getting kind of tired all the sudden"

"I think Catherine will understand, come on let's get you and Matthew home" Gil said helping her up

"Hey Cath were going to hit the road and go home" Gil said grabbing Matthews jacket and shoes

"Are you sure, the cake is gone, won't be brought back out"

"Sorry Catherine I'm really tired all the sudden, but the dinner was fantastic until a threw it all up, sorry Antonio" Sara said apologizing

"No need Sara, just feel better and get some rest ok" Antonio said hugging her

"And we'll talk later about the townhouse ok"

"You bet, I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow Cath" Sara said waving as Gil got Matthew all packed up

"Thanks you guys for watching Matthew and for dinner, I'll see you at work later Catherine" Gil said walking out the door

"You will, by guys, feel better Sara" Catherine said as the waved to them from the front door

* * *

Ok guys sorry for the delay on this chapter, I had a stag and doe to go to Saturday and Sunday was my recovery day, lol and i finally finished the chapter and then i ran into problems logging in to fanfic, luckily got on though now i can post this chapter!

I am going to keep trying to post everyday but it's getting harder to do because my muse is telling me to write another story but I really want to finish this one and give it a decent send off.

And just so everyone knows I am almost positive there will be a sequel to She Will Be Back, I have a few ideas circling around in my head for it so stay tuned for that, I will let you know when that one will be posted

Sorry about the spelling errors in the last chapter apparently my spell check didn't work properly, lol

Please leave a review

Katie


	32. Chapter 32

I DO Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey guys come on in" Sara said opening her front door. It was Halloween night and the Grissom's were having a little Halloween party

"Nice costume Sara" Catherine said looking her up and down. Sara was dressed as a pregnant angel, white dress that went to just above her knee with white stockings and a halo

"Hey guys" Gil said as he came carrying a giggling Matthew in his arms. Gil was dressed as the classic devil, black pants, red shirt with a devil's tail and horns and a pick to complete the outfit. Matthew on the other hand was dressed as half angel half devil. He was wearing a white top and black pants, had a devil's tail and a halo on his head

"Oh my God, Matthew is adorable Sara" Catherine said bending down in her wonder woman costume and taking a look at Matthew who was sucking on a lolly pop

"Thanks Catherine, now why don't we go into the other room unless you want to have the party in the hall" Sara said turning around and walking into the other room making sure everyone got a look at the sign she had on her back.

Laughter could be heard from everyone in the front hall

"Oh man Sara, that's awesome" Warrick said pointing to her back

"Yeah Sara, the whole 'devil made me do it' sign is classic" Greg said still laughing and settling himself on the couch

"Well you're costumes aren't so bad, and you make an awesome Gilligan Greg" Sara said looking at everyone. Greg really did make an excellent Gilligan from Gilligan's island, light blue pants and a red shirt and white hat made the resemblance uncanny. Jim came dressed as an old Vegas mobster, white suit and red top underneath plus a Tommy gun made Jim look like an actual gangster. Warrick on the other hand was dressed as Mohammed Ali, white boxer shorts and a boxer's jacket and boxer's gloves hanging around his neck. Nick and Lisa on the other hand were dressed as a pair causing Gil to voice his thoughts

"Are you two trying to tell us something with you're costumes" Gil said looking at the pair, Nick had a pair of old blue jeans on with no top but he was attached to a chain which was attached to Lisa who was the spiked ball on the other hand. The ball and chain couple

"What did I tell ya Lisa, Griss would be the first one to ask" Nick said smirking, then taking a deep breath

"The costume does mean something actually, last week I asked Lisa to marry me and she said"

"Yes" Lisa chimed in, happily excited

"Well I guess we should have a toast then" Jim said raising his bottle of beer that Gil had so kindly brought in for everyone except for Sara and Matthew, they had juice

"Nicky my boy get used to the get-up you're wearing today because after you say 'I Do' you are going to be wrapped around that chain for the rest of you're life, isn't that right Gil" Jim said smirking

"No comment Jim" Gil said as he took a sip of his beer, the gang all following his lead, slightly laughing at the same time

"Good cover honey" Sara whispered in his ear as the doorbell went off signalling trick- or- treaters

"I'll get it" Sara said pushing herself up off the couch with some help from Gil

"She's starting to get big Gil" Catherine said watching as Sara walked to the door with Matthew beside her

"She is but don't say that too loud Catherine" Gil replied

"Ohh, I'm guessing you said something along the lines of how big she is and Sara most likely got a little pissed off" Jim Said

"Not really, I just said that the babies were getting big and Sara concluded that that meant that she was getting fat which I did not say" Gil said as Sara came back and sat in her chair, Matthew sitting on her lap

"And you won't say anything about my size again unless you want to be stuck cleaning the house for another week" Sara said moving her hand to her stomach where the babies were moving

"Babies" Matthew said wiggling out of her lab, standing in front of her and putting his face flat against her stomach so he could feel the babies kicking against his head

"Can I feel Sara" Lisa asked timidly. The gang had already felt the babies move individually at work, Lisa was the only one who hadn't felt the babies move yet

"Sure, give me you're hand" Sara said as she took it and placed it on the other side of her stomach, not to get in the way of Matthew's head

"Wow, that's amazing Sara, I can't believe I am going to feel that in about four months" Lisa slipped out

"What" was exclaimed from the group, all smiling

"Sorry Nicky, I told you I would slip up" She said smiling at him, Nick just smiled and shook his head

"So you're pregnant" Sara asked

"Yeah, just over six weeks according to my doctor, I'm due in the middle of July"

"Oh that suck for you, being pregnant in the summer sucks" Catherine interjected

"Lindsay was born at the beginning of August and with the Vegas heat it really makes the end of pregnancy suck. Sara here is lucky, her babies are due at the end of February, and she missed all the summer heat"

"Well I may have missed the heat but you don't have two babies to deliver and I believe that takes trump" Sara said as Lisa stood up, the babies had stopped moving

"And now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the bathroom, welcome to the world of morning sickness, sore feet and back and the constant urge to pee" Sara said walking into the other room

"You're not having twins are you" Warrick asked Lisa

"I don't think so, it's a little early to tell yet but the doctor said most likely not, it's funny you ask that, that was the first thing Nick asked the doctor too" Lisa said laughing, sitting beside her soon to be husband

"Well I just wanted to be sure, honestly I don't know how you and Sara are going to handle twins Griss" Nick said

"Were handling it as best as we can and just going day to day Nick, we know were going to have virtually no life after there here between Matthew and two newborns life will be a lot more interesting around here"

"And you still don't know what you're having yet" Jim asked curiously

"Nope and you can blame Sara for that, I want to know but she wants to be a surprise"

"That's because pregnancy and everything that comes along with it is a surprise, weather it's morning sickness or feeling your baby or babies move it's new and you don't know what to expect so knowing what the sex of the baby is ruins that last bit of surprise" Sara said waddling back into the room

"Yeah but you're having twins Sara, don't you want to be prepared" Warrick asked

"We are as prepared as were ever going to be Rick, there rooms are painted neutral colors and we have a lot of the stuff we already need, cribs, diapers and all that all were waiting for is to know weather it's boy's or girls or one of each, knowing what were having isn't going to make us any more prepared" Sara explained

"That's it Nicky, were waiting until it's born, no finding out before hand" Lisa said turning to Nick

"What, why, just because Sara is waiting doesn't mean we have to too. Why don't we just talk about this later" Nick said giving Sara a look that meant 'thank you very much, I really wanted to know and you ruined that chance until it's born'

"Sorry Nick" Sara mumbled out smiling

"So what did you're parents think about this, I am assuming they know" Catherine asked

"Actually there pretty good about it, they knew Lisa and I were getting pretty serious and they knew I was going to propose and don't get it into you're head that I only proposed because she's pregnant, cuz' that's not the case" Nick said making sure everyone knew he was serious about it

"But my parents were happy for us, I think my mom is just happy I'm settling down and staring a family of my own and they know were getting married too so there just happy all around"

"Well this calls for another bachelor party, Warrick what do ya say, wanna help plan a party" Greg asked

"Oh ya man, I'm in we'll make it a good one"

"Hey what was wrong with the one I threw" Brass asked

"Nothing Brass, it was just a little tame is all" Greg said shrugging

"Well I couldn't have strippers; if Sara would have found out she would have had my head and I really like being amongst the living" Brass said smirking

"So do you guys have a date yet" Gil asked as the doorbell went off again

"Stay I got it" Gil said to Sara who just sat back and nodded

"Well we were thinking soon and we were hoping to enlist the help of you Catherine" Nick asked

"I would love to help Nick, so soon huh, how soon are we talking" Catherine asked

"Just after thanksgiving" Lisa mumbled out

"What, that's only in like three weeks, at least Gil and Sara gave me some notice" Catherine said raising her voice slightly

"I can help somewhat Catherine" Sara said pitching in

"I mean, I'm home four days a week still and I don't have much to do other then keep up with Matthew"

"Well that will help and Lisa will want a say in everything, what about you're mothers, do they want in too" Catherine asked

"My mom is in Texas Catherine, there's not much she can do but she is helping with the expenses"

"And my mom said she would help with whatever we needed, but we want to keep this wedding somewhat small, Nick's brother's and sisters and all of them are coming in and I only have a brother and my parents and other then a few friends and whoever Nick wants from the lab and you guys that's all we want invited" Lisa explained to Catherine as Brass motioned for the guys to go into another room, Matthew following along as the women started there gab fest

"Ok so now that the men are gone let's get comfy" Catherine said taking off her boots

"Easy for you to say Catherine, I feel as big as a house and I'm only five months pregnant" Sara said trying to get comfy, Lisa and Catherine laughing

"Oh laugh it up Lisa just wait until morning sickness kicks in" Sara said finally finding a spot

"Yeah I'll shut up now.

Is you're morning sickness gone yet Sara?"

"Pretty much thank the stars! I haven't thrown up in a week and I am hoping it stay that way because it's getting harder and harder to get to the nearest bathroom, plus heartburn has been kicking in too which sucks"

"My mom always told me that heartburn meant that you're baby was going to have a head full of hair" Lisa interjected

"Well with there genes is likely. Gil has always had a head full of hair, even past fifty he still has all of his hair and it doesn't look like it's going to thin out anytime soon and Sara over here has thick hair too" Catherine said

"Yeah well if you see pictures of the males on Gil's side they all had a head full of hair and it never thinned out to much, and my hair, well my hair has slowly gotten thicker and curlier in the last month or so as you can tell" Sara said gesturing to her hair which really was thicker and had more curls

"Yeah but I bet the sex is better" Catherine said smiling at a now blushing Sara

"And by the shade of red she is turning Catherine I think you're right" Lisa said smiling

"Yes it's good, better then before I'm not so sure because my belly is getting in the way now but when we just found out and the first few months after we were having a lot of fun. It's great when you don't have to worry about birth control and all of that other stuff, plus Matthew is sleeping a lot better now, he's been giving us an extra half hour in the morning"

"That's all going to change as soon as those babies are born Sara" Catherine said motioning to touch Sara's belly where she was rubbing to feel the babies move

"I must say though the best thing about being pregnant with Lindsay was this, feeling the life you created move inside you"

"Ok you're making me jealous, I can't wait to feel that" Lisa said coming over to feel Sara's stomach and feeling the movement under her hand

"Wow, why does it just look like we just walked in on some sort of kinky movie" Greg said as the men came back into the room

* * *

LOL, I hoped you liked the chapter.

Nicky is getting married and having a baby, who would have thought?? Lol

I had the idea of Matthew placing his head on Sara's stomach was the cutest thing. My youngest nephew used to touch his mom's pregnant belly all the time and it was too cute for words.

I thought Sara's costume fit her being pregnant. An angel saying the devil made me do it and then showing a half devil half angel Matthew was the cherry on top

Please leave a review, please please please


	33. Chapter 33

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

'Holy Crap my boobs grew again' Sara said looking in the mirror, turning sideways she took in a side view of her figure, her belly was getting bigger and bigger her feet were getting swollen and her back was really starting to ache

"I'm huge" Sara mumbled out, bending down to get the dress she was wearing to Nick's wedding

"You're not huge you're beautiful" Gil said coming into the bedroom, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her still half naked body and turning her into the mirror

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" Gil said placing his hands on her belly and feeling the babies move, making sure she was watching him touch her in the mirror

"You're glowing Sara, I have never seen a woman look as radiant as you. You are carrying two precious lives inside of you, lives that are depending on you for food, nurture, and care and you have been doing a wonderful job at it. All I have had to do is help you when you need it, you have the hard job but you're doing it honey, you are growing these two babies inside of you and I couldn't be happier and more in love with you then I am right now. I don't think I could do what you are doing, I'll say it, I'd be a chicken about it, but you, you're brave for bringing two lives into this world and you haven't really complained" Gil said looking her in the eye as they stared in the mirror as he caressed her stomach.

"Mommy, daddy" Matthew said coming into the room and standing in front of them

"Yes Matthew" Gil said breaking apart from Sara, but not before placing a kiss on her neck

"Buno sick"

"Bruno's sick, where is he" Gil asked as Matthew led him down the hall and into the door of Matthew's room where Bruno was lying on the floor, vomit in the corner

"Hey buddy what's the matter" Gil said petting the dog, checking him out and then going to take a look at the vomit

"You ate the garbage again didn't you? I hope you learned you're lesson this time" Gil said to the dog

"Hey is everything ok" Sara asked coming into the room

"He got into the trash again, I think it's time we move it somewhere else" Gil said getting up, going to grab a couple rags and carpet cleaner and coming back to clean it up

"Come on Matthew, let's go downstairs and get you're shoes on ok" Sara said to Matthew who was dressed in a little black suit with a small bow tie that matched his dad

"Don't like" Matthew said grabbing his bow tie

"I know, neither does daddy but you only have to wear it for a little while and as soon as the wedding is over I promise you can take it off" Sara said putting his shoe on. Gil coming downstairs with a sick looking Bruno behind him

"You're sure it was the garbage" asked Sara

"Yeah, I saw leftover spaghetti in the vomit and that was what we had for dinner the other night" Gil said putting his shoe on

"Well are we ready to go, The wedding starts in forty-five minutes and we still have to get there" Gil said holding out his arm for Sara to take while Matthew ran in front of them trying to get to the car first

"Thank you by the way" Sara said as he opened her door

"For what"

"For making me feel sexy and loved and not so huge. When you say things like that it just makes me feel better about how big I am. So thank you" Sara said pulling him into a kiss that left him breathless

"Well if I am going to get a thank you like that you can count on more comments like that" Gil said a little breathless. Smiling at Sara he walked around to buckle Matthew in his seat.

The drive to the church was filled with soft music and smiles

"I can't believe Nick is getting married" Sara said holding Gil's hand in hers

"And having a baby" Gil added

"Well at least these two will have one friend" Sara said rubbing her stomach where the babies were moving

"Gil you may want to get to the church a little faster, someone is stomping on my bladder and I have to pee again" Sara said crossing her ankles

"Were almost there it's just around the block think you can hold it until then"

"Yeah but you're going to have to get Matthew while I find the bathroom" Sara said as Gil parked the car. As soon as the engine was cut Sara was out the door and entering the church quickly

"Hey Sara" Nick greeted her

"Where's Griss and Matthew?"

"There coming, Nick where's the bathroom?" Sara said looking for a sign the pointed to the bathroom

"Downstairs, come on I'll take you there" Nick said taking her arm and leading her down the stairs and around the corner to the one and only bathroom where there were three people waiting in line

"Sorry everyone but I have a woman carrying twins who desperately need the restroom at the moment so were cutting in" Nick said as the restroom door opened and Sara rushed right in, causing a couple people to complain that they had full bladders too

"Sorry everyone, the bathroom is free now" Sara said coming out a few minutes later

"Feel better" Nick asked escorting her up the stairs

"Much, I swear these two think my bladder is a soccer ball they can just kick whenever they want too" Sara said causing Nick to laugh

"Oh just wait buster, soon enough you're going to be sent out for food and helping Lisa with morning sickness and mood swings, and then you get to rub her feet and back"

"Does Griss actually rub you're feet?"

"That's a given Nick" Gil said hearing the last part of the conversation causing Jim, Catherine and Antonio to chuckle

"What, it's the least I can do; Sara's the one who has to carry the babies"

"Eddie never rubbed my feet, what about you Jim did you ever rub you're ex's feet"

"Yeah, it got her to stop complaining for a while so I sucked it up and rubbed her feet, so glad I don't have to worry about that anymore" Jim said smirking

"You look lovely today Sara" Jim said looking her up and down. Sara was dressed in a black and white printed dress that went to her knees. A scoop neckline and a ribbon that tied just above her stomach, showing how big she actually was for her sixth month

"Thanks Jim" Sara said smiling and looking over at Matthew who was in Gil's arms playing with his bow tie again

"Just a little while longer buddy then we can take the bow tie off ok" Sara said taking his hands away from his tie

"Don't like" Matthew stated simply

"I know but as soon as we leave you can take it off ok" Sara said trying to avoid a fit

"Take off now"

"Matthew I don't like my bow tie either but I'm keeping it on, and I promise as soon as we leave we can take it off but for now you're a big boy remember and in order for you to be a big boy you have to wear the bow tie ok" Gil said pulling his little hand away from the tie

"I'm a big boy" Matthew said agreeing

"That's right so we have to wait to take it off ok" Sara said to Matthew who was now agreeing

"I think were going to go sit guys I need off my feet and it's easier to entertain Matthew that way" Sara said

"Ok, save us a couple spots Sara" Antonio asked as she nodded, walking away with her two favourite men

"Is it just me or did Sara's boobs get bigger again" Antonio asked

"I tried not to look but to me they definitely got bigger" Jim said as Nick disappeared to the front of the church

"He's right, they grew again, and I'm sure Gil is having the time of his life with them" Catherine whispered as they made there way to there seats beside Gil and Sara

"How big are they now Sara" Catherine whispered in her ear causing Sara to snort

"Too big Catherine, too big" Sara said just as the music began.

Warrick and Greg walking down the aisle with two pretty ladies that were Lisa's friends on there arms

Standing at the front, Nick's hands were shaking but he was all smiles. Hearing the music change he turned to see Lisa, the love of his life walking towards him. She was wearing a beautiful mermaid type dress with her red hair pulled up and she just like Nick was all smiles. Stopping at the front with her father he gently placed her hand in Nicks, kissing his daughter on the cheek

"Dearly beloved" The priest started

* * *

"Ok buddy you kept you're end of the bargain so I'll keep mine, the bow tie can come off" Sara said as they waited outside the church for the couple

"Tanks, truck peas" Matthew said to the truck he saw sticking out of the diaper bag.

"Ok here you go and here's a cookie for being such a good boy today" Sara said praising Matthew. He really was good in the church and kept himself busy with a couple of dinky cars and trucks for the full half- hour of the ceremony

"Cookies" Matthew said happily as he was passed the baby cookie

"Ladies and gentleman may I now welcome Mr and Mrs. Nick Stokes" Greg said from the top of the stairs at the church. Greg taking one door and Warrick opening the other the newly wedded couple walked out of the church with the biggest and dopiest smiles on there faces, running to there limo as the crowd threw bird seed at them

"Hey guys" Greg and Warrick said coming over to the group where Gil, Sara, Matthew, Jim, Catherine and Antonio all stood together

"Hey, nice job up there with the readings" Catherine said linking her arm threw Antonio's

"Thanks, well are you guys ready to dance, Sara you better have put on you're dancing shoes cuz I wanna dance with you tonight" Greg said bouncing

"You two little man" Greg said to Matthew

"Dance" Matthew asked

"Yep, were going to boogie hard"

"Greg why are you so hyper" Jim asked the bouncing boy

"He's happy he got a number, a bridesmaid's number" Warrick interjected

"Ahh, you're wedding crasher's scenario, you want to get some action tonight" Sara said through chuckles with the gang

"Hey unlike a few of you here between work and more work there isn't much time to socialize and try and get a girl so heaven forbid I get a number at a wedding"

"Sara's just joking Greg, come on let's go have fun at the reception and so you can go dance with this girl" Gil said causing the group to nod between chuckles and head towards there cars

Two hours later after dinner was served, cake cut and speeches made the dance floor was in full swing.

Everyone was out on the dance floor including Matthew who was dancing close to Greg and his new dance partner. Even Jim was dancing after Sara dragged him and Gil to the dance floor with her puppy dog eyes and a pout

"Now I know how Sara gets what she wants" Brass said as he tried to dance to the beat of KC and the Sunshine band's 'Boogie Shoes'

"When she gives you that look it's hard to say no, trust me I've tried and it doesn't work" Gil replied just before taking Sara in his arms and swaying her around with her giggling and slowing down as the beat changed to something slower

"I'll take Matthew you two dance" Brass said

"Come on bud let's go see if we can find another piece of cake" Was heard coming from Jim's mouth as he lead Matthew away

Gil pulled Sara as close as he could get her as the song started

_You've got a way with me  
Somehow you got me to believe  
In everything that I could be  
I've gotta say-you really got a way  
You've got a way it seems  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
You'll never know just what that means  
Can't you see... you got a way with me _

"You always seem to have a way with me Gil, you know how to keep me calm and sane, you can make me laugh and smile and you always tell me how much you love me, thank you" Sara whispered in his ear, smiling as he pulled her closer and kissed her neck

_It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love_

You've got a way with words  
You get me smiling even when it hurts  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth  
I can't believe the way you get through to me

"You just made me the happiest woman in the world Mr. Stokes. You made me you're wife and soon you're going to make me a mother and I couldn't be happier, thank you for loving me" Lisa said into her husbands shoulder

_It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love_

Oh, how I adore you  
Like no one before you  
I love you just the way you are

"I don't know if I'm in love with you yet Antonio but you make me feel like a woman in love. I haven't felt that way for a very long time and I'm glad that you finally brought out that side in me" Catherine whispered to Antonio on the dance floor

_It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love_

It's just the way you are

"Is it just me Rick or is this wedding reception turning into some romantic movie except we have no women on our arms" Jim said helping Matthew with another bite of cake

"I dunno Jim but now I really wish my girlfriend didn't have to work today, like us her job is a 24hr thing, she works with social services and it's hard to get out of a day you're already scheduled to work" Warrick said as he sat with Jim and Matthew watching the other's dance

"Tough break Rick, all well we'll have to meet her some other time then" Jim said as Matthew wiggled out of his chair

"Where are you going little man" asked Brass

"Wanna dance" Matthew said as the song switched to a faster beat, running onto the dance floor where everyone else was starting to dance again

"Greg can Matthew dance with you for a couple of songs? I really need to sit before my feet explode" Sara said glancing to a chair

"No prob Sara. Come over here bud, dance with Uncle Greggo, I'll teach you how to really dance"

"OH God it feels good to sit" Sara exclaimed sitting down

"Getting a little tired out there Sara" Jim asked as Gil brought her a glass of water

"Yeah and harder to breathe, I feel like I have to catch my breath sometimes"

"Ahh, the woe's of pregnancy, I am so happy I am male!" Brass said chuckling as he watched Matthew and Greg spin around on the dance floor with Greg's new woman friend who seemed to be eating up Greg's interaction with Matthew

"So how much you wanna bet Greg get's laid tonight" Jim asked

"Twenty says he get's some action" Rick said watching the duo

"Make that forty Rick, I can already see it in her eye's she wants Greg" Sara said laughing, causing the others to laugh along with her assesment, watching as the girl swooned all over Greg and Matthew

By the end of the night money was placed in Sara's hands as the girl clung tightly to Greg trying to get him out of the reception faster

* * *

Lol, Greg got laid!!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And the dog eating the garbage, our dog always used to get into food that was left out when no one was around and he always got sick from it, he never learned his lesson that he cant eat people food, he actually ate a pound of butter, not joking, made him sick for days but the damn dog would still go after other food

Where are the reviews everyone?? Please leave one after reading they really make my day

Katie


	34. Chapter 34

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Merry Christmas honey" Gil said whispering in her ear and rubbing her stomach.

"Mmmm, merry Christmas babe, now let me sleep" Sara said pulling herself under the covers even more, in the last few weeks Sara has had a fun time keeping up with Matthew who was outrunning her all around the house and with her bulging belly and the fact that she had to catch her breath after walking around every few minutes Sara was glad to have a full day off and let Gil run the house

"How about breakfast in bed in a hour then we can open all those presents under tree and quell some of Matthew's excitement of new toys" Gil said and he felt the movement of his children under his hand

"Stop moving you're hand around they were asleep and if they keep kicking I am going to have to get out of this big comfy and warm bed to got to the bathroom" Sara said rolling over to face her husband

"Hi" she said smiling, looking him in the eye

"Hi back" Gil said brushing a strand of hair from her face and then leaning down to kiss her good morning

"What time is everyone coming over later" Sara asked, her eyes slowly closing again

"Not until two or so, so we have some time before there here" Gil whispered to her as Sara just slightly nodded in response already falling back into slumber

"Sweet dreams Sara" Gil said smiling and then getting up to go back downstairs and get breakfast together

"Daddy presents" Matthew said pointing to the gifts that were under the tree

"Soon buddy but first we have to make breakfast for mommy, do you want to help"

"Oh tay" Matthew said following Gil into the kitchen, Gil helping him sit on the counter then turning to grab the ingredients for pancakes.

"Ok can you pour this into the bowl" Gil asked Matthew, holding out the measuring cup full of flour. Matthew taking it dumped it in the bowl causing a big puff of flour to rise making Matthew giggle as he got showered with flour dust.

Turning around Gil laughed at the sight of Matthew

"Here buddy why don't you put this in there too" Gil said handing him the other dry ingredients

"Now it's my turn to put stuff in and then we'll both mix ok" Gil said putting the milk and eggs in the flour, then handing Matthew a small spoon so he could help stir

"Well you tried you're best right Matthew" Gil said looking at the flour and batter covered boy

"My best" Matthew replied shaking his head causing flour to fall from his hair and cover the counter

"Well let's get you cleaned up while these fry" Gil said grabbing a cloth and trying to get the flour and batter off his face and failing miserably

"How about we just do this" Gil said getting Matthew to lift his arms up so he could take his pyjama top off and then setting him on the ground so he could pull his pants off

"Dada cold" Matthew said hugging his body

"I know just hold on let me flip the pancakes and then we'll get you redressed in new clothes"

Two minutes later Gil was back with new clean clothes that had been placed on the washing machine

"Ok arms up, high as the sky" Gil instructed and Matthew obeying, holding his little arms up and giggling as Gil tickled his ribs

"Dada stop" Matthew giggled out as Gil grabbed him up, tipped him upside down and tickled him again

"What's the magic word?"

"Stop wit a cherry on top" Matthew said between giggles

"OK I'll stop, now how about you help me take breakfast up to mommy" Gil said putting him down and getting the rest of breakfast together so that they could all eat in bed

"Here buddy you carry the flower" Gil said handing Matthew the Gerber daisy while he carried the trays up to bed

"Hey honey breakfast is ready" Gil said coming into the room as Matthew ran past him and climbed onto the bed, slightly crushing the flower in the process

"Moning mommy" Matthew said crawling to Sara's head and placing his hands on her face

"Good morning Matthew, Merry Christmas" Sara said trying to sit up

"Here let me help you Sara" Gil said putting the trays down on the nightstand and pulling Sara into a sitting position with pillows behind her back

"Thank you, now where's my kiss Matthew" Sara said pointing to her lips where Matthew planted a kiss and the blew a raspberry on them

Laughing at Matthew's antic's Sara turned the tables on him and tickled him under his arms until he was laughing with tears

"Now were even" Sara said giggling, not noticing that Gil had caught that tickle fest on video

"Where did you get that" Sara asked looking the camera in the eye

"I put in here the other night" Gil said wiggling his eyebrows

"Yeah too bad we have pretty much cut out sex or else we could have some fun with the camera. Now hand me my breakfast" Sara said holding out her arms as Matthew got comfy beside her

Placing the tray in front of her Gil sat down beside her with his own tray and a plate for Matthew

"This smells delicious Gil" Sara said taking the first bite and moaning with pleasure, not realizing Gil had the camera on again, turning it on himself he spoke to it

"See everyone I know how to please my wife can't you hear her moaning in pleasure" Gil said smiling as he turned it towards Sara to film her eat

"Yeah well that happens whenever you make pancakes and as you can see by my ever growing belly that those moans have happened before as well" Sara said smirking into the camera

"Now turn that thing off so I can enjoy my breakfast in pleasure without it being recorded" Sara said smiling into the camera. To say that extra hour of sleep did wonders was an understatement, Sara was radiating beauty and more energy today

"Ok ok it's off" Gil said setting it on the night stand and cutting up some pancakes so he could share with Matthew

"Ahh Gil why is there pancake batter in Matthew's hair" Sara asked as she held up some of his hair that was sticking together

"I helpped daddy make pantakes" Matthew said shaking his head

"Well it looks like you need a bath too, maybe daddy can help you with that" Sara said smirking at Gil who groaned. Matthew loved the tub and he loved splashing bubbles and water on the wall. To this day he could still not figure out how Sara managed to bathe him without Matthew making a mess

"Or we could have family bath time in our big tub" Sara suggested

"Plus I need someone to wash my back"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" Gil said agreeing, he didn't want to clean up a water soaked floor after bathing Matthew

* * *

Bath time turned out to be a fun experience. Sara sat with her back against one side of the tub while Gil sat across from her letting Matthew play in the middle with his boats and cars. After ten minutes of play time it was actually time to bathe. Sara lathered Matthew up and Gil washed him off as she shampooed her hair then Gil rubbed shampoo in Matthew's hair while Sara washed it out of hers and Matthew's then handing the showerhead over to Gil so he could rinse his hair.

"OK Gil why don't you get Matthew out first" Sara said as Gil towelled off and threw some sweat pants on for the moment

"Come on little man time to get out" Gil said picking the boy out of the tub and wrapping him in a towel

"Ccoolldd" Matthew stuttered out

"I know let's get you warm" Gil said shoving him underneath the blankets on his bed

"Now you stay here while I go get mommy out of the tub" Gil said walking back into the bathroom to Sara who was holding out her hands for Gil to help pull her up

Standing up naked Gil couldn't help but smile at his wife's body and the movements he could see on her stomach, it looked like she had a little alien growing inside of her by the babies moved across her stomach

"Towel please before I freeze to death" Sara asked as Gil obliged her and handed her a warm fluffy towel and helped her step out of the tub holding her close when she stepped right out of the tub

"You know if I wasn't the size of a whale right now I would take you back to bed and have my way with you" Sara said as he stroked her back

"Now that sounds like a merry Christmas! To bad we have a two year old desperately wanting to dig into his new gifts" Gil said pulling away bet not before giving her a kiss on the lips

"Come on let's get dressed, the gang should be here soon" Gil said wrapping the towel around her, smiling as her left to go deal with the child that was snuggled under ten blankets

* * *

"Smells good in here" Jim said leading the gang into the house, smiling when he saw an anxious Matthew ready to see his new toys

"More presents" Sara said looking at everyone who were bringing more gifts into the house

"What can we say Sara, Matthew is going to be one spoiled kid this Christmas" Warrick said putting his large gift wrapped box on the floor by the tree

"Where's Gil Sara?" Catherine asked

"He's checking the turkey so everyone can have a turkey dinner"

"Well tell him to hurry up so we can open gifts" Greg said excitedly

"Greg why don't you just go get him yourself because it's going to take me five minutes just to get up and then I'm going to have to find a comfy spot again once I come back" Sara said rubbing her belly and then looking at Lisa who was looking for the nearest bathroom

"If you have to pee the bathroom is just up the stairs" Sara said smirking as Lisa said 'thanks' and ran up the stairs

"How's Lisa been feeling Nick" Sara asked as he made himself comfortable on the couch

"I guess pretty good so far although I know she hate's the morning sickness"

"I am so glad I am out of that stage, now all I have to deal with is the constant need to pee, sore back and feet and the not being able to find a comfortable spot anywhere" Sara said as the gang chuckled at her expense

"Hey it's not funny, I'm huge" Sara said gesturing to her belly"

"You're not huge, you're beautiful" Gil said coming up behind her on the couch and kissing the top of her head causing the others to 'ahhhh' in response

"Nice honey but I am huge" Sara said rubbing her belly smiling

"Ok can we open gifts now" Lindsay asked as Greg nodded along

"Well everyone's here now might as well" Jim said passing the first gift to Matthew to open with some assistance from dad

Within the hour everyone had opened all there gifts, all except for one and it was for Sara from Gil and it was just a small envelope

"What's this?' Sara asked as he placed the envelope in her hands

"Just open it" Gil said smiling, all the others watching intently as she slowly opened the envelope

"How did" Sara asked looking up with a smile on her face

"I know a few people who know a few people and I was able to make an appointment for the middle of January" Gil said

"What is it Sara" Catherine asked curiously

"It's an appointment to get some pictures and a mould done of my stomach with one of the best photographers and moulders in Vegas, I had tried to make an appointment a few months ago and he was all booked up until after May" Sara said re-reading the appointment slip

"What kind of photos Sara, like family photos with Matthew" Greg asked

"Well sort of, here hold on a second while I go get the book" Sara said after getting up on the third try and waddling towards the bookcase

"She's been trying to get this appointment for months and when she found out that they were all booked up she looked like she was going to cry so I got into contact with an old buddy of mine and decided to surprise her for Christmas.

Ever since she saw these photos in a book she bought she has wanted similar ones taken" Gil said as Sara came back with a book and handing it to Greg so he and all the others could look at

"Wow Sara these are kind of risqué don't you think" Greg asked looking at the half naked pregnant woman on the page

"Those are not risqué Greg those are beautiful and tasteful" Catherine said turning the page

"Man I wish I had something like this done when I was pregnant with Lindsay, Sara these really are beautiful you're going to have to show me what yours turn out like"

"Yeah I want to see too, if they turn out like this I may want to do it as well" Lisa said smiling at Nick who rolled his eyes

"So Gil are you going to be a part of these photos as well" Brass said smirking at his friend

"Some of them most likely but I'm not getting naked and Matthew is going to be in some as well too.

Oh I forgot to add Sara once the babies are born Mark the photographer said he would take pictures of the babies as well" Gil said causing Sara to smile and kiss him soundly

"Thank you" Sara whispered to Gil who just nodded

"Ok guys are you ready to eat because I can smell the food and it's starting to make me hungry" Gil said helping Sara up off the couch

"Turkey time, let's eat" Greg said bouncing into the kitchen

"Man that kid has so much energy" Jim said following everyone into the kitchen

"Do you need help Gil" Antonio asked, always the gentleman

"Sure, how about you mash the potatoes while I get the turkey out"

"So Sara, where's the tofurkey" Warrick asked not seeing anything containing tofu around

"Yeah about that, I have slowly added a little bit of white meat back into my diet in the last couple of weeks. Between cravings and the nutrient value I decided to suck it up and eat some but I haven't ate red meat or pork, just chicken or turkey" Sara said sitting down to a shocked gang

"Oh close you're mouths as soon as these babies are born I will be back to being a vegetarian" Sara said as Gil placed the turkey on the table, Antonio right behind with potatoes and vegetables. Lastly the stuffing and gravy was placed on the table

"Ok guys dig in" Gil said taking the head seat at the table, scooping stuffing on his plate while Sara made a small plate for Matthew to dig into

"Gil that was fabulous thanks for inviting us over to enjoy that feast" Jim said patting his stomach

"Anytime Jim, glad everyone enjoyed themselves but now you all get to help with dishes" Gil said as everyone groaned

"Oh God excuse me" Lisa said darting towards the bathroom

"I'll be back" Nick said following Lisa

"Like I said before, so glad I don't have anymore morning sickness" Sara said eyeing the pie that was sitting on the counter. Gil taking the hint grabbed it and sliced her a piece

"Hey bugman pass a piece of that down here" Greg said waving his fork

"I can understand how Sara could still be hungry she's eating for two plus herself but you Greg, didn't you have enough turkey and stuffing" Catherine asked

"I'm a growing boy what can I say, now gimmie the pie" Greg said to Gil as he raised his eyebrow

"Gimmie the pie please"

"That's better" Gil said handing him the pie

"Anyone else" Gil asked ready to cut more. Everyone just shook there heads 'no', patting there stomachs

"Sorry for running out on you there Sara" Lisa said coming back into the kitchen and seeing the pie

"No problem, been there done that, now help your self to a slice of pie I know you want some" Sara said smirking as Lisa cut herself a slice

"Want some Nicky"

"Nah I'm good darlin' you go ahead though and enjoy yours though" Nick said helping with Grissom, Jim, Antonio and Warrick clear the table

"You coming to help here you two" Nick asked Catherine and Lindsay

"Fine fine, I'm helping, but I call washing I hate drying" Lindsay said coming to stand beside Gil at the sink

"What about you Cath, you helpin'"

"Nope, I though I would just watch all you good looking men wash the dishes, all soapy and wet, it's a real turn on you know" Catherine said trying to hold in her laughter

"Mom that's just gross, I'm in the middle of all this here" Lindsay said rolling her eyes

"Sorry honey" Catherine said taking a sip of her tea

"Lindsay why don't you get out of the dish pit and go check out you're gifts, you don't need to do the dishes" Sara said, watching as Lindsay gleefully stepped away and grabbed Matthew from his chair

"Come on Matthew let's go play with our new toys"

"New truck, want to pay wit dat" Matthew said following her into the living room

"You know you were right about one thing Catherine" Sara said softly to her

"Only one, what's that"

"It really is a turn on watching all the men do the dishes" Sara said causing the women all to burst out in laughter

* * *

Ok, thank everyone for the reviews, keep them up!!

Next chapter is going to be a sweet one with the photographer and the pictures, I am going to try and portray it to the best of my ability

Thanks again for all the reviews, i love reading them!! PLease keep voicing you're opinions, i love it

I am still not compleatly sure what the sex or sexes of the babies should be if you have any ideas please let me know i would love to hear someone else's opinion

Katie


	35. Chapter 35

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Catherine, Lisa" Sara said opening the front door

"Hey Sara, man you look like you're ready to pop" Catherine said looking at Sara's belly

"I feel like it too, only a month left to go" Sara said rubbing her belly and letting the two enter the house

"And look at you Lisa, you have a little bump" Sara said noticing her stomach

"I know, I finally felt some movement the other week and it was incredible, made the morning sickness worth it"

"Gil said Nick was over the moon the other week because he felt the baby for the first time! I guess he kept asking Gil questions about pregnancy all night long"

"It wasn't only Gil, he was hounding me too, wanting to know what he should be doing and if everything you're feeling is normal, don't worry Lisa I told him everything you were going through was completely normal"

"What things, I don't think I have been acting differently" Lisa said a little defensively

"That right there is normal, you just went from happy to upset in thirty seconds flat, don't worry I was so much worse and a lot of it got taken out on Gil" Catherine said remembering her pregnancy

"Where was you're ex at?" Lisa asked confused, she didn't know much about Catherine's past

"Oh I don't know, sleeping with another woman doing drugs and God knows what else, but thank God for Gil he was my rock and took my mood wings all in stride, never once yelled at me even though I knew I deserved it"

"He's been really good with me too but Catherine was good practice, I know I have lost my temper a time or two with him. Plus he knows I need my rest, especially now that I'm right near the end so he takes care of Matthew as much as he can, I know I have woken up to hear the sounds of Matthew's giggles and Gil's laughter more then once" Sara said smiling

"Gil's going to be a good dad" Catherine said as an after thought

"No he's going to be a great dad!

It's just me I worried about" Sara said voicing her concern

"You have nothing to be worried about Sara, nothing!

Look how good you are with Matthew; he adores you, Gil too!" Lisa said trying to reassure her

"Lisa's right Sara, every new mom feels this way, I know I did, I was freaking out weather I could handle a baby and if I could be a mom, here I was in a relationship with a man who didn't know his ass from his feet and I had to take care of this new life that depended on me for everything, but you know what" Catherine said taking Sara's hand and making her look at her

"What"

"As soon as I saw Lindsay I knew we were going to be alright and all that morning sickness and back aches and all of that was worth it because I brought this tiny new life into the world that I knew for without a doubt that I would sacrifice my own life for, I may not be the world's best mom but I think Lindsay has turned out pretty good" Catherine said proudly

"Lindsay turned out great Catherine, she's wonderful and she's a great cook"

"And getting better thanks to Antonio, I think she want's to go to culinary school"

"You know that's something I always wanted to try, going to a cooking school and learning with the big wigs" Lisa said

"Hey you have anything to snack on Sara"

"Yeah in the kitchen Lisa, help yourself" Sara said chuckling

"So how are you really feeling Sara" Catherine asked raising her eyebrow

"Tired, right now I am glad Matthew is asleep for the night, gives me a chance to just relax plus I can't sleep much any more either, I am way to big to get comfy, Gil helps though, he will come rub my back for an hour every morning until I fall asleep"

"That sounds like something Gil would do, and just so you know Sara you are not alone when you feel tired and irritable when you're this close to the end of you're pregnancy, I know I felt that way"

"Felt what way" Lisa asked coming back in with a bag of jalapeno chips

"Tired at the end of you're pregnancy, Catherine was just telling me I am not alone when I feel this way.

And you are going to get heartburn after eating those just so you know" Sara explained

"But there sooo good" Lisa said moaning as she ate some more causing the women to chuckle

The ringing of the doorbell broke the laughter

"Who could that be? It's nine o'clock at night" Sara said pushing herself off the couch and waddling to the door. Opening it she saw a UPS man

"Catherine you didn't hire a stripper did you" Sara called over her shoulder

"No" Catherine said laughing

"Not a stripper mam' just a delivery guy, can you sign this please" The handsome man asked smiling

"Sure thing, but isn't it a little late for deliveries?" Sara asked signing his notepad

"You're my last drop off for the night, were still in the Christmas rush" He said handing her an envelope that said 'Do not Bend'

"Do you want some help with this, it's a little heavy and you look like you shouldn't be carrying it"

"That would be great you can just set it inside the door here" Sara said opening her door so the man could place the large box on the floor

"Thank you" Sara said nodding to the man who smiled in return

"Not a problem, have yourself a good night" The nice man said leaving

"What did you get Sara" Catherine asked curiously

"I'm not sure, let me see what's inside the envelope" Sara said tearing the seal

"OH I have been waiting for these all week" Sara said with a huge smile

"Catherine can you do me a favour and set the box on the table"

"Are you going to tell me what's in it" Catherine said picking the box up with a grunt

"What's in this thing, Bricks?"

"No I think that's the mould of the baby bump" Sara said tearing the tape off the box and taking the bubble wrap off and smiling when she saw it

"Wow, Sara that's awesome" Lisa said coming around to take a better look at it

"Here Cath help me take it out" Sara asked as they brought it out

"Sara that's so neat, I love it" Catherine said looking it over. The mould captured Sara's ever growing belly perfectly and to top it all off it had the shape of Gil, Matthew and Sara's hands moulded into it, caressing her belly

"Sara you have to put me in touch with this guy, I think I may want one of these done" Lisa said smiling as Sara made her way back over to the couch, making herself comfortable and grabbing the pictures out of the envelope

"Are those the pictures you had taken" Catherine asked sitting beside her

"Yep, here take a look" Sara said handing her a photo.

"I don't know what to say Sara, I've never seen this side of you before" Catherine said gazing down at the picture. Sara was almost completely naked, only a crisp white sheet gracefully flowing from just under her stomach down while she covered her breasts with her hands, showing off her bulging belly while she looked down at her belly, wisps of hair falling in her face, the lighting perfect for the black and white picture

"Well these pictures aren't for the public eye, I just wanted them for me, who knows if I'll ever be pregnant again and I want to remember this, good and bad" Sara said smiling as she found a picture of her and Gil

"Sara that is so sweet" Lisa said as Sara handed her the picture. Gil was kneeling in front of Sara; face plastered to her stomach, eyes closed looking as peaceful as could be as Sara had her hands running through his hair

"Look here's one with Matthew, he loved getting his picture taken" Sara said handing the picture over to the women who 'ahhhed' at it

Matthew was standing in front of Sara, little hands on the front of her stomach like he felt the babies move and looking like he was king of the world with the smile he had on his face

"I think this one is going to get framed" Sara said looking at the picture

Gil was sitting behind her and Matthew beside her with everyone's hands on Sara's stomach, smiling

"It does look like a keeper, great family portrait" Catherine said agreeing as she saw tears in Sara's eyes

"What's wrong Sara?"

"I didn't think this one would turn out and it turned out to be one of the best ones" Sara said smiling and handing over the photo

"Wow"

"Yeah, wow, Sara this is beautiful" Lisa said smiling. There was Sara's belly up close with a distinct hand print and foot print pressing against her, showing the world that they were here and ready to meet everyone soon

For the next few hours the three women gazed at all the photos, picking out there favourites and which ones Sara should frame and which ones she would keep for herself and Gil

"So have you started birthing class yet Sara, I asked Gil and he just mumbled something and walked away" Catherine asked

"Yeah, were actually just had our last class the other week, but I think the reason Gil wasn't exactly excited about it was because he was the oldest dad there and it made him feel uncomfortable. It took a long time for Gil to get over the age gap for us to have a relationship but to have it shoved in your face at a birthing class kinda struck a nerve"

"Well he has nothing to worry about now, class is over and now you can focus on bringing those babies into the world happy and healthy" Lisa said smiling, rubbing Sara's stomach. Sara had her shirt pulled up to just under her breasts and was watching how the babies moved inside her

"Man I can't wait until I can see that" Lisa said smiling

"It is an experience to remember, good and bad" Catherine said feeling the babies move

"Oh, I think they just turned, Dr. Mayer was saying that I would feel it when they turned and I think that was it, I think they just turned"

"You know what that means" Catherine said smiling

"That it could be any time now" Sara replied

* * *

"Thanks for coming tonight guys I really needed some female bonding" Sara said walking them to the door

"No problem Sara this will probably be one of our last chances before the babies are born, but if you need some more girl time just call I'm sure we can make something happen" Lisa said exiting

"You need anything Sara just call, we'll be around"

"Thanks Cath, have a good day off tomorrow" Sara said waving

"I will, now go get some sleep"

"Funny Catherine, real funny" Sara said closing the door yawning

'who knows maybe I can sleep' Sara thought waddling up the stairs and into her bedroom, rubbing her stomach as the babies decided it was time to play

"Please let me sleep, just for a few hours" Sara asked stripping and lying on her side on the bed. And as if the babies understood her, the kicking ceased, well for at least an hour

* * *

The babies are coming the babies are coming, but before I release the next chapter I want some reviews please!! I know you're out there reading, lol

I came across this website (google rob fitch and click his website, its awsome ) when I was looking for photos to best describe what I wanted Sara's to look like and I suggest you check it out to get the full effect of what I was trying to convey, the pictures are very beautiful and show the true beauty of pregnancy. I have always thought a pregnant woman was a truly a wonderful sight, it shows the there is something right in this world and there is a chance for us to see what true innocence is in the eyes of a child.

OK enough of me talking, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review, they do mean a lot to me.

The babies are coming the babies are coming!!


	36. Chapter 36

I DO Not Own CSI

* * *

"Ok guys it's a slow night, no assignments" Grissom said coming into the break room

"What, not even one" Warrick asked surprised

"Not a one, looks like Las Vegas criminals decided to take a night off"

"What do ya say Warrick, you and me on the PS2, I am totally going to whip you're ass" Greg said smiling

"Not in a million years Greggo, you're on" Rick replied grabbing a cup of coffee

"Before the games I want everyone's paperwork up to date and Greg you have court in a few days so I want you to review you're case notes and files" Grissom said sitting at the table with a few folders of paperwork he had to finish

"So Gil how's Sara" Catherine asked curiously

"Yeah, we haven't heard to much from her in the last week other then when she kicked you and Matthew out of the house for the day so she could clean" Nick said sitting down

"What I don't understand though" Nick said tapping his fingers

"Is why Sara wanted to clean, she looked tired the last time we saw her so why waste the energy cleaning when you could do it Griss"

"I can answer that one for you Gil" Catherine said turning to Nick

"When women are in the last little bit of pregnancy a lot of us get a sudden burst of energy before we give birth, I know I did and you can probably expect Lisa to do the same thing when she's down to the end and you want to do as much as you can with that sudden burst of energy" Catherine said while Gil just nodded along

"Now answer my question Gil, how's Sara"

"Back to being tired and severely uncomfortable and I know she's not sleeping a whole lot because her belly makes it hard to find a spot, I help where I can but right now I can say Sara is completely ready to not be pregnant anymore"

"I don't blame her Gil, she's a lot bigger then I was with Lindsay and I was completely miserable at the end with her, you remember you were there. Are you still rubbing her back for her?" Catherine asked

"Of course, it's the least I can do right now and if it brings her at least an hours worth of comfortable sleep then I will rub her back whenever she wants" Gil said opening the first of four folders

"Well I am sure Sara appreciates it" Greg said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

"Greg you do know Sara is 37 weeks pregnant right" Catherine said turning around

"I doubt sex is really on her mind right now, Gil maybe but Sara no"

"But there's other ways of having some fun" Greg retorted

"That I doubt Sara would want to be a part of" Catherine smirked back

"Can we please stop talking about mine and Sara's sex life please, it's none of you're business" Gil said looking up and giving the group a look that said drop it

"Says the man who probably hasn't gotten laid in months" Greg mumbled out, not realizing he said that just a little too loud

"Greg can I ask you a question" Gil asked

"I guess, shoot"

"When was the last time you actually had sex, really, I mean other then Nick's wedding night when you left with Lisa's friend, when was the last time you actually made love to a woman"

"Ummm, ahhh,mmmm" Greg said chewing on his bottom lip

"My point exactly Greg, but if you must know the last time Sara and I had sex it was just a few weeks ago" Gil said returning to his paper work, smiling when he heard snorts of laughter from the gang

* * *

'Sleep, can I just sleep for a little while, that's all I ask' Sara thought as the babies kicked, turning over to her other side Sara closed her eyes, trying to will herself to sleep and ignore the feeling of babies kicking her under the ribs

Thankfully Sara was able to get a little over an hour's worth of sleep before she felt a tight pinch in her lower back

"Ow ow ow" Sara said sitting up, pressing her hands to the small of her back trying to relieve some pressure only to feel fluid in between he legs

"Oh crap, I think my water just broke" Sara mumbled out, pulling off her night shirt and underwear to prove her water did break

"Well it looks like were having some babies today" was the first thing Sara said to Gil on the phone

* * *

As a phone rang everyone looked at there's checking to see who's was ringing

"Grissom" Gil said opening his cell, the team all looking at them hoping an assignment came in so they could get out of paperwork

"Well it looks like were having some babies today" Sara said on the other end

"Care to say that again honey" Gil said getting up and smiling, the team all looking on excitedly

"My water just broke about five minutes ago and I had a contraction just before so you may want to come home and get me and get one of the guys over here to watch Matthew for the night"

"I'll be right there ok, sit tight and I'll take Greg with me. See you soon Sara"

"I love you now get here fast because I don't want to be alone for this to much longer"

"Fast as I can" Gil said walking down the hall to his office, the team all following behind him

"Sara's water just broke, I have to go" Gil said picking up his jacket

"Greg I want you to follow me ok"

"No problem Grissom, Sara already told me I was the baby- sitter for the night she went into labour"

"Keep us up to date Grissom and we'll be around after shift" Catherine said hugging him

"Thanks guys, but I gotta go now, Sara's orders, want's me home quick"

"Good luck Griss" Warrick said clapping him on the back

"Yeah and give all out love to Sara" Nick said copying Rick's movements

"I will. Come on Greg let's go" Grissom said leaving his office, a huge smile plastered to his face

As soon as he was out of earshot Catherine yelled

"Ok guys, if you want to place you're last minute bets now's the chance, Sara's in labour"

Lab rats all came out of there labs as Catherine called, all holding money wanting last minute dabs at the pool

* * *

"Hey honey" Gil said coming in the door, Greg right behind to find Sara leaning back on the couch, rubbing her stomach

"Hey" Sara said opening her eyes and then wincing as a contraction hit. Gil coming to her in a second, putting his hand on her stomach and feeling the spasm underneath

"What do you want me to do" Gil asked, he wasn't going to be stupid and ask how she was feeling, he already knew the answer to that question

"Help me up and get me to the hospital, contractions are just over 13 minutes apart but Dr. Mayer said to get too the hospital as soon as one of my waters break" Sara said relaxing as the contraction passed

"I can do that, here take my hands" Gil said pulling her up

"Hey Greggo" Sara said just realizing he was in the room

"Hey, you ok"

"At the moment I am but I'm sure that is bound to change in the next coming hours" Sara said as Gil helped her slip on her shoes

"Matthew is sleeping soundly Greg and he will probably be up around 7:30 or so, so be prepared. He has cereal for breakfast and a banana for a snack"

"Sara stop rambling, we'll be fine I promise! We'll come by the hospital in the morning to check in. Now go have those babies before you have them here" Greg said ushering them out the door. Watching as Gil gently helped Sara into the car then ran around the other side and got in

"Man I hope I win the bet" Greg mumbled, closing the door

* * *

"HI my name is Gil Grissom and this is my wife Sara, we called ahead of time to let you know Sara was in labour" Gil said to the receptionist

"Yes you're name is right here and you have pre registered so all of the paperwork is done" The receptionist said looking at the computer and then back to the couple

"I'll just get you a wheelchair and then get you up to the maternity ward" The woman said grabbing a wheelchair

"Is that really necessary, I can walk" Sara said looking at the chair

"Hospital policy mam, plus I guarantee you will want it if a contraction" The nurse never finished her sentences as Sara felt another contraction pass through her and she quickly sat down in the chair

"Hit" the woman finished, taking the lead and pushing her towards the elevators, Gil walking along beside her, overnight bag in hand

Twenty minutes later Sara was resting as comfortably as she could on the bed, Gil behind her rubbing her back that was now hurting a whole lot more

"Oh right there Gil" Sara said as Gil hit a spot on her back

"Here" Gil said rubbing

"Yeah"

"See its talk like that that got you into this situation" Dr. Mayer laughed as she walked into the room

"How are you doing so far Sara" She asked slipping on some gloves

"So far so good, my water broke just over an hour ago and the contractions are about 11 minutes apart now" Sara said as another contraction washed through her abdomen

"Breath through it Sara, just like you learned in you're birthing class" Dr. Mayer calmly instructed as Sara breathed deeply and exhaled

"Good Sara good, it's almost over" Dr. Mayer said looking at the contraction monitor and seeing the contraction lessen

"Ok Sara I want to check you out ok, we'll see how far dilated you are" She explained as Sara moved to lie on her back

"Ok Sara this may feel a little uncomfortable" She said checking her

"Just a little" Sara said squeezing Gil's hand tight

"OK Sara looks like you're just about four centimetres, we still have a while yet, so for now I want you to try and relax maybe even sleep if you can, it's late, or very early depending on how you see it and you should rest as much as you can now before labour really starts" Dr Mayer said checking over Sara's chart and then smiling

"I'll be back in a little while to check in but if you need me before then just call. And Sara I know you wanted to do this without drugs but if you want some just speak up ok"

"I will but I'm going to try and tough this out for as long as I can, drugs tend to make me a bit loopy and I hate that"

"Ok but if you change you're mind just ask ok" Dr. Mayer said leaving the couple alone

"Do you think you can sleep honey" Gil said stroking her face, pulling the wisps of hair out of her face

"I doubt it but I'll try, do you think you can just talk for a while until I fall asleep" She asked closing her eyes

"I think I can do that" Gil said gazing down at his beautiful pregnant wife, the fact that he was about to become a father was making Gil a little giddy

"If questioning would make us wise  
No eyes would ever gaze in eyes;  
if all our tale were told in speech  
No mouths would wander each to each.

Were spirits free from mortal mesh  
And love not bound in hearts of flesh  
No aching breasts would yearn to meet  
And find their ecstasy complete.

For who is there that lives and knows  
The secret powers by which he grows?  
Were knowledge all, what were our need  
To thrill and faint and sweetly bleed?.

Then seek not, sweet, the "If" and "Why"  
I love you now until I die.  
For I must love because I live  
And life in me is what you give."

"Christopher Brennen" Sara mumbled out almost asleep

"Sleep Sara, just sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up" Gil said smiling

* * *

By the time Sara woke up she was surprised to find that five hours had passed but then suddenly found herself in pain once again

"Son of a" Sara mumbled out, waking Gil in the process

"Sara" he asked concerned

"Just a contraction" she panted out as the pain lessened

"You ok" Gil asked, mentally wincing as he realized what he said

"I'm ok but I think my other water just broke" Sara said lifting the blanket and seeing the fluid between her legs

"I'll go get Dr. Mayer, I'll be right back" Gil said kissing her temple and then leaving the room, only to come back moments later with the good doctor

"Ok Sara let's take a look.

Yes you're other water definitely broke, Gil why don't you help Sara up and get her changed and I'll get the nurse to change Sara's bed and then I'll check you out ok"

"Sounds good, Gil help me up" Sara asked as Gil gently helped her walk into the bathroom. Coming out a few minutes later Sara was surprised to feel another contraction come on so quickly, luckily Gil was there to hold her upright

"Well it looks like you're contractions are starting to come closer together Sara, why don't we get you back up on the bed and we'll check you out" Dr. Mayer asked as she and Gil helped her on the bed

""Well it looks like you're at seven, that's good Sara. How's the pain, do you want anything"

"No I'm ok, no drugs"

"That's you're choice. If you want I found that walking helps if you want to take a couple rounds around the floor. It helps you dilate faster" she suggested

"But stay on this floor and keep close Gil, if one comes on too strong she's going to need you're support"

"I won't be far" Gil said watching the retreating doctor

"Well do you want to walk or stay in bed" Gil asked

"I think I want to walk, we can even make our way down to the nursery, watch the babies" Sara said as Gil helped her off the bed

"I still can't believe were going to have two babies Sara, I almost feel like this is a dream and I never want to wake up" Gil said as they slowly made there way down the hall

"Trust me Gil you're not dreaming" Sara said as the got to the front of the nursery

"Oh Go that hurt's" Sara said turning her body into Gil as a strong contraction overcame her. Gil rubbing her lower back trying to relieve the pressure

"What no babies yet" Jim said walking down the hall with the gang plus Matthew, Lisa, and Antonio all seeing the couple

"You doing ok there Sara" Nick asked

Sara said nothing as Gil just gave Nick a half smirk and continued rubbing her back

"That one hurt a lot more then the others" Sara said turning around and seeing everyone there

"Hey little man" Sara said smiling at Matthew

"Mama" Matthew said holding his arms out to her from Greg

"Sorry Matthew mommy can't hold you right now but I will come and give you a big good morning kiss" Sara said blowing a raspberry on his cheek causing him to giggle

"Thanks for watching him Greg" Sara said leaning back towards Gil

"Not a problem Sara, now how are you guys doing and why are there no babies yet? It's been over eight hours since you left the house"

"Because birth is a long process but trust me if I could get them out now I would" Sara said nodding at Gil to slowly make there way back towards there room, everyone following

"Oh son of a" Sara caught herself before she swore remembering Matthew was two feet away

"Breath through it Sara, you're doing great" Gil whispered in her ear as the contraction overtook her

"I am so glad I am male" Warrick whispered to Brass

"Me too my friend me too" he replied as they slowly made there way back into Sara's room

"So I'm guessing you're being stubborn and haven't taken the drugs yet" Catherine said as Gil helped her onto the bed

"No I haven't taken the drugs and I don't plan on it, they make me loopy and I would like to be coherent when these two are born" Sara said looking at Lisa who was shifting a little uncomfortably

"You ok Lisa" Sara asked

"Yeah just watching the whole labour thing up close is a little daunting and it's making me a little nervous is all"

"Well other then the pain I am doing ok, I just say close you're eyes when the birthing video comes on in you Lamaze class, there is no need for that other the to freak you out" Sara managed to get out as another contraction hit. Biting her tongue so Matthew didn't hear she grabbed Gil's hand tightly

"See I don't like pain, why does childbirth include pain" Lisa said as Sara breathed though the end of the contraction

"Well it doesn't have to include pain, but Sara here doesn't like drugs, but I suggest to you Lisa take the drugs, the work miracles" Catherine smiled at her and then looking at Sara who was staring to really dislike the pain

For the next two hours the gang sat in Sara's room and tried to keep Sara's mind off the pain until the contractions really started to hit harder and closer together

"Guys I think we should go wait in the waiting room" Catherine suggested as Dr. Mayer made her way into the room

"That sounds like a good idea because from the looks of it Sara is almost ready to push" She said snapping her gloves

"Yeah that's our queue" Greg said picking up Matthew who had been seated at the end of Sara's bed

"Mama stay" Matthew asked

"Sorry buddy you have to stay with uncle Greg but soon you can come back and meet you're new brothers or sisters ok" Sara panted out as the contractions were now on top of one another

"broders and sirters" Matthew asked

"Yes Matthew brothers and sisters but first you have to go with Greg ok" Gil said softly as Sara squeezed his hand tightly

"Get them out Gil" Sara panted

"Guys" Gil said gesturing to the door

"Were gone, good luck Sara" Jim said kissing the top of her head and leaving, the others all following suit

"Ok Sara let's take a look" Dr. Mayer said as she examined her

"Looks like you're ready to start pushing, whenever you want to push Sara go ahead, were all ready for you"

"Good because I need to push" Sara said starting to push as the next contraction hit

"Good Sara good, keep pushing like that and we'll be seeing the baby crowning very soon

By the fifth very strong push Dr. Mayer could finally see the head starting to crown

"Ok Gil I want you to grab Sara's left leg and nurse Mary is going to grab Sara's right on the next contraction and pull back, Sara I want you to bear down hard for me ok"

"Mmm hmm" Sara replied just before she started pushing again; sweat already dripping down her face

"Gil if you want to see you baby being born I would take a look, Sara you to there's a mirror if you want to see" She said causing Gil to look down and Sara to look in the mirror to see the top of the babies head

"Lot's of hair Sara, very dark hair" Gil said with a tear in his eye

"Ok Sara I need a big push now, real big" Dr. Mayer coached her one making Sara bare down hard

"You're doing so well honey" Gil whispered in her ear just before watching his child being born

"One more big push Sara and the first one will be out" Dr. Mayer instructed as Sara started turning red from the amount of pushing she was doing

The sound of a baby wailing brought everyone's attention to the screaming child

"Congratulations you have a son" She said placing the baby on Sara's chest while the nurses rubbed him down.

By now Sara was crying and Gil was very close to joining her

"He's beautiful" Gil said brushing his fingers across the wailing boy's cheek

"Just like his dad" Sara replied as the nurse took him

"Ok Sara looks like baby number two wants to meet mom and dad are you ready to do this again"

"No I did it once wasn't that enough" She said just as she ground through another contraction, pushing with all she had

"Excellent Sara, looks like you have another baby with a head full of dark hair" Dr. Mayer said smiling as Gil looked down

"She's right Sara, lots of hair" Gil said with tears streaking down his face, not even feeling the pain in his hand from Sara squeezing so tightly

The sound of a second pair of cries entering the room made Sara sigh with relief

"You have a daughter" She said placing the baby on Sara's chest

"We have a daughter" Sara said through her tears

"We have a daughter" Gil repeated just as the nurse came and took her away

"Mr. Grissom would you like to hold you're son" The nurse asked holding the now bundled baby who was still screaming

"I don't think he liked the scale too much" She said as she passed him his son who immediately started to quiet down

"Hey buddy, I'm your daddy" Gil said sitting in the chair by Sara's bed, finally getting the chance to really bond with his child

"He's beautiful Sara" Gil said smiling

"They both are" Sara said smiling, watching the scene in front of her as the nurse came back with there daughter and placed her in Gil's arms

"That is the most wonderful thing I have ever seen" Sara said looking at the three

"It's the most wonderful thing I have ever felt Sara, I'm a dad" Gil said looking at his son and daughter

"Do you have names picked out for those two yet" Dr Mayer said setting Sara's legs down and covering her back up

"Wyatt Daniel Grissom and Gracie Hope Grissom"

"Wonderful names Sara, I'll make sure to mark there bassinettes with there names, but in the mean time you're all set but if you're in any pain let me know, also the nurse will be in within the next hour or so to show you how to nurse" She said watching as Gil placed the babies in Sara's arms

"Hey Dr. Mayer" Gil said just before she left

"Yes"

"Thank you"

"My pleasure Gil, would you like me to send in your family"

"Please" Sara said smiling at her babies

"Here hold you're daughter" Sara said handing him Gracie

"Hey baby girl" Gil cooed as she grabbed his finger and held on tight

"Is it ok to come in" Catherine asked peeking in the door

"Ya, come on in guys, there's some people you might want to meet" Sara said through sniffles

"Oh wow there so tiny" Greg said looking at the baby in Sara's arms

"OK so what are they and names, babies all look the same when there just born so we still have no clue if it's boy's or girls" Warrick said looking at the baby in Grissom's arms

Handing the baby to Warrick to hold Gil spoke

"Warrick that is out daughter Gracie Hope Grissom, born second at 10:42 and weighing five pounds five ounces"

"And this" Sara said handing the baby to Catherine

"Is Wyatt Daniel Grissom born at 10:25 and weighing five pounds eight ounces" Sara finished

"There beautiful Sara" Jim said gazing at the baby Warrick was holding

Sara seeing Matthew trying to look at the baby called him

"Hey Matthew come sit up here with me" Sara asked motioning for Gil to place him on the bed beside her

"Hey guys can you hand the babies over please, I think it's time for Matthew to meet his brother and sister" Sara asked as Nick and Lisa placed the babies in Sara's arms

"Matthew this is Wyatt and Gracie, you new brother and sister" Sara said, watching as Matthew reached out and touched Wyatt who held onto his little finger

"Watt broder" Matthew asked

"Yes Wyatt is you're brother"

Reaching out again he touch Gracie who reached up towards him

"Acie sider"

"Yeas Gracie is you're sister, you're a big brother now" Sara said watching the interaction between her three children

"Hey Gil get up close so we can take a picture" Catherine asked

"Great now we have a picture for the lab" Catherine smiled

"Oh who won the pool" Gil asked

"Well Hodges won on weight, Catherine on hair and I believe Ecklie won on time"

"Ecklie bet?" Sara asked shocked

"Just today, entered at last minute" Greg said watching Sara yawn

"And on that note why don't I take Matthew home and we'll see you tomorrow you look like you're going to pass out any minute Sara" Greg said

"I am, childbirth plus not sleeping well for the last couple months are starting to take there toll" Sara said through another yawn

"Come on guys let's roll and give Sara sometime to rest" Jim said escorting everyone out of the room but not before everyone kissed and hugged Sara and patted Gil on the back

"Come on buddy we'll go get some ice cream" Greg said gaining Matthew's attention right away

"Yummy, ice team" Matthew said wiggling himself from the bed with Gil's help

"Can I have a hug before you go" Gil asked Matthew who gave him a big hug, squeezing hard

"And mommy a kiss" Gil said holding him up to Sara and giving her a kiss on the lips

"Be good or Greg ok and we'll see you tomorrow" Gil said placing Matthew on the floor

"By daddy bye mommy"

"Bye Matthew" They said in unison, watching him run out of the room with Greg right behind him

"Bye guys, thanks for waiting" Sara said as the all smiled and left leaving the couple to watch there new babies

Gil seeing Sara yawn again took the sleeping infants from her arms and placed them in the hospital cribs

"Sleep honey, I'll stay with them" Gil said already watching her eyes flutter closed

"Still not a dream Gil" Sara mumbled out before falling off into slumber

"I know" He said gazing at his sleeping son and daughter

* * *

Ok everyone the babies are here!

After much deliberation a decided to have one of each, I was originally going to make it two boys but then readers said they wanted girls so I split it and gave them one of each and it took me until just after i wroter the birth scene when the dr sia congrat you have a... to really decide what they were going to be

The poem from above is called 'Because she asked me why I loved her' and it's by Michael Brennan

Please leave a review, I love hearing what you have to say and you're input is great

Oh and just so you know I probably won't be posting tomorrow, I will try but I just thought I would let all the readers know

Thanks for reading

Katie


	37. Chapter 37

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Why don't we go to the park" Gil suggested. It had been two weeks since Sara and the babies came home from the hospital. Between feedings, diaper changes and watching Matthew Sara and Gil were exhausted, happy but exhausted

"You want to go to the park, why?" Sara asked rocking Gracie in her arms; Wyatt was sleeping soundly in the bassinette while Matthew played with his trucks on the floor

"Because Bruno needs a good walk and I am sure Matthew would love to play at the park for a few hours, plus this will give one of us a chance to spend some one on one time with him so he doesn't feel left out" Gil explained hoping she would agree

"I guess we could go for a little while, I need to get out of the house anyways before I go to stir crazy" Sara replied back while setting Gracie down in her bassinette

"What do you say Matthew, want to go to the park and play on the swings" Sara said squatting in front of him

"Park Park Park" Matthew said clapping his hands in excitement

"Ok, why don't you find you're shoes little man" Sara said rubbing his hair as he ran into the kitchen where his shoes were parked at the back door

"And why don't you get the stroller ready while I get these two bundled up"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll help Matthew with his shoes and then we'll meet you out front in a few minutes" Gil said walking into the kitchen

"OK you two, time for you're first visit to the park" Sara cooed to the two sleeping infants, picking Wyatt up and wrapping him snugly in a fluffy blanket and then doing the same with Gracie

* * *

"Hey Catherine" Gil said on his cell phone, trying to unfold the stroller

"Hey Gil, so did you find a way to get Sara out of the house for a bit"

"Yeah, were going to the park as soon as I get the stroller unfolded so you have probably have a little more then a hour to set up and get everyone here before we get back" Gil said while he succeeded in unfolding the stroller

"Yay daddy" Matthew said from his spot perched on the step, clapping as Gil got the stroller ready

"Thanks buddy, so can you get everything done in a hour, I can keep my cell phone on me if that helps" Gil said pushing the stroller to the front of the house, Matthew in tow

"Sounds good Gil, the guys and I will be there in a few minutes and everyone knows that today was the shower for Sara, all there waiting for is our call. Don't forget to leave a key under the flower pot"

"I won't, just get here quick, I don't want someone breaking into my house before you get here"

"Were already driving, see you soon" Catherine said hanging up, Gil doing the same just as the front door opened

"Hey who you talking too" Sara asked handing him Wyatt

"Catherine, she had a question about bugs. Ready to go" Gil bluffed as he strapped Gracie in next

"In a second" She said just as she whistled for Bruno who was at her side in a flash

"Now I'm ready, come on let's go"

It took a little longer to get to the park because Gil had to carry Matthew part of the way but as soon as the small slide came into view Matthew was wiggling to get out of Gil's grasp

"Daddy slide" Matthew said excitedly, pulling Gil's hand for him to walk faster

"Looks like were going to the slide, are you ok here" Gil asked as Sara parked herself on a picnic table under a tree, unclipping Bruno so he could go sniff around. Luckily there were not many people at the park so Bruno could wander a bit

"Yeah we'll be ok here, I'll just watch"

"Daddy slide" Matthew said a little impatiently

"Go play with you're son"

"Yes mam, ok Buddy let's play on the slide" Gil said to Matthew who ran as fast as his tiny legs would take him to the little slide

"Up, up, Up" Matthew said holding his arms up so Gil could put him on top of the slide

Sliding down, Gil caught the giggling boy

"Adain adain" Matthew said already back at the stairs

For the next twenty minutes Sara gazed at her two sleeping babies and then to Matthew and Gil who were laughing like hyenas as Matthew slid down the slide for what had to be the 100th time

"Mommy tom play" Matthew asked as he and Gil made there way back to the table to get a quick drink of water

Raiding as eyebrow to Gil who nodded, Sara took Matthew's hand and took him to the swings. Strapping him into the baby seat Sara pushed him

"Higher mama" he called giggling

"Just a little" She said enjoying the sound of Matthew's laughter

"More more" Matthew laughed, apparently the boy loved the rush of swings

"How about an underdog" Sara said as she pushed him high and ran underneath the swing. The high pitch of his squeal made Sara realize 'he's going to be a dare devil when he's older'

"Sara I think we should head back soon, the twins are getting that I'm going to cry really loudly because I'm hungry look on there faces" Gil said watching the two scrunch there faces

Looking at her watch Sara agreed, it was almost two, right around the time they woke up for a feeding

"Ok come on buddy it's time to go" Sara said taking his little hand and then feeling him halt behind her

"No, wan ta stay" Matthew said holding his ground

"We'll come back again but it's time to go home now, we can play at home" Sara said looking at him straight in the eye

"Wan ta stay" Matthew pleaded with tears in his eye

"We'll come back another day, promise but we have to go home now, Gracie and Wyatt need to eat and I'm sure you could use a snack" Sara said as she hears the first baby start crying

"Cookies" Matthew asked

"One cookie now come on let's go home" Sara said signalling for Gil to start walking while she pulled a sullen Matthew behind her

"Come on Bruno" Sara called to the dog that came running towards her, clipping on his leash she let Matthew help walk the dog

Walking into the garage, Sara picked up Gracie who was starting to cry loudly while Gil grabbed up Wyatt

* * *

"Shh, everyone I hear them" Catherine said to the large group of people that were standing in the living room

* * *

"Come on buddy, daddy will get you that cookie while I feed you're brother and sister" Sara said as she opened the door, crying baby in hand as the gang all yelled

"Surprise, happy baby shower" which caused the crying to become louder

"Wow" Was all Sara could say as Gil who held a whimpering Wyatt and a slightly grumpy Matthew

"Ahh Sara are the babies ok" Greg asked over the crying

"Yeah, there ok, hungry but ok" Sara said slightly bouncing the baby, making her way over to sit in between Lisa and Antonio

"OK I have to nurse so anyone who doesn't want to see look away now" Sara said unbuttoning her top while Gil placed Wyatt in her arms so she could nurse both at once. Gil smiling as most of the men turned there heads blushing because they saw Sara's breasts

"Can you hand me a blanket please Gil so the Warrick, Nick, Greg, Hodges, Dave, Archie, and Bobby can turn around. Seems like there a bit shy when it comes to the female body unlike Antonio, Jim and Doc here" Sara said smiling as the five men turned around slowly, red still on there cheeks

"Oh come on guys it's not like non of you have seen breasts before, and I'm just nursing, there's nothing for you or I to be shy about" Sara said at the now relaxed men watching as Gil took Matthew into the kitchen to get Matthew a cookie

"It's not that we haven't seen breasts before Sara it's just that we haven't seen yours, and the fact that there so ahhh" Hodges stammered

"Gigantic" Sara finished smiling along

"So who planned this little shin dig here" Sara asked looking at Catherine who was sitting with Wendy, Mandy, Sofia and Lindsay

"Lindsay and I will take the credit thank you very much" Catherine said looking over to see Antonio and Lisa both watching Sara as she shifted the babies under the blanket

"You ok there Sara" Antonio asked

"Yeah, just not used to having to cover up, I like to see there faces when there eating so that I know when there done" she said in explanation

"Well I'm ok if you don't want to cover up, nothing I haven't seen before anyways" He said smirking

"Yeah" She asked

"How about anyone who is uncomfortable with Sara nursing go into the other room" Lisa suggested to the men who surprisingly all stayed and continued there conversations

"What's it feel like Sara" Lisa asked curiously watching as the two babies suckled from her breasts

"Like someone is sucking with all there might on my nipples" she said as Gil walked in with a much happier Matthew, cookie in hand

"You ok now Matthew" Sara asked as he made his way in front of her, touching Gracie with his free hand

"Daddy give me cookie" Matthew said raising his cookie

"Is it good?"

"Yep" Matthew replied while walking towards Greg and pulling on his hand

"Trucks" He said

"OK let's play" Greg said sitting down with the dump truck

"So Sara how is life with two babies and a two year old" Catherine asked smiling, sitting down opposite of her

"Long, stressful, no sleeping, but an experience to remember" She said as she pulled Gracie from her breast

"Who wants her" She asked

"Oh, me please" Antonio asked holding out his hands as she was slowly placed in his arms

"You may want a burp blanket, she tends to spit up" Sara said as she silently asked Gil to get Antonio a blanket

"Here, trust me you don't want to smell like baby spit up" Gil said handing him the blanket that he threw over his shoulder

"Ok got another one, who's up" Sara asked as she tucked herself back in and buttoned her top up

"Can I hold him" Lindsay asked

"Yeah" Sara said passing the baby over to Lindsay who already had a blanket over shoulder

"Wow, my arms are free" Sara said stretching out her arms to see Matthew playing with Greg and Gil talking with Jim and Doc

"So Gil how's family life" Doc said smiling already knowing the answer

"Tiring but worth it, Matthew is great and the babies amaze me everyday, I think I am actually dreading coming back into work on Monday"

"The great Gil Grissom, work alcoholic Grissom, doesn't want to come in to work on Monday" Jim said causing the others to look at him

"Don't give me that look, this place is a lot better then work" he said causing the others to laugh in response

"Ok so we didn't have a shower for you before you had the babies because we didn't know what they were going to be so with the help of Lindsay and Gil on the sly we arranged a shower for you Sara" Catherine started

"But don't worry everyone there is no games" and with that everyone let out a breath

"But there are presents" Catherine said placing the first gift in Sara's hands

"It's from Lindsay, Antonio and I" Catherine said as Sara looked inside the bag, having everyone's attention

"Oh Catherine there beautiful" Sara said holding the hand knit baby sweaters up, one pink one blue

"My mother made those for you Sara" Antonio said smiling as Gracie let out a loud burp

"She doesn't get that from me" Sara chuckled

As she opened the rest of the gift, inside were a few more baby outfits and the smallest pair of shoes anyone had ever seen

"Thank you" Sara said in complete kindness

"Gil get over here and help me open these" Sara asked as Lisa got up and moved over to the other chair so Gil could sit beside Sara

"Ok this one is from Wendy and David" Gil said looking at the card and smiling at the pair, he knew they had the same push pull relationship he and Sara had for so long and he wondered how long it would take before David made a move

"What's a muffin mat" Gil asked looking at the large round circular pillows

"It's for when the babies get a little bigger and needing tummy time, put them on top of that and they have a soft surface" David explained as the others looked at him

"What, that's what it says on it"

"Ok back to gifts, oh this one is for Matthew

Matthew come here baby, there's a gift for you" Sara said to the boy who came bouncing over

Helping him with the gift Sara pulled out a brand new car

Matthew's eyes were big as he took it and rolled it on the ground

"Matthew say thank you to Greg" Sara said

"Tanks Greg"

"You're welcome buddy" He said looking at the now very happy boy

"I figured everyone would be getting the babies a gift so I got Matthew one for becoming a big brother" Greg explained causing Gil and Sara to smile

"Good idea Greg" Gil said picking up another gift

"From Nick and Lisa" he said handing one half over to Sara to open

Inside were two large quilt blankets

"There storybook quilts, they start and finish the story with the pictures" Lisa explained as Sara read them over, smiling when she saw they were about caterpillars becoming butterflies

"There beautiful, thank you" Sara said handing the blankets over to Gil so he could read and watching him smile as he read them through

"OK this one is from Jim and Warrick" Sara said looking at the two large gifts in front of her

"We both didn't know what to get so we put our heads together and picked out something" Warrick said as Gil and Sara each opened a box to reveal a play center that had three stages to it, the first one for when the babies were small so they could lay underneath it, the second so that they could sit in it and play and the third so that it became a little play station that could fold in and out

"Wow guys, thanks I'm sure these will come in handy in a couple months" Sara said looking over the box

"Yeah, thanks you two" Gil aid agreeing as the next gift was opened, it was from doc and David

"Sara my wife loved this when we had babies and the clerk told us it work for twins as well" Doc said as Gracie was placed into his arms

"Wow it's been awhile since I have held a baby" He said cooing to the little girl

"And I didn't have the time to get a gift so I went in with Doc" Dave added

"That's ok Dave" Gil said as he watched Sara open the gift containing a baby sling for Sara and a baby carrier for Gil

"Well we know who is wearing which one Gil" Sara said handing over the front carrier and keeping the sling to herself

"Sure honey" Gil said rolling his eyes as Sara picked up the last gift from Mandy and Bobby

"We figured since everyone else went together we would too, hope you like it" Mandy said as Sara pulled out a diaper bag that had a little bit of everything, from a thermometer and Nail clippers to pacifiers and rattles

"Thanks guys" Sara said smiling

"You're welcome, now someone pass over a baby" Mandy said looking at Nick to pas over Wyatt

"Oh we have something to ask some of you" Gil said gaining everyone's attention

"We have picked out god parents and hopefully there willing to do it" Gil said, making Catherine sit on the edge of her seat

Making her suffer a bit Gil started with Nick and Lisa

"Would you two be Wyatt's god parents" Gil asked

Looking at each other Nick smiled

"We would love to Griss" Nick said smiling

"Antonio, would you be Gracie's god father" Sara asked

"In a heart beat Sara, I would be honoured" Antonio replied as he looked at his God daughter in Catherine's arms

"Cath, would you be her God mother" Sara asked smiling as Catherine looked down to the sleeping baby

"You bet Sara. You hear that baby girl, I'm you're god mother which means you can tell me anything and I mean anything and you don't have to worry about me telling you mommy and daddy" Catherine said speaking to the baby and looking up to see Sara and Gil staring back at her

"Ok I'll keep most of it to myself" She said seeing the slight looks of relief on Sara and Gil's face

Seeing the somewhat hurt look on Warrick and Greg's face Sara nudged Gil to speak up

"Greg, Warrick" Gil started

"Nah, it's ok Griss really" Greg said playing with Matthew

"Guys"

"No Sara, really it's cool, we get why they were picked"

"Guys would you just listen for a second" Sara said causing them to look up and face her

"Thank you, what we wanted to say was we did choose you, for Matthew. Daniel never got the chance to give him god parents; he was waiting until he came back. I think Gil and I were supposed to be his god parents but seeing as were now mom and dad to him he needs his own set of God parents as well. So would you do Matthew the honour of being his God Parents" Sara finished, smiling at the slight shock on there face

"You hear that buddy, I'm going to be you're god father" Greg said to Matthew smiling

"Dod fadter" Matthew asked

"Yep, and were going to have a blast"

"And I'm going to be right there with you Greg" Warrick said coming to sit with the two on the floor

"And you Jim, you get to be grandpa" Gil said causing Jim to laugh

"I'm ok with grandpa" Jim said as Wyatt was passed over to him

For the next few hours babies were passed and food was eaten until the babies started to fuss again

"I think that's our queue to leave" Greg said passing Gracie over to Sara while Warrick passed Wyatt to Gil

"Jeeze thanks guys" Gil said sarcastically

"Any time Griss" Warrick replied

"But seriously everyone thank you for all you're gifts and coming and playing with the babies for the day, it was a nice break" Sara said rocking Gracie, watching as everyone slowly

"Hey Sara if you want I can come give you a hand sometime next week since Gil's at work" Lisa said hopefully.

Sara sensing that Lisa needed another female to talk to agreed

"Sure, just give me a call but don't make it a late one, I'm in bed early right now" Sara said yawing

"We'll do, bye Gil" Lisa waved as Nick took her hand and led her towards there car

"Thank you Catherine, this really was a nice surprise and a needed break for a few hours" Sara said hugging her

"And you" She said to Antonio

"Call you're mother and tell her thank you for the sweaters for me, they really are beautiful"

"I will, now go feed those babies and then got to bed"

"That's the plan" She said as Antonio escorted Catherine and Lindsay out to there car

"See you at work on Monday Griss" Warrick said kissing Sara on the cheek

"You bet, have a good night at work guys" Gil said as Warrick and Greg walked out

"We will, see ya later" Greg called over his shoulder

"Well it's time for grandpa to leave" Jim said giving Sara a peck on the cheek and brushing Gracie's cheek with his finger

"I think I'm going to like being grandpa, thank you for that" he said with a little tear in his eye

"We wouldn't have it any other way Jim" Gil said shaking his hand

"See you at work then" Jim said bringing himself back together

"Monday I'll be there" he said as the smiling detective made his way out the door

"Well if you feed these two I'll get Matthew into bed" Gil said closing the door as Gracie's cries started to intensify and Wyatt who was close to joining her

"Then bed" Sara suggested

"Then bed"

* * *

Ok everyone, the story is back

Sorry for the delay today, I was writing this and then I got caught up watching John and Kate plus 8 and I got distracted

Hope you enjoyed, next Matthew is going to start potty training while Nick starts to freak out about becoming a dad, so stay tuned

Please be kind and review

Katie


	38. Chapter 38

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"It's nice having the night off" Gil said as he watched his sons and daughter play on the ground. Gracie and Wyatt were on there back and Matthew made funny faces at them

"Yes it is" Sara said cuddling up to Gil on the couch, watching the scene before her

"Abcde" Matthew started singing, that's as far as he had learned so far, but Sara was working on it

"EFGHIJK" Sara joined in

"LMNO" Matthew knew

"PQR" Gil added, watching as Matthew never left eye contact with the babies who were looking at him intently

"ST" Matthew sang

"UVWXY" Sara said raining her eyebrow

"And Z" Matthew yelled a little louder, clapping, causing Wyatt to smile, a first genuine gummy smile

"Sara look" Gil sat up pointing

"He smiled, Wyatt's smiling" Gil said getting of the couch to squat beside Matthew

"Matthew clap you're hands again" Gil asked the boy as Sara came to sit on the floor with them

The sound of Matthews claps caused Wyatt to smile again and Gracie to join him

"Matthew you made your brother and sister smile" Sara said beaming at her children

"Me mad dem smile" Matthew asked, his own smile stretching across his face

"You did buddy, you did" Gil said hugging Matthew close

"I think you deserve a cookie for that, what do you think" Gil asked, already knowing the answer

"Me need cookie" Matthew said running towards the kitchen

"What about you Sara, want a cookie"

"No I'm good thanks but enjoy the one I know you're going to have"

"Oh we manly men are going to enjoy it with a big glass of milk" Gil said retreating into the kitchen

"Well it looks like daddy has shown Matthew what a sweet tooth is" Sara said cooing to her two smiling babies

* * *

"So yesterday was interesting at work" Gil said as Sara snuggled back up to him on the couch. Matthew had been put down for the night and the babies had finally gone down as well, they should be down for most of the night

"Oh yeah, why is that" Sara asked stroking his chest

"Nick" was all Gil said

Sitting up a little and looking at Gil in the eye she asked

"Why, what's wrong with Nick"

"Nick is staring to freak out a little bit, the baby is due in a couple months and I think the first time father jitters are coming out"

"Oh yeah, what did he say"

"_Hey Girss you think I could talk to ya for a few minutes" Nick asked jogging up from the end of the hall to meet him_

"_Sure, what's going on" Gil asked rounding his desk and taking a seat, watching as Nick closed the door_

"_Umm can I ask you a couple questions about what you felt when Sara was pregnant because I'm starting to panic a little bit" Nick said running his hand through his hair_

"_I'll answer to the best of my ability Nick, what do ya want to know" Grissom asked smiling at the nervousness he saw in Nick_

"_Were you completely freaking out by the end because I am, how do I know if I'm going to be a good dad, what if I faint in the delivery room, what if something happens to Lisa during the birth, is this it for me now, is the baby going to take away all that independence Lisa and I have"_

"_Nick stop and calm down for a second here" Gil said holding up his hand so Nick would stop rambling_

"_Nick I can assure you everything you're feeling is perfectly normal, I felt it, I actually went to Jim one night and did the same thing you're doing right now"_

"_You did"_

"_I did, and Jim calmed me down enough to see I was just panicking and that everything was going to be ok._

_Nick everything will be ok, every expectant father worries about how good of a dad they'll be. Look at me Nick I'm 52 years old and I just became a dad. I am not as young as you and I still worry about how I am going to keep up with three kids who will be out playing and running in another few years. Matthew already is running. But between Sara and Jim telling me that everything will be ok and that I'm not too old to be a dad I was, no still am ok. You will be too Nick, just wait until you meet you're son or daughter, after that you'll know everything will be ok, you may have sleepless nights and never enough time to see you're wife but just looking in to you're child's eyes makes it a little better._

_As for the delivery room, for me, watching Wyatt and Grace Come into this world was the best thing I have ever witnessed in my life; it's in my top three best moments"_

"_Oh yeah what are those" Nick asked somewhat calmer_

"_The first one is the first time I met Sara, second is when we got married, and third is there birth, Matthew coming into our lives rounds out number four"_

"_Meeting Lisa was the best thing that ever happened to me, but I think I'm still scared to death I'll faint in the delivery room"_

"_For me that was never a real big problem but Jim said he felt the same way. _

_Nick just think about all the gruesome things we see everyday and then think about what a miracle birth is, you and Lisa made something out of you're love together and now that thing, that person is ready to meet you and show off to the world. I guarantee you will not faint Nick, you will be too elated at watching you're son or daughter come into this world screaming._

_Did I ever tell you guys that the twins didn't stop crying in the hospital room until the nurses put them in my arms, after I held them there cries stopped, just like that, like they already knew who I was even though Sara was the one to have that physical connection for nine months" Gil said smiling at the memory_

"_I never knew that, so it was really not as bad as everyone says it is" Nick asked_

"_Oh don't get me wrong Nick, it's messy and somewhat gross and there are doctors and nurses everywhere telling each other and what Lisa needs to do but just block out everything but Lisa and what she's doing and focus on the baby and everything will be all right, I promise. _

_Lisa will be fine, you can't focus on the negative and what could go wrong, that's like thinking you are going to die as soon as you walk out of this room, you have to believe that everything will go smoothly and that there are doctors and nurses around so that if something should go wrong and I stress 'should go wrong' that they will do everything in there power to fix it, just like we do everything in our power to bring justice to victims"_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right"_

"_And as for independence, well that will change. You're life is going to revolve around something else from now on and you're going to have to get used to that._

_Sara and I kinda got thrust into parenthood with Matthew, we didn't have time to get used to our lives interrupted like you do with a newborn but you adjust and find time for yourselves. Sara and I still manage to find time together even with three babies in the house so I'm sure you and Lisa can find some down time together as well._

_Now did any of that help or did it just go in one ear and out the other" Gil said smirking at the now more relaxed look on Nick's face_

"_No it actually helped a whole lot. And I am going to keep everything you said in my mind so that when I feel the need to freak out I can just remember what you said and know that I'm not alone in feeling this way._

_Thank you Griss, you have no idea how much you helped" Nick said standing up _

"_Hey Griss"_

"_No worries Nick this stays between you and me"_

"_Thanks, I'm just going to go finish this" Nick said holding up his folder_

"_Bye Nick"_

"You know that doesn't surprise me" Sara said

"What"

"Nick freaking out"

"Why"

"Because it's just the way Nick is, I figured he was bound to have a freak out, Lisa did"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah"

"_Hey Sara"_

"_Hey Lisa, come on in" Sara said holding the door open, Gracie on her shoulder_

"_Sorry to just stop by but I really need to talk to a female who is not my mom"_

"_About what"_

"_About this" Lisa said pointing at her stomach_

"_Freaking out"_

"_Yeah, how did you guess?"_

"_Because I felt the same way when I was pregnant, come on in to the kitchen, I'll fix us a drink while the babies are sleeping"_

"_Thank you Sara, you're a lifesaver" Lisa said sitting down at the kitchen table as Sara put the baby down and put on a pot of tea_

"_So start talking, what's freaking you out"_

"_The first thing is childbirth, I am afraid of the pain, if I can handle it" Lisa started_

"_Well by the sounds of it you saw the video, I told you not to watch it, it will just make you close you're legs._

_I won't sugar coat it, childbirth sucks, it's not like the movies where it's all neat and tidy and as soon as the baby is born everyone is ok cuz' it's the complete opposite._

_It's messy and painful. You were there with me when I was having contractions, they hurt, but then again I didn't take any drugs. But I am telling you, if you are in enough pain take the drugs"_

"_Why didn't you take them?"_

"_Because I tend to get pretty loopy from them and I wanted to be aware of what my body was doing and coherent enough to meet my babies._

_The great thing was Gil was there the whole time, never let go of my hand, which was great. I think I actually left a handprint bruise on his hand because I squeezed so tight but he never let go and never asked me to lighten my grip, probably in fear that I would yell at him though"_

"_But what if something happens, what if I can't do it"_

"_You can't think that way. You have to focus on that baby and getting it into this world and know that if something goes wrong which it won't but if it does there are doctors and nurses all around to make sure you and the baby come out fine. _

_You can do this, women have been having babies since the beginning of time, were designed to carry, nurture and deliver a baby, just remember that. I have done it, Catherine has done it, you're mother, grandmother etc. etc._

_You will be fine._

_Have you read what to expect when you're expecting or any birthing books?"_

"_Yeah, what to expect when you're expecting"_

"_Then you know what's going to happen during labour and after labour"_

"_For the most part, but I'm still worried about if I can do it"_

"_You'll be fine, trust me what you're feeling is normal. I was freaking out about the labour and delivery and Catherine calmed me down and eased my fears about it. Told me what I was feeling was normal and that she felt the same way, scared and freaked. How are we supposed to fit a watermelon through a lemon, right? Bodies just shouldn't do that, but they do and it's painful and hurts like hell but once you finally see the life you helped create it's not so bad anymore, don't get me wrong my body hurt for a few days after the delivery, it hurt to go to the washroom or even walk to long but watching you're baby grasp your finger or look into you're eyes eases that pain and makes you feel all that much better"_

"_See that I can't wait for, seeing this baby that's inside me, seeing what Nick and I made"_

"_And I'm sure it will be amazing"_

"_But will I be a good mom, I know I always wanted kids but now that were getting one I'm not so sure how good of a parent I'll be"_

"_You will do fine. No one is perfect. That was one of my biggest concerns when Matthew was brought into our lives, I was an instant mom all of the sudden, I had never had any real experience with babies before and I'm still learning something new everyday! I wasn't even 100 sure I wanted kids of my own."_

"_You mean to tell me you never had any experience with children, you're so good with Matthew and the babies, it looks second nature to you. And why would you not want kids?"_

"_I wasn't sure on the kids part because I didn't have the greatest childhood growing up, I won't get into details because they are fairly personal to me and there are only a couple people who know about my past, but I was forced to grow up pretty quick, Nick probably told you I spent some time in foster care"_

"_He did mention it but I didn't push for the reason"_

"_Because he doesn't know the reason. But after foster care it kind of dulled my senses to make a family of my own._

_But then I met Gil and after years of floating around one another we got together and then Matthew was placed in our lives, and after I asked about kids one night and him saying he wanted one of his own I wanted that too, I wanted that family I never really got to have as a child and a teen. I wanted to make that and enjoy it and also to see what a child that Gil and I created looked like. And we got double what we asked for, we would have been happy with one, but no we had to be over achievers and make two" Sara said laughing at the last part_

"_I Promise you will be fine, if I can do this and every mother you know can do this then you can do it too, and don't forget you have Nick to lean on too. He's probably freaking out a little too, talk to him about it and discuss it. Trust me it will help. Gil and I spent many nights when I couldn't sleep just talking about how our lives were going to change and if we were prepared for three babies._

_So did any of this help ease you're fears" Sara said picking up Gracie who started to whimper_

"_It did, thank you Sara"_

"_Anytime"_

"Who would have thought we would be giving advice on parenting" Gil thought out loud

"I know" Sara said caressing his chest now

"Sara if you keep doing that it's going to take a lot of restraint to not finish what you're starting" Gil said stilling her hand

"Who says I don't want to finish" Sara said a seductively

"Are you sure you're ready, I know it's been two months since you gave birth but are you sure" Gil asked a hopefully. It had been almost four months since he and Sara made love

"I'm ready Gil, I need you to make love to me and there's never a better time then the present. The babies are down for the night or at least until six tomorrow morning and Matthew is sound asleep and you're off tonight, and hopefully I can get you off in another way too" Sara said grabbing his hand, pulling him off the couch and dragging him up the stairs

"You can always get me off Sara" Gil said into her ear

"Good to know, now make love to me Gil" Sara said just before he kissed her passionately, tongues fighting for dominance, Gil finally succeeding the battle as he laid her down on the bed, ready to make love to her all night long

* * *

Chapter 38 is here

Hope you liked the freaking out of Nick and Lisa and Gil and Sara coming to the rescue, lol

I think every expectant parent goes through some sort of 'can we do this and how are we going to do this' phase and I never really showed that side form Gil and Sara so Nick and Lisa were the next best targets

I did want to get to potty training this chapter but it started to run longer then I thought so next chapter will feature potty training Matthew

Please stay tuned and leave a review


	39. Chapter 39

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I think this is the grossest thing about potty training" Sara mumbled as she emptied Matthew's potty, flushing the pee down the toilet. Turning around she beamed at her two year old

"You did good Matthew; you went pee pee on the potty that means you get two Smarties"

Sara said praising him, washing her own hands

"Me a big boy, no need diaper, Smartie peas" Matthew said holding out his hand

"Did you wash you're hands" Sara asked, watching as he walked to the sink and stood up on the stool, flipping the tap up and pressing down on the soap dispenser, washing his hands just like Sara and Gil had both showed him how to do after he went potty

"Ok now you can have smarties, come on let's go to the kitchen. You're brother and sister is probably going to get up soon"

"Time fot dem to eat" Matthew said as Sara placed the treat in his hand

"Yep, and then we can go to the park for a bit" Sara said just as baby number one was heard over the baby monitor

"Ok you stay down here while I got get Wyatt and Gracie" Sara said as Matthew sat at the table sorting his smarties

"Tay"

"Hey Wyatt, what's with all the fussing, I'm here and as soon as we get Gracie you can eat" Sara said cooing to the baby as she walked across the hall to get his sister

"Well hello baby girl" Sara said looking over the crib to see her daughter smile back up at her

"Are you hungry" Sara said picking her up, as soon as she was in her arms with her brother she immediately started searching for Sara's breast so she could eat

"I'll take that as a yes" Sara snickered out at her children

Sitting down on the couch she slowly undid her blouse and her nursing bra letting her babies latch on

"Easy on the hold there you two" Sara said adjusting there hold on her nipples

"Mama Look" Matthew said running into the living room holding a spider

"Where did you find that Matthew" Sara asked shaking her head, he's already a bug lover

"It da corner in da kitchen, he small not like arry"

Harry was Gil's pet tarantula that he kept in the small office upstairs

"No he's not like Harry, Harry is much bigger, now why don't you go put his back where you found him" Sara asked, watching as he ran back into the kitchen

Hearing the doorbell ring Sara sighed, she really couldn't move at the moment with two babies attached to her breasts

"Who there" Sara yelled

"Lisa Sara, can I come in"

"Dorr's open" Sara said as Lisa came in the door, her belly big

"Look at you, you popped again" Sara said checking her out

"And your breastfeeding again" She said causing Sara to chuckle

"Aren't I always?

They are actually getting better and I don't have to do this quite as much" she said looking at her four month old babies

"So are you ready for the park with us today"

"You bet but I can't do a whole lot, so how about I watch the babies while you play with Matthew"

"That sounds like a plan" Sara said taking Wyatt off her breast and handing her to an awaiting Lisa

"You sure you want one of these, the eat, sleep, poop, and you have diapers and all that other fun stuff that goes along with it"

"Oh I'm ready, I'm excited actually, this baby is due in two more weeks and I can't wait to meet it. Labour still scares the crap out of me but after you're pep talk and my mom's and Catherine's I think I'll be ok, plus I can always scream at Nick"

"That you can" Sara said smiling as Gracie let out a loud burp

"Isa" Matthew said running into the room

"Hey buddy, ready to go to the park?"

"Ya, I wan ta swing"

"Then swing you shall" Lisa said as Wyatt burped causing Matthew to giggle

"He loud, mommy don't like it when I do dat. But ima big boy now, see no diaper"

"And that means no loud burping either" Sara said smiling at Matthew as he turned around to show off that he had no diaper

"You really are a big boy Matthew, you're getting so big"

"Park now" Matthew asked

"Potty first and the get you're shoes" Sara instructed as she placed Gracie in the stroller and the Wyatt

"Can you watch these two while I go help Matthew?"

"Sure" Lisa replied playing peek a boo with the babies

"Did you use the potty yet" Sara asked as she opened the bathroom door

"Tan't pee"

"Try a little longer ok" she said as she watch Matthew concentrating intently on peeing, still having no luck in using the potty again

"Tant pee" Matthew whined

"OK, but if you have to pee at the park you have to tell me ok" Sara asked pulling up his pants

"Oh tay, tan we go to da park now" Matthew asked

"As soon as we get you're shoes on"

Twenty minutes later Sara watched as Matthew ran towards the swings

"You ok here" Sara asked watching Matthew

"We should be, now go play"

"Yes mom" Sara said laughing as she walked towards Matthew who was trying to get in the swing by himself

"Let's get you in here" Sara said coming up behind him

"I want ta do it, big boy emember" Matthew said trying to get in the baby swing. Not wanting to start a tantrum Sara suggested

"How about I give you a boost, just a little to help you get in the swing" Sara asked the struggling boy. Picking him up and letting him stand in the swing so he could sit down by himself

"I did it" Matthew clapped

"That's because you're such a big boy now" Sara said pushing him, laughing when he giggled and yelled to go higher

"Mommy want ta pay on the slide" Matthew said as Sara got him out of the swing

"Ok but only on that one ok" Sara said pointing to the smallest slide so she could sit with Lisa

"How you doing over here" Sara asked sitting down

"OK, other the my back hurting like usual I'm ok"

"So have you and Nick talked about names yet"

"Were still disagreeing on what to call it, I like Annabelle for a girl and Jacob for a boy but Nick likes Elizabeth for a girl and Charlie for a boy"

"Why don't you just you use one name for the first and the second for a middle" Sara asked watching as Matthew climbed up the stairs and went to slide down the slide again

"That's what were going to do were just disagreeing as to what the first names should be, did you and Gil have this much trouble naming the babies"

"Well"

"_I like the name Gracie" Gil said as they lay in bed, Gil had his head on her stomach, feeling the babies move underneath him_

"_I don't know, I really like Hope"_

"_Why Hope"_

"_Because there is always room for Hope, I never gave up home on us getting together; I always hoped that I would get a family of my own one day, which I did thanks to you. I don't know there's just always room for Hope, weather it's for someone to get better or for a better future._

_Why do you like Gracie?"_

"_Gracie was my mom's name. My mom always had a grace to her no matter what, even when she got mad at me for autopsying dead animals she still had a grace I can't explain"_

"_Well how about this, if we have two daughters its Hope and Gracie, but if we only have one it's Gracie Hope"_

"_I like that, but what if we get two girls then what do we give them for middle names" Gil asked smiling as he watched the babies move_

"_Well I can't do Daniel but we could do Danielle" Sara suggested_

"_Ok Gracie Danielle, what about Hope Marie"_

"_Why Marie?"_

"_Marie was my name was supposed to be if I was a girl" Gil said blushing_

"_Really, Gilbert is a long way off from Marie, I could see Michael or something but Gilbert"_

"_Well my mom was in charge of names if I was a girl and Dad if I was a boy, dad won"_

"_Well I'm glad he did" Sara said stroking his hair_

"_Ok so boys, of course we have to have Daniel included somewhere in the name" Gil said closing his eyes_

"_We do, what do you think of Wyatt" Sara asked_

"_I'm not sure, where did you pull that one from" Gil asked_

"_When I was reading up on definitions of names. Wyatt means 'Little Solider'"_

"_I like the meaning behind it; we could name him Wyatt Daniel"_

"_And if we get no girls and all boys" Sara asked_

"_How about James, after Jim"_

"_What no Gilbert Jr. I personally would love to see a Gilbert Grissom Jr." Sara smirked_

"_We are not naming our child Gilbert, sorry honey but I never really wanted a Gilbert Jr."_

"_That's ok, one Gilbert is enough for me, but I do like James, what would you want as a middle name"_

"_How about Alexander, my father's name"_

"_I like that" Sara said as she cuddled up to Gil, closing her tired eyes_

"So it was simple, just like that" Lisa asked as the pain in her back intensified

"Pretty much, we had back-ups but we each had a say in what there names would be" Sara said as Matthew came up to her

"Mama I went potty in my pants"

"Of course you did, come on let's get you changed" Sara said grabbing a new pair of pants and wipes from the diaper bag, looking up to see Lisa scrunching up her face

"You ok Lisa" Sara asked already knowing the answer

"Ummm, how do you know what labour pains are"

"Does you're back hurt worse then usual"

"Yes, it's killing me today"

"Feeling the pain intensify every twenty minutes or so"

"More like every ten"

"What, every ten, ok come on we got to get you back to the house and call Nick, you're in Labour, why didn't you say anything" Sara said, Matthew had been changed and now she was strapping him into the front of the stroller, the babies sharing the back

"I didn't know, oh God the baby's coming" Lisa panicked

"No panicking, at least not until Nick get's here. Come on let's walk before another contraction hits" Sara said trying to get Lisa to move as fast as she could, neither one of them had there cells with them

"I can only go so fast Sara" Lisa said as she tried to keep up

"I know but the sooner we get you to the house the sooner you get to the hospital to have you're baby there, not in a park without a doctor present"

"That would not be a good plan" Lisa said as Sara slowed down so she could catch up

Halfway there Lisa had to stop

"Ow this hurts" Lisa said as she grabbed the handle of the stroller for support while Sara helped support her other side

"And you're not even in the worst of it yet" Sara said while Lisa gave her a look

"Sorry shouldn't have said anything. Remember if you want the drugs, take them" Sara whispered to her as the contraction eased causing Lisa to laugh

"I think I will, drugs can be beneficial in times like these" Lisa said as they started to make there trek to the Grissom residence

As soon as the door opened Sara had the stroller inside while Lisa came up next. Grabbing the phone she speed dialled Nick

"Stokes" Nick answered

"Sara I think my water just broke" Lisa said looking at her now wet legs

"What, Sara is everything ok, is Lisa in labour" Nick asked slightly panicked into the phone causing the others at the break room table to all look up

"Nick calm down, yes Lisa is in labour and she is fine, we just got back from the park and she is now resting comfortably on our coffee table while I get her a change of pants" Sara said scrambling through her drawers to get a pair of cotton sweats, grabbing them she made her way back to the living room

"Here put these on" Sara said handing them to Lisa who looked at her with a weird look, asking her if she wanted her to change in the living room

"Don't worry, nothing I haven't seen and Matthew has seen me naked lots of times" Sara said in the background causing Nick to look at his phone

"Sara why is Lisa changing in you're living room"

"Water broke remember, now you better get you butt in gear and get over here to drive you're wife to the hospital before I have to deliver this kid"

"Nick hurry" Lisa yelled loud enough for him to hear

"I'm on my way" Nick said hanging up

"I'm going to be a dad" Nick smiled largely to Gil, Cath, Greg and Warrick

"I'm going to be a dad"

"Someone sit him down before he falls down" Gil instructed as Warrick pulled a chair over to Nick

"You ok there buddy" Warrick asked

"I'm going to be a dad" Nick repeated looking at Warrick

"You are but you better pull yourself together before Lisa has this baby on her own, you don't want that do you" Warrick asked calmly

"No" Nick said still not moving

"Then you better get going Nick, go to you're wife, I'll be driving right behind you" Gil said getting up and squeezing Nick's shoulder

"Yeah, let's go, I'm going to be a dad" Nick yelled, running down the hall

"Warrick Greg you get his stuff from his locker and drive his car over to my house where Lisa is, Cath you're with me, let's go get Nicky" Gil instructed to the gang who were all trying to hold in there laughter

* * *

"Hey honey" Gil said entering his home, Nick right behind him going directly over to Lisa who was panting through another contraction

"You doing ok Lisa"

"Bad question Nick" Gil said smiling at his son and daughter who were lying on the floor

"Huh" Nick asked as he felt the spasm of Lisa's contraction under his touch

"Don't ask that question when her contractions are real close together Nick, you will get torn a new one" Sara said smirking as she watch Nick help Lisa up and walk towards the door

"Call us when there's news" Gil yelled as the couple said goodbye and left

"So how was you're day" Gil asked

"Pretty good so far, no major problems with potty training today other then one accident at the park, other then that were good"

"Just wait until we only have two in diapers" Gil asked as Matthew jumped on his lap

"Daddy"

"Hey buddy, oh you smell, did you fart" Gil asked

"Nope" Matthew said smiling

* * *

LOL hoped you liked it. There will be more potty training to come and we'll find out what Nick and Lisa's baby is too

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming


	40. Chapter 40

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Nick" Gil said picking up the phone with a smile on his face. Sara looking intently at him while nursing the babies, Matthew sitting on his potty, Gil making sure he used it

"Hey Griss" Nick said on the other end, a smile from ear to ear

"So everything go ok, did you faint in the delivery room" Gil asked

"No fainting, I made it all the way through with only a sore hand. Griss I'm a dad" Nick said excitedly

"A dad to what Nicky, boy or girl"

"Ha, you made all of us wait to find out what you had so were doing the same thing. Lisa said if you want to stop by the hospital she would be ok with it, plus if you wanna know what we had you have to come"

"Hold on let me check with Sara and see if she's up for a visit" Gil said putting the phone on his shoulder

"Are you up to going to the hospital to see Nick and Lisa, he's not going to tell me what they had until we go"

"I don't see why not, the babies will be full very shortly and I had no plans other then grocery shopping which we could do together then. Plus I want to know if Lisa took the drugs" Sara said smirking

"Hey Nick, we'll be there soon"

"OK Griss, and I can't wait for you to see" Nick said hanging up, going over to sit with his wife and new baby

"Did you go potty yet Matthew" Gil asked his son who had been sitting on the potty for twenty minutes

"No" Matthew pouted

"Well you have to sit on it until you go" Gil said as Matthew hunkered down, concentrating on using the potty

"So what did Nick sound like" Sara asked passing him Gracie

"Excited, like a new dad, like I did when these two were born" Gil said as he rubbed his daughter's back

"Yeah, you were pretty excited, couldn't wipe that smile off you're face, still can't actually" Sara said as Wyatt burped on her shoulder

"And you won't either" Gil said as Gracie let out a loud belch

"Daddy I peed in da potty" Matthew said getting up off the chair

"You did, that's great Matthew, now what do you do after you go potty" Gil asked setting Gracie in her bassinette

"Wash hands" Matthew said running towards the bathroom

"I'll be right back, then we can go see Nick" Gil said taking the potty container and following Matthew to the bathroom

* * *

"Hey are we the last one's here" Sara asked coming into the hospital room, Gracie in her sling Matthew holding onto her hand and Gil right behind her with Wyatt over his shoulder

"Looks like, but you have an excuse to be late" Jim said looking up

"So Lisa what is it Annabelle or Charlie" Sara said handing over Gracie to Catherine who was holding out her arms

"Sara Gil I would like you to meet Annabelle Elizabeth Stokes" Lisa said as she passed her over to Sara's awaiting arms, Nick giving her a look

"Don't worry Nick I know how to hold a baby, I have two remember" She said trying not to laugh as she looked down to the little bundle in her arms

"Gil come look" Sara said motioning for Gil to come over. Handing Wyatt to Warrick and Matthew to Greg Gil came over and smiled

"She looks like you Lisa"

"Hey what about me" Nick asked, everyone had all stated that the baby looked like Lisa

"Sorry Nicky but it looks like you're daughter takes after her mother which is probably a good thing because I don't think you would make the most attractive woman" Sara snickered out

"But time will only tell, who knows she may get some of you're features as she grows" Gil said as her rubbed up and down Sara's back, looking at the baby

"Geese with that look on you're face it's like you're already planning on another one" Catherine stated causing the other two look up shock

"Uhh no, no babies, we have two four month olds and a potty trainer right now, our lives are busy enough" Sara said with wide eyes causing the gang to laugh

"Relax honey there just pulling you're leg, were not ready for more babies" Gil said causing her head to whip around

"You want more, do I have to remind you of the 17 hours of labour with no drugs and then the extreme pain I was in during the delivery, you had marks on you're hand for a week"

"Sara calm down, we can talk about this later when there's not an audience" Gil said trying to get the fear out of Sara's eyes

"Daddy I gotta go potty" Matthew said tugging on Gil's jacket

"Oh thank God" Gil thought as he took Matthew's hand

"We'll be back soon" Gil said taking the boy to the bathroom leaving Sara with a baby in her hands still shocked

"You ok there Sara" Greg asked her and seeing her snap out of her daze

"Huh, yeah, here Lisa" Sara said passing Annabelle back to her mom

"Sara you're as white as a ghost, are you sure you're ok" Jim asked trying not to laugh at the situation

"I can't believe he want's more" Sara said more to herself, sitting down in the chair that was nearby

"Did you ever talk about how many kids you wanted Sara" Nick asked as he held his newborn daughter

"No, but three kids is enough don't you think and he still wants more, I don't know if I can do more"

"So you have thought about more kids then" Jim said smiling as Wyatt was placed in his arms

"Yes and no, but these two are so little yet and Matthew is just getting out of diapers and potty training sucks and being pregnant was fun for all of five minutes and"

"Sara you're rambling" Greg interjected

"Sorry, just shocked and it's nerves, makes me ramble" Sara said finally looking up from her sitting position

"I think this is a conversation for you and Gil but if I had a say I think you should add some more to you're family, with all the death and destruction we see everyday seeing a baby makes it all that better" Warrick said holding the now sleeping Gracie

"But you also don't have to carry said child for nine months and give birth and then change hundreds of diapers and nurse" Catherine replied

"True, but it's a baby" he replied

"Yeah how hard could it be" Greg said

"Matthew wasn't that hard to baby-sit, we did all right"

"Yeah but that was only for a night Greg, you want to come over and help with three babies then we'll see how easy it is" Sara said just as Matthew came running into her lap

"Daddy said a get a treat when we get home, I go potty" he said as he crawled into her lap

"Well then you deserve a treat, did you remember to wash you're hands"

"Yep, ald cean" he said showing her his hands and then putting them on each side of her face and looking at Sara in the eye

"Mommy"

"Yes Matthew" She said with a raised eyebrow

"I wuv you" He said causing the team to 'ahh'

"I love you too buddy" Sara said kissing the side of his neck and tickling him at the same time, hearing the boy squeal with laughter, but the sound of crying interrupting the sweet moment

"Not my babies, I know there cries. But I do know what it means" Sara said getting up

"What's it mean Sara" Nick said rocking the baby who was not calming down

"Mean's I'm hungry. So I think we'll leave you to you're breastfeeding because the first time is usually frustrating"

"I think were gonna go too Nicky" Jim said nodding to the rest of the gang to leave, all of them waving and congratulating them as they left

Stepping back in the door Gil said

"Is this in you're top three moments"

"Number two, marrying Lisa is one" Nick said smiling as Lisa took the baby into her arms

"Thought so, keep us posted. And Nick you're off for the next week ok"

"Thanks Griss" Nick said as he left the room, catching up to the gang that were waiting just down the hall

"So who wants dinner, we can go out to the Moose, that's family oriented" Greg suggested

"I think we all game, what about you Griss, Sara" Warrick asked as the two looked at each other, doing there silent communication again

"A bite to eat couldn't hurt, were in" Sara said as Catherine passed her Wyatt and Jim passed Gil Gracie

"Hey do you mind if I invite someone" Warrick asked

"You're girlfriend Warrick" Jim said smirking as they walked down the hall

"Yeah, she just got off work a few hours ago and we were planning on getting a bite to eat, this way we can do that and she can meet you, she's kinda been buggin me about meeting you"

"Well then invite her along. Hey Catherine is Antonio working or off tonight" Sara said as she strapped Matthew into his car seat

"He's working and Lindsay is babysitting, it's just me tonight" She shrugged

"Well I guess it's just us then, meet you there" Sara said to the gang who all nodded

* * *

"Hey guys" Warrick said coming up to the large round table with a beautiful woman on his arm. Dark tanned skin and jet black hair, slim figure had Warrick a very happy man.

"Hey Rick, you going to introduce us to you're girlfriend" Greg asked

"Yes, everyone this is Charlotte, Charlotte this is the gang, Jim, Catherine, and beside Catherine is Sara and that baby in her arms is Gracie, in the middle is Matthew" He said as Matthew waved his hand at her

"Beside Matthew is Gil, we call him Griss, and in his arms is Wyatt and lastly this is Greg" he finished as he pulled out her chair

"Well it's nice to meet everyone finally, but were short a couple people right" she asked looking at Warrick

"Oh yeah, with all the hustle and bustle I forgot to tell you Nick and Lisa just had there baby, a girl, Annabelle"

"Well then I guess I'll just have to meet them some other time" she said looking at Sara

"I know you from somewhere I just can't place it" she said to Sara

"I got that same feeling, you look really familiar, maybe an old case, you're a social worker right" Sara asked

"Yeah but I don't think that's it, what's you're last name" Charlotte asked

"Grissom now but it was Sidle, what's yours"

"Mackenzie, oh my God Sara Sidle, from San Francisco, did you live with a Mrs. Muller"

"Yes, when I was placed in foster care. Oh my God I know where you're from now, you got placed with her not long after I did" Sara said with her mouth open

"Wait a minute you two know each other" Warrick said shocked at the scene before him

"Yeah, we were pretty good friends to until we both got moved to other homes, I remember we tried to stay in contact but I got moved again and then she got moved again and foster parents don't usually forward mail, holy cow it's been what at least fourteen years" Sara said handing Gracie to Catherine so she could get up and see Charlotte up close

"At least, you look good Sara" Charlotte said hugging her

"You do too, I can't believe you're dating Warrick, small world" Sara said laughing, sitting back down

"It is, and it looks like you have been busy, three kids"

"Yeah, Matthew here is two and a half and these two are four months"

"There adorable Sara"

"Well they both got there mother's good looks" Gil interjected

"And there fathers" She added, smiling widely

"Finally got that prince charming you were always talking about" Charlotte said smiling, making Sara blush

"I can't believe you remember that" Sara said ducking her head

"Sara you taught me how to read, I was a scared ten year old when we met that still didn't know how to read, but you taught me to read with Cinderella and Snow white books, and I remember how you always said you're prince charming was going to rescue you, looks like he did"

"And here I thought our tough Sara Sidle- Grissom never believed in fairy tales" Catherine said smiling

"At one point in my life I did, but I gave up on them after a while, never actually realized that it came true" She shrugged as Matthew tugged on her shirt

"Mommy potty"

"Again"

"Yep, I gotta poop" He said causing the table to laugh

"Well then let's go"

"I'll take him, here you hold Wyatt" Gil said getting up, taking Matthew

"So the potty training is going ok then" Catherine asked

"We have our good days and bad days, today is a good day, yesterday was a not so good day but he's getting it, slowly but surely he'll get it" Sara said as Wyatt started searching for Sara's breast

"You think people would mind if I fed him, I'll cover up I just don't want to go somewhere else to feed him"

"I think you'll be good, the place isn't that busy" Catherine said as she handed Sara a blanket form her diaper bag

"Thanks Catherine" Sara replied smiling as she adjusted Wyatt on her breast

"Easy there little man, I swear he's more and more like his father every day" She said causing the table to burst out into laughter

"What's so funny" Gil asked helping Matthew into his seat

"Nothing Gil, don't worry" Jim said wiping the tear from his eye

"OK then"

"Mommy daddy says I'm a stinker"

"Really why" Sara asked

"Because I made da potty smell" he said causing the table to burst out into laughter again

* * *

Chapter 40 is here!!

Nick had a girl and we meet Warrick's new girl. She will be sticking around, just so everyone knows

I did have a reader ask me about Matthew's mom and if she would at some point come into the story and I have been thinking about it for the last couple hours but I want people's opinions on it first.

If I bring her back the story will continue on for some time but if I don't I will end it but then start writing the sequel to 'She will be back' and I have some great ideas already for that one, I'm thinking about Terri Miller (hint hint)

So I am asking the readers what they would like, I don't mind either way but I really would like some feedback, so leave a review and let me know

Oh and there will be more potty training to come, I was reading some very funny potty training stories today and I thought about including them as well!

Katie


	41. Chapter 41

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Mommy I went potty" Matthew said coming into the kitchen

"You did, well let's go empty the potty and you can wash your hands" Sara said barley registering what was on Matthew's hands as she went into the side room where Matthew's potty was

"No mommy I use big potty" Matthew said

"All by yourself?" Sara said wide eyed, obviously shocked

"Yep" Matthew said following her up the stairs to the bathroom, following her as she entered

"Oh my God" Sara said looking at her bathroom. There was poop everywhere, on the front and back of the toilet seat, on the floor, even on the side of the tub

"Matthew how did you"

"I pooped in da potty but I missed a little on da floor, but I cleaned it up, see" Matthew said showing her the trashcan where there was toilet paper covered in poop

"Matthew what's on you're hands!"

"Ewe, I got to poop on my hand" Matthew said realizing the substance was on his hands, shaking them in order to get the poop off

"No Matthew don't shake you're hands, ummm ok, let's take off you're shirt and you can have a bath while I clean this mess up" Sara said filling the tub, thankfully the babies were asleep so she had the time to clean this

Stripping Matthew and avoiding his poppy hands Sara threw the boy in the tub

"OK you get clean and I'll be right back" Sara said disappearing around the corner but coming back a minute later with a bucket, rags and a sponge, gloves and disinfectant

"Oh this is so gross" Sara mumbled as she bent over to start cleaning but also realizing she couldn't be mad at Matthew, he was trying to be a big boy and use the toilet, even tried to clean up after himself, he just didn't quite get the meaning of clean yet

Finally getting to the toilet Sara figured out how he managed to get poop on the back of the seat. Matthew mush have sat back to far and when he was finished he pushed himself off the front getting poop on the front of the seat as well

"Mommy all clean" Matthew said with bubbles on his head

"Yes you are" Sara said looking at her son, finally laughing at the whole mess

"Well it looks like we have a story for daddy when he gets home" She said giving him one last wash while letting the water out, turning the shower head on to make sure he was totally free of poop

"Ok Matthew next time you want to use the big boy potty you have to ask ok"

"Why"

"Because it was a little messy in here when you were finished" Sara said wrapping the towel around his waist

"But I'm a big boy, use big boy potty" Matthew said not understanding why he couldn't use the toilet

"I know you're a big boy, you're almost three soon, but you need to grow a little taller or ask daddy or me ok" Sara said picking him up and tickling him as she carried him into his room for a new set of clothes

"What do you want to wear today" Sara asked Matthew who sat on his bed thinking

"Ant shirt" Matthew said getting his favourite shirt with a giant ant on it

"Help peas" Matthew said stuck in his shirt, his head trapped

Laughing Sara helped him get his head out and then hearing the doorbell go off

"I wonder who that is" Sara asked Matthew who shrugged his shoulders

"Maybe daddy ordered something and forgot to tell me" Sara said as she opened the door to someone she thought she would never see again, Marsha Campbell, Matthew's mom

"What are you doing here" Sara asked sternly, picking up Matthew who caught on to the tension and hugged Sara close

"I came for my son" She stated

"You can't have him, Daniel left him in my care, you didn't want him remember" Sara said putting Matthew down

"Matthew goes play upstairs ok" Sara asked watching as he ran up the stairs

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"I'm thinking no, and judging by the looks of you it's the right answer too. Look at you, you're eyes are red, you're pupils are dilated, you're nose is running and you're sniffling, you look like you weigh a hundred pounds and like you're about to vomit, are you still addicted to coke" Sara spat

"You no nothing about me!" Marsh yelled, stepping into Sara's personal space

"No I don't but Daniel did, he even loved you before you lost yourself in drugs, thankfully that was after Matthew was born. He tried to help you, you're parents tried to help you but did you take it, no! You couldn't even clean yourself up for your son, who needed a mother"

"That's right he needs his mother, I am his mother!"

"No you're not, Sara is his mother" Gil said coming up behind Sara

"She is not my son's mother"

"Yes she is she has been the only mother he has ever known. What are you doing here Marsha" Gil asked

"Like I sad before, I'm here to get my son"

"Well he's not you're son to take, he is our son, you abandoned him remember"

"Looks like his father did too, where is Daniel" Marsha coolly asked, shaking

"If you ever cared about Daniel you would never say a harsh word against him and if you would have cared to ask you're parents you would know Daniel died overseas a little over a year ago" Sara said with a tear in her eye

"Whatever, I don't believe that for a second, he probably just wanted to go party, he was always a partier"

"He may have known how to party but he always knew where his priorities were and he would never abandon his son or put him into the system like you wanted to do. Daniel loved Matthew with his whole being" Sara said just as she heard Wyatt start to cry

"Sara go settle him down" Gil asked as Sara nodded and went to go check on her children

"Didn't know an old man like you could still get it up" Marsh said smirking

"I think it's time for you to go Marsha" Gil coolly spat at her

"No I think it's time for me to stay" She said, quickly pulling a knife from her back pocket and taking a swing and hitting Gil in the stomach

Shocked Gil fell and sputtered as Marsha ran into the house

Coming to his senses Gil yelled up the stairs to Sara

"Get the kids all into one room Sara and lock the door behind you"

Sara heard his yell and quickly grabbed a now quiet Wyatt and Matthew and ran towards Gracie's room

"Not so fast Sara" Marsha said coming down the hallway wielding the knife

"Matthew honey take Wyatt and go into Gracie's room" Sara said placing the baby in Matthew's arms carefully. Matthew had not held the babies by himself, and definitely not standing up

"Mommy heavy" Matthew said looking up

"I'm you're mom" Marsh spat coming closer

"I know honey but just put him on his back on the floor ok" Sara said noticing how Marsha got closer

Meanwhile downstairs Gil was having a hard time breathing but heard the scratches at the front door.

'Bruno must have gotten out of the backyard, thank God' Gil though using his strength to open the door and let the dog in

Bruno quickly coming in noticed Gil in distress and tried to help

"Go help mommy" Gil ordered the dog that quickly ran up the stairs

"Help we need help" Gil said pushing off the door, stumbling again to the phone

"911 what's your emergency"

"This is Gil Grissom CSI supervisor" He panted out

"There's a very drugged up woman in my house, I have been stabbed and she is now after my wife and children, help please" Gil said finding it very hard to breathe

"Help is on it's way, Mr Grissom I want you to stay on the line for me ok, tell me where have you been stabbed"

"In my side, I think she may have punctured my lung, it's getting hard to breathe" He said trying to keep himself conscious

"Mr. Grissom, Mr. Grissom stay with me" The receptionist yelled over the receiver with no response

"Why are you doing this Marsha" Sara asked backing up, seeing Bruno come charging down the hall, jumping and knocking her down

Sara took the opportunity to try and make a grab for the knife but Marsha grabbed it first and made a swing for Sara. Thankfully Sara made a quick move and didn't get hit but the second swing was not so successful, Marsha managed to stab her in the leg

"Ahhhh" Sara said in pain as Bruno started barking and even biting Marsha's arm in order to protect his masters

Just as she was about to take a lunge for the dog Jim came running up the stairs

"LVPD, don't move or I shoot and I'm not afraid to pull the trigger" he said running up fast to Sara with five other officers behind him.

"Where are the kids Sara" Jim asked while looking at the stab wound in Sara's leg

"In Gracie's bedroom, OH God Jim this hurts, where is Gil why isn't he here" Sara said almost in tears

"The paramedics have him Sara, he was stabbed" Jim said as four very worried CSI's came running down the hallway

"Sara" Greg shouted, kneeling down beside her

"Someone go get my kids" Sara said in sobs

"He is not you're son he is mine" Marsh yelled as she was roughly escorted down the stairs

"He's mine, he will always be mine" Sara muttered

"Sara who was that" Warrick asked

"Matthew's strung out biological mother"

"Warrick or Nick one of you pick Sara up and take her to the ambulance, Greg come help me with the babies" Jim ordered, leaving no room for argument

"Come on Sara let's get you checked out" Warrick said picking her up

"Is Gil ok" Sara asked watching as Jim Catherine and Greg all had a child in there arms, quickly following her down the hall

"He was stabbed in the abdomen Sara, paramedics took him to the hospital already, and the second unit should be here any second" Warrick said just as more paramedics ran through the door

"What do we got" The man asked

"Stab wound in the calf" Nick said looking at him 'Hank'

"Sara" Hank said looking up

"Oh god, this day just keeps getting worse" Sara said then hearing her babies cry

"Catherine there hungry, they have bottles in the fridge, they won't stop until there fed"

"Mommy hurt" Matthew said trying to wiggle out of Jim's grasp to see Sara

"I'll be ok little man, don't worry" Sara said trying to reassure him

"You beedin, me kiss it better"

"As soon as a doctor sees it first ok, the you can kiss it better" Sara said looking at the paramedics, trying to get her out of here so Matthew wouldn't see her in pain and traumatize him even more then he already has been from the day

"Come on Hank let's go" The other paramedic said, wheeling her out

"Guys help Catherine with the babies and then get them to the hospital, I want Matthew close" Sara said through sobs

"What happened here" Jim said putting Matthew down, he quickly ran to the little room off the kitchen

"Matthew" Nick said following him and finding him on his potty

"Mommy said I havta use this potty, not da big one, I make mess"

"Nick you ready to go" Catherine said a she and Greg each held a baby, bottles in there mouths

"You all done Matthew" Nick asked

"Uh Huh, gotta wash hands" Matthew said pulling out a stool and climbing up to the sink to wash his hands

"Any word on Grissom" Nick asked as Warrick came into the kitchen

"I called they said they took him in to surgery, that's all I got" Warrick said watching Matthew carefully wash his tiny hands

"All done, can we go see mommy now" Matthew asked

"Yes we can, come on little man" Nick said holding out his hand

"Catherine why don't you and Greg get in with the babies, Warrick you drive and I'll grab Matthew's car seat and take him with me" Nick suggested

"Yeah, come on let's go" Catherine said worriedly

"Jim were ready to go, are you coming" Greg asked

"I'll be there shortly, I'm waiting for dayshift and Ecklie to show up, and then I'll be over"

"We'll be waiting" Catherine said going out to the car

Ten minutes later Conrad walked into the door

"Jim what happened"

"Still trying to get the facts but as far as I know Matthew's biological mom came here with a weapon high as a kite on God knows what and stabbed Gil in the stomach Sara in the calf and was getting ready to make a grab for Matthew. Conrad I want you're best work on this one, this is Gil and Sara, there one of us"

"You have my word Jim" Conrad sombrely stated as he directed orders to his crew

"Keep me posted Jim" Conrad said as Jim nodded his head

* * *

"How's my husband" was the first thing Sara asked when she came into the ER

"Who's you're husband mam'" the nurse asked

"Gil Grissom, he came in here with a stab wound to the abdomen" She said as the doctor pulled open her pants, luckily they were still PJ bottoms

"Just let me go check, I'll be right back ok"

"Thank you"

"Well Mrs. Grissom it looks like the stab missed anything vital, didn't even go all the way through, you will need crutches for a while and take it easy"

"You do realize I have two babies and a almost three year old right" She said just as the nurse came back into the room

"Mrs. Grissom they took you're husband up to surgery" She said as Sara looked at her wide eyed

"Don't worry he's in good hands, the doc said that the stab wound slightly punctured his lung and they had to fix it and his spleen was nicked, they are removing his spleen which is fine, you can live without it. Mrs. Grissom you're husband will make a full recovery" The nurse said smiling at her at the doctor froze her leg up so he could stitch up her wound

* * *

"Gil or Sara Grissom please" Nick said to the receptionist in the waiting room

"Are you family"

"Yes, now where are they" Nick asked a little impatiently

"Mr. Grissom is still in surgery but Mrs. Grissom is down the hall, room 119, Only two people at a time" She said as the whole group made there way back, ignoring the woman

"Mommy" Matthew said trying to wiggle out of Nick's grasp

"Just put him on the bed Nicky" Sara asked

"Mommy boo boo all better" Matthew asked

"Almost, just needs Matthew's special kiss" She said as Matthew pulled up the blanket to find Sara's wound and place a light kiss on it

"Thank you baby, are you ok, you were such a brave big boy today"

"Ima ok, but Wytt heavy"

"I know and you were so strong to carry him all by yourself"

"Strong just like daddy. Where daddy"

"Daddy had to go get his boo boo fixed too"

"Me kiss it better"

"I think he would like that"

"Have you heard anything Sara" Catherine asked

"They had to remove his spleen and fix a slightly punctured lung, other then that he should make a full recovery.

Guys were going to need some help for awhile. Catherine do you think Lindsay would be willing to help out for the next few weeks, it's summer, we can eve pay her, but I can only do so much with my leg for the next few weeks and Gil is going to be laid up for the next while"

"Sara were all going to help, Lindsay would help in a heartbeat and so will Antonio, you know that"

"And were here to Sara, Lisa too, she'll want to do something"

"Don't forget Charlotte Sara, ever since you too have seen each other again she has a new best friend, she'll help"

"And we'll all help on our nights off, Sara we'll get you guys through this" Greg said reassuring her

"Hey cookie, how you doing" Jim said coming into the room

"I've been better" she said smiling, tears ready to spill over

"I think we all have, you gave us quite a scare when we heard you're call come over the scanner in the break room, we were all out of our seat in a flash"

"You think you were scared try having a…, you know what let's not talk about this when Matthew's here"

"Enough said, but Conrad is coming to get you're statements soon, I made sure to tell him to do his best work, no stone left unturned"

"Thanks Jim"

"Mrs. Grissom" The nurse sad poking her head in the room

"Yes"

"You're husband came out of surgery ten minutes ago, he's resting peacefully in recovery as we speak"

"Can I see him please?"

"Just let me get a wheelchair and then I'll take you up, you have already been given discharge papers"

"Great" Sara mumbled

"Sara you can stay with us tonight" Catherine said

"I have the room and you can keep the babies close"

"Thank you Catherine" Sara said smiling at her family. Greg and Catherine still held her babies, Jim Warrick and Nick all stood close bye while HER son sat beside her, making sure his mommy was ok

"Thank you" She whispered out

* * *

OK Chapter 41 is here

So after much thought I decided to bring Matthew's mom back into the mix but it won't be for long, lol, grins evilly

I had a few different thought on the way I wanted to go with her character and this one won out. There has been so little drama in this story lately that we needed a little bit just to keep you interested.

Either way I wrote her is was going to be that she was still addicted to drugs.

I hope you understand how she over powered Gil. Strung out people seem to have super power strength sometimes and when you're caught off guard it can be deadly.

I never intended to really physically hurt Sara or Gil and the injuries they received although serious are not life threatening

Next chapter will be that aftermath of what happened and there recovery and Gil and Matthew's birthday will be soon as well

Just so you know probably won't be posting tomorrow, Father's day celebrations but I will really try to post Sunday

Please keep reading and leave a review, there why I write


	42. Chapter 42

I DO Not Own CSI

* * *

Gil moaned as he started to come to. The lights harsh and the pain in his abdomen hurt like hell

"Honey" he heard Sara say as she held his hand in a death grip

"You keep holding my hand like that you're going to leave a mark" Gil said hoarsely, slowly opening his eyes to see Sara with a slight smile on her face

"Hey baby" She cooed

"Hey, are you ok, you're not hurt, the kids?" Gil asked his throat raspy.

Sara grabbed the cup of water and let him take a drink

"Slowly, drink slow Gil" She said as he slowed down his drinking

"I'm ok, the kids are alright, were all going to be ok Gil" Sara said with a tear in her eye

"Where are the kids" Gil asked, needing to see them

"Catherine and the guys took them downstairs so Matthew could eat. They'll be back soon the babies will be hungry"

"How bad was it, I don't remember anything after I yelled up the stairs."

"I managed to get the kids in Gracie's room before Marsha made a move. Matthew didn't see a thing, which is a blessing on it own count. Hopefully he won't remember anything.

As soon as the door shut we fought and she came at me, I missed her first jab with the knife but she managed to stab my leg on the second turn. By that point Bruno was on her and just as she was about to go after him Jim showed up and saved the day"

"Don't I always" Jim said coming into the room, Conrad right behind him

"You do manage to come at the most opportune moments Jim" Gil said hoarsely

"Well at least you haven't lost you're sense of humour Gil, how you doin" Brass asked as he stood at the end of the bed

"Sore but other then that I guess I'm ok, you here for statements Conrad"

"I am, I was hoping we could do it now while Sara is here, get it over and done with"

"That sounds good, I guess that means it all beings with me" Sara said taking a deep breath to begin her story

"I had just finished cleaning up the bathroom and giving Matthew a bath, he decided that he was going to use the toilet and ended up making a mess. After getting Matthew dressed I heard the doorbell go off, we weren't expecting anyone so I figured Gil must have ordered something and it was the UPS guy, but I was wrong. I opened the door and there Marsha Campbell stood probably high as a kite too. She sure as hell looked like she was on something. Anyways I asked her what she wanted and she said that she was here for Matthew; I said she couldn't have him and then told Matthew to go upstairs and play. I didn't want to expose Matthew to her in that state and if something were to happen which it did, I wanted Matthew out of harms way." Sara said with a few tears leaking out of her eyes

"Take you're time cookie" Brass said squeezing her shoulder. Taking a deep breath Sara continued

"She then started going off about Daniel and that he was always a partier. I told her that that wasn't Daniel, by that time Gil had come in behind me"

"I came in through the back door. I had seen Sara talking to someone but I didn't know who it was until I saw her at the front door" Gil said

"We talked another minute and then I heard Wyatt cry, he was hungry, so I went upstairs to try and calm him down while Gil took care of Marsha" Sara said looking over to Gil for him to continue

"As soon as I saw here I knew she was on something. After Sara left I asked Marsha to leave, I wasn't expecting her to pull a knife. She caught me completely off guard, that's how I ended up with the stab wound. After I fell she went upstairs, I'm guessing for Matthew. Anyways I got up enough strength to call up to Sara to get the kids all in one room and lock the door, I heard Bruno pawing at the door so I let him in, called 911 and then I guess I passed out" Gil said already exhausted form talking that much

"I almost had Wyatt and Matthew in Gracie's room by the time Marsha came up but I wasn't quick enough. She told me not to move and by that point I had seen the bloody knife. I bent down to Matthew and placed Wyatt in his arms and got them into Gracie's room. Marsha didn't like that and came after me. She tackled me and I missed the first jab but she got me in the leg the second time. By then Bruno was on her as well, biting her arm. Just as she was about to go after Bruno as well Jim came to the rescue, the rest is history"

"Conrad do you know what she was on yet" Sara asked, clearly tired

"Tox will be back in a few hours, you're case has been moved to the front and we have everyone working on it but it seems pretty cut and dry, it's you're word against a drugged up woman who tried to kill two law enforcement officers, but I will tell you this it took three guards to get her into holding and then confinement. We had to put her in her own cell; she was going after her cell mates. I just got a call about a half hour ago saying she has finally started to come down.

Look I have to go, I want to get this case closed as soon as possible, for you're peace of mind and you're kids. I'll keep you posted and let you know what's happening" Conrad said nodding and leaving the room only to see his kids and his team come in right after

"Hey Gil, how you feeling" Catherine said holding Gracie while Matthew tried to jump up on his bed. Nick giving him a boost

"Sore, like I have been stabbed" Gil said as Matthew climbed up his side

"Easy buddy, daddy has a boo-boo remember" Sara said concerned that Matthew would touch Gil in the wrong place

"Me kiss it better, just like mommies ouchie" Matthew said looking at Gil, ready to help in a way only a two year old could do

Melting at the sight of his son wanting to fix his 'ouchie' Gil pointed to s spot just above his actual wound. Smiling Matthew leaned over and kissed the exact spot with the lightest kiss

"All bedder" Matthew asked hopefully

"All better, thank you Matthew" Gil said as Gracie started to cry

"That's an I'm hungry cry hand her over Catherine" Sara said with her arms out in the chair.

"Are you comfortable there Sara" Gil asked seeing the wince she made

"Well there's really no where else for me to sit right now so this will have to do" Sara said with Gracie in her arms, slowly unbuttoning her top

"Jim do me a favour, use you law enforcement authority and get the nurse to bring in another bed for a while, Sara can rest her leg and nurse comfortably as well" Gil asked as Sara smiled at the idea

"That I can do" Jim said exiting, while Sara tried to shush Gracie until Jim came back

"So that woman was Matthew's" Greg started saying before Sara and Gil each gave him a look as to not finish that sentence

"That was Marsh Campbell yes, at her best as you might have seen too, I remember going out to see Matthew when he was born and she wanted nothing to do with anything other then to find some more drugs. I told Daniel to get away from her if she didn't get help. Matthew shouldn't be subjected to any of that behaviour" Sara said rocking Gracie who was searching for something to latch onto, causing the people watching to laugh

"Someone's a little impatient there Sara" Warrick said smirking as Gracie's head continued to move

"Yes, she likes her food, and trust me if she doesn't get fed in the next couple of minutes you will hear her displeasure about not being fed" Sara said just as Jim wheeled in another bed

"You're chariot awaits madam" he said smirking, rolling it directly beside Gil so it almost looked like one large bed

"Ok someone take Gracie for a second" Sara asked as Catherine came back to take her.

Carefully Sara slowly stood putting most of her weight on her uninjured leg, taking a small step Sara winced and braced herself on the arm of the chair

"Here Sara let me help you" Warrick said coming to her aide. Instead of actually helping her walk he picked her up and set her on the bed

"Thanks Warrick, but I wouldn't make a habit of picking me up, Gil gets jealous" Sara said as he placed her down on the bed

"No worries Grissom, I have a woman of my own now, I won't go mooching off yours"

"Good to know" Gil said just as Gracie's cries were heard throughout the room

"Geese Sara she's got a set of lungs" Greg said rocking Wyatt who had his eyes opened and was looking all around

"And she get's that from her mother" Gil replied as Catherine placed Gracie back in Sara's arms so she could nurse. By now the everyone had gotten used to Sara openly nursing and had no problem with it; they just kept eye contact with Sara when they were talking to her. Sara got comfortable, slightly leaning against Gil while Gracie suckled

Watching Sara wince Nick asked

"You ok Sara; you look like you're in some pain"

"I'm fine but she and Wyatt have quite a grab when there really hungry"

"Ahh I remember you saying they were just like they're father" Jim said causing the room to burst out into laughter and Gil to blush

* * *

OK everyone chapter 42 is here!

Sorry it's shorter then usual but then next ones will be a little longer. There will be more with Marsha.

Just so you know I have an idea on how this story will end and it will be soon, I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be but I want to get to at least the big 5-0, after that we will probably be getting close to the end, so this is just a heads up!

Please keep reviewing, I have loved reading them and I want to get past the 200 reviews as well.

I will be posting tomorrow again I just need a break for a day.

I hope everyone had a happy fathers day weekend, I know I did!


	43. Chapter 43

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Where is my son, I want my son!" Marsha exclaimed in the interrogation room where Brass and Conrad were trying to get some information from her

"Miss Campbell" Brass stressed

"I do believe you have no right to Matthew Grissom, you relinquished those rights when you abandoned him and Daniel Sidle to drugs. Sara and Gil Grissom have full custody of him"

"Custody that I intend to fight for. I want my son"

"Miss Campbell" Conrad interjected, his tone indicating that she should be quiet

"You do realize you stabbed two law enforcement officials, one ended up needing surgery to repair the damage you caused. You are being charged with attempted murder, assault and the intent to kidnap a child that you had no rights to. You will not get the chance to fight for custody because the evidence we have against you at this time not to mention were waiting on a tox report to see what drugs are in you're system right now"

Just as Conrad finished talking his cell phone rang

"Ecklie" He answered, not bothering to leave the room, intent on keeping eye contact with Marsha

"Ahh Henry, just the call I was waiting for, what do you have for me?"

"High levels of cocaine, Ritalin and Adderall. Ok thanks Henry" Conrad said hanging up

"Yes Miss Campbell you will not be going anywhere for awhile, according to your tox screen you have three drugs in you're system all of witch are stimulates and illegal. No wonder it took three officers to get you down" Conrad said smiling, knowing this case was pretty much over

"I want a lawyer" She exclaimed. Jim and Conrad both nodded

"We can wait, but just so you know we have you nailed to the wall. You tried to hurt two of my best friends and take a boy who I consider a grandson. Trust me when I say this you will not see the light of day for a long time" Brass said exiting the interrogation room only to find Catherine, Nick, Greg and Warrick all waiting for him on the other side

"That's it, we can't do anymore until her lawyer shows up" Conrad said to the team of people

"You did what you could Conrad, we have her. Thank you" Catherine said in a very sincere voice, the guys nodding behind her

"Well I have reports to fill out. Brass call me when her lawyer comes" He said leaving as Brass nodded

"So Sara is at you're house Cath" Jim asked

"Yeah, Antonio and Lindsay are there to help. Gil gets released in the morning and they are going to stay with us until Sara can walk without crutches"

"Well I can help out tomorrow, I'm off" Greg said

"That would be appreciated Greg. Antonio has to work tomorrow and I don't think Lindsay can handle three babies on her own even with Sara there" Catherine said as they all walked down the hall, all ready to head out to there scenes for the night

* * *

"Mommy when daddy come home?" Matthew asked. He had been asking that for three days now

"Daddy will be home in the morning Matthew, so after you're sleep tonight" Sara said kissing the boy on the head

"Miss daddy" Matthew whined tiredly

"I know I do too, but just think, he'll be home soon buddy, he has to get a little better first and then daddy can come home"

"But I kissed daddy's boo boo, he not all better"

"Not quite little man, the doctors had to make sure he didn't get sick again. Now it's time for bed so close you're eyes and go to sleep ok" Sara said stroking his back.

Sara was just as tired as Matthew was. Between nursing, keeping up with Matthew and getting used to her crutches she was exhausted. Sure Lindsay and Antonio were a big help but there were just certain things they could not do.

Giving Matthew's forehead one final kiss she slowly got up and got herself to the doorway where she flicked on the night light and turned off the overhead light

"Goodnight little man"

"Night mommy"

* * *

"Hey Grissom, you ready to get out of her" Brass said coming into the room, Warrick right behind him

"Yeah, did you get a set of clothes for me?" Gil asked. He was sitting on the side of the bed, his feet hanging over

"Yep, Catherine went over to you're house and got a bunch of clothes for everyone" Warrick replied as he set the bag on clothes on his bed

"Thanks again Warrick for taking care of Bruno for a while, I know he's a lot to handle" Gil said taking his gown off and slowly putting on his button up top.

Jim and Warrick both wincing at the sight of Grissom's wound, Warrick spoke

"It's not problem Griss, Bruno is a good dog and I told Sara that I would bring him around a couple times a week. Oh and Greg is watching Bubba"

"I completely forgot about him, he is still alive right"

"According to Greg yes, he's alive and swimming"

"Good, good" Gil said as he bent to get his pants on. Seeing the wince Jim knew he had to help

"Hey Rick why don't you go find the doctor and get Gil's release papers"

Taking the hint Warrick nodded

"This never happened Gil" Jim said coming to stand in front of him

"Sit" He ordered. Taking the pants Jim fed Gil's left leg then right all the way up to the top of his thighs

"OK, stand up, then you can pull them up" Jim said helping Gil slowly stand, being careful so he would not aggravate his wound

"Thanks Jim" Gil said as he slowly sat back down again

"You're welcome, but the fact that I just helped you get dressed doesn't leave this room ok"

"Never happened" Gil said just as his doctor and Warrick walked back into the room

"I see you're ready to go"

"I am doc, four days in here is enough for me. I am ready to go home, or at least to Catherine's and see my kids and kiss my wife"

"I don't blame you Mr. Grissom, but I do want to take a look at the wound one last time" He said pulling up his shirt

"Ok it looks good, the incision is healing nicely, but I can't stress enough that you have to take it easy. Nothing to strenuous and I want you to keep taking the antibiotics and pain killers when you need them. I suggest taking them before washing. No showers or baths for at least another week, until then get you're wife to give you a sponge bath" He laughed out, causing the others to chuckle

"I'll keep that in mind doc, thanks"

"OK other then that I just need your John Hancock on this form and a nurse will be in here in a second with a wheelchair"

"I don't need one"

"Hospital policy Mr. Grissom, plus I guarantee you will be exhausted after you walk from the driveway into you're house. You're lung is still healing and it will take time before you will return back to normal, so take it easy and don't push yourself too much"

"Don't worry doc, he has a wife that will keep him in line not to mention the fact that he is also going to be living with another woman who is just as strict as Sara" Jim said

"Well Mr. Grissom you're good to go, nurse Betty here is going to wheel you out. Have fun at home" And with the doctor left leaving Gil to get in the wheelchair

* * *

"Daddy come home soon" Matthew asked hopefully as Sara sat on the couch, both babies nursing

"He'll be here soon Matthew" Sara said for the hundredth time that morning. Ever since Matthew had woken up at the crack of dawn and crawled onto the bed where Sara and the babies were sleeping he had been asking when 'Daddy was coming home'

Before Matthew could ask again the front door creaked open and Gil hobbled in with the help of Warrick and Jim

"Daddy" Matthew said running, hugging Gil's legs

"Hey buddy, you miss me" Gil said ruffling his hair

"Me miss you this much" Matthew said holing his arms wide, smiling

"I missed you that much too, where's mommy?" Gil asked looking around

"Feedin' Gacie and Wyatt"

"Well how about we go see mommy, I need to sit"

"Feeling a little winded there Gil" Jim asked smirking

"Yeah just a little" He said walking slowly into the living room where Sara was just finishing buttoning up her top

"Hey honey" Gil said from behind her

"Hey Gil" Sara said looking up. Gracie was sitting up on the couch beside her and Wyatt was in her lap. Gil eased himself down on the couch and held out his hands for his son

"You sure" Sara asked

"Yeah, I'm hurt but not crippled, plus I haven't seen these three since the first day at the hospital, I missed them" He said just as Wyatt burped and then smiled, seeing his daddy

"Hey where's Catherine Sara" Warrick asked

"She and Lindsay had to run to the store and Antonio got asked to cover the breakfast shift. I told her I would be fine for awhile; I'm not completely crippled so I told her we would be alright for a little while"

"Mommy gotta go potty" Matthew said holding his crotch

"Umm, ok can one of you too take Gracie for me" Sara asked

"Don't worry about it Sara, come on Matthew I'll take you" Jim said holding his hand out for Matthew

"Just make sure you sit him on the toilet, we haven't mastered standing and aiming yet" Sara yelled causing everyone else to chuckle

"Oh Rick I can't wait for you to have kids, then you'll know the fun we go through everyday" Sara said, slowly lowering herself to the floor to put Gracie on her tummy so that she could keep practicing rolling over

"Man there getting big, I can't believe there rolling over already" Warrick said sitting down

"Tell me about it, before you know it there going to be walking, then running" Gil said

"Don't say that, I want to keep them babies for a little while longer" Sara said as Gracie rolled over again, giggling as she did it

"All done" Matthew said coming in to sit beside Gil on the couch

"Thanks Jim" Gil said

"No problem, Matthew did it all by himself, I just helped wash his hands"

"He's gotten the hang of going on the toilet in the last couple days without his potty around; I haven't even had to put a diaper on him at night the last couple days. I think were getting to the point now Gil where it's you're turn to show him how to pee standing up" Sara said smiling at Matthew who got his truck and then went to sit beside Gil on the couch

"I think I can do that.

Hey did you guys find out what Marsha was on. Sorry I don't mean to be a downer but it has been buggin me for the past couple days" Gil said handing over Wyatt to Sara so she could put him on the floor beside Gracie

"Yeah, Cocaine was one, Ritalin and Adderall were the others. She had enough drugs in her system to keep her going for a few days. She finally calmed down enough for us to question her a little last night. She asked for lawyer so were going to finish questioning sometime today.

She is being charged with attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon and intent to kidnap a child. We have her, even if she was somehow able to get off these charges which she won't, we have her buried under evidence, there is no way a judge would allow her any rights to Matthew" Jim said, seeing the relief on Sara and Gil's face he knew that the news was something that they needed to hear

"Thank you guys, really, and tell Conrad thank you too. I mean it, Jim f you hadn't shown up when you did I don't"

"Sara stop, everything turned out ok. We have her and she will not be a threat towards your family ever. Don't start looking at the what if's, we got there and got her out of the house. You did you're job and protected you're children above all else. Gil you did the best you could too. Even with a punctured lung and spleen you managed to warn Sara, let Bruno inside and call 911. You two did all you could and that's all that counts" Jim said reassuring them

"Look I think it's time we left, let you two get reacquainted and spend some family time together. I think you need it, and I think you're kids need it too. Just remember to take it easy" Jim said standing motioning for Warrick to do the same

"OK thanks guys, for everything, taking care of the house, pets, kids, having our backs" Gil said trying to stand until Jim held out his hand for him to stay seated

"That's what family does Griss, you two have always had our backs, now it's time we got yours" Warrick said smiling

"He's right. Were family and like it or not we will always be around" Jim said smiling

"Buy buddy"

"Bye Matthew" they both said as the left

"Bye guys" Sara and Gil said as the two left, leaving them alone for the first time in four days

"Hi" Sara said coming back to sit on the couch. Framing his head in her hands

"Hi" Gil said smiling as he did the same to her, leaning his forehead against hers

"I missed you" She said with a tear in her eye

"I missed you too. I'm just happy you're ok and that the kids are ok" He said wiping her tears away and slowly kissing her

"Ahem" Catherine said coming in the room breaking the pair apart

"Do you always make out in front of your kids" She said smirking at the blushing couple

"Funny Catherine, we were just saying hello, it's the first second we have had together in a week" Gil said finally taking his eyes off Sara

"Well I'll let you guys have some family time, just call if you need anything. I am hitting the sack but Lindsay will be around"

"Thanks Catherine" Sara said watching the blonde leave

For the rest of the day the five of them played on the carpet. Matthew encouraging the babies to roll over and then playing peek- a- boo with them causing them to giggle at there older brother.

It wasn't until Sara yawned that Gil looked at the clock

"Come on let's put Matthew and the babies to bed and then we'll go do the same" Gil said slowly standing

"Mmm, I just want to sleep. Come on buddy time for bed, its way past you're bedtime" Sara said to Matthew who was still playing with his trucks

Sara followed Matthew into the bathroom and Lindsay helped get the babies changed and into Sara and Gil's temporary bed

"Thanks Lindsay, I'm not supposed to do too much" Gil said smiling at the teen

"No problem Uncle Gil, Have a good night's sleep and don't let the bed bugs bite" She said smiling

"Nahh they would never do that they love me too much" He said causing her to chuckle as she left

"Hey Gil Matthew has something he wants to ask you" Sara said coming in with a very sleepy child

"Oh yeah what's that"

"Can I seep with you, babies seep with you" He asked rubbing his eyes

Looking at Sara he saw her slightly nod

"I guess you could for tonight" He said sitting down on the edge of the bed, Matthew crawling in beside him

"Guess were in for a cozy night" Sara said as she made her way to the other side of the bed. Gracie was beside her, Wyatt beside Gracie, and Matthew beside Wyatt. Smiling at his children Gil looked over to find Sara looking at him

"I love you" he said causing her to smile

"And I love you too Mr. Grissom"

* * *

"Hey Lindsay I'm off to work" Catherine said coming out of the bathroom

"Shh, they just went to bed about twenty minutes ago, Gil and Sara looked exhausted and Matthew was ready to fall asleep"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that there are babies in the house again, it's a little weird, but a good weird"

"Well I think there all sleeping in the same room tonight, I never saw Sara bring Matthew into his room" Lindsay said coming up to the spare bedroom's door, creaking it open a bit she and Catherine looked in to find one of the sweetest sights she had ever seen. Gil laid on his side, holding Matthew close his little arm flung over Gil's chest. Sara on the other side, an arm holding her babies, holding Gil's hand that was also around Matthew

"I can't even put into words how sweet that sight is" Catherine said as she reached into hall closet to pull out a camera. Aiming it she managed to catch the moment on camera without anyone moving in the room. Closing the door Lindsay said

"There gonna kill you"

"No they won't. Plus I plan on framing this and giving it to Gil on his birthday in a couple weeks" She said sticking the camera away

"But what I would like you to do is start thinking about birthday parties. I told Sara we would help her out with Matthew and Gil's parties so I want you to start thinking of ideas"

"That I can do" Lindsay said

* * *

Chapter 43 is here! Wow I can't believe I have written 43 chapters, this is the longest story I have ever written

I hope you enjoyed it. Marsha is going to pay, (hehehe, evil laugh)

Birthdays are coming up soon and we will see what Marsha's sentence will be, will she go to jail, rehab, who knows

Please keep the reviews up. I have loved reading everyone and I hope they continue!

Katie


	44. Chapter 44

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

It had now been almost two weeks since the 'Marsha incident' and Gil, Sara and the babies were still staying at Catherine's

"Gil" Sara whispered in the dark room. Matthew was in his own bed tonight and Catherine had brought over the babies bassinettes so Sara and Gil could have the bed to themselves while the babies slept on the other side of the room

"Hmmm" he said stroking her arm

"How do you feel about Marsha going to jail?"

"What, where did that come from" he said rolling over to lean on his hand, looking at her intently

"I've just been thinking the woman needs help. Don't get me wrong I think she should serve some jail time, she stabbed me and you and went after the kids but I also know that she needs some serious help.

I would hate to think that in 12 years or so when Matthew asked about his biological mother we tell him that she's a junkie that we threw in jail giving her no option for getting better" She said holding his gaze

Letting out a breath Gil nodded

"That thought has crossed my mind as well I just didn't know how to bring the subject up with you. I do know that someday Matthew will ask about her and we are going to have to tell him what happened here and where she is.

I guess we could go to the DA and ask if she could change that outcome of the trial somewhat."

"Like what"

"Like we could ask that she spends half her time in jail and the other half in a drug rehab program under court order of course. If she doesn't want the rehab she can stay in jail with no other options.

I'm sure the DA will go co-operate with our recommendations, we have enough pull at the lab that they can take our word seriously. But you do know she doesn't have to go with them right?"

"Yeah I know she can easily try and make an example out of her, show people what drugs can do and there after affects, but hopefully she'll listen to us"

"How about I call and arrange a meeting with her and Marsha in the morning see if they can live with our proposal" Gil said leaning over to place a kiss on her lips which soon turned deeper and more passionate. Breaking the kiss Sara panted out

"Are you sure, are you healed enough"

"More then, were just going to have to work on keeping you quiet; we don't want to wake the babies"

"Well if you kiss me again that's a sure way to keep me quiet" She said just as Gil leaned back down to kiss her again

* * *

"Morning Cath" Sara said coming into the kitchen, Matthew hot on her heals

"Morning Sara, good morning Matthew, sleep well" She said smirking

"Great actually, here buddy, have a banana and I'll make some toast for you in a minute, why don't you go watch Dora" Sara said giving him the banana and watching him scurry off in to the living room

"So by the look on your face I'm guessing you're two week dry spell has ended" Catherine said taking a sip of her coffee and watching Sara blush

"If you must know Catherine that dry spell has ended yes, and no you are not getting details"

"I didn't ask for them"

"No but if I wouldn't have said that you would have"

"Probably, just tell me this was it hot and sweaty or slow and loving"

"Why do you want to know, it's not like you're in a dry spell" She said raising her eyebrow and seeing Catherine look down

"What, why are you and Antonio not having sex, you're not fighting are you"

"No nothing like that"

"Well then what"

"Its work, it's always getting in the way. Seriously if I'm not working he is and vice versa or were both off and were too exhausted to do anything thing about getting laid.

So I am seriously in my own dry spell that is now over the three week mark so I need to live vicariously through you at the moment"

"Well when you say that it was slow and loving and then hot and sweaty, well as hot as it could be with us both still somewhat injured" Sara said as Gil came into the room with a sleepy Gracie in his arms

"She woke up as I was on the phone, Wyatt is still down for the count" Gil said rubbing her back as she slowly woke up

"Did you call the DA" Sara asked

"Yeah, we have a meeting scheduled for later on today at the station with her and Marsha"

"Wait hold on a second, why are you meeting with her, you're case is cut and dry, simple. She's going to jail. Do I need to remind you that she could have killed you two and taken Matthew" Catherine said with eyes wide

"Catherine calm down, the reason were doing this is because of Matthew." Gil said as Gracie stirred

"Care to explain that"

"One day were going to have to tell Matthew about Marsha and we want to be able to tell him that we did all we could to help her. Were not reducing her sentence but we want her in drug rehab so that if Matthew ever decides to contact her maybe she won't be so messed up" Gil said as Sara buttered Matthew's toast

"That's really big of you two you know that. I mean if she would have came after Lindsay and Me I don't know if I would do the same thing"

"Were just thinking of Matthew Catherine, if it was just Gil and I things might not be the same. I don't think we would give a second thought about sending her to jail if it were just us but it's not we have Matthew to think about" Sara said as she left to give Matthew his toast

"Here buddy eat this" Sara said putting the toast on the coffee table"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" Sara said as she heard Wyatt's whimpers

"I got him" Sara called as she slowly walked into the bedroom. Sara had gotten rid of the crutches a couple days ago and was slowly getting her mobility back. It was a slow process but she was healing

"Hey buddy" Sara said smiling at her son who stopped whimpering and smiled at Sara

"I love you're smile, did you know that. It's the same as you're daddies" Sara cooed as she slowly walked back into the kitchen

"Well now it's a party, look who's awake" Catherine said as Wyatt buried his head in Sara's shoulder

"Not quite but he will be soon probably demanding to be fed"

"Just out of curiosity how long were you planning on breastfeeding? I mean I know with Lindsay I stopped after five and a half months but these two are going on seven soon, I'm surprised you're boobs aren't aching"

"Oh they are, trust me. When you have two babies hanging off them every four hours or so they tend to get a little tender. Actually I was thinking I was going to start weaning them soon, most likely when were back home. Which reminds me Catherine I think were going to go home in a couple days" Sara said rocking Wyatt who let out a small whimper

"You don't have too. Really you aren't a bother"

"Thanks for that Cath but I think Sara is right. We need to get home and back to our routine. You, Lindsay and Antonio have been great and have helped us out immensely but I think we need to leave, go home, rest, get out dog back, let Matthew feed Bubba again" Gil said as Gracie started to cry

"I think she's hungry"

"Yeah he is too I can feel him trying to get latched" Sara said as she hobbled over to the couch, Gil behind her

"I'll make some breakfast while you nurse" Gil said kissing the top of her head as he placed Gracie in her arms

"How about omelettes, we haven't had those in awhile" Sara suggested

"Omelettes it is"

* * *

"You ready for this" Gil asked as he held her hand outside of the interrogation room

"No but were doing this for Matthew so I'll put on my brave face and deal"

"Grissom Sara there ready for you" The guard said leading them into the room where the DA, Marsha and her lawyer sat

"What are they doing here, I thought this was about my sentence" Marsha exclaimed, not liking the fact that Gil and Sara were joining

"Marsha calm down. Dr and Mrs. Grissom are here for you today" her lawyer said trying to calm the woman down

"What to get me a longer sentence, so I can never see my son again"

"Actually no, were here so you won't have to spend the next twenty years in jail" Gil calmly stated as he pulled out Sara's chair

"But first we want some answers" Sara said looking at the disgruntled woman in the eye

"I'm listening" Marsha said rolling her eyes

"Why did you never get help? Daniel tried, you're parents tried even some of you're friends tried. You had a son that needed a mother and you chose drugs over him. Why?"

Sara asked

"I don't need help. I am perfectly fine"

"That's why you're hands are shaking and you look like you're going through withdrawal" Gil asked

"I'm fine, I can function"

"It looks like it too" Sara said continuing her questioning

"Why now, why after three years did you come back now? What were you trying to accomplish by coming to our house messed up on drugs and trying to take Matthew"

"I'm his mother; you said it before he needs his mother. I want him back, that's what I came here for"

"In case you haven't noticed" Gil said irritated

"You haven't been a mother to him since the day he was born. He went from his father to his grandparents to us for the last two years" He said a little louder causing Sara to put a hand on his leg to try and calm him down

"I just wanted my son" Marsha said in a quiet whisper

"Then why not clean up you're act and come to us like a civilized human being. If we would have known that you were better physically, mentally and had you're life together we may not have had as much of a problem with you asking to spend some time with him. Gil and I would not have liked it but we would have to accept it.

Matthew is going to ask about you one day and what are we supposed to tell him?

That his mother was so high she didn't want him! that she would rather get her next fix then take him to the park or his first day of school.

Now were going to have to tell him that his mother gave him up before he was born and that when you decided you wanted him back you came barging into our home and almost killed Gil, stabbed me and tried to go after him as well.

Did you ever think about what trauma this has caused Matthew? Did you know that out of the last two weeks he has woken up five times in the middle of the night crying because he was scared" Sara said her voice rising

"Sara honey calm down" Gil said but Sara was having none of it, she stood up and started pacing

"No Gil, dammit Marsha, do you know the trauma you have put on him. The son you wanted back the son you almost killed for. You have traumatized him and for that I will never forgive you, I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you have put my family through. Daniel and I had been through enough traumas as a child by the hands of our own parents and I never wanted to place my children in that situation but thanks to you I have!" She said as Gil finally got up and stopped her

"Sara honey, calm down. Let's just finish what we came here for" Gil said soothingly as Sara stopped to look at him with tears in her eyes. Nodding Sara sat back down

"The DA wants to put you in jail for a minimum of twenty five years" Gil started, looking Marsha in the eye

"And we have suggested, out of the concern of Matthew that that be changed. Were suggesting that you spend at least half that time in jail and the other half in a drug rehab program.

We can forgive you for the stabbings, but as soon as Matthew's life was in the mix that changed.

So now we come to a crossroads. Do we let you sit in prison for the next twenty five years and come out worse then when you went in or do we take the high road and help you even though you do not deserve it" Gil said looking for a reply from Marsha, receiving none Gil continued

"We decided to take the high road. We want to be able to tell our son" Gil stressed the 'our son'

"That even after you tired to kill me and possibly Sara that we tried to help you. That we did everything in our power to get you help so that maybe someday you won't be the person you are now and so that if Matthew ever decides to seek you out he won't walk into a situation that has him running away from you and so you get to explain to him why you are the way you are.

DA Cline I think were done here. If Marsha Campbell wants to take the deal we have given her by all means make it, but if she wants to change the deal it's off and you are free to take her to trial, Sara and I will be sure to come so we can hear the guilty verdict" Gil said standing up with Sara as they exited the room

"So Miss Campbell what's it going to be?" DA Cline said smirking. She loved what just happened

* * *

"Are you ok?" Gil asked, Sara was shaking

"Yes, No, I don't know I just want this to be over. I want to go home with my kids, dog and husband and just be, you know" Sara said looking at him in the eye

"I know. Come on let's go back to Catherine's maybe we can even start moving our stuff back home" Gil said taking her hand and leading her back out to the car

* * *

"Guys there coming" Catherine said looking out the window, watching as everyone hid including Matthew. It was a few days until Gil's birthday and Matthew's was tomorrow so Catherine decided to take some of the stress off of Sara and host the birthday parties

"Get ready there coming" She said opening the front door to too somewhat gloomy couple

"Hey, you guys alright" Catherine asked as they came up to the door

"Yeah, we will be, are the kids ok" Gil asked coming into the front door

"SURPRISE" The party goers yelled, stunning the couple

* * *

LOL I'm leaving this chapter here, next chapter we'll have the party!!

So what do you think about Gil and Sara trying to help Marsha, bet you didn't see that coming.

I did have to let Sara and Gil get mad at her though, I couldn't let her get off without hearing the wrath of Sara and the anger of Gil.

Please let me know what you think. Leave a review!

Katie


	45. Chapter 45

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Surprise" The gang yelled

"Happy Birthday honey" Sara whispered in Gil's ear, smiling at the stunned look on his face.

Everyone sat in Catherine's living room. Jim, Greg, Nick, Lisa, Warrick, Charlotte, Antonio, Doc, David, Catherine, Lindsay and his three kids

"But my birthday isn't for another four days" Gil said smiling as Matthew raced up to Gil's legs

"Appy Brfday daddy"

"Happy birthday to you too, you're birthday is tomorrow, did you know that" Gil said picking him up and walking into the living room

"My brfday too" Matthew said with wide eyes

"Yep, you're birthday too" Gil said setting him on the ground

"Hey everyone" Gil said finally looking at the group smiling

"Thanks for this guys, I am truly surprised" He said smiling

"And there better be cake" Gil said looking at Catherine

"Cake cake cake" Matthew yelled, already hyper

"You and you're sweet tooth" Sara muttered causing everyone to snicker

"So should we head outside, it's a hot August day and I have a pool" Catherine suggested only to watch Greg, Nick, Antonio, and Warrick take there shirts off and run to the pool to see who could the first one be to get in the pool

"Boys will be boys" Lisa said causing the women to laugh, everyone following them outside.

"Come on buddy, maybe if you ask nicely Greg will take you in the pool" Sara said picking up Gracie while Catherine grabbed Wyatt

"I want ta swim" Matthew said jumping

"Come on Matthew let's go outside" Gil said taking his hand and leading him outside, Jim, Doc, and AL following, leaving the women

"So how did it go" Catherine asked as they walked outside with the babies

Sitting down at the round table Sara rocked Gracie, taking a deep breath she said

"I guess it went ok, Gil had to stop me from tearing her a new one. I started to loose my temper with her. She still thought that after everything that happened that she was fine and the Matthew belonged with her" Sara said irritated

"Did she take the deal" Charlotte asked as Catherine passed her Wyatt

"Yeah she did. DA Cline phoned us on the way home and said she took it. I am actually glad she took it. The only reason we gave her the option of rehab was because of Matthew.

Now when we tell him about Marsha we can actually say she did something to get better. Hopefully it works"

"I hope so too. We have all seen what drugs can do to people and I think, sorry to not include you here Lisa, but I think us three have seen the worst side of drugs up close and personal. Drugs like what Marsha was on take lives or the lives of others and all they do is hurt people" Charlotte said as Wyatt smiled up at her

"That is one reason I don't envy your jobs. You see people on the worst days of their lives. I don' think I could handle that" Lisa said rocking Annabelle who slept silently

"Have you given any thought to coming back to work Sara" Catherine asked

"A little, I still have some more maternity leave and I'm going to take it. I have to discuss coming back with Gil but I think he'll be ok with it; I need to get out of the house soon though even if it's just for a few hours. Being stuck with three kids all day is tiring and can drive you nuts"

"Yeah I felt the same way when Lindsay was about this age, although I didn't have three, major plus for me" Catherine said

"Did you ever want more Cath" Lisa asked

"At one point I had thought about it, I never really wanted Lindsay to be an only child but after everything that happened with my ex I decided that it was just going to be me and Lindsay. Who knows if someone would have come along that I thought could make a good dad to Lindsay then maybe I would have considered another child but that man never showed up until half a year ago and now I am too old to be worrying about babies, feedings, and diaper changes. Now I just get to watch you guys go through what I went through and laugh because I am done, washed my hands of it"

"Yeah now you just get to play Auntie Catherine, the person who spoils them all" Sara said rolling her eyes

"That's what aunts do Sara. We spoil and lavish as much as we can onto the child, keep there secrets when there older and give advice on boys when there too cool to go to mom. You know that, look at Lindsay, she comes to you before me about her latest crush" Catherine said looking at Sara

"Hey I can't help that you're daughter thinks I'm some sort of genius when it comes to dating and relationships and all that stuff. I'm not even the best example for it either, I pined away for Gil longer then I care to admit to"

"But it paid off, that's all that matters in Lindsay's book. You got you're happily ever after" Charlotte said

"Mommy look" Matthew called as he jumped into the water to Gil's awaiting arms. Smiling as he broke the water

"I guess I did get my happily ever after" Sara said just before Gracie let out a wail

"We just got to work on timing" Sara muttered to the baby

* * *

"Happy Birthday Dear Matthew and Gil, Grissom, Happy birthday too you" The crowd sang

"Ok boy's blow out you're candles" Sara said, camera in hand as Gil and Matthew sat side by side a cake in front of each of them had smiles on there faces

Matthew took a deep breath and blew out his three candles while Gil casually blew out his numbered candles

"Good job Matthew, did you make a wish" Sara said snapping her picture

"Yep"

"What was it?"

"Daddy say I can't tell"

"He did, well why don't we ask daddy what he wished for" Sara said looking at her husband

"Yeah right, my lips are sealed. Now who wants cake" Gil said cutting into his bug themed cake

"I do I do" Matthew said just before he took a fist full of his own cake and shoved it into his mouth, getting icing all over his face, in his hair and the front of his shirt

"I like the way you think Matthew, can I join you" Greg said as Matthew nodded, happily digging his hand in for more.

Snorts of laughter could be heard as Greg stood beside Matthew and just took a bite out of the cake. No hands, no utensils just his mouth

"Well I officially declare that cake Matthew and Greg's, eat up boys" Sara said shaking her head as Gil passed her a slice

As soon as cake was passed around Warrick cleared his throat getting everyone's attention

"Ok so we have an announcement" He said holding Charlottes hand, gaining smiles from the crowd

"Ten says he's engaged" Greg said to Jim

"That's too easy, ten says he went Vegas style and got married already"

"I'll take that bet" Greg said shaking Jim's hand

"We figured that since everyone's together here today and we don't know the next time were all going to be in the same room together that we would share our news"

"Which would be" Gil said raising an eyebrow

"I'm pregnant" Charlotte said somewhat giddy causing cheers to breakout from the crowd

"Congratulations, when are you due" Sara asked

"First week of March, I'm almost at the three month mark now"

"Hey maybe it will share the same birthday as the twins, that is if you go early" Sara said hugging Charlotte while the boys gave Warrick slaps on the back

"So should we be getting invited to a wedding anytime soon" Jim asked curiously

"Yeah that's our other news"

"Get ready to hand over some money Jim" Greg said crossing his fingers

"We already are married. Last week to be exact, we decided that we didn't want to wait and went down to the little white wedding chapel and ten minutes later we were married"

"Sorry Greggo, looks like that money is mine" Brass said taking the ten from Greg's head

"How did you know he was already married?" Greg asked

"I didn't, but I know Warrick. He grew up in Vegas Greg, I always figured that if he were to get married in would be in true Vegas style. That's just the way he is" Jim replied sticking the ten in his pocket

"Warrick, man, what are we going to do with you?" Nick said

"Don't you know women like to plan these things" He slapping him on the back and shaking his head

"Hey that's my husband you're talking too! And we both didn't want a big wedding, just us. But we are planning a reception/party to celebrate, probably in a couple weeks at a restaurant" Charlotte said smiling at her new family

"Well Charlotte welcome to this family. We may be a little crazy but you'll learn to love us" Catherine said toasting the couple, Antonio wrapping his arm around Catherine's side

"That's true Charlotte" Lisa said nodding

"This family of theirs is crazy, dysfunctional, and very loud at some times with four soon to be five kids around but once you love one of them you never stop" Lisa said smiling at Nick

"Ok can we stop the gag fest here and open some presents" Greg said fake choking in the background

"Pesents" Matthew called

"Here here, I say we follow the boys lead" Gil said as Presents were placed in front of the duo. Sara leaning over the one side of Gil to whisper in his ear

"I'll have you're birthday present waiting upstairs for you when the babies go to bed tonight" she said causing Gil to close his eyes and shake his head smiling

"I can't wait"

* * *

"Planning something special Sara" Catherine asked as she got ready to leave for work that night.

Sara was moving the bassinettes into the hall just outside of there room

"Maybe"

"Well just so you know Lindsay is at a friends house for the night and Antonio is leaving when I am, were going to get a late bite and then he's off to work so the house is yours tonight" She said smiling at Sara who blushed

"Come on give me a hint what are you planning, I already know how it will end I just want to know what you have up you're sleeve. You have that mischievous smirk, the same one Matthew does when he's trying to get away with something"

"Let's just say it involve me taking my clothes off very slowly. That's all you're getting" She said just as Antonio and Gil came into the room babies and Matthew in tow

Finding Catherine with a smirk and Sara with a blush Gil said

"Ohh this is going to be a good birthday isn't it"

"Have fun you too, come on Antonio, let's get out of here before we see too much" She said as he placed Gracie into Sara's arms, smiled and left with Catherine

"Ok Matthew time for bed" Sara said looking at him

"Not sleepy"

"You will be, it's bedtime so let's go brush you're teeth and go to the bathroom" She said taking his hand and leading him down the hall, stopping to put a sleeping Gracie in her bassinette

"Gil why don't you put Wyatt to bed and then get comfy in our room" Sara suggested

"Looks like I'm getting lucky tonight my boy"

Twenty minutes later Sara walked into the bedroom and softly closed the door

"So do I get my birthday present yet" Gil asked. He was laying peacefully on the bed in only his boxer shorts

"In a minute, just let me change first" Sara said grabbing the tiny lingerie bag that was hidden in the corner under the chair

* * *

"Holy mother of god" was the first thing out of Gil's mouth when he saw Sara. She was dressed in a tight little black teddy, black fishnet stockings and garters to finish off the outfit

"Thought you'd like it" She said coming up close to Gil who was now sitting upright on the bed, feet hanging off the side

"So you're my present" He said as she stood between his legs, his hands trailing up and down the outside of her thighs

"Yep"

"Does that mean I get to unwrap you?"

"Not quite" She said backing away

"You're not going to be a tease now are you, it's my birthday" Gil said slightly huskily slightly whining coming to stand behind his scantily clad wife

"No teasing, well at least not a lot of it, I thought I'd give you a bit of a show first" And with that Sara hit the play button on the CD player to play Paula Cole's 'Feelin Love'

"Now go sit back on the bed and just enjoy"

* * *

Ok so I'm leaving it to your imaginations to picture the striptease

If you have never heard the song I suggest you download it, I could totally picture this scene in my head, damn dirty thoughts, lol

I think the hardest part about writing this chapter was choosing the song at the end. I had it narrowed down to

D'Angelo- How does it feel (Watch the video and listen to the music and then you will definitely know how you're feeling)

Motorcycle- As the rush comes (Awesome song, if you ever want to do a strip for you significant other listen to this one, slow and sensual

Chris Isaac- Wicked Games (Enough said!)

Lol, I suggest downloading these tunes and if you don't like the song I picked put substitute it for one of my other suggestions

And I would suggest reading or paying attention to the lyrics, lol

Warrick is having a baby and he's hitched. I had to have him elope; I had to follow the show in some way and in tribute of Warrick he and Charlotte eloped just not in a drive threw chapel, lol

Soon we will see Sara birthday and he coming back to work. By then we'll be getting close to the end of this story. I am sad to see it ending soon but happy none the less. This will finally give me a bit of a break from writing everyday. But have no worries the sequel to my next story will start to be written soon, I have ideas that I need to put to paper, if anyone has any suggestions for the new story let me know!

Please leave a review, that's why I write

Katie


	46. Chapter 46

I Do Not Own CSI but i really really want to, maybe if i make a wish it will happen

* * *

"Hey Catherine you got a minute" Gil asked catching up to her in the hallway

"I do, what's up" She asked following his lead into his office

"I wanted to talk to you about Sara's birthday" Gil said sitting behind is desk

"I am not planning another party Gil. I did most of the work for yours and Matthew's little get together, plus Lindsay's birthday was last weekend. I am partied out. So it's up to you to plan the party on your own"

"There's not going to be a party" Gil said raising an eyebrow

"What, well then I'll help you plan something. Sara deserves a party, she's at home with three kids all day, she deserves something" Catherine said slightly irritated at the fact Gil wasn't throwing a party

"I know she deserves something that's why I wanted to take her to get pampered for the day and then I was thinking about taking her away for a couple days, no kids, no work no nothing, just us. So I need your help with finding the spot to get her pampered. I know you know the best spots to get massages and all that girlie stuff"

"But Sara is a germaphobe, she won't like to much of the pampering stuff" Catherine replied

"I'll have you know Catherine Sara says a lot of that stuff for show. Ever since she got pregnant and had twins she has loved the full body massage and facials but you put here in a dirty house she get's grossed out . But don't tell anyone I just told you that, this stays between us ok"

"Are you kidding, of course I'll keep it to myself but that's only because I just found a new person to go to the spa with."

"Well then you'll be happy to know I will pay for you to go along with her"

"Really" Catherine said, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of a full body massage

"Yep, go crazy, get your nails, hair, facials, massages, the works"

"There's a catch isn't there, you're generous but not this generous" Catherine said pointedly

Smiling Girssom said 'Yes"

"Well what is it?"

"I need someone to help watch the kids for the weekend. Lisa said she could take Friday and Saturday but the her and Nick have to go to her parents house for her Mom's birthday Sunday so I need someone to watch the kids Sunday and Monday afternoon until we get back"

"And your thinking that could be me"

"Well you, Lindsay and Antonio. Jim even said he could come over and help if need be, Warrick too if he can. He's been a little busy at home with Charlotte. Her morning sickness is really bad, the doctor had to put her on medication for it. So that leaves me with you for a couple days"

"Well now I feel appreciated, that leaves me with you"

"That's not what I meant, I just figured you would be busy with Lindsay and being as you're going to be acting supervisor too"

"Don't worry about it, I'm in. So Nick will drop the kids off Sunday and you'll be home Monday. Are you going to tell me where you're taking Sara?" Catherine said leaning on her forearms

"To the same cabin we had our honeymoon in. I know she loved it up there and she has always wanted to go back, but first were going to stay the night at the Mirage"

"Ohh, why there"

"Because I have a reservation for dinner and dancing, plus the room I booked is the penthouse on top, I know she's always been curious what it's like to stay up there, then we leave for the cabin in the morning or afternoon, whenever we decide to get out of bed and leave"

"Man Gil, why didn't I make a play for you years ago, I never knew you had this much of a romantic side to you"

"There are lots of things you don't know about me Catherine. Oh there's one more thing I need you to do"

"What now"

"I need you to take her shopping. Help her get a dress that will make every person, male or female turn there heads"

"One that will knock you're socks off"

"Yeah"

"And how will Sara be paying for this"

"I'll give you my credit card when you pick Sara up on Friday morning. You have Thursday night off by the way so you won't be overly tired Friday, and then by the time you have to work Friday you'll be nice and relaxed"

"That I will be.

So is that everything, take Sara to the spa, pamper her, get her a dress then watch you're kids while you go have hot sweaty monkey sex all weekend"

"That pretty much sums it up"

"And there's no party at all"

"Well I guess we could have the team over for breakfast on the Tuesday after we get back providing that it's not a busy night"

"Great. Ok I have to go check my results from Hodges. I'll see ya later"

"Thanks Cath"

* * *

"Happy Birthday honey" Gil said leaning over her on there bed and kissing her cheek

"MMMM, happy birthday to me" Sara said opening her eyes

"What time is it" She asked blinking, trying to wake up

"Early, very early. I just wanted to say happy birthday before the kids wake up" Gil said standing up to take his clothes off.

Sliding in next to her he pulled her close, spooning her from behind

"I can't believe I'm 37, I'm almost forty"

"Honey you're not old, I'm old, you're 15 years younger then me"

"Doesn't make the fact that I'm almost forty any easier"

"Sara we all get older, think of it this way, studies have shown that when women reach there forties they reach there sexual prime, that means more sex"

"You always know how to cheer a woman up Gil" Sara replied, drifting back to sleep

"But more sex is a plus" She said just before closing her eyes

The sound of two crying babies roused Gil from his slumber

"I'll get them, just relax and sleep" Gil said grabbing his housecoat

"But you worked all night"

"And you worked all day yesterday. Take a break Sara and go back to sleep"

"MMMkay, I don't have to be told twice" She said as Gil left there room

"Hey now what's with all the crying" Gil said to Gracie, who was sitting up in her bed, picking her up she smiled and patted his cheek as he walked into Wyatt's room, he also stopped crying as soon as he saw 'daddy' and soon was joining his sister in his fathers arms

"Come on you two let's go see if you're brother is awake yet" Gil cooed, walking down the hallway to Matthew's door

"You awake in here buddy" Gil said quietly, stepping in the open door

"Daddy pay time" Matthew said. He was sitting on the floor playing with his fire truck and police car that was given to him for his birthday

"Yeah, why don't you grab you're cars and bring them downstairs and play there while I make breakfast.

Did you know that today is mommy's birthday today" Gil said as Matthew followed him downstairs

"Mommy's brfday"

"Yep"

"Do we get more cake" Matthew said smiling

"Maybe in a few days. You're going to spend the weekend with Nick, Lisa and Annabelle"

"Yay, Nick fun"

"And I'm not" Gil asked as he put Gracie and Wyatt in there bouncy chairs in the kitchen so he could go warm up there bottles

"You fun daddy, you play cars wif me" Matthew said matter of fact

"Well good I would hate for you to think I'm boring already" He said as the microwave beeped to signal the bottles were ready. Testing them on his wrist he gave them to the waiting babies. They could now hold there bottles pretty much on there own now as well as looking like they were getting to crawl when set on there tummy on the floor

"What should we make mommy for breakfast" Gil asked Matthew

"Pantakes"

"Pancakes it is"

Twenty minutes later Gil was finished breakfast. The pancakes were cooked, the table was set and one long stemmed yellow rose was sitting in the middle of the table

"Matthew why don't you go get mommy and tell her breakfast is ready" he said to the hungry boy who ran up the stairs

Jumping on the bed where Sara was snuggled up in the middle she opened her eyes at the feel of the bed moving

"Happy brfday mommy" Matthew said kissing her on the lips

"Thanks baby" Sara spoke softly, running her hand through his light brown hair.

"You need a haircut"

"No haircut"

"Ok no haircut today, but soon"

"Daddy says pantakes are ready, you hungry"

"Starving, come on let's go eat" Sara said pulling Matthew close, picking him up and carrying him downstairs

"MMMM, smells good in here" Sara said, watching as Gil placed the babies in there high chairs

"Pancakes and fresh fruit for the birthday girl" He said coming up behind her, kissing her neck and pulling out her chair, taking Matthew as she sat down so he could put him in his booster chair

"These are so good Gil, one day you are going to have to show me how you make these so light and fluffy"

"After I give you that I have no more secrets, what fun is that" Gil said peeling a banana and letting the twins take a bite off the end while Sara cut up Matthew's pancakes so he could feed himself

"There getting so big Gil, I can't believe it! They're 8 months old in a couple more days and Matthew is three, he'll be starting JK next year" Sara said watching her children and smiling

"I know, it seems like just yesterday we had a one walking baby and two newborns, soon were going to have three running kids, no babies, I think I'm going to miss having a baby around the house"

"Well there still babies, so let's enjoy it while we can. But after babies come toddlers to kids to the dreaded teenage years, that should be fun don't you think" Sara said raising her eyebrows and smiling

"I would rather not think about them being teenagers yet"

"You're not curious as to what kind of teenagers they will be"

"I am but I would just rather not think about them being that old because if I think of them that old then I have to think of me that old and I'm not ready to think of me that that old yet" Gil said taking a bite of his pancake

"All Done!" Matthew said

"You certainly are" Sara said laughing. Matthew had syrup all over his face and in his hair

"Well I'm done too, let's go get you cleaned up" Sara said getting up to stand

"No" Gil said looking at her

"No" Sara said looking back at him

"No, you are going to go upstairs and have a long soak in the tub and relax for however long you would like, I'll take the kids and get them cleaned up in a few minutes"

"Really" Sara said hopeful

"Really, now go before I change my mind"

"I'm gone then, have fun in the tub Matthew" Sara said as she went upstairs to go have a long soak in her big bathtub

"Ok Seeing as all three of you need a bath why don't we put you all in the tub" Gil said bringing over the plates to the dishwasher and turning it on and then going back to grab the babies and take them upstairs, Matthew following

An hour and a half later Sara came downstairs to a wonderful sight. Gil was playing with Matthew and his cars while Gracie and Wyatt were sitting side by side with there teddy bears in their hands

"Hey you're back, I was getting worried, thought you might have drowned in the tub" Gil said looking at his much more relaxed wife

"No but I was turning into a prune so I figured I should get out" Sara replied sitting down beside Gil to watch her kids play.

Gracie and Wyatt had rolled over to there stomachs and were bracing themselves on there forearms

"Gil" Sara said a little anxiously

"What"

"Look, I think there getting ready to crawl" Sara said watching Gracie take those first crawling movements

"Oh honey, keep going" Gil chanted as Gracie got her grove and realized she could get places now

Watching Wyatt Gil watched as he too soon found the strength to propel himself to crawl

"Looks like it's time for baby gates around here" Sara said with a huge smile on her face. Her children, her babies were crawling like they had been doing it all there lives

"Looks like" Gil replied smiling, his babies were growing up

* * *

There crawling, how sweet especially since it's Sara's birthday

Part two of Sara's birthday will be posted tomorrow so stay tuned. We'll see how Nick handles three babies and a toddler and also the romantic getaway Gil has in store for Sara

Keep those reviews coming I love reading them!

Katie


	47. Chapter 47

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I can't believe there crawling Gil" Sara said as she watched Gracie and Wyatt move around the living room in a whole new light

"I know. It's a pretty amazing sight and I am so glad I was home to see it. Those two seem to know when to try something new because I am always around to witness it" Gil said wrapping his arm around Sara on the couch.

Hearing a knock on the door Gil got up

"I wonder who that is, were not expecting anyone are we" Sara asked

"This is part of you're birthday" Gil replied opening the door to reveal Catherine

"Hey Gil" She said coming in the door

"Hey Sara"

"Hey Catherine.

Catherine is part of my birthday, I don't understand"

"You will once you get there" Gil said keeping mum about what he had planned for her

"Get there, where are we going" Sara asked

"To where no man has ever gone" Catherine said smiling

"Now get you're shoes and your purse, I'm taking you out on you're husbands dime" Catherine instructed as Sara went into the kitchen to grab her purse

"Ok here's my credit card, go have fun and make sure they pamper her"

"Don't worry Gil I have us booked at the spa at the Mirage, so you can bet she will be completely relaxed by the time you come to get her. I'll be sure that we meet you in the lobby around seven"

"Good our reservations are for seven thirty"

"We have reservations" Sara said coming up behind the pair

"We do" Gil replied

"Are you going to tell me where"

"Nope, for the time being you are in the capable hands of Catherine. Follow her lead and what she says goes ok"

"Ok, I guess we'll see you later" Sara said slipping her shoes on

"You will, have fun" Gil said kissing her cheek

"Be good for daddy" Sara said to her children, walking out the door with Catherine

"Ok guys and girl, just us, so how about we go upstairs so I can pack you're bags for when Aunt Lisa comes to get you" Gil said picking up Gracie and Wyatt

"You coming buddy" Gil asked Matthew

"Yep, tome on Bruno" Matthew said calling the dog who eagerly followed him up the stairs

* * *

"Ohh God that feels so good" Sara said enjoying her full body massage. The masseuse knew exactly where all Sara's kinks were and how to make her body turn to jelly

"I do what I can mam" The man said finding another spot in her back that needed to be dealt with

"Having a happy birthday yet Sara" Catherine asked form the bed next to hers

"More then, this right here is exactly what I needed. Seriously can I take you home you have wonderful hands" Sara asked the masseuse who laughed in response

"I don't think Gil would like that too much Sara" Catherine chuckled out

"Gil doesn't have hands like, ohh right there, like this guy. Sure he can give a pretty good massage but if I took this guy home I could enjoy this treatment everyday"

"You know you do have a point there. Antonio can do some pretty amazing things with his hands but having a masseuse on hand every day could do wonders, make everyone more relaxed"

"See I know you would see my point of view" Sara said moaning again. The masseuse was now working on her feet

"I hear ya Sara, I do" Catherine replied

* * *

"Hey Lisa, you ready to take care of these three for the weekend" Gil said opening the front door

"Yes and no. No because it's going to be non stop kids for two days but yes because it's going to be none stop kids for two days. I'm hoping this little adventure with four kids this weekend will quell Nick's ideas on ten kids" Lisa said stepping in the house

"Ten kids" Gil asked

"Ya, ten kids. And I'm not even joking. Nick grew up with so many brothers and sisters that he wants a family like that. I just don't think how much work goes into having a family that big and how I do not want to go threw ten childbirths"

"Well how many do you want" Gil asked

"Three tops. After that I think I would be done. Three s a good number, you have three and it seems to be working pretty good for you guys"

"Ya three's not a bad number" Gil said strapping the babies in there car seats

"Are you guys done on the baby front or should we expect more to come" Lisa asked helping Gil with the babies

"You know I don't know, we haven't much talked about it, but you know one more wouldn't be so bad, but ultimately I think the final decision is Sara's. Right now she's just happy that she can finally fit back in to her pre- pregnancy jeans again"

"Ya I can't wait for that moment. I want my old body back"

"Well if I must say you look like your old self to me"

"That's sweet but I sill have about 12 more pounds to go and then I'll feel like my old self again.

OK where's Matthew, I want to get back home so Nick can wear Matthew out before he leaves for work"

"He's upstairs and ready, just give me a minute" Gil said going to get Matthew

"Hey buddy you ready to go" He said coming into Matthew's room where Matthew was playing with Bruno

"I want ta stay"

"I know buddy but mommy and daddy aren't going to be home this weekend, you would be here all by yourself"

"Come wif you" Matthew said his bottom lip quivering

"But the place me and mommy are going are for grown up's only, we'll be back before you know it"

"Really"

"Yep, we'll even bring you back something special too. And don't forget you're going to have lots of fun with Nick this weekend and Lindsay too, she'll be around as well"

"Nick" Matthew said brightening up

"Yep, he's waiting at his house to play with you" Gil said as Matthew got up and scurried downstairs, realizing that this weekend was going to be really fun

"OK so everything is packed, bottles, formula, diapers, wipes, clothes. If I forgot anything Nick has a key to the house so you can break in and grab whatever but I think I have everything packed" Gil said as he carried the twin car seats out to Lisa's van

"I think we'll be ok. Are you going to stop by tomorrow to let Sara say goodbye" Lisa asked as she strapped Matthew in

"Maybe, I'll give you a call and let you know. Sara might just want to hit the road but I have a feeling you'll see us sometime tomorrow.

Oh and by the way the babies just started crawling so you might want to watch out"

"Really when did that happen" Lisa asked

"This morning" Gil said pressing kissed to his children's head

"Bye guys, bye Matthew, see you in a few days ok"

"Bye daddy, see you soon" He said causing Gil to smirk

"You need anything Lisa I'll have my cell phone on all weekend"

"I doubt we'll need anything Gil. Now go have fun with on you're getaway weekend and know that now you owe Nick and I when we go away for a couple days" Lisa said buckling up

"No problem. Drive safe and thanks again for doing this for us"

"Bye Gil"

* * *

"Ok so where are we headed to next Cath? I am fully relaxed now that my body has had every kink taken out of it and my skin feels like new with the body wrap and me nails are even painted"

"Next we get our hair and make-up done"

"Well at least I know Gil has reservations someplace fancy, if I have to get my hair done"

"He has a pretty good surprise picked out for you Sara" Catherine said leading them into the salon

"And you're still not going to give me a single clue are you"

"Nope, reservation under Willows and Grissom" Catherine said turning her attention to the receptionist

"Right on time, Mrs. Willows you're with Jacque and Mrs. Grissom you're with Marques" She said leading them to two studly European men

"Did you happen to request men for our every excursion today Catherine" Sara said smirking at the red head

"Maybe"

"Ladies, welcome, sit sit" Marques said escorting Sara to her seat

"Now what do we have in mind for you today" he asked her

"I have absolutely no idea, Cath what do you think" Sara asked

"I think you should get some light highlights in you're hair just to make it shine and I think you need a trim, I like the length you have now, but then for tonight I think you're hair should be pulled back into a twist, expose you're neck"

"You heard her Marques, do what she says" Sara replied grinning into the mirror

"Very well, I would have suggested something along the same lines"

Three hours later, after hair had been cut, coloured, styled and make-up had been applied Marques turned a very shocked Sara to look in the mirror

"What do you think" He asked

"I think I look like a million bucks" Sara said looking in the mirror. When her hair caught the light is shone, even as it was pulled back into a tight French twist with tendrils hanging down to frame her face. Her make-up was done beautifully, not a lot but just enough to make her brown eyes stand out even more and her lips coloured to add that bit of seductiveness

"Sara you're stunning" Catherine said coming to stand be her chair and making her blush

"Now all I need is something to wear, oh God I have nothing in my closet except my little black dress" Sara said trying to think of what she could wear

"Have no fear, were going shopping, and I have the perfect dress picked out for you, we passed it on the way here"

"Well lead the way to the dress.

Thank you Marques, you did a wonderful job"

"My pleasure Mrs. Grissom, and have a happy birthday"

"I will" Sara said following Catherine out of the store to find the perfect dress

* * *

By the time seven o'clock rolled around Catherine and Sara were just walking into the lobby of the Mirage. Seeing Gil Catherine turned to Sara

"Have fun tonight, you're going to knock his socks off." She said turning Sara to see Gil standing by the water fountain looking for her. Seeing him in his black tux Sara took in a deep breath, she loved Gil in his tux. Smiling and nodding to Catherine she went towards her husband

"I want details" Catherine yelled, smiling as Sara shook her head laughing.

Smiling wider as Gil spotted her and hung his mouth open

"Close you're mouth husband, you're attracting flies" Sara said brushing her hand across his cheek

"You're exquisite Sara, the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen" Gil said smiling, turning her around to see all of her.

Sara really did look stunning Gil thought as he turned Sara. She was wearing a floor length blood red dress that tied behind her back and hugged all her curves in all the right places. Once he saw her back his mouth dropped even further, her back was bare, the material only starting to cover her back near the small of Sara's back and then draping to her feet

"Catherine picked it out, do you like it"

"I love it" Gil said with conviction

"Come on we have dinner reservations to get to" Gil said as she placed her arm in his.

Gil smiling proudly as men stopped to look at Sara and knowing that he was the only one that would get to indulge in her

"Every man here is in envy of me right now, I haven't seen one head not turn and check you out" Gil said as the hostess led them to there private table in the loft. A romantic setting for two, candles, flowers and champagne waiting for them as they sat down

"Gil this is wonderful and very much appreciated. Where did you come up with all of this" Sara asked

"I do have a romantic side once and a while and I do know what you like and how to court you.

I just thought instead of having a big get together with the guys that we could just have a weekend to ourselves. No work, no kids, just us. It's been way to long since we have gone out on a proper date" Gil replied, stroking her hand

"Wait a weekend" Sara said surprised

"Oh I let that slip; well I might as well let you know now. Tonight after dinner we have a room booked here, and then tomorrow we leave for the cabin until Monday morning, we should be back Monday afternoon. We have the whole weekend to ourselves to do anything we want" Gil said, smiling widely as Sara's face lit up

"The cabin, you mean the cabin we spent our honeymoon in?"

"That's the one. I know you wanted to go back"

"I did, I loved it there.

Wait what about the kids and the dog, whose watching them"

"Warrick volunteered to take Bruno and Nick and Lisa have the kids until Sunday morning, then there being shipped over to Cath's until Monday"

"I never got to say bye, this is the longest we have stayed away from them" Sara said softly, looking down to hide a tear

"Hey" Gil said tilting her chin up

"I told Lisa we would be by in the morning before we leave for the cabin so you could see them before we leave"

"Yeah"

"Yeah.

Now how about we order, I have something else planned for tonight" Gil said looking at his menu

Two hours later, after all five courses of there meal had been eaten Gil stood up and asked for her hand

"May I have this dance?"

"You may" Sara said taking his hand as he led her to the ballroom floor, where the female singer was getting ready to sing another song

Gil grabbed her around the waist and held her close as the song started

_This could be it, I think I'm in love  
It's love this time  
It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
This love is mine_  
_  
__Chorus:__  
Oh, when you kiss me__Repeat Chorus_

I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely night are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)

I know you miss me--  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me--oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah

You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun

I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever  
Love couldn't be any better

I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)

And when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
Oh, the world just goes away  
When you kiss me

As the song came to a close Gil descended on Sara, grazing his lips on hers in the lightest of kisses

"Happy birthday Sara" he whispered in her ear, making her smile

"One of the best birthday's yet" She whispered back just before he slowly kissed her again

"Are you ready to get out of here" Gil asked as they broke apart and another song started

"Yeah, there's something I want to do to you that we can't do in public without getting in trouble"

"Well then, let me take you to our suit" Gil replies low and huskily leading her out of the restaurant and up to the penthouse

"Gil what floor are we on" Sara asked as the elevator kept getting higher and higher

"The top my dear, I got us the penthouse, I know you always wanted to know what it was like to stay in one" Gil said as the elevator dinged. Leading her to the entrance the doorman opened there door and bit them a good night, telling them if they needed anything just to ask

"Oh my God Gil this place is huge" Sara said stepping in the door and looking around. They had two floors, on there floor was a king sized bed that had strategically placed mirrors all around. A large bathroom was off to the side. Glancing downstairs Sara saw a lavish kitchen and living room.

"What do you say we give this bed and these mirrors a workout" Gil said coming up behind Sara and nuzzling her neck, nipping at her pulse point as his hands slid around her waist

"I think that's one of the best ideas I've heard all day" She replied

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Halloween is coming up soon as well as some more new baby development.

If anyone is wondering the song, it's shania twains 'When you Kiss me' i thought it fit pretty perfectly

Please keep the reviews up people

Katie


	48. Chapter 48

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Gil you ready for the Halloween party tomorrow?" Catherine asked as he came into the break room

"I am Sara found costumes for all of us"

"Are you going to give us a hint, I want to know what I'm up against. I want the award for best dressed costume" Greg said rubbing his hands

"No way Greg, Lisa and I got that award down" Nick said smiling

"Hate to break it to ya but I think Charlotte and I are going to have you beat" Warrick replied.

Ever since the lab announced that this year there would be a Halloween party at a swanky hotel with lots of prizes for best dressed to scariest, everyone had been betting to see who would come out the victor

"Well I guess we'll see tomorrow night but for now we have assignments, Greg you have a trick roll, Warrick Nick you two get a DB out in Summerlin, Catherine you and me have a rape, I'll take the scene and I'll leave the victim to you, she's at Dessert Palms, Ok everyone let's get to it" Gil said

* * *

"So Gil have you and Sara discussed work and weather she's coming back or not" Catherine asked as they looked over the little evidence they had

"We have" was his short and simple answer

"And, is she coming back, because in all honesty I love working with you guys but we need some more female energy around her to try and balance the testosterone around here"

"She is going to come back"

"Really when"

"After the new years are over, her maternity leave is up in February but she wants to come back middle of January, but only part time again, she doesn't want nannies raising her kids and frankly I don't either"

"Fair enough, I know what that's like, having someone else watch you're kids all the time, I had to do it with Lindsay and I hated it but you do what you gotta do and if Sara can get a little reprieve from the kids a couple days a week and come and keep me company all the better"

"Yeah, plus Charlotte is due in early march and I know Warrick is going to want a week off like Nick and I took so we'll have an extra hand around here.

But this means that you're Sara's supervisor again, I can give assignments but you do her evaluations and all that fun stuff"

"I guess a little more paperwork can't hurt in order to get Sara back here" Cath said smiling at the almost giddy look Gil had on his face. She knew he was excited to get to work with Sara again, just like the old days

"You miss it don't you" She asked

"Miss what"

"Miss working with her, what it was like before kids, marriage, and family; life you miss working side by side"

"I never actually thought I would miss it but I do. I mean I see her everyday and we continue life as we always have but there was just something fun about trying to figure out where her head was at in a case and watching her work that was so fun to watch"

"And standing undeniably close to her as you work" Catherine stated as she watched him blush

"There's that too" Gil admitted smiling and going back to look at the evidence

* * *

"Hey Sara can you help me get these horns on straight" Gil said coming down the stairs only to see his whole family dressed up

"Gil that costume fits you to a tee, I love it, if we don't win for individually best dressed we better win best dressed family" Sara said, her yellow gown flowing around her

"Daddy you like my costume" Matthew said coming into the room smiling. His cheeks rosy red while his little body fit into the teacup costume

"You look awesome buddy; you make an awesome 'Chip'"

"He's my favourite. Me and mommy watch Beuty and da beast again today"

"You did, well it is you're mommies favourite movie so I'm sure she didn't mind" Gil said smirking at Sara who rolled her eyes and mumbled

"There's a point where you can watch you favourite Disney classic too many times.

Ok there on, and by the way you look ruggedly handsome even as the beast" Sara said while she ran her fingers through the long dark wig Gil was sporting. He even managed to distort his face so he looked disturbingly like the beast and with his broad chest and shoulders it added even more to his character

"Well seeing as were all ready should we bundle up the candlestick, duster and teacup" Gil said motioning to his children. Gracie was dressed as Babette the duster and Wyatt was dressed up as the Lumiere, the candlestick

"Yeah, the funny thing is though, there going to be easier to get in the car then me, this dress has a huge wire rim underneath it so it keeps the big flowing shape, I may need you're help to make sure I am completely in the car"

"Anything for you Belle" Gil said kissing the back of her hand

"Thank you my soon to be prince charming"

* * *

"Ok we might as well get this show on the road" Gil said hopping out of the car, and hopping around to Sara's side to help her get her and her yellow ball gown of a dress out

"I wonder if were the last one's here, we were running late"

"Probably not, costumes take time and I know everyone wanted to get there's just right" Gil said as he grabbed Gracie from her car seat and then helped Matthew from his

"Ok should we let them walk because Wyatt is squiggling too much for me to hold" Sara said putting Wyatt on the ground, holding his hands as he started cruising ahead

"Come on Matthew let's follow mom" Gil said as Matthew held one of Gracie's hand while Gil help the other, catching up to Sara quickly

"Well it looks like were going to be making a grand entrance, everyone's already at out table" Gil said looking around to see the gang all dressed up talking rapidly

"We so got best dressed family Gil" Sara said as she held one of Wyatt's hands while Matthew stood in the middle and held the other while holding Gracie's hand with Gil on the end

"It looks like we do have it in the bag" Gil said as they slowly walked over there

"Holy cow" Greg said looking at the family coming towards them

"What Greg" Cath said turning around as the others all turned and looked to see what looked like almost the entire cast of Beauty and the beast approaching

"No way, why didn't we think of Disney movies Lisa" Nick said holding his daughter who was dressed as 'Pebbles' from the Flintstones

"I think we did pretty well with our selection choice, the game's not over yet Nick" She replied

"Hey guys" Sara said coming to a stop in front of them so they could get a really good look at everybody

"Nice costumes guys" Gil commented to the mixed up group. The Flintstones were present in Nick, Lisa and Annabelle, A pregnant bride and groom were Warrick and Charlotte, Jim was wearing tight black pants, shirt, hat and mask with a sword, he was 'Zorro', Greg had a giant Magnet around his body with the words chick magnet written on them

"I really like yours Cath" Gil commented

"Antonio thought of it"

"Well he did good, I'm guessing you're Zeus Antonio, Catherine Hera, and Lindsay Athena" Gil said looking them over

"Yep, oh Uncle Gil there too cute" Lindsay commented, going to stand in front of Matthew

"Hey Chip" she said

"You know who I am" Matthew asked amazed

"Sure do, I love beauty and the beast, and this is Lumiere" She said pointing to Wyatt who's little arms looked like arms form a candlestick

"And this is Babette" She said tickling Gracie who was dressed as a feather duster, a big puff of fuzzy fabric at the end of her little dress, her black hat clipped to her hair

"Where did you come up with this Gil" Catherine said standing face to face with him so she could see the rigid detail o his 'beast' face

"Sara did actually so give her the credit; I just went along with it"

"Well Sara" Cath asked

"What can I say Beauty and the Beast is my favourite Disney movie and I popped it in the DVD player a few weeks back so Matthew could watch and the idea popped in my head" She said shrugging

"Although it may not have been the best, I can barely fit in and out of the car with this dress"

"Ya but you totally pull it off Sara, the dark hair and eyes with the hair band you look wonderful" Charlotte gushed making Sara blush as she sat down with Wyatt on her lap

"That's what I told her too" Gil said sitting beside her with Gracie. Lindsay had taken Matthew to the dance floor and they were busting a move

"You guys don't look so bad yourself" Sara commented looking around the group

"I like the pregnant bride, I remember when I was pregnant with these two I had no idea what to dress up as" Sara said

"Yeah well Charlotte was pregnant when we got married we just thought we'd make good use of the situation and make fun of the idea" Warrick piped in laughing

"Jim I have to ask where did Zorro come from" Nick asked

"Hey nobody messes with Zorro, plus it kinda fits doesn't it, he helps people, I help people, he fights crime I fight crime"

"But not in ass tight pants Jim" Catherine snorted causing the others to laugh

"Hello everyone" Hodges said coming up to the group. He had a 'kissing booth, charge 1.00' around his skinny frame

"So Hodges make any money yet" Greg said trying to contain his laughter

"Yes" He said diligently

"From who you're mom"

"Not only her" He spoke, cringing when he let it slip

"Oh no, who else then" Nick asked as David blushed even more

"Hey guys, David Archie wants to talk to you" Wendy said coming up behind him

"Hey everyone" She said in her belly dancer costume

"OH Sara, Grissom you're costumes are awesome" She said smiling

"Thanks Wendy, you don't look so bad yourself" Sara replied as she watched her pull on David's arm so they could retreat

"Think we have another lab romance" Sara commented

"No way, Wendy and Hodges, Nah" Greg said with all the guys nodding along except Gil

"Nah, Wendy was just being nice and rescuing him, there's nothing there, look at them now there five feet apart" Nick said motioning towards the two

"Man no wonder we were able to hid our relationship for so long Gil, these guys are completely clueless" Sara said shaking her head

"You really think there together Sara" Catherine asked

"Yep. We know the signs"

"I agree and it doesn't really surprise me all that much" Gil said looking at Hodges who gave Wendy a smirk

"Yeah there together they just don't want the word out yet, nothing like office gossip for a relationship right honey" Gil said

"Yep, don't think we didn't know that everyone was gossiping about us after word got out, most of the time we let it roll off our shoulders but there were a few comments, mostly that were made by people I won't mention but they basically said I slept my way up the food chain, those ones hurt because unlike some people I have a brain and a heart and I know when to follow them" Sara huffed out

"Well none of those comments came from us Sara, we were just more curious as to how long and when and all that stuff, we all know you are just as or smarter then us" Warrick replied

An hour later the Sheriff came up to the microphone at the front of the ball room

"Happy Halloween everyone" He started

"A couple months ago an idea popped into my head via my wife about what we were going to do for Halloween. I actually gave it some thought this year and figured that the people who help run this town, who stop crimes and help bring justice to families and victims needed some fun of there own, a costume party. And as everyone can see tonight it looks like we got a good turnout. We have ninjas and goblins to strippers and cowboys. Nothing says Vegas like a wide variety of people" He said causing the crowd to chuckle

"So now for the awards" He said picking up the envelopes

"For the most original costume the award goes to Ronnie, Lab tech on night shift, Mr. Lego man come on up and get you're gift certificate"

"Next we have Scariest costume, Connie from LVPD come on up" He said as the dead zombie cheerleader came to the podium

"For the best Las Vegas Showgirl we have Brenda from reception and for best mobster we have Doc. Robbins"

"Ok for best children's costume we have a tie. Matthew Grissom and Annabelle Stokes come on up" He said as Lindsay and Lisa walked up to the sheriff to receive a little pumpkin full of candy

"Tan I have some" Matthew asked Lindsay as they walked back to the tables

"Ask you're mom ok"

"Mommy tan I have some" Matthew asked reaching in to find a piece of chocolate

"Just one we'll save the rest for later ok" she said unwrapping the candy and handing it to Matthew as he quickly gobbled it up

"OK now we have the best costume of the evening. Gil Grissom get you're beastly butt up here" He said as the spotlight shined on Gil as he blushed and walked to the stage, Sara giggling at his shyness

"Ok and for our last award for the night, best family costume. Now this was a really tight race, I actually ended up going around to people here tonight and asked them who should win. With 75 votes to 60 the winner is" he said as Sara grabbed Gil's hand. She made a bet with Lisa that they were going to win and she really wanted the award

"The Grissom's who came dressed as characters from beauty and the beast with there children as a teacup, candlestick and duster. All of you come on up to so the audience can see you're costumes" He addressed the family as Sara and Gil walked the babies up slowly as Matthew ran to the front wanting another candy pumpkin. They finally got to the front and took center stage, the spotlight shining on them. Gil blushed Sara smiled Matthew giggled, hyped up on sugar and the twins blinked rapidly at the light

"Well Sara looks like I owe you lunch" Lisa said smiling

"Hmm, better be a good one too, I told you we would win" She teased

"But the vote was close, next year we'll totally have you beat" Nick teased back

"In you're dreams Nick, were going to win this award for many years to come" Gil retorted, never seeing Catherine going to the DJ

"Ladies and gentleman there had been a request, can a Gil and Sara Grissom to the dance floor, everyone else please clear out"

Sara and Gil looking at Catherine across the floor smirking at her they knew she had something up her sleeve. Taking Sara's hand Gil led her to the floor placing the babies with Greg and Jim

"Ok for the winning couple here tonight this song is for you" the DJ said as the music came alive and Gil pulled Sara close

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Swaying to the song Gil and Sara took the scene right out of the movie. Gil danced Sara around the floor with grace.

_  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong__._

certain as the sun  
rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

As the song ended the crowd broke out in applause, Beauty and the Beast had stolen the show again

* * *

Sorry for the late post everyone I have been working like crazy lately and I never got a chance to post last night.

Hope you liked the costumes!

Beauty and the Beast is my favourite Disney movie and I needed a family themed costume and this popped into my head. Can't you picture it? Gil as the big Beast and Sara as Beauty with Matthew a cute little teacup with big rosy cheeks.

Just so you know the song at the end is 'Beauty and the beast' I thought it fit the situation.

Where are the reviews everyone?? I've only gotten a couple in the last couple days; please leave me you're thoughts

Katie


	49. Chapter 49

I DO Not Own CSI

* * *

"Merry Christmas guys" Sara said opening the front door to the entire gang plus Lisa, Annabelle, Antonio, Lindsay and Charlotte

"Hey Sara, Merry Christmas" Jim said coming in and kissing her on the cheek, the guys all following Jim's lead and kissing Sara on the cheek

"Wow I don't think I have been kissed by five guys in a row ever" Sara giggled as she closed the door behind her

"Smells good in here, what's cookin Sara"

"The usual Christmas dinner, turkey, potatoes, stuffing, plus some tofurkey for me"

"No meat this year Sara" Warrick said as he helped Charlotte in a chair

"Nope, remember the only reason I ate it last year was because I was pregnant and as you can see I am not with child"

"Either way I still don't see how you can eat tofu, it's just not right" Jim said shaking his head

"Hey where's the rug rats" Catherine said looking around

"Matthew is playing with Bruno upstairs and the twins are with Gil in the kitchen, part of my Christmas gift was that Gil can be the parent in charge today so I can sit back and relax a bit and I'm taking full advantage of it" Sara said just as two now walking babies hobbled into the room, Gil behind them holding there hands

"Merry Christmas guys" Gil said coming into the living room

"You to Grissom" Greg said getting up and going towards Gracie and Wyatt

"And look at you, I haven't seen you guys in a few weeks and you grew again" Greg said as Gil let go of the twins hands so they could take a couple steps on there own before falling on there butt

"Ouch, soon though you'll be walking all on your own" Greg babbled to the babies who started babbling incoherently back

"Don't worry Greg they got lots of padding" Gil chuckled out, going upstairs to get Matthew

"Hey buddy everyone's here time to open presents" Gil said coming into Matthew's room and finding him playing with Bruno and his trucks

"Pesent time" Matthew said getting to his feet ready to follow Gil out

"Yep, and there's a lot, between Santa and everyone else you have a lot of gifts with you're name on it"

"Presents" Matthew cheered coming to the landing at the bottom of the stairs

"Someone's excited" Warrick commented as Matthew went straight to the large haul of presents

"Are you kidding excited doesn't even cut it, he's been under that tree every day for the past week trying to get into the few gifts that were already waiting there, and now for him to see the extra added gifts and knowing that a large chunk are for him, or course he's excited" Sara chuckled, making the others laugh as well

"Hey Lindsay why don't you play Santa and divide out the gifts" Catherine suggested

"Why me"

"Because you're the youngest" Greg replied

"And you're the youngest male here who can read so I suggest you help Greg" Gil suggested earning chuckles from everyone else as Greg helped divide gifts with Lindsay

Ten minutes later presents were all divided out; everyone having a large mound of presents with Matthew's being the Largest with several large boxes that were as tall or even taller then him

"Well how should we do this, everyone just dig in or do we go round" Gil asked eyeing his stack with a smile

"Dig in" Greg cheered

"Ok let's go at it" Nick cheered grabbing his first gift that was from the Grissom's

An hour later there were only a couple presents left to open. Picking up the long rectangle box and seeing who it was from Sara smiled and leaned back into Gil's chest

"I'm guessing something sparkly" Sara said shaking the box

"Maybe" Gil teased

"And very expensive"

"Possibly"

"And beautiful if you picked it out" She said finally opening the paper

"That's a most definite yes"

"Oh God Gil it's gorgeous" She said holding up the silver chain with a beautiful diamond encrusted butterfly hanging off it

"I thought you like it" He whispered in her ear

"Like it I love it. Thank you" She said turning her head and kissing him on the lips to show her thanks

"Uhem" Greg coughed, breaking the pair apart making them blush

"Yes Greg" Gil said looking up and catching everyone's smirks

"Nothing nothing, are you going to open you're last gift" He replied as Gil clasped the necklace around Sara's neck

"I guess.

Its rectangle and feels like books" Gil said just before ripping off the paper to see to very old books

"There really old, the guy I bought them from said so and considering the price I paid for them I would hope so" Sara said turning around in Gil's arms so she could see his face. It was priceless, he had his mouth open

"You know you made the same face when I told you I was pregnant" She said tapping his mouth so Gil would close it

"Yeah well, Sara where did you find these, I have been looking years for these" Gil said finally looking up at her

"What books are they, we can't see over here" Antonio said trying to look

"A Midsummer Night's Dream and The Sonnets by William Shakespeare" Gil said opening one of the books starting to read

"Ahh honey you still have a dinner to finish making remember" Sara chuckled

"Right, ok who's helping me" Gil said standing up, kissing Sara on the top of the head and whispering a quiet thank you in her ear

"Well seeing as I am a chef I'll come help ya out Gil" Antonio said following the lead

"Boys" Sara said looking at Greg, Nick, Warrick and Jim

"Yes Sara" Greg replied

"Why don't you guys go help, set the table and all that, the women get the dished this year"

"Well men, either set the table or help with dishes, I'm going to set the table" Jim replied walking into the kitchen

"Yeah come on Greg Nick, let's go" Warrick chimed in, Nick and Greg following leaving the women to talk

"So Charlotte how you doing" Sara asked smiling at the woman.

"Better in the last week, I'm tired but the morning sickness has eased a bit, instead of twice a day I'm down to twice a week" She said rubbing her abdomen as the baby moved

"I feel for ya Charlotte. I hated morning sickness and I had it up until the end of my fifth month" Sara said touching Charlottes belly and feeling movement

"I'll be happy when it's over, that way things can get back to normal" Charlotte said making the other women laugh

"What"

"Oh honey I hate to tell you this but life as you know it is never going to be normal again" Catherine said through chuckles

"Yeah, between diaper changes and feedings your life is going to revolve around the baby" Lisa added

"You guys think you had it bad I was a new mom to twins and had a two year old running around, thank God for Bruno, he kept Matthew entertained for hours"

"But you had Gil around" Charlotte added

"I did for the first week and a half and then I was on my own throughout the day and even when Gil did come home there wasn't much that he could do when it came time for there feedings. I was the one who had to do that and I never wanted to wake him to change diapers, I know how hard he works and he needed sleep to function on the job" Sara said smiling at Wyatt and Gracie who were playing with bubble wrap while Matthew was looking at the box the held his Fisher Price work station

"You never had Gil get up in the middle of the nights Sara" Catherine asked

"Not usually, there were times that he got up on his own but most of the time I did it"

"Wow I made Nick get up with Annabelle and never really felt bad about it, but Charlotte that's all up to you and how you want to schedule the baby"

"Well I guess we'll see when the time comes, for now I just can't wait to be done with pregnancy, why can't it be shorter, like instead of 40 weeks lets make it 24, that sounds reasonable to me"

"Yeah I hear ya, and just think you only have one inside of you, try two and then will really compare how you feel" Sara added

"No thank you, I am very happy with one"

"Ladies, dinner is served" Gil said coming into the living room to help get the kids into the kitchen

"MMMM nothing like the smell of roasted turkey and the works" Catherine said sitting down between Lindsay and Antonio

"Yeah Gil this looks awesome" Lisa said putting Annabelle in a bouncy seat so she could eat

"Thank you, now why don't we say grace and then we can eat"

* * *

A week later New Year's eve was here and everyone was celebrating

"Thank you Lindsay for babysitting tonight" Gil said handing her a good chunk of change for watching three sleeping babies

"No problem, my own plans got messed up so it's not a problem" She said as Gil placed the money in her hand

"Uncle Gil this is way too much, less then half of what you gave me is fine really"

"No it's not, do you know how hard it is to get a babysitter for the holidays let alone what it costs to pay them"

"No but I do know that this is more then I need. It's not like I have to do much, everyone is already sleeping I just have to get up with them in the morning right"

"Yep, but you're still keeping the money"

"But"

"Lindsay don't bother trying to give the money back to Gil he won't take it. Honestly you deserve it too, we weren't going to be able to go to you're mom's tonight until you suggested that you could babysit so you're doing us a big favour by staying. Plus you volunteered to stay and get up with them in the morning, so take the money and go shopping and buy something pretty" Sara said coming down in a sleek black dress that made her legs look way too long

"Wow Sara you look hot" Linds said looking her up and down making her blush

"I have to agree honey, you look hot" Gil added which received a eyebrow raise from Sara

"Hot?"

"Hey Lindsay's wording not mine, but you do look absolutely stunning"

"You don't look so bad yourself dear husband of mine, except for your bowtie"

"Yeah I can't tie them you know that, I was just waiting for you to finish so you could help me out"

"What we he do without me Lindsay" Sara chuckled as she shook her head smirking

"Ok you're done shall we go" Sara said

"Ya, Lindsay help yourself to whatever's in the fridge and pantry, there's chips and pop and probably a whole lot of other things to eat as well. Feel free to order any movies off pay-per view"

"I know the drill Uncle Gil, I have babysat before. Now go have fun" Lindsay replied shoeing them out the door

"Bye Lindsay, lock the door behind us" Gil said ushering Sara out

"Bye guys"

* * *

"Gil Sara, glad you two could finally make it" Catherine said opening the door, looking at her watch

"Were not that late are we" Sara asked

"Nah, I'm just messing with you come on in let me take you're jackets"

"Damn Sara, you're looking hot tonight" Catherine commented making her blush

"You know you're daughter said the exact same thing" Gil replied

"What can I say mother like daughter. Now come on there's drinks and games"

"Games Catherine, don't you think were a little old for games"

"No one is ever too old for games Grissom" Warrick said smiling, raising his drink to say hello

"Well then now that everyone's here, let's start this game, it should be fun. It's called resolutions, I want everyone to write down a resolution and then we'll put them into a hat and I'll pull them out one by one and we'll guess who wrote what"

"This could be good, ok let's play, I already know my resolution" Greg said bouncing on his feet

"How many drinks have you had Greg" Sara asked

"Only four, but Catherine made them so who knows" he said taking the slip of paper and concentrating on his writing abilities

"What's you're resolution honey" Sara asked

"Something that we talked abut before, now I'm just putting my plan in action"

"We talked about a lot of things before, can you narrow it down for me"

"Nope. Here you go Catherine" Gil said folding his paper up and putting it into the hat

"Ok everyone got there papers in" Catherine asked. When everyone nodded she pulled out the first paper

"My resolution is to find myself a woman" She read out

"Greg" Was called out throughout the room

"Hey, that wasn't mine, Brass man that's all you" Greg said making the man blush

"What can I say; everyone else around here seems to have a significant other, I'm a little jealous" Jim said shrugging

"Ok next one, my resolution is to be the best dad I can be.

I'm going to take a guess and say Warrick" Catherine said looking at him to confirm

"That's me. I never had a dad so right now my influences on how to be one is from you guys, so I figure if I follow you're lead I'll do alright" Warrick replied

"You'll do great man, don't worry and if you have any questions Griss and I are just a phone call away" Nick said

"Thanks man"

"Ok next one

I plan on losing those last five pounds so I can fit back into my skinny jeans"

"Lisa" Sara said laughing

"Yeah well those last five pounds are the hardest to loose, I still don't know how you lost your baby weight so fast Sara"

"Having two and running around after a two year old, three kids kept me busy"

"My new year's resolution is to get a dog" Catherine read out

"Nick" Gil said

"No man, Antonio" Warrick replied

"Greggo" Sara said looking at him

"Yep, my plan is to get a hound dog, had one when I was growing up and I want another one, something to keep me company after a long shift, who knows maybe he can hunt me a woman too"

"Sounds like a good plan Greggo" Sara said

"Ok next one reads my new year's resolution is to fully commit to my relationship starting with putting a ring on her finger" Catherine said whispering the last part out as Antonio held the ring in front of him.

The others all smiling in the background

"What do ya say Cath, Marry me?" he said sitting in front of her

"Yes" She said breathing out quickly as he slipped the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful ring with a platinum band and a large diamond in the middle

"Well this sure beats my resolution of asking you to move in" She laughed out through tears

"Congratulations guys" Gil said smiling, giving Catherine a kiss on the cheek

Five minutes later after kisses and congratulations had been given out the game began again

"Ok next one. My new year's resolution is to put the papers in to become a foster parent"

"Wow that's a big one and seeing as there are only four people left I'm going to say Sara" Jim said but Sara nodded her head in the negative

"Charlotte" Gil asked. She smiled

"Yeah, Warrick and I discussed it and we thought we'd start the papers. We both didn't have the greatest childhood and I was in the system so I know what those kids feel, so do you Sara"

"I do and it's something I have considered as well, maybe in a few more years if Gil's up to it" Sara smiled as Gil tightened his hold on her

"So if we get the paperwork started now hopefully by the time this one is born and were on a system we can think of adding another kid into our home" Charlotte finished

"That sounds like a wonderful idea guys" Nick said slapping Warrick's back

"Ok down to three, My new year's resolution is to go to Disneyland. Wow this sounds like a resolution Greg would make" Catherine commented

"I'm taking a guess and saying Nick, I know you have always wanted to go there" Rick commented as Nick shook his head

"Well it's one of you two and seeing as Gil loves the coasters I'm going with him" Jim said as Gil smiled and shook his head

"Sara, you want to go to Disneyland" Lisa asked

"Yep, I have never been and Matthew's at the age where he could enjoy it and I think it would be a lot of fun"

"Well if that's your resolution we'll definitely find a way to get there honey" Gil said smiling

"Ok two left, I'll read them right after another and we'll take a guess.

First one is: My new year's resolution is to start expanding our family again.

Well Gil or Nick I hope you're wives are on the same page as you are

Second one is to add another child to the family"

"Well it looks like one of the wives are on the same page." Catherine commented

Sara you want more kids" Warrick asked as he watched Nick and Lisa. It didn't look like Lisa was ready for more babies yet

"Ya, we talked about it not long after Nick and Lisa had Annabelle and I told Gil that we had to wait until the babies were at least a year old before we start trying again. By the time we get pregnant, if we get pregnant again cuz' let's face it I'm getting closer and closer to that forty mark, Matthew will be either going into or already in junior kindergarten so that will leave me with three kids again for half the day and" Sara left off for Gil to finish, catching everyone's attention

"If Sara get's pregnant again I will be going down to semi-retirement which means that Cath will be supervisor for half the week while I take the other, this way I can be home with Sara more and watch my kids grow" Gil finished

"What about work Sara, you're so happy to be starting work again in another week" Greg asked

"Work will still be there if I have another baby. Ecklie can't fire me for getting pregnant again and taking maternity leave, plus I'm only back part time anyways and I'll be working until my seventh or eighth month again" Sara finished beaming

"Well I for one am happy for you, just remember making the baby is the fun part, it's caring for it after that sucks" Jim said laughing

"What about you two, are you adding to you're brood" Cath asked Nick and Lisa

"My resolution might have been a little presumptuous, I think were going to wait until Annabelle is a little older" Nick said blushingly

"Yeah, I think Nick forgot that she is only six months old and I would like her to be a little older before we start trying for another one" Lisa added, rolling her eyes and smiling, patting Nick on the shoulder and trying not to laugh

"Better luck next time Nick" Jim said slapping him on the shoulder and going to get another drink

"Ok guys were getting down to the final moments, grab you're drinks for the count down" Catherine called out

"Here we go

TEN

NINE

EIGHT

Warrick helped Charlotte stand so he could kiss her

SEVEN

SIX

FIVE

Nick and Lisa stood close together as did Antonio and Catherine

FOUR

THREE

TWO

Jim and Brass stood next to one another, cameras in hand; if they couldn't kiss someone at midnight at least they could take pictures and hope for a good one to use as blackmail

ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR'S

Gil pulled Sara close whispering that he loved her in her ear and that he couldn't wait to start practicing at making there next baby just before he kissed her.

"Brass man I totally got a good one or Sara grabbing Grissom's ass" Greg cheered making everyone break apart and laugh as the couple in question blushed

* * *

Sorry for the delay on this chapter I have been dealing with some work drama. Oh the joy, lol

I am starting to write the next chapter and it will probably be the last one, there will be an epilogue though so stay tuned and keep those reviews up

Katie


	50. Chapter 50

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Are you ready for work tonight?" Gil asked coming into there bedroom to find Sara pulling up and buttoning a pair of jeans he had never seen before

"Yes" Sara sod looking up only to find Gil admiring her new jeans

"You like what you see bugman" Sara said strolling over to him, speaking huskily

"I do, why haven't I seen theses before" Gil said pulling her close, running his hands up her legs

"Because I just bought them the other day when I went out with Catherine and Lindsay" Sara said grinning as Gil wove his hands up and down her legs and around her ass

"MMM if you keep doing that were going to be late for work" Sara mumbled as Gil kissed her neck

"MMM, we could be late"

"Gil no we can't"

"Why not, I'm always there on time, why can I not be late just once" he said putting his hands underneath her top, trying to pull it up

"Gil you have to stop honey" Sara said trying to break away, smiling the whole time she did it

"Don't want to" was his reply as he kissed her stomach

"Honey" Sara said in a sickly sweet voice and gaining his attention

"As much as I would like to try and make another baby with you this moment, and believe me I would, we can't babe. It's my first night back and I don't want to be late, we're already pushing it now.

So come on and get up and I promise you that we will continue this soon"

"Promise" Gil said rising

"Promise, now let's go see if the nanny is here" Sara said moving around him and leaving a very aroused Gil in her wake

"Hey Michelle" Sara said coming down the stairs and seeing there old nanny waiting in the living room

"Hey Sara, I hope you don't mind that I let myself in, I knocked but there was no answer"

"Yeah sorry about that we were both upstairs and you know you're always welcome to let yourself in, that's why you have the key remember.

Anyways the twins and Matthew are all in bed asleep and should stay that way for the night, they all wake up around 7:30 or so. Breakfast you can make whatever for Matthew but he'll be fine with cereal and the twins have baby food in the fridge as well as a bottle.

Our numbers are on the fridge if you need us. Ummm I think that's everything" Sara said thinking out loud and making Michelle laugh

"I know the drill Sara it's not my first nanny job, trust me we'll be fine" She replied as Gil came down the stairs

"Now you two go have fun at work"

"Oh you can count on it" Gil said grabbing Sara's jacket and helping her put it on

"Says the man who has a meeting with Ecklie as soon as we get there. Hey is that why you were stalling before" Sara said as they left the house, waving at Michelle on the way out

"Possibly"

"So that wasn't baby making on the mind"

"Partly, I figured I could kill two birds with one stone, impregnate you and miss my meeting with Ecklie. It's a win win situation dear"

"Opportunity knocks"

"Exactly" Gil said as he turned a corner. The rest of the car ride spent in a comfortable silence except for Sara who kept bouncing her leg nervously

"Honey you'll do fine tonight" Gil said putting his hand on her leg as they turned into the lab parking lot

"What if I forget something or make a mistake"

"You won't forget anything and I highly doubt that you'll make a mistake. Sara your one of the best CSI's out there and you haven't stopped reading forensic texts in the last month, you'll be fine" Gil said as he shut off the car

"I'll be fine. Thank you I needed to hear that" Sara said kissing his cheek

"Anytime"

"Now come on you have a meeting with Ecklie and I have a locker to decorate" Sara said hopping out of there car

"A locker to decorate"

"Yep, I have a lot of pictures to add, plus Greg said he was making blue Hawaiian today in honour of my return and I would like a cup before it's all gone"

"Save me a cup. Ok this is where we part my dear, see you in twenty" Gil said touching her arm and heading towards Ecklie's office

"Sara, you're back how does it feel" Catherine asked as Sara walked into the locker room

"Feels good"

"Missing the kids yet?"

"Not yet but I'm sure that will change in a few hours, this is pretty much the longest I have been away from them" She said hanging the first of many pictures

"Oh Sara these are adorable, are these the professional ones you had taken"

"Yep, he did a pretty good job too"

"I'd say, these are close to Anne Geddes quality.

Oh here add this one, I know it's not the same quality but I think it's a pretty nice shot of you guys as a family" Catherine said fishing in her purse for a photograph. Finding it she handed it to Sara

"When did you take this" Sara said smirking

"When you were staying at my place after the whole incident with Marsha. Me and Linds kind of snuck a peek and took the picture" Catherine explained as she handed her the shot of the whole family sleeping soundly on the bed

"Ok so now that my pictures are hung have you got any wedding details for me" Sara asked as her and Catherine walked into the break room

MEANWHILE IN ECKLIE'S OFFICE

"Conrad you wanted to see me" Gil said poking his head into his office

"Yes Gil come on in, there's some people I want you to meet" Conrad said to the four other people standing in the room

"Gil I would like you to meet Olivia Ruben, J.D Tucker, Tom Wagner and Eli Met"

"Nice to meet you" Gil said nodding to the four

"And why are we getting to know one another" Gil asked the four young people standing in front of him. Watching Ecklie slowly dismiss the four and motioning for Gil to sit

"The reason I was introducing you was because those are going to be you're new CSI's, level one's and you're team was specifically chosen by the sheriff to train them"

"What, why is my team getting stuck with four newbie's"

"Because not only did the sheriff hand pick you you're team has the most experience with training new CSI's, between you Catherine and Sara you know what needs to be taught, and Nick, Greg and Warrick are fully capable to handle training as well" Conrad said

"Where did we get the money for this Conrad, the sheriff is always bickering about not having enough money"

"Gil you know as well as I do there's always enough money that's just the sheriff talking. What he really wants is for you to train them and then there going to be moved to Dayshift and Swing. Those two shifts are short staffed again and he figures that if your team does all the grunt work and train them that in a year or so when there past the level one mark they can switch to other shifts"

"I guess I don't get a say in this do I" Gil sighed

"No. I hate to do this Gil, really, no one likes training more then one person at a time but its sheriff's orders"

"I know. So are they already to work tonight, id's and lockers and all of there paperwork"

"Yes Gil there all ready to go"

"Ok then I guess I'll take it from here." Gil said getting up

"Oh and Conrad next time the sheriff has any new bright ideas give me some warning will ya"

"I'll do my best Gil" he said as Gil exited his office

"Ok Olivia, J.D, Tom and Eli was it" Gil said coming to stand in front of his newest CSI's

"Yes sir" Eli replied holding out his hand

"Grissom please, no one calls me sir around here. It's nice to meet all of you. So give me a little information here, you're all level ones. Where are you all from?"

"Well I'm from Washington" Olivia said

"And Eli and me are from Seattle" Tom replied

"And I'm from Miami" J.D. stated

"Have you ever been out at a crime scene yet?" Gil asked as they all nodded, slowly gathering more information as he lead them to the front desk to pick up assignments and then to the break room to find his whole team laughing and smiling at one of Greg's jokes

"Gil whatca got for us" Catherine asked

"A few things actually, First things first, we all get to train new CSI's, Sheriff's orders, so gang meet, J.D, Olivia, Eli and Tom, guys meet Nick Stokes, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders and Sara Sidle" Gil said introducing everyone. After introductions were all met Gil cleared his throat

"We only have one assignment tonight guys but it's going to take everyone's effort and it's not going to be a fun one"

"At least I get to work with everyone on my first night back" Sara said making the others nod in response

"Ya you may not feel that way after I read this. We have decomp and it looks to be two bodies all in a basement. Neighbours called after they could smell something bad so grab you're gear and we'll head out in ten" Gil said retreating

"Gil can you lock this in you're desk I don't want to loose it" Sara said taking off her wedding rings and handing them to Gil

"Oh me too Gil" Catherine said handing her engagement ring over as well

"Anyone else" Gil asked and receiving no replies left

"So decomp, man Sara you should have waited another day" Nick chuckled

"I know, at least I remembered to stock up on lemon juice before shift" She laughed as everyone went to grab there kits

"Man that Sidle is hot" J.D. whispered to Tom as they followed the women

"And so out of you're league man, didn't you see that ring she handed over, she's married dude"

"So what, this is Vegas, city of sin man, wouldn't surprise me if she didn't obey all her wedding vows, I mean just look at her in those jeans man"

"Whatever man let's just get to work" Tom said as they reached the Denali's

"Shall we go" Grissom said coming out kit in hand

"Yeah, two Denali's, women Greg and Warrick in one guys in the other" Catherine suggested as everyone moved to there designated Denali's, Catherine chuckling at Gil's expression, she knew he wanted to be with Sara tonight

"Oh man Sara you're husband has it bad" Catherine laughed as she stared the car

"You think, you're not the only one who saw that look, and that's the second time tonight too for me, first one was" Sara stopped talking not wanting to share the rest of her thought but everyone else in the car caught on

"Was when Sara, when he was trying to get you out of your new skinny jeans that by the way look fabulous on you" Catherine teased

"Something like that. I think his exact words were he wanted to kill two birds with one stone, impregnate me and miss his meeting with Ecklie" Sara laughed out

"Well Griss is a man Sara, and I don't blame him for trying" Greg added through chuckles

"Wait you're married to Grissom" Olivia realized

"The one and only.

You know you think he would be happy with three kids but know he has to go for a fourth" Sara said shaking her head

"What you don't want more Sara" Warrick asked

"It's not that it's just the whole morning sickness, gaining the weight I lost and then there's the labour and delivery"

"But you get a beautiful bouncing bundle of joy in the end" Olivia added smiling, she was getting comfortable with the people she was riding with

"Yeah one that wakes you every two hours. But Gil's serious about cutting back if we get pregnant again so I'm game, plus the fun part is making it right"

"Damn straight" Catherine said stopping as they arrived at there crime scene. Immediately the pungent smell of decomp floated throughout the air

"Welcome back Sara" Warrick said smiling waiting for Grissom to tell them where he wanted everyone

"Ok here's how were going to do this. First off is there any volunteers to go inside" He asked looking around and finding Sara stepping forward

"I haven't done one in a year I'll go"

"Ok anyone else" Griss asked, when no one came forward he picked who he wanted

"Ok Greg, Nick you're with Sara and me inside. Catherine take Warrick and do the outside, I doubt you'll get much, when you're done you can come inside and scale the rooms for evidence while we handle the bodies."

"Why doesn't Warrick get to go inside" Greg asked

"Because he has a pregnant wife at home who is due soon and is still having problems with morning sickness Greg"

"Now you four, any volunteers for inside" Gil said smirking, hoping they had a strong stomach. Seeing no volunteers he said

"Ok then, all four of you get to come in, let's see who has the strongest stomach"

"Grissom that's just mean" Warrick said as he and Catherine made there way to the side house

"No I just want to see who can take it the longest, I'm curious" Gil said as he led his team inside where the stench was a lot stronger

"Oh god that's horrible" Tom said, his eyes welling up

"Breath through your mouth and it will help, not much but it helps" Sara said in advice

"Ok Sara you and I get the first one Nick and Greg you get the second, you four I just want you to watch and observe, any questions we'll be happy to answer" Gil said as he knelt beside what looked to be a male

An hour later Catherine and Warrick came down the stairs with no evidence

"There's nothing outside Grissom, no footprints or anything suspicious. Windows and locks are all working and there's no disturbance" Warrick said as he watch the duo of Grissom and Sara, smiling as he saw them reading each others minds again

"Can I ask you a question" Tom quietly asked Catherine

"Sure"

"Do those two always work like that, she knows what he needs and vice versa, he asks something she already knows the answer"

"Ahh Warrick someone has witnessed it. That right there is the geek mind meld and they have been doing it for years. It can get a little creepy at times especially when they just know what the other is thinking but I promise you'll get used to it" Catherine replied watching as they finished up

"Well doc and the lab rats are going to have to tell us the rest, there's nothing much else we can do, the basement doesn't show any signs of foul play and until the rest of these bodies get back to doc there's nothing for us to do so how about we let David and the other corner in here and well go back to the lab drop off evidence and take a shower"

"Yes please" Sara said already closing up her kit and what she pulled from the bodies

"Eager to get out of here Sara" Greg said following her lead

"Yes, at least I didn't get sick; it's been a long time since I've had to do one of these"

"But you missed it right" Warrick said following them up the stairs

"Yes and no, but I am calling home soon"

"In the middle of the night Sara" Gil said smirking as he watched her behind up the stairs, he really did love those new jeans

"Good point, I guess I can wait until morning" Sara sighed getting into her Denali

"There fine Sara, promise" Catherine said reassuring her

"I know that it's just I'm so used to being with them all day it's weird not to be home right now" She said as she got a whiff of her clothes

"Man why did I wear these jeans today, they really smell now"

"Everyone smells now Sara, even I need a shower and I wasn't downstairs longer then 15 minutes" Warrick said from the backseat

"Are all crime scenes that gross" Olivia asked

"No, God no, some are really easy, no horrendous smells just a body or bodies. But I won't lie to you and say there all easy because there not, some cases will get to you" Sara explained, Warrick, Catherine and Greg all nodding along

Two hours later after everyone had showered and evidence was pending Gil got another call, a simple B&E

"Ok Sara you want to take the B&E" Gil asked coming into the break room

"Sure why not, you coming along" She smiled at her husband

"No I have paperwork to finish but I would like you to take J.D. and Tom. Eli and Olivia next call out you guys can go ok" He said as everyone nodded along

* * *

"Ok do you guys know how to dust for fingerprints" Sara asked

Both Tom and J.D. nodded that they could

"Well divide and conquer, one takes the cash register and counter other get's the door"

"What are you going to be doing Sara" J.D. asked, subtly checking her out again

"Talking to Brass and the owner. So take you're time and be precise, I'll be back shortly and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask" Sara said going outside the store to see Brass

"Hey Brass"

"Hey Sara, this is Emmanuel Estevez, owner of this fine establishment, Mr. Estevez this is Sara Sidle the lead CSI on you're case, can you tell her what you know"

"I was robbed, held at gunpoint. Didn't see there faces they had hoodies and masks but they had a gun and demanded cash"

"Did you see any skin color, heights, how many were there, were they wearing gloves?"

"Two of them, both around 5'8, you're height and I couldn't say for sure but one had darker skin, his sleeve came up a bit and I saw his arm and they had latex gloves on, but I did see them touch the counter and the doors" He explained

"Anything else you can add" Sara asked

"No nothing, please catch who did this" he said and turned and walked away clearly upset

'How you're first night back cookie" Jim asked

"So far so good other then the fact that one of our newest CSI's keeps checking me out! It's flattering but I don't like it. At least when Greg did it, it was more of a running joke between us, he knew I would never see him as more the a brother and that was that but this one, he has those lustful looks"

"Want me to say something?" Jim asked

"Nah I got it, plus if it get's to out of hand I'll just take care of it myself"

"OK, well I'm going to talk to the store owners beside see if they heard anything I'll be around"

"Bye Jim"

"Ok guys how are we doing in here" Sara asked coming into the store

"Good I was able to lift a whack of prints from the door"

"Same goes with the register and counter, what else should we be printing" Tom asked

"Anything that looks suspicious"

* * *

"What's with the meeting Gil, tox come back on our DB's" Catherine asked coming into the layout room to find everyone there

"Yes, I believe Henry solved the case for us. DNA came back as a Penny and Gary Allen, both 87 and both suffering from cancer, according to Doc they were both heavily ridden with it and most likely in a lot of pain. Tox came back to lethal levels of pain meds, enough to end you're life quickly"

"They committed suicide" Eli spoke up

"I think it was more like going out the way they wanted to, with each other. Think about it, you're body is riddled with Cancer and there's no beating it. Your also 87 years old and have lived your life and you don't want to suffer anymore. I don't blame them for doing what they did" Gil sighed closing the folder and looking up at his team who all had thoughtful expressions on there face

"It's sad but in the end I don't blame them, if you're going to die why not pick the method you want to go out in" Greg said making everyone nod along with him

"Sara how's you B&E going" Gil asked changing the subject

"Finished, Brass caught the suspects two blocks over with the money, stupid teenagers" She muttered the last bit making everyone chuckle

"Well shift's over in ten minutes, so why don't you guys go take a break and finish the last of your paperwork up and then go home. Warrick be sure you don't smell"

"I think I got it all, I had another shower an hour ago so hopefully I won't cause my wife to vomit" He said chuckling making his way to get a cup of coffee, everyone going there separate ways leaving Gil and Sara alone

"So how was you're first day back" Gil asked

"Good, pretty easy actually which was nice; let me get back into the groove of things"

"How were you're trainees"

"Not bad, I let them print while I did the rest"

"And J.D."

"Oh you noticed that too" Sara said, Gil nodding

"He never said anything it's just the looks so were good for now" Sara said shrugging

"Oh here, give me you're hand" Gil said pulling her ring finger toward him and sliding her rings back on slowly like he did it the first time, making Sara smile

"Just remember I keep my promises" Sara said leaving the layout room watching as a smile came to Gil's face

"You headed out Sara" Catherine said catching her in the hallway, walking to the locker room with her

"Yeah, what are you up to today" She asked. Just as Catherine was about to answer they heard J.D. talking to Tom

"Man I'm telling you I could totally nail Sidle, married or not I bet I could get her between the sheets"

"Whatever man, if that's all you're here for that's a shame. Just think you get to work under the great Gil Grissom and in the number two lab in the country and all you can think about is trying to get Sara in the sack" They heard Tom say

Making Catherine stay put and keep her mouth closed the Sara listened more

"Nah man, it's great that I'm working here in this lab but come on man, she's hot"

"And Married"

"You're point"

"Man you have no faith in marriage"

"Not when over 50 end in divorce. I'm surprised you haven't scooped out any chicks in this place"

"I've been here one day and only met Willows, Sidle, and the DNA person, uhh what's her name" Tom thought

"Wendy" Sara said coming into the room so she could be seen. He calm manor surprising Catherine and herself

"Uhh, how long have you been standing there" J.D. asked, cringing

"Long enough that you think you're going to get me in bed, which I am going to tell you now will never happen, never in a million years" Sara said opening her locker, her pictures in view as well as her rings shining in the light

"Second thing you should learn around here is manners J.D., were women and people not chicks, we have names, use them.

Thirdly you may not believe in marriage but my husband and I do, were completely faithful to one another and always will be. I trust him completely, he's a part of me just like I am him and why you would try and break up a marriage and a family is beyond me." She said looking him in the eye and making him gulp

"Yes family, I have three children hopefully that will be four and today was my first day back from maternity leave" She said as she grabbed her jacket and put it on

"And lastly, the thing that is going to make you wish you kept your mouth shut and thought to yourself, my maiden name is Sidle, I only use it at work so it's less confusing for others, my real last name is Grissom, my husband it the great Gil Grissom, the one who is going to teach you everything and anything you need to know about this job so I suggest you start acting like a professional and keep you're thoughts to yourself so you don't get yourself in to trouble because next time I hear a remark like that coming form you I might not be able to keep my temper in check and then you're going to have to deal with a very angry person and trust me you do not want that, right Cath" Sara said turning to her

"Dame straight, this woman here can eat you for breakfast and still have room for more. And just as a side note J.D., when Gil's not here I'm supervisor, and I can write you up for comments like that, and being as you're only a level one a note like that in your file is not something you want. So are we clear" She said, the two women staring them down

"Crystal" Tom squeaked out, grabbing his back and leaving J.D. alone

"And you" Sara asked

"Sorry mam, you'll never hear comments like that from me again" he said closing his locker and quickly moving out of there way

As soon as he was out of the room Sara and Catherine burst out laughing

"Oh man his face was priceless" Sara said sitting on the bench

"He looked like he was going to wet his pants" Catherine joined in

"That felt good, I think kids did me well, learned to kill my temper"

"Well if that would have been me they were talking about I don't know if I would have held it, honestly I think he should have got the wrath of Sara" Catherine stated

"If it happens again he'll get the wrath of me and then Gil, I stay true to my promises"

"Did I hear something about promises" Gil said coming in the room

"Yep, I'll see ya later Cath I have another promise that I have to fulfill" Sara said wiggling her eyebrows, walking out with Gil leaving and leaving a smirking Catherine in her wake

* * *

Final Chapter guys. Don't worry there is an epilogue and we'll get to meet Warrick's baby.

I wanted to end it with Sara coming back to work and I had this idea of new CSI's or Interns and one who kept saying remarks about Sara and having her set them straight

I do hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have had in writing it. After tomorrow's post I will be taking a week or so off and then I'll hopefully start posting the next story, the sequel to She Will Be back, this one's titled 'I'll always be here' and I hope I can do it justice. I so want to give you the first line of the story because I have it all planned out but if I do it will ruin it and I want to keep you guessing, lol

Please review, I love reading them and they make writing this story so much better

Katie


	51. Chapter 51

I Do Not Own CSI but who knows maybe if I wish hard enough…

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Hey big mama" Greg said entering the break room. A very pregnant Sara was sitting at the table with Catherine talking about last minute wedding details. Catherine and Antonio were set to be married in a little over two weeks

"Greg never call a pregnant woman big she's bound to squish you like a worm" Catherine snickered out as Sara shot him a dirty look. Granted though Sara was large, she was three weeks away from her due date and according to her doctor the baby was a large one

"Especially this pregnant woman Greg, I may waddle and my waist may be larger but I can still kick your ass" Sara said raising her eyebrow

"OK ok sorry Sara. All I meant was that you look like you're ready to pop so to speak and you still have a few weeks to go yet" Greg said going and getting a cup of coffee

"Oh God don't remind me, I wish this kid would just come out! I am so done with being pregnant all I want to have is my body back"

"Careful what you wish for Sara, Nana Olaf always said that even if you don't intentionally wish something it's still a wish and it's bound to happen"

"Yeah well right now I wish for me to not be pregnant anymore" Sara huffed out, rubbing her belly as the baby kicked

"Why don't you just go on maternity leave Sara?" Catherine asked

"Because I'm not quite ready to be stuck at home yet, as soon as the week's over then I'll be gone but until then I am working, if only in the lab"

"Suit yourself Sara but if I were in your shoes I would be at home with my feet up" Catherine said smirking

"Yes but then again you only had Lindsay Catherine, if I go home I'll be doing more work then I am here with two running babies and another that won't stop talking about how much he loves junior kindergarten"

"Matthew's having that much fun huh" Greg asked

"That and more, from what he's told us and what we have gathered from his teacher Matthew seems to be the life of the class room always making the other kids laugh, even the teachers plus he's made a ton of new friends, apparently they all go bug catching on there break" Sara said making Catherine and Greg snort in there laughter

"Gil's been teaching Matthew well then" Catherine said through giggles

"What have I been teaching well" Gil asked coming into the break room, paperwork in hand

"Matthew and the art of bug catching" Greg said amused

"Well it is an art and its fun filling new minds with useful information"

"Why is bug catching a useful tool" Catherine asked amusedly

"Because if he follows in his dad's footsteps he's going to need to know those tools and more" Sara finished wincing at the twinge she felt in her back

"You ok Sara" Gil asked

"Yes, just my back nothing new, I swear if this kids gets any bigger he won't be coming out the way nature intended" Sara muttered as she rubbed her back trying to relieve the tension. Grateful when she felt Gil's hands take over

"Oh that feels good" Sara moaned out, leaning over a little further to feel more of Gil's hands

"Hey now Sara you're not alone with Grissom in you're bedroom, no moaning of any kind in the work place" said Greg

"Greg I hope to god that you're expecting a baby you're wife or girlfriend she puts you through hell and makes her rub her feet, back and any other part of her body that hurts" Sara said as Gil hit the money spot on her back

"I could go for a nap after this you know" Sara said as Gil finished his ministrations

"Well feel free to use the couch in my office Sara, take a break for a an hour or so" Gil suggested

"Sure my boss won't mind"

"You're boss is giving you the ok Sara" Catherine said seeing the look of pure happiness pass across Sara's face as she stood up and strode to Gil's office

"Why haven't you got her to go on leave yet Gil" Catherine asked

"Because she's not ready to leave work yet, trust me I have repeatedly asked her if she wants to stay home but she is determined to make it to the end of this week, then she'll stay at home" Gil explained as he sat down to do some more paperwork

"What about you Grissom you ready for baby number four" Greg asked

"I am, actually a little excited, I want to finally meet this new baby" Gil said smiling

"You still don't know if it's a boy or a girl" Catherine asked

"No, this time we actually did want to find out and every time the doctor tried to zoom in to that spot below the belt the baby moved and mooned the camera. We do though have a few good sonogram shots of the baby's behind" Gil said causing the occupants in the room to laugh

"Hey Griss were all done with our homicide, turns out it was a suicide made to look like murder" Warrick said coming into the room Nick right behind him

"Really" Gil asked

"Yep, victim wanted to scam the insurance company so the wife could get the money, now the wife had to live with the fact she lost her husband and doesn't have enough money to bury him" Nick said shaking his head, trying to get the case out of his head

"Good work guys, really, those cases are never easy. Finish up your paperwork and take a load off for a bit"

"Sounds like a plan. So Warrick is Charlotte and Benjamin coming to pick you up in the morning" Nick asked

"Yeah, thanks again for picking me up for shift today, with one car in the shop and the fact that Charlotte needed it early this morning life has been a little hectic lately" Warrick stated as he saw the wedding magazine sitting on the table

"So you all set to walk down the aisle in a couple weeks Cath?" Warrick asked

"Yes, this time feels so much better then when I married Eddie. I am screaming inside right now I'm so excited and the fact that Lindsay is just as excited as I am isn't helping matters" Catherine said giddily

"Well I'm happy for you Catherine, really" Gil started

"After everything you went through with Eddie and everything life has thrown you're way you always came out better for it and now you deserve some of that happiness, you deserve it"

"Thank you Gil"

"No need to thank me, I'm just stating a fact, but now if you'll excuse me I am going to go check on Sara and try and finish the last bit of paperwork that's on my desk" Gil said getting up and leaving

**Three hours later **

"Finished" Gil said putting the last folder in the out box, feeling his phone vibrate against his hip he quietly walked outside his office to take the call

"Grissom"

"Mr. Grissom" The nanny said

"Michelle, is everything ok, the kids"

"Are fine but I just got a call from my bother and a cousin of mine was an a car accident and she's at the hospital, I'm her power of attorney and I need to get over there soon, I know you don't finish work for another couple hours and it's hard for you to leave and the crime lab is on the way to the hospital would it be ok if I dropped the kids off there, I really need to go"

"Ok, I can come home"

"No that will take longer, I'll just take you're car with the baby seats and drop the kids off and then maybe we can switch cars and I'll bring you're car back later"

"Yeah, if you're sure"

"I'm sure, I'll see you soon" Michelle said hanging up

"Hey guys were going to go see mommy and daddy at work" Michelle said buckling Wyatt in. Gracie and Matthew were already in the car buckled up

"Mama and dada" Gracie gurgled

"Yes baby girl, mommy and daddy. Now sit tight and we'll see them soon ok" She said closing the door

* * *

"Hey how long have I been out" Sara said waking up to see Gil at his desk with an experiment

"Just over three hours"

"That long why didn't you wake me up"

"Because you looked so peaceful sleeping, plus there was nothing for you to do. The nights been pretty slow, no new cases since Nick and Warrick finished there suicide, right now I believe there playing video games in the break room" He said coming over to the couch to help Sara sit up

"How's your back"

"Still sore" Sara said wincing as another twinge hit her lower back

"Well how about a back rub until the kids get here" Gil suggested sitting behind her

"Why are the kids coming to work?"

"Because Michelle had a family emergency but she said she would drop the kids off here, I was ok with it, this way the guys can keep them entertained while I finish my experiment"

"What are you working on over there anyways, oh that's the spot right there" Sara moaned out

"Just something with bugs, it's just for fun I was bored" Gil said as he heard his name called on the intercom

"That's probably Michelle and the kids, I'll be back shortly, just stay and relax ok" Gil said getting up

"Gil, I am so sorry to have to do this" Michelle said as all three kids went bounding up to daddy, the twins each grabbing a leg and Matthew grabbing a hand

"It's not a big deal Michelle, now go get to the hospital and see you're cousin. If there's anything I can do just let me know ok" he said picking up Gracie who had her hands held above her head

"Will do Gil, bye guys" Michelle said waving her hand, smiling as all three waved back. Taking the kids into the break room where the guys were.

"Greg" Matthew said running up to him

"Hey buddy, how's my favourite god son"

"Good, I learned my ABC's again at school yesterday, mommy already taught me those already" He explained very seriously

"Well I bet you're the smartest junior kindergartner there is then"

"Daddy says that too" Matthew said smiling as he sat beside Greg on the couch

"Can we watch cartoons?"

"I guess what ones do you want to watch"

"Bob" Matthew said as a matter of fact

"Bob, there's a cartoon called Bob"

"Bob the builder Greg" Gil said setting the twins down

"Can you guys watch them for a minute; I'm going to go get Sara"

"We got em Gil" Catherine said as she sat Gracie on her lap, braiding the girl's hair. For a year and a half she had long dark hair, and thinck too with just the right amount of curl

"Hey honey the kids are in the break room" Gil said coming into the office only to be shocked at the sight before him

"Slight change of plans Gil, look like that back ache wasn't just a back ache" Sara said looking at her wet pants, her water had broken.

Wincing as a really hard contraction came over her snapped Gil out of his daze to come to her aide

"Have you had any other contractions other then this one Sara" Gil asked helping her sit

"No this is the first one but judging by the strength of it we don't have much time" Sara said panting out as it eased off

"OK I'll tell the guys, they can watch the kids and we'll get you to the hospital. Lucky I parked close huh?" Gil tried joking a bit but it didn't help as another contraction hit

"OH lord, Gil go get help I don't think were going to make it to the hospital that was barley a minute in between"

"You want to have this baby in my office"

"No but I really can't move at this point if I tried" Sara hissed out

"Ok I'll be right back sit tight" Gil said leaving the office in a hurry

"Not like I'm going anywhere" She muttered through clenched teeth

"Guys we have a slight change of plans" Gil said coming into the break room

"Ahh man do we have a case, our shift is over in like ten minutes" Greg whined

"No case Greg Sara's in labour, I need one of you guys to go get doc for me" Gil said speaking fast

"Sara's in labour, the baby's coming" Catherine asked smiling widely as Gil nodded

"Wait why do you need doc, just get her to the hospital Griss we got the kids covered" Nick said confused

"Because her water broke and she's already had two really strong contractions and can barely move"

"I'm on it Griss I'll get doc" Warrick said getting up and running to the elevator

"Cath can you help me in my office, I don't think Sara wants any more male attention when she's giving birth"

"You mean I get to watch" Catherine said putting Gracie down with Nick

"As long as Sara's ok with it"

"The baby's coming" Matthew asked

"Yes Matthew the baby's coming you're going to be a big brother again soon, now sit tight with Greg for a little while ok"

"Ok daddy" he said watching him and Catherine leave

"I'm going to be a big brother" Matthew exclaimed happily clapping his hands

* * *

"Where have you been" Sara said somewhat angrily, her contractions were almost on top of one another now and she was feeling every ounce of pain that went along with it

"Getting help but I'm here now" Gil said coming to squat in front of her

"Gil do you have a blanket in here" Catherine asked

"Yeah over behind my desk" he said as Catherine grabbed it and laid it down on the floor while Gil helped Sara out of her pants and onto the blanket

"What do you see Gil" Sara asked as Catherine sat behind her on the couch

"The head"

"Oh god I have to push" Sara said as another contraction hit causing her body to tense and push out the baby

"No more babies Gil, oh God this hurts" Sara said loud enough that the people listening on the other side of the door could hear. It didn't take long for word to get out that Sara was in labour in Gil's office and now there were ears pressed up against the door

"Out of the way people" Doc ordered as he slid through the crowd opening the door just wide enough that he could fit though so lab rats couldn't see a naked Sara

"Starting the show without me Sara" Doc said coming to stand in front of Gil who was already helping ease the head out

"Sorry doc, seems this kid is anxious to meet everyone" Sara said just before pushing

"Doc you want to take over here" Gil said nervously

"You're doing fine Gil I'll help you out but I think you'll like delivering you son or daughter on your own" He said just as Sara said loudly

"No more sex no more babies Gil, how did this kids head get so big"

Sounds of muttered laughs could be heard from outside the office

"Great and people are laughing when I'm pushing a bowling ball through my" Sara never finished as a contraction over took her and she bore down with all she had

"You're doing great Sara, keep pushing" Catherine chanted

"Now Gil just slide two fingers beside the baby's neck and turn the head. Right Gil just like that" Doc coached as Gil delivered his child

"Here use this to clear the airways" he said handing Gil stuff to clear the mucus out of the baby's throat

"Lost of hair Sara, dark hair" Doc said looking up to see a teary eyed and red Sara

"Almost there honey" Gil said as she felt the need to push again

"Good honey good, keep going" Gil said as he helped work the shoulders out

"Sara what were you eating, you have a large baby" Doc said as Sara pushed

"Really doc I hadn't noticed I'm only pushing it through my body" Sara yelled as the baby was finally expelled from her body and she slumped back against Catherine's legs

"What is it Gil" Sara asked her teary eyes husband

"A girl honey" he said as doc showed him how to cut the cord as the quiet infant was placed on the small blanket Catherine had placed on Sara's stomach

"A girl, we have a daughter" Sara said through tears as she help the baby close

"Do you have a name" Catherine asked

"Yeah, Sadie Jillian Grissom" Gil said moving to sit beside Sara as doc helped deliver the placenta

"You got you're wish Sara" Catherine said smiling as she pulled out her camera

"Huh" Sara said looking up, she had just counted all and made sure Sadie had all twenty fingers and toes

"Before in the break room you said you didn't want to be pregnant anymore, well you're not pregnant anymore" Catherine chuckled as they heard voices from the other side of the door asking what was it and if everyone's ok

"Cath go tell them everyone is fine but don't tell them it's a girl yet, as soon as the paramedics get here we'll tell them" Sara asked smiling

"As you wish" Catherine said leaving the room

"Hey Gil why don't we use you're scale over hear and weight this bundle of joy" Doc suggested

"Yes please I want to know what I just pushed through my body" Sara said as she placed the still quiet infant in Gil's arms again

Putting his daughter on the cold scale made Sadie change her mind about being quiet as a loud and pierced wail came through the office

"Well she does have a set of lungs Sara" Doc admonished as he looked at the weight of the scale

"10 pounds 10 ounces Sara, you beat my wife's record for birth weight; our biggest baby was 9 pounds 7 ounces" Doc said handing the crying infant back to the warmth of Gil. As soon as she was placed in her daddy's arms she stopped crying

"You and you're magical touch. Doc did you know that after each kid was born they didn't stop crying until they were in there daddy's arms" Sara said as Gil came back over to sit beside her

"They know who there father is Sara.

I'm going to give you a minute and see where the paramedics are I'll be back shortly" Doc said as he left the office to be bombarded with questions

"How big, what is it, how's Sara" were all thrown at him

"10 pounds 10 ounces, Sara's fine and I'm not allowed to say what it is, Gil and Sara want to do the honours. Do we have an ETA on the paramedics" Doc asked as the women winced at the weight of the baby

"Should be here any second" Warrick chimed in, His son Benjamin in his arms and Charlotte by his side all smiling

"Come on you three let's go see mommy and daddy" Catherine said leading Matthew, Wyatt and Gracie into the office quietly

"I'll give you some family time" Catherine said closing the door as the three kids made there way over to a now covered Sara and Gil who still held Sadie

"Guys meet you're sister Sadie" Gil said showing the three curious kids there baby sister

"Big brother now" Matthew asked touching Sadie's cheek

"Yes Matthew, you're all big brothers and sister now" Gil said smiling as Sara laid her head down on Gil shoulder exhausted and sore but happy as Sadie grabbed her finger and never let go

"Someone needed a paramedic in here"

"Yeah, you're a little late though" Gil said as the two paramedics made there way in the room

"Sara" Hank said

"Hank"

"Guess this means you really moved on huh"

"I moved on a long time ago" She said smiling as Gil placed Sadie in her arms on the stretcher, her little fingers never unravelled from Sara's ring finger

"So what is it" Greg said bouncing on his feet as Sara and the baby came into view, the gang all gathering around the stretcher to see the baby. Gil coming up behind with the other three

"Everyone I would like you to meet Sadie Jillian Grissom" Sara said unravelling the infant a little bit so everyone could get a good look at her yawning

"AHHHHH" was heard from the women

"I won" Greg shouted causing everyone to look at him funny

"The bets, I won them all, day, closest weight and the sex, in your face Hodges" Greg said smiling as he came over to see Sadie

"She's a beauty Sara" Greg said smiling

"She get's that from her mother" Gil said back

"Guys we should be getting everyone to the hospital to be checked" The paramedic said as he started moving Sara

"Griss we got the kids go be with Sara" Nick said slapping him on the back, watching as the three left

"So let me get this straight Griss actually delivered the baby" Warrick said smiling

* * *

Tis the end, it's a sad and happy day all in one. Happy because it's over and sad because it's over if that make any sense.

Thank you to Sara Lover 554 on the name suggestion, sorry I flipped it around though. It's a beautiful name thank you for the suggestion.

That birth weight was real, I friend of our family's had a baby that weighed 10 pounds 10 ounces and did it all natural, let's just say it hurt for her to walk properly for a while

Thank you to everyone who reviewed for each chapter, I loved reading them everyday, they really do make writing more fun when you have so much encouragement from you're readers

Thank you to all the readers who stuck with this story from the beginning. I know the first chapters were hard to get through with all the sadness but with sadness comes joy and I'm glad you stuck with it!!

Stay tuned for my next story 'I'll always be here' the sequel to 'She will be back' I hope to start posting in a couple weeks, I want to write and get ahead before I start posting.

Again thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and I hope to see you're reviews for my next story!!

Katie


End file.
